EN UNA SOLA NOCHE
by Angie Grandchester
Summary: Lo tenia frente a mí...ahora ella sería solo para mi; esta vez dejaría que hiciera lo que quiera...esta vez no la dejaré huir me aseguraré que se quede para siempre, sin restricción le entregaría todo mi ser...estoy dispuesto a amarla sin reserva;bien dicen que en una noche puede pasar cualquier cosa y ahora creo que asi es...la perfecta demostración de amor CAPITULO 23 FINAL
1. CAPITULO 1 NUESTRA NOCHE

**Estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia, como se los prometí** **anticipadamente muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado en dedicar tiempo a leer estas historias las que he escrito y compartido para ustedes con cariño, espero seguir contando con sus comentarios y sugerencias es importante para mi el saber su opinión, inicio este fic de lo que para mi hubiera sido la continuación del capítulo 99 del anime "Separación en un día de nieve" de lo que hubiera sucedido aquella noche entre ellos el último adiós para Candy y el principio de una nueva vida para Terry; espero que les guste esta historia asi que empezamos.**

 **El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

 **EN UNA SOLA NOCHE**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **NUESTRA NOCHE**

* * *

 _ **-Candy´s Pov-**_

 _Bien dicen que en una noche puede pasar cualquier cosa, cada vez que veo las estrellas y ese hermoso cielo azul me hacen recordarlo, esos ojos_ _azul zafiro que tanto amo...si que aún amo; a pesar de estos meses que han pasado no he podido olvidarlo, mucho menos ahora...el solo recordar aquella noche me hace estremecer, aún siento su calor, su aroma, sus besos haciendo arder mis labios de deseo, se que no fue la forma correcta de hacer las cosas, pero nunca voy a arrepentirme de ese momento en el que hubiera querido detener el tiempo para siempre y que los dos siguieramos fundidos en ese eterno abrazo que cambio mi vida para siempre._

 _Algunas veces pienso que si él no me hubiera detenido, esto no hubiera pasado...pero yo caí derrotada ante su presencia tan fácil al ver sus_ _ojos, al sentir sus manos acariciando mi rostro y no pude negarme a lo que me pedía, sus palabras me embriagaron de amor serenando mi alma y dándole un poco de consuelo a mi corazón; y asi como asi lo tome de la mano y me fui con él. Mientras caminábamos bajo la tormenta nevada, hablamos de nuestros planes para nuestro futuro...un futuro que seria incierto después de lo que pensaba hacer; aún sentia mi corazón estrujarse porque le estaba haciendo daño a alguien a quien empezaba a apreciar...pero en ese momento no lo pensé de esa forma solo me deje llevar por el gran amor que le tengo. Y después de esa noche me dedique a no saber más de él, huí lo más lejos que pude porque se que me buscaría y si me encontraba, de nuevo caería a sus pies._

 _Pronto llegamos a su apartamento, escuchar el sonido de la llave dando vuelta en la cerradura abriendo la puerta, me hizo estremecer aún más; suspire lo más hondo que mis pulmones lo permitieron y_ _luego di un paso al frente, todo estaba como lo había visto el día anterior; todo en su lugar a excepción del poster donde se anunciaba la obra, me sorprendí mucho al no verlo pero entendía la razón por la cual ya no estaba ahí; supongo que asi se sintió su corazón como esa pared vacía, aún no podía creer lo que ella estaba haciendo; pronto sentí una rabia recorrer por todo mi cuerpo; pero el sonido de la puerta cerrandose me trajo a la realidad._

 _Voltee mi mirada y ahi estaban ese par de estrellas de un profundo mar mirandome fijamente poniendome nerviosa enseguida, no_ _comprendí y ni aún lo comprendo...como es que el lograba hacerme sentir así en tan solo unos segundos, tomo mi mano con suavidad haciendome sentir una corriente electrica por todo mi cuerpo como nunca lo había sentido jamás, yo solo sonreí ante tal acto estaba tan perdida en él, en el pequeño contacto que habiamos logrado después de aquel día de verano en Escocia; pero esta vez era diferente no eramos más aquellos niños que corrian y se veían a escondidas en la colina del colegio; ahora estamos aquí en esta enorme ciudad cubierta de una fina_ _alfombra blanca...ahi estabamos frente a frente solos en su apartamento lo único que nos hacia compañia en ese momento era un pequeño rayo de luz proveniente de la lampara frente a la ventana. Juntos caminamos tomados de la mano, pronto me llevo al centro de la pequeña sala de estar, derrepente encendio la luz iluminando el lugar dejandome verlo completamente...una vez más me asombe de lo ordenado que es. De nuevo volvió a tomar mi mano con temor, sentí como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, mientras que yo sentía mis piernas flaquear por la presencia de marip_ _osas en mi estómago, no necesitamos palabras para decir cuanto nos amamos solo nos miramos fijamente descubriendonos el uno al otro sin necesidad de más, ese momento fue más que un sueño; lo tenía frente a mi, y solo para mi...por lo que me aseguraria que esa noche así fuera; pronto sus labios pronunciaron unas palabras tan ansiadas el escuchar un..."te amo" solo unas cuantas letras, unas palabras tan pequeñas con un gran significado estremeció mi mundo derrepente, haciendome sentir culpable por lo que pasaría dentro de unas horas._

 _Pronto sus fuertes brazos me tomaron como si fuera una ligera pluma, caminando hacia la habitación sin dejar de verme; suavemente y_ _con delicadeza me dejo sobre la cama, de pronto volvi a sentir esa corriente electrica recorrer mi cuerpo, era una sensación un tanto indescriptible pero placentera, dio unos pasos atrás cerrando la puerta y ponerle el seguro, se paró frente a la cama mientras se quitaba el saco dejando ver su blanca camisa ceñida a su cuerpo, al verlo hacerlo no pude resistirme más y dando traspies sobre la cama me acerque a él tomandolo de las manos, aún no se porque hice lo que hice, talvez no lo pensé en el momento. Lo besé con tanto deseo que él se sorprendió de mi acción pero se dejo llevar de lo que y_ _o estaba iniciando, saque la camisa de su pantalón, uno a uno tome el botón de la sedosa camisa desabrochándolos muy despacio poco a poco; para luego hacerla caer lentamente dejandome ver un panorama un tanto excitante; su_ _escultural cuerpo como todo un dios griego, con un movimiento hizo sus brazos hacia atrás dejando caer la prenda al suelo. Y ahi estaba de nuevo ese temblor sacudiendo mi cuerpo, senti mi corazón latir como un caballo desvocado, pronto senti subir un calor a mi rostro sin dejar mi expresión de sorpresa ante él, de pronto senti sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo; pronto me vi encima de él...no se como fue que llegue hasta ahi, solo recuerdo que sentí sus manos pasear por todo mi cuerpo,_ _luego fue desabrochando mi vestido hasta dejar al descubierto mi pecho; no hubo necesidad de hacerme a un lado, todo el trabajo se lo di a él, como pudo logro quitarme el vestido totalmente dejandolo caer a un la_ _do de la cama y asi siguio con las caricias y besos que cada vez fueron más profundos. Y fue en ese momento que me sentí desvanecer en sus brazos y el se dio cuenta de mi sentir; por un momento se detuvo pero su sonrisa no desaparecio de su rostro._

 _Parada frente a él lo veia remover las sábanas de la cama con total delicadeza, según para que estuvieramos más cómodos sin saber que yo me_ _sentia muy cómoda en sus brazos disfrutando de sus caricias. Después de haber terminado con la cama empezo a desabrochar su pantalón dejandolo caer a sus pies, sup_ _ongo que me sonroje tanto que él reía nerviosamente_ _al ver mi expresión, pero al parecer a el no le importó; de nuevo me ofrecio su mano...la cual acepte sin dudar, se acerco a mí; lentamente fijando esos hermosos ojos azul zafiro en los que podia ver claramente sus intensiones, pero antes de proseguir volvio a hablar._

 _Horas más tarde un pequeño rayo de luz toco mi rostro haciendome abrir los ojos despertándome de mi profundo sueño, me movi por un momento de la cama pero algo me lo impidio, sin darme cuenta me habia quedado dormida abrazada a él, subi la mirada y ahi estaba él durmiendo como un niño, su rostro relajado hasta con una sonrisa, nunca pensé verlo así, en tenerlo así, a mi lado, acariciandolo; pero tenía que hacer lo que había planeado mucho antes de aceptar ir con él al apartamento; pronto amanecería, tenia que actuar ya; sino lo hacia ahora nunca más podría hacerlo...un leve sollozo empezó mientras seguia admirando a mi amado dormir, senti mi corazón partirse en mil pedazos pero tenia que hacerlo, se lo había prometido...prometí no interferir más en ellos; como pude me aparté de él lentamente, sali de la cama recogiendo mis prendas sin dejar de sonrojame al verlas po_ r _todos lados, por ultimo tome el vestido, para luego entrar al baño para asearme un poco, me puse la ropa tan rápido como pude; por un instante me vi en el espejo, un deslumbrante reflejo aparecio me veia tan serena, tan feliz; y como por arte de magia las ojeras del dia anterior habian desaparecido; no tuve tiempo de peinarme solo acomode mis rizos bajo esa gorra que llevaba, al salir me acerqué a la cama donde aun dormia Terry, lentamente me apoyé dandole un suave beso en los labios, luego camine hacia la salida no sin antes de enviarle un beso volador y mis más grandes deseos, tome mi abrigo, la maleta y salí de ahi tan aprisa como pude dejando en ese lugar mi corazón._

 _ **-Fin Candy´s Pov**_ **-**

* * *

 _ **"T**_ _ **engo sueño, mucho sueño, lágrimas que no salen, cansancio. Te besaría levemente apenas rozándote mis labios, y te diría cualquier cosa en voz baja y me quedaría dormido a tu lado" - Jaime Sabines**_

* * *

 _ **-Terry´s Pov-**_

 _El frio y la noche nevada no me detendrían, corrí lo más rápido que puede; tendría que alcanzarla a como díera lugar, me siento libre hasta puedo decir que casi puedo volar...deje atrás todo lo que me ataba a esa nueva vida que según ella era la mejor para mi...cuando aprenderás a no decidir por los demás me repetí una vez más, pero que nunca cambiarás; de pronto la vi ahí sentada en la fuente bajo este inmenso cielo estrellado parecia un ángel, me acerque a ella lentamente en silencio; pude escuchar que lloraba, de pronto me sentí nervioso aún no se porque; por lo que logré estirar mi brazo para tomar su mano, que hermosa sorpresa fue el que volteara su mirada hacia mi; su expresión no era la misma que habia visto hace unos momentos, sus bellos ojos ya no tenian el mismo brillo se veían apagados; al sentir su contacto un calor camino por todo mi cuerpo; no necesitamos palabras para decirnos cuanto nos amabamos y ella lo entendío; pronto la tuve en mis brazos por un largo momento y así fue que emprendimos camino a casa, bueno o lo que hubiera sido en un futuro._

 _Entramos a mi apartamento, ella miraba el interior pronto la note tensa y nerviosa, pronto sus ojos se posaron en una esquina del lugar; en ese momento supe lo que estaba pensando...en realidad no me sentiría más cómodo con ese poster de la obra colgando de esa pared, el solo hecho de pensarlo me recordaba a la autora de mi desgracia, pero por ahora lo había dejado todo por un lado para estar con el amor de mi vida. De nuevo la tome de la mano y la lleve a la pequeña sala de estar luego camine hacia el interruptor para encender la luz, al hacerlo pude verla mejor, apreciar su bello rostro, su cabello escondido bajo esa gorra, me paré frente a ella tomandola nuevamente de las manos para fijarme en sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda sintiendo de nuevo ese calor consumirme por dentro, mi corazón se aceleraba con solo tenerla de frente... y ahí estabamos de nuevo uno frente al otro como alguna vez lo fue, mirandonos fijamente sin necesidad de hablar ambos sentiamos y desifrabamos lo que en verdad queríamos esa noche, por fin sería mia...y solo para mi, la protegería de quien quisiera dañarla, iría con ella a cualquier lugar del mundo si fuera necesario huiría en este mismo instante; pero no podría hacerlo aunque lo quisiera, tenia que guardar la cordura y el respeto que ella se merece, pronto senti una sensación de hablar, y mis labios pronunciaron un "te amo" el verdadero mensaje de mi corazón, al escucharme ella sonrio inmensamente, lo dije tantas veces hasta casi quedarme sin voz y sin aliento, pero una duda pasaba por mi cabeza y fue que entonces no pude soportarlo más y me decidi a hablar._

 _Estás segura que -dije suavemente, teniendo como respuesta su hermosa sonrisa seguida de un "completamente" para luego callarme con un inexperto beso, haciendome estremercer con ese pequeño contacto, ahi pude darme cuenta que ella nunca habia estado con alguien más, que solo yo había logrado acercarme tanto para poder besarla por primera vez...me hizo sentirme orgulloso y feliz. De nuevo senti las ganas de expresar mi sentir "no sabes cuanto tiempo espere poder estar así contigo" le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro, "y ahora que estamos aquí solos no se cuanto podré contenerme" le adverti, pero la sopresa fue para mi al escuchar su dulce voz diciendome "yo tambien lo deseo tanto como tu" dijo sin dejar de verme, no se cual fue mi expresión que no aparto sus verdes esmeraldas de mi, pronto sentí un temor interior porque no queria hacerle daño pero ella me aseguro que no lo haría, sintiendome mas aliviado porque esa noche seria mia...la quiero conmigo para toda la vida, después de hoy no la dejaría nunca más, pronto note sus ojos cristalinos mientras unas lagrimas caían, al principio no entendí porque lloraba pero ella me aseguro que se sentía feliz que la estaba haciendo la mujer más feliz del mundo, fue así que le hice saber que nunca habría nadie como ella en mi vida, y así inicio todo hundiendonos en nuestros deseos, pronto el calor que sentiamos nos estaba llevando más allá de lo que habia imaginado._

 _Pronto la tenía en mis brazos llevandola a mi habitación, con delicadeza la deje sobre la cama su mirada aun seguia fija en mi, di unos pasos atrás cerrando la puerta asegurandome que lo estuviera, sentía mi corazón a mil por hora, mi respiración se agitaba rápidamente y de nuevo ese calor subio a mi cuerpo, me sentia ahogar...asi que decidi quitarme la chaqueta, luego me beso intensamente me sorprendí al sentir su contacto pero me deje llevar de ese beso cálido que no me lo esperaba, ahi fue cuando me di cuenta que ya no era la niña que conoci en aquel barco aquella noche de niebla; ahora era toda una mujer y muy hermosa por cierto, de pronto con sorpresa vi como ella se acercó a mi, desabotando uno a uno los botones de mi camisa yo disfrute mucho verla haciendolo, para luego dejar caer al camisa al suelo; pronto note el sonrojo en su rostro al verme; yo solo pude sonreir al ver su expresión, la abrace con fuerza después de varios besos y caricias caimos en la cama, la puse sobre mi y ella solo se dejaba llevar mientras que yo disfrutaba de lo que me daba, asi fue como empece a desabrochar el vestido no fue necesario que ella hiciera algo yo en realidad sabia como hacerlo, al fin logre deshacerme de el tirandolo a un lado de la cama, cuando se descubrio semidesnuda ante mi, aparecio de nuevo ese sonrojo en su rostro dandole como respuesta mi sonrisa._

 _Y ahi estaba ella observandome de nuevo, haciendome ponerme nervioso como nadie lo habia hecho, acomode las almohadas y las sábanas para que ella se sintiera cómoda, empece a desabrochar mi pantalon dejandolo caer sin darme cuenta de la expresión en su rostro; le ofrecí mi mano invitandola a entrar, note su nerviosismo de nuevo porque se dio cuenta de mis intensiones, asi que volvi a preguntarle si estaba segura de lo que haríamos, y de nuevo recibi ese beso tan apasionado solo como ella podia hacerlo, sintiendome nervioso ante su acto. Las caricias siguieron sin parar, como pude logre quitarle todas las prendas, no deje un espacio de su cuerpo sin recorrer; mientras que ella se dejaba llevar por mi deseo que era tan grande como mi orgullo, ya ansiaba poseerla pero debia ser delicado con ella, queria que su primera vez fuera especial y no queria decepcionarla, asi que debia hacerselo saber._

 _De nuevo me deje llevar perdiendome en su cuerpo, en sus besos y caricias, por un largo momento estuvimos así hasta que ya no pude más, separe sus piernas para poder estar sobre ella acercando mi miembro a su feminidad, y ahi estaba ella de nuevo con esa mirada de lujuria que nunca habia imaginado ver en ella, poco a poco hice la intromisión entrando suave pero dolorosamente, al fin senti esa calidez que me estaba esperando con ansías, por un momento me quede dentro de ella mientras se acostumbraba, la llene de besos por todos lados hasta que escuche un pequeño gemido que me indico que ella estaba más que lista, empece a moverme dentro de ella con suavidad de pronto ese calor se apropio de mi cuerpo haciendome acelerarme poco a poco hasta llegar a más no poder, sentia desfallecer; mi respiración agitada no me permitia hablar, pronto me di cuenta que ya faltaba poco hasta que escuche un gemio de placer que me decia que estaba a punto de terminar, segundos más tarde yo estaba a punto de tocar el cielo con ella de la mano...ambos soltamos un grito ahogado de placer desplomandome sobre ella, mientras que me abrazaba; está fue la primera de varias sesiones de amor en esa noche, cada una fue mejor que la otra experimentado muchas cosas más, después de varias horas más, cai rendido como nunca lo había hecho, cayendo en un profundo sueño._

 _No se cuanto tiempo dormí, estaba tan metido en mi sueño del que no queria salir, me sentía tan feliz tan dueño de mi vida que no queria dejar atrás todos nuestros planes, de ahora en adelante haría un futuro con ella...con mi pecosa, tendríamos una casa pequeña, hasta un perro...y pronto muy pronto hijos que era lo que más deseaba, por primera vez me senti pleno, en paz, tranquilo, dormi como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, aún no me creía que habia hecho el amor, si...hacer el amor...no solo sexo como lo fue antes, esto era totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba tiempo atrás; pronto la ausencia del dulce aroma que desprendia de ella no sentí más, lo que me hizo despertar, encontrandome solo en la cama me senté bruscamente al notar el lugar vacio...y a mi lado una carta, solo una carta encontré, rápidamente la lei note que su letra no era la misma los trazos eran diferentes talvez se encontraba muy nerviosa cuando la escribio, cuando termine de leer senti morir; como pude me levante tome mis ropas tenia que ir por ella, tenia que alcanzarla no iba a permitir que se fuera así como así._

 _Momentos después me encontraba en la estación del tren, solo, agitado, acalorado por haber corrido tanto, busqué por todos lados y no la encontré...según me dijeron el tren de regreso a Chicago habia salido a las 6 de la mañana, ya habian pasado tres horas...tres largas horas, no comprendí como fue que no me di cuenta cuando se marchó, pero esa paz que ella me hizo sentir me hizo dormir hasta tarde. Tendría que ir por ella, no la dejaría irse así, estaba decidido a correr tras ella hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario._

 _Terry:_

 _Estas palabras pueden anunciarte mi despedida y quizás te preguntes el porque de estas letras, que podría hacerle falta a esta noche blanca, y a nuestras vidas que han compartido tanto; nada simplemente nada, ha sido la demostración de amor más perfecta y no me arrepiento de haberte entregado mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo, el solo recordar sentir tu aliento, escuchar tus suspiros tibios y suaves caricias sobre mi piel, fue como viajar a tu lado en el tren de los sueños. Por un momento me distraigo pensando en nosotros en lo que pudo ser de nuestras vidas y ahora que te veo dormir tiemblo de miedo porque no volveré a verte más. Observo tu rostro tan calmado y feliz que no deseo sacarte de ese pensamiento, te besé despacio tratando de no despertarte y diciendo te amo y que lo haré toda mi vida, siempre pensaré que te encontró mi estrella de la buena suerte.  
Ahora que me voy no se me ocurre escribir nada más, las palabras se quedan atrapadas en mi garganta impidiendo que salgan, mientras que mi corazón no se quiere marchar, pero el mañana nos traerá algo nuevo, ten lo por seguro que adonde vaya estaré pensando en ti, nunca voy a olvidar esa magnifica noche; se feliz haz tu vida vivela al máximo es todo lo que te pido; porque si tu eres feliz yo lo seré._

 _Candy_

 _ **-Fin Terry´s Pov-**_

* * *

 **New York**

 **-flash back-**

Terry – te amo -repitió muchas veces más, sin dejar de ver a su pecosa- estás segura que -dijo suavemente.

Candy – completamente -dijo interrumpiendolo con un beso inexperto haciendolo estremecer con ese pequeño contacto.

Terry – no sabes cuanto tiempo espere poder estar así contigo -dijo acariciando su rostro- y ahora que estamos aquí solos no se cuanto podré contenerme -dijo galantemente con una sonrisa tan seductora que le quitaria el aliento a cualquiera.

Candy – yo tambien lo deseo tanto como tu -dijo sin dejar de fijar su mirada en la azul de su amado.

Terry – lo imaginaba -dijo sonriendo a la respuesta que ella le habia dado- no quiero hacerte daño.

Candy – no lo harás -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – quiero estar contigo toda la vida – dijo tomandola de la cintura acercándola a el.

Candy – asi será amor mío -dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sin dejar de mirarlo.

Terry – quiero que seas solo para mi -dijo apretandola a su cuerpo sintiendo sus senos.

Candy – eternamente.

Terry – después de hoy no te dejaré escapar nunca más.

Candy – no digas nada más -dijo sollozando.

Terry – no llores pecosa mía -dijo llenandole de besos el rostro, tomando cada una lágrima de ella como suya.

Candy – es que me haces muy feliz -dijo sin dejar de llorar- quiero ser tuya, y que tu seas solo para mí.

Terry – te prometo que nunca habrá más nadie que tú -dijo dandole un beso apasionado, iniciando con las caricias; hundiendose cada uno en sus deseos, pronto el calor que estaban experimentando los estaba llevando más allá de lo habian imaginado- creo que tendremos que ponernos más cómodos -dijo levantandose de su lugar, ayudando a su amada a hacer lo mismo.

Candy – no te entiendo -dijo agitamente y a la vez sonrojada.

Terry – ya lo verás-dijo apartando las sabanas que cubrian la cama.

Candy – bueno -dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – estas segura que -dijo nerviosamente.

Candy – ya te dije que si, no tienes porque decir nada más -dijo besandolo apasionadamente, iniciando de nuevo con las caricias. Pronto se encontraban acostados abrazados, explorandose el uno al otro reconociendose, Terry no dejo ni un solo centimetro del cuerpo de ella sin recorrer, beso desde su cabello hasta sus pies.

Terry – no puedo promerter que no dolorá -dijo con voz ronca.

Candy – lo sé.

Terry – pero te trataré como la reina que eres -dijo acariciando su rostro.

Candy – se que lo harás yo -dijo al ser interrumpida por el fuerte beso que el le dio, dejandola casi sin aliento; haciendola estremercer iniciando así un fuego en su interior. El tomo uno de sus senos con su mano acariciandolo mientras la besaba, ella ardia en placer al sentir las sensaciones de sus manos sobre ella, pronto el bajo la cabeza y empezo a besar el seno que tenia en la mano para luego tomar su pezón y succionarlo con necesidad, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el otro, mientras ella tiraba de su cabeza hacia atrás, después de extasiarse de ella, subio a encontrarse con esos enormes ojos verde esmeralda de un color más profundo a como los conocia, se coloco encima de ella totalmente haciendo a un lado cada una de sus piernas para asi el quedar en medio, ella al sentir tan cerca la virilidad de el, dio un pequeño gemido haciendolo exitarse aun más, poco a poco fue acercandose mas a su feminidad, y para no infundirle temor alguno, inicio de nuevo con las caricias logrando relajarla; el no podia más y suavemente irrumpio de una vez por todas en su feminidad, haciendola gemir de dolor y placer; por un momento el se quedo ahí esperando a que se acostumbrara a sentir su miembro dentro de ella, con besos y caricias siguieron un momento más hasta que llego el momento en que sus cuerpos no aguantaban más, Terry se acomodo sobre ella, tomo una de sus piernas subiendola hacia su cadera, mientras que el brazo que le quedaba libre lo colocaba bajo la espalda de ella; para asi empezar con los movimientos suavemente, para luego seguir con rapidez y fuerza, ambos estan conectados uno al otro entre besos y miradas de dolor por parte de ella, pero aun asi el no dejaba de moverse, poco a poco iban llegando al climax, hasta que un grito ahogado de ella le indico que ya estaba a punto de terminar, por lo que el prosiguio hasta que al fin juntos en un grito ahogado ambos llegaron al final de una de las sesiones de amor que hubo esa noche.

Ese pequeño apartamento fue testigo del amor que se demostrarón, asi como las promesas y planes para un futuro feliz como Terry lo habia deseado por mucho tiempo. Después de unas horas, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño tan placentero como los momentos que habian pasado juntos.

Continuara...


	2. CAPITULO 2 EL ENCUENTRO

**Hola de nuevo acá les comparto otro capítulo, anticipadamente muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por todos sus comentarios, acá algunas respuestas: trataré de actualizar por semana no tendré un día específico,consecuencias** **mmm pronto lo sabrán,en cuanto a la búsqueda saben como es la pecosa algunas veces necia :p pero Terry no se dará por vencido tan rápido seguirá luchando. Ya les di un adelantito de la historia, no olviden dejar sus reviews nos leemos en el siguiente se les quiere Angie.**

 **El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **EL ENCUENTRO**

* * *

 _ **"Tengo sueño, mucho sueño…lágrimas que no salen, cansancio. Te besaría levemente apenas rozándote mis labios, y te diría cualquier cosa en voz baja, y me quedaría dormido a tu lado". Jaime Sabines.**_

* * *

 **Chicago**

 **Dos Meses después**

Doctor Martín- disculpa que te interrumpa -dijo tras ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Candy - no se preocupe –dijo suspirando- solo pensaba un poco -dijo sin dejar de ver hacia fuera por la ventana.

Doctor Martín – pensabas en él...cierto -dijo viendo el semblante de la chica.

Candy – solo recordaba -dijo suspirando, cerrando por un momento los ojos- trayendo a su mente el recuerdo del rebelde que aún le quitaba el sueño.

Doctor Martín – creo que no es necesario que te lo diga cierto -dijo sonriendo, pero sin terminar de hablar ya que una dulce voz interrumpió.

Candy - entonces es seguro -dijo volteando su rostro hacia donde estaba el doctor Martin, pronto un brillo especial y diferente apareció en sus ojos verde esmeralda, haciendo resplandecer su figura como un ángel, pronto sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas tras una sonrisa en su rostro- lo sabía estaba segura -dijo poniendo su mano en su vientre- bienvenido a mi vida mi angelito -dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Doctor Martín – muchas felicidades Candy -dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Candy – gracias doctor Martín -dijo llorando sin dejar de sonreír.

Doctor Martín – supongo que te pondrás en contacto con el padre.

Candy – no...no puedo hacerlo doctor Martín -dijo desviando su mirada hacia afuera- le hice prometer que sería feliz y el me prometió que lo sería, no quiero interferir en su vida.

Doctor Martín – Candy pero tu hijo.

Candy – me gustaría darle la noticia a mis madres y a mis amigos -dijo interrumpiéndolo- si tan solo Albert estuviera aquí -dijo suspirando, recordando que hacía tiempo que no lo veía desde su partida aquella madrugada sin explicación alguna; a partir de ese día tomo la decisión de dejar todo lo que tenía iniciando así una nueva vida; luego tomó su bolso, se colocó un enorme sombrero y se puso el abrigo para luego caminar hacia la puerta.

Doctor Martín – a donde vas.

Candy – solo iré a caminar un poco, lo necesito.

Doctor Martín - quieres que te acompañe, puede ser peligroso si alguien.

Candy – no se preocupe -dijo interrumpiéndolo- ya no hay peligro, no creo que aún estén por aquí...además no me reconocerían por mi vestimenta -dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Doctor Martín – Candy hasta cuando vas a dejar de hacerlo.

Candy – no puedo, mucho menos ahora –dijo suspirando.

Doctor Martín - está bien como tú digas, pero ten cuidado ahora tienes que cuidarte más que nunca.

Candy – si lo sé-dijo sonriendo- gracias por todo doctor sin su apoyo yo no.

Doctor Martín – sabes que te quiero como una hija -dijo interrumpiéndola- anda ve.

Candy – si -dijo limpiando su rostro, para luego salir de la clínica, lugar que desde su regreso de New York y después del abandono del Albert se había convertido en su hogar, un refugio para ella el cual se convertiría y donde iniciaría a partir de ahora una pequeña familia.

 **New York**

* * *

 _ **-Terry´s POV**_ -

 _Han pasado dos meses, después de aquella noche en mi apartamento, y después de ese día no he podido conciliar el sueño; mi corazón llora en silencio, cada noche grito tu nombre creyendo que así volverás; me dejaste vacío, sin vida...las horas se me hacen eternas el no tenerte a mi lado, a veces pienso que la vida es muy injusta al hacerme sufrir de esta manera, estoy solo sin tus caricias, tus besos, sin tu sonrisa; ahora camino sin rumbo fijo...no me pidas no volver a verte porque no podré cumplirlo porque para mí la vida no es vida sino no estas junto a mí. He movido cada roca en todas las ciudades, en cada lugar y aún no logro encontrarte, no sé cómo pudiste dejarme así tan fácil; no comprendo porque decidiste sacrificar nuestro amor por los demás; nunca cambiarás cierto pecosa, has desaparecido como los copos de nieve en invierno; después de todo lo que ha pasado...ahora no sé qué creer, talvez mi madre tiene razón y no me amaste lo suficiente para luchar por nuestro amor._

 _ **-Fin Terry´s POV**_

* * *

Terry - Candy...Candy -dijo suspirando profundamente- donde te metiste, porque huiste de esa manera; porque lo hiciste...aún tengo el olor de tu cuerpo en el mío, aún siento la miel de tus besos sobre mis labios -dijo cerrando los ojos un momento recordando lo sucedido tiempo atrás.

Karen – linda noche cierto -dijo apoyándose en la baranda.

Terry – creo que tendré que buscar un mejor lugar donde pueda estar solo -dijo recostado sobre el techo, con sus brazos apoyando su cabeza como solía hacerlo en el colegio.

Karen – otra vez de mal humor Grandchester...sigues pensando en ella cierto.

Terry – supongo que no tengo porque mentirte -dijo sonriendo de lado, para luego levantarse de su lugar acercándose a su amiga para luego pararse a su lado, observando la inmensa ciudad que tenía al frente.

Karen – no pierdas las esperanzas, verás que pronto vas a encontrarla -dijo volteando su mirada para verlo de frente.

Terry – no lo sé Klaise.

Karen – ánimo, tú no eres de los que se deja vencer.

Terry – tienes razón, pero.

Karen – sabes que sigues contando con mi apoyo y ayuda cuando lo necesites.

Terry – se supone que deberé agradecerte -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Karen – pensaré en la forma de cobrármelas -dijo siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.

Terry – sabía que lo dirías Klaise -dijo mirándola de frente sonriendo- desde cuando te volviste mi amiga y no me di cuenta.

Karen – talvez no pudiste resistirte a mis encantos -dijo levantando la cabeza al mismo tiempo que tocaba su cabello.

Terry – seguro -dijo sonriendo.

Karen – ya es muy tarde, que dices si vamos a casa.

Terry – a casa -dijo soplando con molestia- se te olvida que debo pasar a ver a Susana.

Karen – me había olvidado de eso -dijo frunciendo el ceño- si quieres puedo acompañarte y luego me llevas a tomar un café.

Terry – soportarás estar en el mismo lugar que ella -dijo sonriendo.

Karen – claro ya lo verás -dijo tomando su brazo- vamos entre más rápido que lo hagamos mejor.

Terry – está bien, gracias por entenderme.

Karen – para eso son los amigos -dijo guiñándole el ojo.

 **Chicago**

 _Un automóvil se acercaba a la entrada de una hermosa mansión como de ensueño, Candy ya había olvidado lo imponente y poder que tenía el apellido Andrey; el solo recordarlo la hacía sentirse nerviosa, unos momentos esperó en la esquina de la residencia dejando a la vista las enormes puertas estando atenta, pronto las mismas se abrieron como por arte de magia, ingresando un vehículo negro pasando por el jardín, como pudo corrió tras el automóvil sin ser vista consiguiendo entrar al mismo tiempo; para luego esconderse detrás de un enorme arbusto que se encontraba ahí espero un momento hasta que bajara la persona que espera ver, y ahí estaba su adorado primo el elegante como solían llamarlo en el colegio, vestido con un traje muy fino típico de él; con el porte de todo un caballero de sociedad, por lo cual al ver que no había nadie más alrededor dio unos cuantos pasos tras él acercándose en silencio._

Candy – Archieeee -dijo suavemente abrazándolo por detrás.

Archie – Candy -dijo sorprendido, para luego darse vuelta- me asustaste.

Candy – lo siento -dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba- como has estado.

Archie – bien, como entraste -dijo aún sorprendido- que haces aquí, alguien te siguió -dijo moviendo su cabeza a todos lados como si buscara algo.

Candy – no, me asegure que no fuera así...además con este disfraz.

Archie – si ya sé nadie te reconocerá -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – me alegra verte -dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Archie – a mí también -dijo sonriendo- pensábamos con Annie ir a verte mañana...cuéntame como has estado -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Candy – muy bien -dijo sonriendo con un brillo especial en sus ojos, sin dejar notar la hinchazón en ellos.

Archie – estuviste llorando cierto -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Candy – bueno yo.

Archie – aun no entiendo porque tienes que esconderte de Grandchester -dijo en voz alta.

Candy – sshhh no hables tan fuerte.

Archie – lo siento, pero porque no me dices que fue lo que sucedió en New York, que te hizo para que hayas hecho tomar esa decisión, sé que debo entender tus razones pero creo que es bueno que tú.

Candy – lo haré -dijo sin titubear.

Archie – de que hablas.

Candy – les contaré que fue lo que paso, y la razón por la cual no quiero que él me encuentre...mucho menos ahora.

Archie – segura gatita.

Candy – sí, quisiera que Annie esté presente; podremos ir a su casa.

Archie – claro que sí, vamos enseguida; sube -dijo abriendo la puerta del automóvil para luego tomar el lugar del piloto poniéndose en marcha de nuevo.

 **New York**

Terry – buenas tardes -dijo ingresando a la casa.

Susana – Terry – dijo sonriendo ampliamente al verlo.

Karen – hola Susana -dijo tras él, haciendo que esa sonrisa en el rostro de Susana desapareciera rápidamente.

Susana – y tú que haces aquí -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Karen – he venido a saludarte -dijo caminando hacia ella con elegancia.

Susana – no necesito de tus saludos -dijo furiosamente- así que puedes irte.

Terry – Susana -dijo levantando la ceja- no le hables así.

Susana – acaso la estás defendiendo -dijo mirándolo fijamente, al mismo tiempo que se trasladaba con su silla de ruedas hacia donde ellos estaban.

Karen – déjala Terry -dijo tomando el brazo de él- yo no necesito de que nadie me defienda -dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él- puedo hacerlo sola –dijo sonriendo de lado provocando los celos de la chica.

Susana – no te le acerques...no lo toques -dijo tratando de apartarla de Terry.

Karen – que te pasa.

Terry – Susana por favor -dijo al ver lo que hacía- ya basta -dijo alzando la voz.

Susana – Terry -dijo quedándose inmóvil un momento.

Terry – si cada vez que vengo a verte vamos a discutir, es mejor que no lo haga más.

Susana – no digas eso -dijo tomando su mano- no me agrada que ella.

Terry – Karen es mi amiga, de alguna manera u otra siempre estará conmigo así que tienes que aceptarlo.

Karen – ya Susanita -dijo agachándose quedando frente a ella- te prometo que voy a cuidar de él.

Susana – eres una -dijo sin terminar de hablar, levantando rápidamente su mano para abofetear a Karen.

Terry – Susana -dijo nuevamente alzando la voz.

Karen – no te permito que -dijo furiosamente levantando su mano.

Terry – déjala -dijo deteniéndola, para luego darles la espalda.

Susana – Terry a dónde vas.

Terry – eso no te incumbe -dijo saliendo de la casa.

Karen – eso es lo único que logras obligándolo a estar contigo entiende que no te ama -dijo caminando hacia la salida- aahh por cierto esta me la vas a pagar y a la próxima no me dejaré.

Susana – te odio...te odio -dijo furiosamente al verla salir de su casa- porque Terry...porque.

 **Chicago**

 _Momentos más tarde, Archie y Candy llegaban a casa de Annie. Candy se sentía realmente decidida en decirles lo ocurrido aquella noche en New York, desde que desapareció Albert no ha logrado ningún contacto con él, cuando deseaba verlo de nuevo y contarle lo feliz que estaba, porque dentro de unos meses tendría en sus brazos a un angelito fruto del amor que aún sentía por ese rebelde; el mejor obsequio que había tenido se dijo a sí misma, y que su amado Terry había sido el portador de tan importante regalo, concebido en una noche fría de invierno en luna llena._

Annie – Candy -dijo emocionada al ver a su amiga- no esperaba verte por aquí.

Candy – lo sé, pero quise venir a visitarlos y a contarles las buenas nuevas.

Annie – como dices -dijo mirando a su novio.

Archie – a mí ni me mires –dijo levantando las manos- no sé nada solo la traje como me lo pidió.

Annie – paso algo, estas bien –dijo mirando a su amiga.

Candy – estoy bien no te preocupes.

Annie – entonces vamos a la biblioteca -dijo señalándoles el camino.

Archie – están tus padres.

Annie – no salieron, regresaran hasta la media noche; así que podremos hablar mucho -dijo sonriendo.

Archie – y bien ya estamos aquí reunidos -dijo sentándose en el sillón- ahora vas a decirnos que pasa.

Annie – Archie no la mortifiques -dijo en forma retadora- Candy hablará cuando se sienta cómoda -dijo sentándose al lado de su novio.

Candy – no te enojes Annie -dijo sentándose frente a ella- antes de hablar tienen que prometerme que no se lo dirán a nadie, que lo que escuchen no saldrá de aquí.

Annie – te lo prometo.

Archie – prometido, palabra de boy scout.

Annie – tú nunca fuiste a los scout -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – hablo en serio chicos -dijo con voz serena.

Archie – está bien gatita, te prometo que no le diré a nadie -dijo seriamente.

Candy – bien -dijo suspirando.

Annie – pero tienes que hacerlo vestida así –dijo señalándola- no hay peligro que alguien pueda verte.

Candy - oohh lo siento –dijo sonriendo de lado, para luego quitarse el sombrero, el abrigo.

Annie – también la peluca y los anteojos.

Candy – está bien…está bien –dijo quitándose la peluca pelirroja que hacía tiempo que usaba juntamente con un par de anteojos.

Archie – ya extrañaba ver tu lindo rostro –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – has pasado tanto tiempo debajo de esa peluca que pensé que ya habías olvidado quien eras.

Candy – eso nunca pasará es solo que.

Archie – vas a decirnos ahora el porque de todo esto.

Candy – si –dijo suspirando.

Annie – te escuchamos -dijo poniéndole atención.

Candy – estoy embarazada -dijo sin titubear.

Annie – Archie – queeee -dijeron al unisonido.

 **New York**

Terry – que haces aquí -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Eleanor – estaba preocupada por ti -dijo acercándose a él- como no contestaste mi mensaje vine a ver que había pasado.

Terry – estoy bien, y de que mensaje hablas -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Eleanor – este -dijo enseñándoselo.

Terry – lo siento, no sabía.

Eleanor – no veniste a casa en todo el día y.

Terry – que es -dijo señalando el pequeño trozo de papel- mejor dicho de que se trata.

Eleanor – tu padre desembarcará mañana al medio día.

Terry – y que quiere que haga -dijo levantando la ceja- que lo reciba con fanfarreas ó que haga una fiesta o que -dijo furiosamente.

Eleanor – cálmate hijo, no me hables así soy tu madre.

Terry – lo siento -dijo tocándose la sien- pero no puedo calmarme así que no me pidas que lo haga.

Eleanor – sigues así por ella cierto -dijo frunciendo el ceño- te estas hundiendo poco a poco no dejes que eso te detenga…sino la hubieras conocido talvez nunca tú.

Terry – no digas eso, conocerla fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado…como lo fue para ti acaso no te acuerdas que ella fue la que nos unió aquel día en Escocia.

Eleanor – si pero, se fue te dejo así sin más pensé que era una buena chica.

Terry – y lo es.

Eleanor – sabes que ahora no lo pienso así, me decepcionó su comportamiento.

Terry – cállate no quiero escuchar nada más –dijo agitadamente- no entiendes como me siento -dijo dejándose caer sobre el sillón- no sabes lo que mi corazón siente, cada noche grito su nombre esperando que regrese, no logro conciliar el sueño desde hace meses.

Eleanor – hijo por favor -dijo acercándose a él- si te amara no te hubiera abandonado nunca.

Terry – yo sé que si me ama, y tengo que seguir buscándola -dijo con determinación.

Eleanor – pero si ya lo hiciste hijo, te has ausentado de la compañía mucho tiempo no puedes seguir haciéndolo; ya hablaste con sus amigos, hasta fuiste a ese lugar donde se crio y te han negado todo de ella.

Terry – aún no me creo lo que me dijeron, y no me voy a quedar así -dijo seriamente- sé que Archie y Annie saben en dónde está.

Eleanor – está bien, has lo que quieras pero cuando la encuentres que le vas a decir, que vas a hacer; obligarla a que vuelva contigo.

Terry – no lo sé, no lo sé -dijo levantándose del sillón abruptamente- yo decidiré que haré cuando la tenga frente a mí.

Eleanor – vamos -dijo haciéndole una seña.

Terry – a donde -dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – con Susana, está muy preocupada por ti.

Terry – Susana...Susana hasta cuando -dijo furiosamente.

Eleanor – recuerda que la elegiste a ella, y que debes cumplirle.

Terry – no la elegí con el corazón sino por obligación, una obligación que tú y ahora Richard están haciéndome pagar.

Eleanor – verás que será lo mejor, casarte con ella así podrás olvidar a.

Terry – nunca, me oyes nunca voy a olvidarla -dijo suspirando- nunca -dijo furiosamente.

 **Chicago**

Archie – es un canalla -dijo golpeando la mesa con su puño- como pudo faltarte al respeto de esa forma.

Candy – no lo es -dijo interrumpiéndolo- yo acepte irme con él, nunca me obligo a nada -dijo levantando la ceja- yo lo amo tanto como él a mí -dijo firmemente sollozando.

Annie – ahora entiendo porque te escondes, y la cantidad de veces que han venido a preguntar por ti.

Archie – no puedo creerlo -dijo pasando su mano por su cabello, tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía el saber lo ocurrido, no podía creer que alguien como Terry pudo tener a su querida gatita en la cama.

Annie – y ahora que harás, recuerda que dejaste el hospital.

Candy – no lo sé -dijo soplando haciendo mover su flequillo- por lo pronto seguiré trabajando y viviendo en casa del doctor Martín, hasta que nazca mi hijo -dijo tocando su vientre.

Archie – no voy a permitirlo -dijo seriamente- ahora más que nunca deberá saberlo el tío abuelo William.

Candy – claro que no -dijo levantándose abruptamente de su lugar.

Archie – eres su hija adoptiva, no podrá desampararte ahora menos en tu estado.

Candy – recuerda que le dije a la tía abuela que no quería llevar más el apellido, que repudiaba ser hija de los Andrey.

Archie – sí, pero no creo que se haya atrevido a hacer la anulación; el tio abuelo William le ordeno no hacerlo.

Candy – como dices...como lo sabes y entonces.

Archie – aun sigues siendo su hija -dijo interrumpiéndola- la misma tía Elroy me lo informó.

Annie – tendremos que buscarlo y hablar con él debes presentarte ante el Candy y decirle todo lo sucedido.

Candy – no creo que él quisiera recibirme, además no sabemos cómo encontrarlo, recuerda que siempre se esconde.

Archie – yo sé quién puede decirnos donde encontrarlo.

Annie – George -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Archie – así es, mañana mismo hablaré con George sé que no se opondrá a ayudarme.

Candy – pero Archie.

Archie – no te preocupes, estaremos aquí para apoyarte -dijo dándole un corto abrazo- y por cierto muchas felicidades gatita -dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – Archie -dijo sollozando.

Annie – pronto seré tía -dijo abrazando a su amiga- que emoción.

Candy – no sé qué haría sin ustedes -dijo sollozando.

Annie – siempre vamos a estar contigo.

Archie – nunca lo dudes, haré lo que sea para verte sonreír...promesa de tu mosquetero -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – gracias chicos -dijo sonriendo.

 **Al día siguiente en el banco de Chicago.**

Archie – así que por favor te pido que consigas una reunión para Candy con el abuelo William, tiene que ser lo antes posible.

George – entiendo -dijo frunciendo el ceño- haré todo lo que este a mi alcance.

Archie – vamos George, sabemos perfectamente que siempre estás en contacto con él; no te lo estuviera pidiendo sino fuera necesario, Candy lo necesita y no puede esperar más.

George – está bien me comunicaré con él hoy mismo.

Archie – gracias George, me retiro entonces -dijo levantándose de su lugar.

George – me pondré en contacto contigo cuando tenga la respuesta del señor William.

Archie – perfecto -dijo dándole la mano.

George – y dale mis saludos a la señorita Candy, dile que cuenta con mi apoyo.

Archie – claro que lo haré, hasta pronto -dijo saliendo del lugar- y gracias por todo.

George – creo que su presentación deberá adelantarse -dijo tomando su maletín, para luego salir del lugar- Mary puedes decirle a Jack que traiga el automóvil por favor.

Mary – si señor a donde irá.

George – a Lakewood -dijo seriamente.

 **New York**

Robert – pueden ir a descansar el ensayo ha terminado.

Karen – que bien –dijo sonriendo- que tienes planeado hacer Terry.

Terry – ir a casa a descansar.

Karen – vamos no seas aguafiestas, te invito a tomar un trago.

Terry – como dices…tu.

Karen – no creas que solo los hombres pueden hacerlo –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Terry – jajaja ya lo veo, o sea que si me emborracho tú me llevarás a casa.

Karen – si porque no –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – me convenciste vamos, ya necesitaba salir de todo esto.

Karen – verás que nos la pasaremos bien, iré por mi bolso –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – si ya lo creo –dijo recordando aquella noche en Londres en donde conoció al misterioso hombre que lo ayudo- Albert donde estás…no sabes cuánto me gustaría poder hablar contigo como aquellos días –dijo así mismo- solo tú me comprenderías…tu nos conoces a ambos solo tu podrías decirme que debo hacer…donde estás.

 **Chicago**

Archie – ya hable con él.

Candy – y que te dijo.

Archie – que se pondrá en contacto con el tío lo antes posible.

Candy – Archie tengo miedo.

Archie – porque.

Candy – no sé cómo reaccionará el tío abuelo cuando se entere, de seguro me repudiará.

Archie – no lo creo, no dudo que sea un buen hombre; recuerda que te adopto y te ha dado siempre su apoyo incondicional acaso no lo recuerdas, cuando paso lo de Anthony, cuando fuiste al colegio; inclusive cuando huiste el entendió lo que en verdad querías hacer y respeto tu decisión.

Candy – tienes razón –dijo dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa.

Archie – además cuentas con mi apoyo no lo olvides.

Candy – gracias Archie –dijo tomando su mano.

Archie – verás que todo saldrá bien.

Candy – lo sé –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – bueno tengo que irme por ahora, vendré cuando George me confirmé cuando te reunirás con el tío abuelo.

Candy – está bien.

Archie – así que no pongas nerviosa si –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy – no lo estaré –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Archie – te veo luego, cuídate –dijo sonriendo ampliamente para luego salir del lugar.

Candy – bueno ahora solo a esperar –dijo suspirando- de esto dependerá mi vida de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 **Días después**

 _Y así fue, que con la ayuda de George pudieron contactarlo, días después logrando reunir en secreto a Candy con el tío abuelo en la mansión de las rosas; descubriendo ahí la verdadera identidad del misterioso tío abuelo William, quien era ni más ni menos que Albert, su amigo, su protector ahora estaba parada frente a él de nuevo con tantas emociones que no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decirle. Al fin se armó de valor... y sentados frente a frente hablaron de todo un poco causándoles risa el recordar lo sucedido tiempo atrás; Candy no veía la hora de contarle todo lo sucedido, pronto sintió un nudo en la garanta y no pudo más sus ojos se inundaron rápidamente dejando caer lagrimas sobre sus mejillas, en un gesto de cariño Albert la abrazo, en ese momento ella encontró el refugio que necesitaba su alma, el que siempre estuvo ahí para ella; después de unos momentos se separaron se vieron directamente a los ojos, ahí encontró Candy la paz que necesitaba para poder desahogar lo que tenía muy profundo en su corazón, y decidida le conto todo lo sucedió._

Albert - ahora entiendo porque dejaste el hospital, el apartamento donde vivíamos; y no creía cuando me dijeron que habías ido a vivir a la casa del doctor Martín y que querías mantenerte en el anonimato…y por eso te vestiste así –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Candy – bueno es que yo no quise que me buscara...que me siguiera –dijo dejando a un lado la peluca y los anteojos- el doctor Martin ha sido de una gran ayuda para mí no solo me permite trabajar con él, sino que me dio un espacio en su casa.

Albert – lo sé -dijo pensativamente- es un buen hombre, me ayudó mucho…pero bueno supongo que no la has pasado muy bien -dijo mirándola fijamente- no te alimentas.

Candy – bueno –dijo sonrojándose al notar la mirada intimidadora de él- con algunos trabajos he conseguido un poco de dinero.

Albert - porque no acudiste a George para pedírselo, yo no te lo hubiera negado.

Candy – no podría hacerlo -dijo mirándolo fijamente- después de lo que le dije a la tía abuela yo.

Albert – lo sé, no deseabas más ser mi hija adoptiva.

Candy – así es, no lo merezco y se lo hice saber.

Albert – me escribió una carta contándomelo -dijo seriamente- pero yo le ordene que no lo hiciera, yo no lo haría.

Candy – pero Albert.

Albert – no te dejaría ir de aquí a allá, te volviste mi responsabilidad...mi todo -dijo sin pensar.

Candy – como.

Albert – espero que entiendas lo que trato de decir.

Candy – si -dijo agachando la cabeza.

Albert - George me ha informado que Terry ha venido a buscarte.

Candy – así es...fue a ver a Archie y Annie.

Albert – inclusive fue hasta el hogar de pony, y le negaron tu paradero.

Candy – yo se los pedí.

Albert - creo que no fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho -dijo interrumpiéndola- huyes como un delincuente...como si lo que paso fuera un delito, no era necesario que te escondieras.

Candy – tenía que hacerlo, sabía que vendría a buscarme...y si me encontraba no podría apartarme de él nuevamente -dijo sollozando.

Albert – claro que vendría a buscarte, él te ama...no imagino lo desesperado que estará, para que haya venido a buscarte el mismo.

Candy – el merece ser feliz, además se lo prometí a ella.

Albert – sé que Terry es un buen hombre, pero piénsalo crees que él será feliz con ella...en un matrimonio al que odiara por toda su vida.

Candy – Albert -dijo sorprendida al ver la actitud de su amigo.

Albert – tú lo conoces más que nadie, y no será feliz...pero dime algo tú lo eres.

Candy – claro que si -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- los tengo a ustedes y pronto a mi hijo.

Albert – pero crees que con eso serás completamente feliz.

Candy – sí, lo seré -dijo firmemente.

Albert - comprendo -dijo suspirando- me alegra saber que pronto serás madre -dijo tocando su vientre.

Candy – no estás enojado -dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Albert – claro que no, porque debía estarlo -dijo sonriendo dejando escapar un leve suspiro, mientras que su corazón se estrujaba de dolor en silencio, el saber que la mujer que había empezado a amar tenía en su vientre al fruto del amor que le tenía a otro hombre, ni más ni menos que al joven que consideraba su amigo- discúlpame por hablarte así es solo que.

Candy – no te preocupes, gracias por comprenderme Albert, ahora me siento mejor -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- ya no me siento sola.

Albert – nunca podría dejarte sola, menos en esta situación...así que tendrás todo mi apoyo -dijo acariciando su rostro- te daré un lugar cómodo donde vivir, una pensión mensual para que no trabajes y.

Candy – no puedo aceptarlo Albert -dijo interrumpiéndolo- quiero seguir siendo la misma sin depender de nadie.

Albert – lo siento Candy, pero aún eres mi hija recuerda y esta vez tendrás que acatar mis órdenes; piensa en el bebé...debes cuidarte mucho de ahora en adelante.

Candy – Albert.

Albert – no aceptaré una negativa de tu parte.

Candy – está bien acepto, solo quiero pedirte algo.

Albert – dime de que se trata.

Candy – quiero seguir escondida, sé que el seguirá buscándome y.

Albert – eso no lo podré cumplir -dijo seriamente- no puedes vivir así.

Candy – pero Albert por favor solo eso te pido –dijo mirándolo fijamente en forma de súplica.

Albert – creo que no tengo otra opción –dijo cayendo rendido a su mirada.

Candy – Albert.

Albert – está bien –dijo suspirando- lo haré pero para eso tengo una condición.

Candy – cuál.

Albert – que dejarás de usar eso –dijo señalando- no serás necesario que te disfraces.

Candy – está bien Albert te lo prometo –dijo abrazándolo- no la usaré más.

Albert – muy bien, debajo de todo eso se pierde tu encanto –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Albert –dijo sonrojándose.

Albert - tengo el lugar perfecto para que vivas tranquilamente, estoy seguro que ahí no te buscará pero no significa que estaré de acuerdo a que te escondas, tienes que salir algún día y se encontrarán y tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos.

Candy – Albert -dijo sollozando.

Albert – no llores más -dijo limpiando su rostro- todo saldrá bien...por lo pronto deberás empacar, te mudarás en unos días te avisaré cuando, un chofer te buscará en la clínica y el te llevará a casa.

Candy – está bien.

Albert – mientras mi presentación se hace oficial pasaré unos días contigo, espero no te moleste.

Candy – claro que no, al contrario.

Albert - yo me encargaré de cuidarte todo lo que pueda, de que nada te falte –dijo acariciando su rostro- siempre estaré ahí para ti –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy – gracias Albert –dijo sonriendo- estaré feliz de tenerte conmigo –dijo abrazándolo.

Albert – y yo más –dijo suspirando al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a ella, a ese abrazo que tanto había anhelado por mucho tiempo.

Días después la tía Elroy se enteró de tal noticia, como siempre se escandalizó cuando supo de labios de Albert el sorpresivo embarazo de Candy, pero él le hizo entender la decisión que habían tomado, incluyendo no informar a ningún miembro de la familia ó dar a conocer información de Candy a cualquier persona; así que a la señora Elroy no le quedo más que acatar las órdenes de Albert quien ya fungía como patriarca de la familia tomando su lugar tiempo atrás.

Continuará...


	3. CAPITULO 3 SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

**Hola les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia, y como siempre quiero agradecer el tiempo que se han tomado en leerla y comentar…me agrada saber que les gusta este fic, por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews son importantes para mi. Ahora llega el turno de aclarar algunas preguntas que me han hecho:es un fic de Candy y Terry/es una nueva historia que acabo de empezar a publicar la cual seguiré hasta el final/ esta vez será Candy la rebelde:)** **su actitud no será la mejor pero sin eso no tendría ideas para continuar el fic;bueno espero haya podido aclarar un poquito lo que se han preguntado que disfruten la lectura, se les quiere Angie**

 **El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**

 ** _"Se acercó a mí y me dio la mano, de todas aquellas manos la suya era la única que transmitía vida" Mario Benedetti._**

 **New York**

 **Días después**

Terry – entonces quieres olvidar todo así por así –dijo furiosamente.

Richard – sí, he cometido muchos errores contigo y tu madre...en verdad deseo que seamos felices -dijo tomando la mano de Eleanor.

Terry – pero que -dijo al ver la acción de su padre.

Eleanor – seremos la familia que siempre soñamos ser -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – desde cuando tú y el -dijo moviendo la mano.

Richard – hace poco...pero eso no importa ahora, lo que deseo es que me perdones por todo lo que te hice, el apoyo que no te di cuando lo necesitaste...el que ahora estoy dispuesto a darte en esta situación.

Terry – bueno –dijo pensativamente, imaginando que ahora con el apoyo de su padre si podría encontrar a Candy fácilmente, estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo contar de volverla a tener a su lado de nuevo, así que sin más hablo sin titubear- está bien te perdono…pero no me obligarás más a hacer tu voluntad.

Richard – en verdad hijo.

Terry – sí, creo que yo también actué mal contigo aunque.

Richard – no te preocupes por eso –dijo interrumpiéndolo- también fue mi culpa pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante todo será como tú lo pidas y lo digas.

Eleanor – hijo -dijo levantándose de su lugar, para darle un abrazo.

Richard – no sabes lo que significa para mi -dijo sonriendo de lado- te prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que seas feliz.

Terry – entonces me apoyarás en.

Richard – tu madre ya me ha contado lo sucedido –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Terry – como dices –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Richard – ahora quiero escuchar tu versión y tus razones en por qué insistes en lo mismo.

Terry – está bien te lo diré.

 **Lakewood**

Doctor Martin – bien eso es todo –dijo dejando las maletas en la entrada principal.

Candy – gracias por su ayuda doctor.

Doctor Martín – no tienes que agradecerlo –dijo sonriendo- es una casa muy hermosa.

Candy – la verdad no me la imagine así –dijo mirando alrededor al mismo tiempo que recordaba la primera vez que había entrado en esa cabaña del bosque donde se reunió aquella vez con Albert.

Annie – llegamos a tiempo –dijo agitadamente.

Archie – parece que sí.

Candy – chicos que hacen aquí –dijo sorprendida al verlos.

Annie – quisimos ayudarte.

Archie – no pensé que estuviera tan lejos de la casa.

Candy – han venido a pie.

Annie – si.

Candy – voy a traerles agua.

Dorothy – no muevas ni un solo dedo Candy –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – Dorothy –dijo sorprendida.

Dorothy – el señor William me ha enviado, así que estaré a tus ordenes –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Candy – Dorothy –dijo abrazándola- no sabes cuánto me alegra verte.

Dorothy – y yo a ti –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Doctor Martin – debo marcharme Candy, estarás bien aquí.

Candy – si doctor Martín, estaré muy segura no se preocupe.

Doctor Martín – bien –dijo sonriendo- te veré luego recuerda que si me necesitas solo manda por mi.

Candy – gracias doctor lo haré.

Doctor Martín – hasta luego muchachos.

Archie – Annie – hasta luego –dijeron al unisonido.

Candy – tengo que arreglar mi equipaje.

Dorothy – o no lo harás, yo me encargaré –dijo tomando la maleta, para luego subir.

Archie – hace mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí, esta cabaña estuvo varios años abandonada.

Candy – ya lo creo, no es la misma en la que estuve aquella vez.

Annie – realmente Albert se esforzó en remodelarla –dijo mirando alrededor.

Candy – si –dijo sonriendo- en verdad me agrada estar aquí es un lugar especial para mí y espero lo sea –dijo apoyándose en la pared.

Archie – Candy –dijo acercándose a ella- estás bien.

Candy – si, es solo un mareo…algo normal –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Annie – será mejor que vayas a descansar.

Candy – no es necesario que –dijo sin terminar de hablar desvaneciéndose en los brazos de su primo.

Albert – Candy –dijo alertado al verla.

Annie – Albert –dijo sorprendida al verlo.

Albert – por favor Annie consigue las sales –dijo tomando a Candy en sus brazos- Archie ve a buscar un poco de agua, yo la llevaré a su habitación –dijo cargándola subiendo las escaleras para luego ingresar a la habitación.

Annie – si –dijo corriendo hacia la cocina.

Dorothy –oohh Dios mío Candy –dijo poniendo sus manos en la boca- que ha pasado –dijo al verlo entrar con Candy en brazos.

Albert – solo se ha desmayado –dijo acostándola delicadamente sobre la cama, para luego sentarse al lado de ella.

Dorothy – iré por las sales –dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Candy – donde…donde estoy –dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Albert – te sientes bien –dijo acariciando su rostro- estas en la casa del bosque.

Candy – Albert, que paso –dijo incorporándose.

Albert – te desmayaste, estás muy débil…no has comido nada cierto.

Candy – bueno es que yo.

Albert – tienes que hacerlo por la salud del bebé y la tuya Candy.

Candy – lo sé, es solo que todo se me revuelve y me da mucha nausea y.

Albert – comprendo –dijo sonriendo- solo dime que se te antoja comer y lo buscaré…sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Candy – si lo sé –dijo sonrojándose- gracias.

Archie – no la consientas tanto –dijo ingresando a la habitación.

Annie – te sientes mejor –dijo tras su novio.

Candy – sí.

Albert – creo que deberás cansar un poco –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Annie – será que mejor los dejemos –dijo tomando del brazo a su novio.

Archie – está bien, que descanses gatita –dijo guiñándole el ojo- y no te preocupes aquí estaremos para cuando despiertes.

Candy – gracias chicos.

Albert – yo también me voy.

Candy – espera –dijo tomando su mano.

Albert – que pasa.

Candy – puedes…puedes quedarte un momento más.

Albert – como dices.

Candy – solo para asegurarme que no estaré sola cuando duerma.

Albert – sabes que nunca lo estarás –dijo sonriendo de lado- ahora descansa –dijo removiendo las sábanas de la cama para luego cubrirla.

Candy – Albert yo.

Albert – sshh descansa –dijo sentándose a su lado, para luego tomar su mano y acariciarla- velaré tu sueño.

Candy – gracias Albert –dijo sonriendo mirándolo fijamente, para luego acomodarse en los brazos de él y cerrar los ojos, hundiéndose así en un largo y profundo sueño.

 **New York**

Terry – entonces no me ayudarás con encontrar a Candy.

Richard – lo que puedo decirte es que si ella no ha aparecido, es porque no quiere saber nada de ti.

Terry – tú también, no puedo creerlo –dijo pasando su mano por el cabello- prometiste apoyarme.

Richard – si lo sé pero creo que esta vez tu madre tiene razón, debes dejar de pensar en ella y tratar de ser feliz con Susana.

Eleanor – has caso de lo que dice tu padre, con el tiempo te enamorarás de ella.

Terry – no lo sé.

Richard – sino lo intentas nunca vas a saberlo, creo que se merece una oportunidad no.

Terry – bueno yo.

Eleanor – por el momento creo que ahora si podrás fijar una fecha para tu boda.

Terry – mamá -dijo furiosamente.

Richard – en cuanto a eso -dijo pensativamente- tenemos que hablarlo.

 **Chicago**

 **Lakewood**

 **Meses después**

El otoño llegó, las hojas de los árboles caían volviéndose de un color marrón, cubriendo como una hermosa alfombra calles y veredas, el sol se escondía poco a poco, la lluvia volvió acompañada del fuerte viento meciendo los árboles.

Archie – como está -dijo agitadamente.

Dorothy – por el momento tranquila, el doctor Martín ya viene en camino.

Annie – puedo pasar a verla -dijo nerviosamente.

Dorothy – creo que sí.

Albert – ya estamos aquí -dijo agitadamente mientras ingresaba a la casa.

Doctor Martín – dónde está -dijo tras su amigo mirando a todos lados.

Dorothy – en su habitación –dijo nerviosamente.

Doctor Martín – voy a verla, necesitare que me traigan agua caliente y unos lienzos.

Dorothy – si doctor -dijo bajando las escaleras.

Doctor Martín – no hay tiempo que perder -dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación donde ella se encontraba.

Albert – voy con usted -dijo caminando tras él.

Archie – Albert -dijo sorprendido al ver la reacción de su tío.

Albert – ustedes esperen aquí, yo estaré con ella -dijo nerviosamente.

Annie – Albert cuídala por favor -dijo poniendo sus manos en forma de petición.

Albert – no te preocupes -dijo seriamente- no le pasará nada, los veo luego -dijo corriendo ingresando al lugar.

 **New York**

* * *

 _ **-Terry´s POV-**_

 _Nuestro tiempo de tratarnos fue corto, pero cuando pienso y hablo de ti me parecen que fueran años, muchos años imaginarios que me hacen sentir que te conozco, porque eres tan única y que te has vuelto indispensable para mí vivir, he querido olvidarte y no he podido porque mi vida no se siente completa sin ti._

 _ **-Fin Terry´s POV-**_

* * *

Terry – Candy -dijo dejando de tocar su armónica; suspirando, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

Eleanor – ya estás listo cariño -dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Terry – si -dijo apartando una traviesa lágrima de su rostro.

Eleanor – te ves muy guapo -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Terry – gracias -dijo seriamente- y tú también te ves muy hermosa mamá; papá se sorprenderá al verte.

Eleanor – no digas esas cosas -dijo sonrojándose- vamos que se nos hará tarde, tu padre nos espera abajo.

Terry – está bien…al mal paso darle prisa.

Eleanor – que dices.

Terry – nada mamá…nada –dijo suspirando.

 **Chicago**

 **Lakewood**

 **Horas más tarde**

Doctor Martín – vamos Candy.

Candy – Albert -dijo agitadamente.

Albert – aquí estoy pequeña -dijo tomando su mano- vamos Candy sé que eres muy fuerte y valiente.

Candy – gra...gracias por estar aquí -dijo agitadamente.

Albert – te prometí no dejarte nunca cierto -dijo sonriendo.

Doctor Martín – llegó el momento vamos Candy puja con fuerza.

Candy – aaahhhh -grito con fuerza.

Doctor Martín – solo un poco más.

Candy – aaahhhhh -dijo gritando tan fuerte que se escuchó por toda la casa.

Albert – eso es pequeña...eso es -dijo nerviosamente.

Doctor Martín – solo un poco más...ya falta poco.

Candy – aaahhhh -dijo gritando lo más fuerte que pudo, segundos después dejándose caer en la cama.

Albert – estás bien.

Candy – si -dijo agitadamente.

Doctor Martín – vamos falta poco...ayúdale a tu hijo tienes que ser fuerte por él.

Candy – mi hijo -dijo llorando.

Albert – si Candy tu hijo...vamos tu puedes.

Doctor Martin – solo una vez más…ya falta muy poco para que lo puedas ver y tener entre tus brazos.

Candy – haré lo que sea por mi hijo -dijo posicionándose nuevamente, para luego pujar con toda su fuerza, acompañado de un grito desgarrador pero que fue un alivio al final, pronto se escuchó el llanto del bebé.

Doctor Martín – aquí está -dijo levantándolo enseñándolo a la madre- tu hijo Candy...es un niño muy hermoso y sano -dijo sonriendo- muchas felicidades.

Candy – mi hijo -dijo agitadamente, para luego llorar.

Albert – felicitaciones pequeña -dijo dándole un beso en la frente- lo hiciste muy bien.

Candy – mi hijo -dijo repitiendo varias veces mientras lloraba- mi hijo.

Doctor Martín – ten Candy -dijo entregándoselo en sus brazos.

Candy – es...es muy hermoso -dijo sollozando- mi angelito, mi tesoro -dijo dándole un beso en la cabecita.

Albert – en verdad es muy lindo -dijo admirando al bebé- se parece a ti.

Candy – no lo creo -dijo notando el castaño cabello del bebé, acariciándolo suavemente; rápidamente vino a su memoria el recuerdo de aquel joven de igual cabello castaño de enigmáticos ojos azul zafiro.

 **New York**

* * *

 _ **-Terry's POV-**_

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, a la mayoría ni la conocía; me pregunté cómo había sido posible que todos estuvieran ahí; entre fans y uno que otro reportero tomando fotografías a diestra y siniestra tratando de captar el momento perfecto, pero que sorpresa se llevarán; caminó hacia la puerta principal pero pronto sentí un peso que me impedía seguir, subí la mirada y noté la majestuosidad de la capilla y luego vino a mi mente en como había aceptado hacer una ceremonia religiosa, cuando me sentía tan abandonado por Dios desde hace tiempo; suspiré profundamente y caminé para entrar al lugar sin voltear atrás, mis pasos los sentía cada vez más pesados, el frack no me ayudaba en nada, sentía ahogarme con toda esta ropa de etiqueta encima, llegue frente a ese enigmático altar decorado con flores y el aroma a incienso inundo inmediatamente mis sentidos haciéndome olvidar por un momento la razón del porque estoy aquí.

 _ **-Fin Terry's POV-**_

* * *

Terry – heme aquí frente a ti -dijo elevando su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la imagen de nuestro señor Jesucristo- un hombre sin vida, un hombre que deambula por las noches buscando lo que ha perdido -dijo sollozando- un hombre que pronto se convertirá en nada y que vivirá siempre con el corazón vacío.

Karen – Terry -dijo tras el al escuchar sus palabras- estas seguro que quieres hacerlo.

Terry – debo hacerlo -dijo sin dejar de mirar la imagen frente a él- es mi deber no, lo que debe hacer un verdadero caballero.

Karen – Terry -dijo mirándolo fijamente con melancolía.

Terry – vamos Klaise -dijo volteando su mirada a ella- no hay nada más que hacer, estos meses hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para encontrarla -dijo sintiendo un leve apretón en su corazón- así que debo cumplir mi promesa...como supongo que ella cumplió la suya.

Karen – no te rindas.

Terry – ya no puedo más -dijo cabizbajo.

Karen – donde está ese hombre arrogante que conozco el que no se rinde por nada ni por nadie.

Terry – ya no existe, solo han quedado rastros de lo que fui.

Karen – claro que no –dijo frunciendo el ceño- debes seguir insistiendo y aunque te cases con la gusana no desistas en seguir buscándola.

Terry – Karen –dijo sorprendido al escuchar a su amiga.

Karen – no te dejes vencer, no dejaré que lo hagas.

Terry – Karen yo.

Karen – te ayudaré…en lo que sea, yo misma iré si tú me lo pides.

Terry – gracias Karen –dijo abrazándola- gracias por el apoyo que me has dado durante todo este tiempo.

Karen – no quiero verte infeliz no te lo mereces, pero si es necesario que te sacrifiques de esta manera para lograr ser feliz te apoyaré sea cual sea tu decisión –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Terry – así será –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- así será.

* * *

Momentos más tarde la iglesia se llenó de muchas personas, tanto invitados, como fotógrafos y fans de los actores. Pronto se escuchó la marcha nupcial anunciando así la entrada de la novia al recinto, momentos después los novios unieron sus manos frente a todos, mientras que Terry sentía nada más que solo una mano posada sobre la suya, no tenía ninguna sensación ó calor como la que sintió algún día con ella, con la mujer que amaba incondicionalmente. La ceremonia prosiguió con todos los actos estipulados por la iglesia, Terry estaba perdido no ponía atención a lo que pasaba alrededor, no escuchaba nada simplemente se encontraba en su mundo de soledad, pronto tuvo un presentimiento que hizo que levantara el rostro admirando la imagen que tenía al lado, que era ni más ni menos que la Santa Madre sosteniendo en brazos a nuestro Señor Jesús; al ver la imagen se congelo por un momento un fuerte escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, no se había puesto a pensar lo que hubiera podido ocurrir esa noche si tan solo ella no se hubiera ido...pero acaso había alguna posibilidad o razón por la cual se había ocultado de esa forma, "un hijo" pensó poniéndose tenso, tanto que apretó tan fuerte la mano de su compañera; no tardo tanto en atar cabos pero podría ser que fuera así, ya que esa noche de invierno él se dejó llevar por el momento y ella, ella siendo tan pura e inexperta en cosas del amor no dijo nada al respecto; pero acaso había pasado algo más esa noche, algo más que los pudiera haber unido...algo más que hacer el amor con la mujer que amaba, si tan solo fuera cierta su sospecha...sería el hombre más feliz; recordaba esa noche de luna llena brillar con intensidad ahí mirándola dormir tan plácidamente, esa noche fría de invierno en que sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo; pero pronto algo lo saco de ese pensamiento y de su hermoso sueño.

Sacerdote – Terrence se encuentra bien -dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Terry – eehh sí que pasa.

Susana – Terry -dijo mirándolo- pasa algo.

Terry – no -dijo esquivando su mirada- prosiga.

Sacerdote – es su turno de decir sus votos.

Terry – como dice.

Susana – acaso no me escuchaste, no me pusiste atención -dijo con tristeza.

Terry – no prepare mis votos padre, por favor siga con la ceremonia -dijo seriamente.

Susana – Terry -dijo mientras caia una lágrima por su rostro.

Y así sucedió, la ceremonia prosiguió; pronto llego el momento de colocar los anillos de boda, pronto vio como alguien tomo su mano y deslizo un circulo metálico en su dedo, sintió tanto frio que quemaba, no pensaba en nada más, se quedó inmóvil como una estatua esperando a que terminara todo esto...esta absurda obra que habían planeado sin tomarlo en cuenta. Al cabo de unos instantes el sacerdote hizo el último anuncio, y ahí estaba de nuevo frente a toda esa gente a la que no conocía y quienes aplaudían, Terry caminó hacia la salida pero esta vez no lo hacía solo; iba al lado de la mujer que había hecho su esposa unos momentos atrás.

Terry – este ha sido el peor día de mi vida -dijo en forma de susurro, el cual llegó a oídos de su acompañante, sin saber que para alguien más ese mismo día tendría otro significado.

 **Chicago**

Candy – este es el mejor día de mi vida -dijo sonriendo, adminirando a su pequeño hijo.

Annie – esta hermoso -dijo encantada viendo al bebe.

Archie – se parece mucho a ti, hasta en las pecas.

Annie – Archie no digas eso -dijo codeandolo.

Candy – no sería mi hijo si no las tuviera -dijo sonriendo.

Annie – tienes razón –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – y al fin ya decidiste como llamarlo.

Candy – creo que si -dijo mientras recordaba todas las noches que paso en vela, pensando en su amado y como a él le hubiera gustado llamar al fruto de su amor, pero también pensó mucho en llamarlo Anthony como su amor de la niñez, pero luego recordó que no podría hacerlo...no debía por el honor que le debía a Terry quien era el padre de su pequeño, así que después de pensarlo mucho sin dudar lo llamaría- Terrence Alexander White Andrey -dijo sonriendo ampliamente al decir el nombre de su hijo en voz alta.

Annie – Archie – como -dijeron al unisonido.

Albert – es un lindo nombre -dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que ingresaba a la habitación.

Annie – pensé que lo llamarías Anthony.

Candy – no podría hacerle eso a Terry -dijo mirando a sus amigos.

Archie – como es que aún le tienes tanta consideración...no la merece -dijo furiosamente levantándose de su lugar.

Albert – cálmate Archie -dijo al ver el semblante de su sobrino, al mismo tiempo que le dirigia una fuerte mirada.

Candy – es su padre -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ya que no lo conocerá nunca por lo menos deseo que tenga algo de él.

Archie – discúlpame Candy, no pretendía que -dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- discúlpame por favor.

Candy – no te preocupes Archie, entiendo lo que dices.

Archie – yo solo deseo lo mejor para ti y mi nuevo sobrino -dijo acercándose a ella.

Annie – todos queremos lo mismo -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – lo sé y se los agradezco mucho -dijo mirándolos a todos.

Albert – tenemos que dejarte sola, debes descansar -dijo cambiando el tema para luego darle un beso en la frente.

Annie – te veo luego.

Archie – que descanses gatita -dijo guiñándole el ojo, para luego salir del lugar.

Albert – si necesitas algo llámame -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Albert espera.

Albert – que pasa.

Candy – ya estoy lista, quiero que.

Albert – sé que vas a decir...y así será, por ahora no te preocupes solo descansa entendido.

Candy – entendido.

Albert – te quiero -dijo dándole un beso en frente, dejando desconcertada a su pequeña, para luego salir del lugar.

Candy – hijo mío -dijo mirando a su bebe a quien tenía a su lado- mi pequeño Alex...así te llamaré de ahora en adelante…mi pequeño caballerito rebelde -dijo sonriendo, pronto noto que el pequeño lentamente abrió los ojos, dejando sorprendida a su madre...esos ojos, su cabello...era la misma imagen de su padre pensó ella, ese par de pequeños ojos azul zafiro que ella reconocía perfectamente, y que la miraban fijamente; pronto llego a su mente el recuerdo de esa noche mágica como ella la había llamado, cuando concibió a su hijo...aquella noche de luna llena.

 **New York**

Varias horas han pasado, en las que Terry sintió toda una eternidad en las que tuvo que sonreír, aparentando ser un feliz esposo; pero por dentro sentía morir...pronto recordó la propuesta de su amiga haciéndole sacar una sonrisa formándose en su rostro "yo te ayudo a escapar, puedes ser el novio fugitivo"...pero no, no podía hacerlo, había hecho una promesa, y aunque le hubiera gustado hacerlo parecía una buena idea pero no podría decepcionar a la mujer que tenía a su lado, quien estaría así para toda su vida o como bien dicen hasta que la muerte los separe. Pronto las campanadas del reloj anunciaron las diez de la noche, ya era hora que los nuevos esposos dejarán el lugar. Con lágrimas en los ojos la novia abrazaba a su madre quien le deseaba lo mejor, mientras que el novio permanecía con la misma actitud fría desde que comenzó el día, estaba serio sin importarle nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, escuchó algunos consejos de su padre; pero pensó que para que los necesitaría el sabia como tratar a una mujer en esa situación, pero sería algo que ni siquiera intentaría con Susana, solo de pensarlo lo ponía furioso le asqueaba la idea de estar al lado de ella; pero luego su madre le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso haciéndole saber que siempre iba a estar ahí para él; lo cual Terry le agradeció devolviéndole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, luego se despidió de su padre con un fuerte apretón de manos. Momentos más tarde los novios llegaron a una elegante habitación de hotel, sin ganas él abrió la puerta dándole paso a la novia quien lo vio seriamente esperando algo más que una señal para que entrara, cuando al fin escucho el estrepito sonido de la puerta cerrándose los nervios se apoderaron de ella; realmente había llegado el momento que ha deseado desde que lo conoció; mientras que él la observó detenidamente...realmente lucia hermosa sin duda alguna, su cabello recogido en un chongo, su fino y elegante vestido, su discreto maquillaje haciéndola ver tan pura; pero aún así con todo lo que tenía le faltaba algo que lo hiciera suspirar ó sentirse atraído a ella...pero no sentía nada el verla frente a él; dio unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba Susana, tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos fijando su mirada azul zafiro en esos ojos azules tan diferentes a los que vio alguna vez, no se comparaban en nada aquel par de esmeraldas que con solo recordar lo hacían suspirar; busco en esa mirada lo que tanto deseaba pero no había nada, solo vacío…Susana escaseaba de ese brillo especial que el trataba de buscar hacía tiempo atrás, desde que desistió de buscar a Candy se dijo que trataría de enamorarse de Susana quien hizo todo lo posible para que eso pasara, aún con todo el esfuerzo que Terry hizo no lo consiguió; siguió con sus noches de soledad en vela, admirando la luna cada noche recordando el momento que paso con la verdadera dueña de su corazón, pronto la novia inclino su rostro hacia el tratando de buscar un beso, pero la respuesta que obtuvo de su ahora esposo fue tan directa que se sorprendió dejándole el alma fría.

Susana – que haces -dijo al ver el rechazo de él, para luego alejarse de ella.

Terry – voy a caminar un poco -dijo sin voltear a verla, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su chaqueta.

Susana – a donde iremos -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – no escuchaste -dijo frunciendo el ceño- iré a caminar...solo -dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Susana – pero se supone que es nuestra noche de bodas -dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – sabes que eso nunca pasará -dijo dándole la espalda.

Susana – porque lo haces Terry -dijo llorando- tú eres mi esposo y debes cumplir como tal.

Terry – y lo haré como tal -dijo volteando su mirada- pero no de la forma que tu pretendes -dijo para luego caminar hacia la salida.

Susana – pero yo te amo Terry -dijo llorando, acto que hizo que él detuviera su paso- me lo juraste ante Dios porque no puedes hacerlo, tanto te cuesta.

Terry – simplemente no quiero hacerte daño -dijo sin darle la cara, manteniendo su postura- no podría hacerlo, yo no te amo -dijo abriendo la puerta, por un instante detuvo su paso miró al lado y noto una pequeña mesa en la esquina, dio media vuelta levantando su mano quitándose el anillo de bodas que ella le había colocado horas atrás, porque al tenerlo sentía el peso de una responsabilidad sobre él, así que lo dejo sobre la mesita para luego seguir su camino, dejando a la novia llorando, sola en un lugar tan frío como su corazón se sentía.

 **Chicago**

Albert – pensé que dormías -dijo entrando a la habitación en silencio, mirando a su pequeña parada frente a la ventana.

Candy – la noche está demasiado hermosa para poder dormir -dijo fijando su mirada en el cielo estrellado- y esa luna...esa luna que ilumina todo el bosque con su bella luz plateada -dijo suspirando.

Albert – tienes razón no me había dado cuenta -dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – estuviste trabajando mucho cierto -dijo volteándose para mirarlo fijamente- lo veo en tus ojos.

Albert – no mucho -dijo sonriendo de lado- solo veía unos papeles.

Candy – estás seguro que la tía abuela no se molestará que te quedes a dormir aquí.

Albert – porque tendría que hacerlo -dijo tocando el cabello de ella- tu sabes que yo podría estar así contigo toda la vida -dijo abrazándola, acto que la hizo sorprenderla.

Candy – Albert -dijo suavemente- creí que habíamos dejado en claro ese tema -dijo cerrando los ojos por un momento recordando lo sucedido meses atrás.

* * *

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _ **Seis meses atrás**_

 _Albert – yo estoy enamorado de ti Candy -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- y si tu me aceptas yo podría ser el padre para tu hijo._

 _Candy – Albert yo -dijo sorprendida por la relevación de su amigo._

 _Albert – lo estoy desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _Candy – yo no sé qué decirte -dijo fijando su mirada en la azul cielo de él- tú has sido alguien tan importante para mí que._

 _Albert – lo sé -dijo interrumpiéndola- pero talvez con el tiempo yo._

 _Candy – ya pensaste que diría la gente cuando te vieran conmigo -dijo interrumpiéndolo- no sería bueno para tu posición...estarías con una mujer que lleva en su vientre al hijo de otro._

 _Albert – eso no me importa -dijo firmemente- no tengo porque darle explicaciones de mi vida privada a nadie, y si se diera el caso por alguna razón, les diría que ese hijo que esperas es mío -dijo acariciando su vientre- aún estamos a tiempo._

 _Candy – Albert -dijo sollozando._

 _Albert – piénsalo si, conmigo nada te faltará te lo aseguro._

 _Candy – no lo dudo, sé que lo harás._

 _Albert – no sabes cuan feliz me haces._

 _Candy – y tú a mi...entonces démonos una oportunidad -dijo separándose levemente de él._

 _Albert – en verdad -dijo sonriendo ampliamente._

 _Candy – si -dijo cerrando los ojos, apretando sus labios acercándose a él esperando un beso._

 _Albert – pequeña -dijo sonriendo- no...aún no -dijo dándole un beso en la frente- no quiero que te sientas presionada._

 _Candy – Albert -dijo abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo que mostraba un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _Albert – el tiempo lo dirá...solo el tiempo -dijo sonriendo._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

* * *

Albert – te prometo que seré un buen padre para Alex -dijo observando al pequeño.

Candy – lo sé-dijo caminando hacia el dándole un abrazo- no habría nadie mejor que tú para que lo seas -dijo sollozando para luego recordar.

Albert - verás que le daré el mejor ejemplo -dijo sonriendo para luego darle un beso en la frente.

Candy – no lo dudo -dijo sonriendo al ver a su pequeño hijo dormir plácidamente.

Albert – por ahora debes ir a dormir, recuerda que lo necesitas -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Candy – está bien -dijo regresando a la cama.

Albert – tienes que arroparte bien -dijo ordenando las sábanas, colocando todo lo más cómodo posible.

Candy – gracias -dijo acomodando su cabello sobre la almohada.

Albert – listo.

Candy – Albert -dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Albert – que pasa.

Candy – puedes...puedes quedarte esta noche conmigo -dijo melancólicamente.

Albert – si así lo deseas -dijo sonriendo de lado, para luego dirigirse a la puerta para cerrarla, bajar las cortinas, quitarse los zapatos y recostándose sobre la ropa de cama quedando al lado de su amada.

Candy – tengo miedo -dijo en forma de susurro.

Albert – no tienes por qué tenerlo -dijo abrazándola, atrayéndola hacia él- yo estoy aquí...no estás sola te lo prometí.

Candy – Albert -dijo sin poder terminar de hablar, ya que los cálidos labios de él habían atrapado los suyos en un dulce y suave beso.

Albert – ahora duerme -dijo cerrando los ojos.

Candy – Albert -dijo en forma de susurro.

Albert – mañana será otro día...duerme quieres -dijo acomodándose.

Candy – dormir...dormir como podré hacerlo ya no es mi costumbre desde hace meses -dijo así misma, mirando fijamente al hombre quien tenía frente a ella; tan buen mozo, con un corazón de oro, con el que sentía una felicidad infinita, quien le ha dado amor sin reserva alguna pero el que ella no ha podido corresponder de la misma manera; se dijo que haría todo lo posible en enamorarse de ese hombre tan maravilloso pero a pesar del tiempo a su lado aún no lo ha logrado, porque su corazón había quedado atrapado en aquel chico de cabello castaño y ojos azul zafiro el que le había dado el mejor regalo de la vida...el ser madre.

Continuará...


	4. CAPITULO 4 LA FOTOGRAFÍA

**El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **LA FOTOGRAFÍA**

" _ **Más que besarla, más que acostarnos juntos, más que ninguna otra cosa, ella me daba la mano y eso era amor" Mario Benedetti**_

 **New York**

 **Un mes después**

Investigador – parece que se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Terry – tanto así -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Investigador – sí señor, fui a todos los lugares que me indicó y pregunte a todas las personas alrededor...entreviste a tantos como pude y.

Terry – si lo sé -dijo frunciendo el ceño- a mí me la negaron también...gracias por todo -dijo dándole la mano.

Investigador – de nada señor Grandchester -dijo respondiendo el saludo.

Terry – aquí está lo que acordamos -dijo entregándole un sobre el cual contenía una fuerte suma de dinero.

Investigador – con gusto señor, pero no puedo aceptarlo le he fallado.

Terry – hizo su mejor esfuerzo -dijo sacando unos billetes del sobre, para entregárselos y luego guardar el resto en su bolsillo.

Investigador – gracias señor -dijo recibiéndolos- quedo a sus órdenes...le dejaré el expediente completo -dijo entregándole una carpeta que contenía varios documentos- contiene toda la información, inclusive los negativos de las fotografías.

Terry – está bien -dijo tomando la carpeta en sus manos- muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Investigador – con permiso señor -dijo haciendo una reverencia, para luego salir del lugar.

Terry – donde estarás -dijo abriendo la carpeta, mirando uno a uno los documentos y fotografías que se encontraba en el interior, notando un artículo del periódico juntamente con una fotografía en particular- no puede ser -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al ver la noticia- Albert...tú -dijo al ver la fotografía y leyendo el _encabezado_ _ **"El misterioso William Andrey ya tiene rostro...quien estuvo en el anonimato por muchos años y que hace unos meses se desconocía su paradero, ahora ya se ha presentado como el patriarca del clan Andrey"**_ **-** no puede ser Albert tú...tú eres el tío abuelo William que tanto mencionaba Candy -dijo sin dejar la sorpresa- entonces -dijo sonriendo de lado- porque nunca me di cuenta de este artículo –dijo notando la fecha del mismo- su presentación fue unos meses atrás como no pude enterarme a tiempo…entonces tú –dijo sin dejar la sorpresa hasta ser interrumpido.

Mucama – señor -dijo abriendo la puerta.

Terry – que pasa -dijo frunciendo el ceño- cuantas veces he dicho que no me interrumpan...que tienen que tocar primero la puerta.

Mucama – lo siento señor toque la puerta pero.

Terry – que se le ofrece -dijo interrumpiéndola al mismo tiempo que tomaba su chaqueta para luego colocársela.

Mucama – solo venía a decirle que la cena está lista y la señora lo espera en el comedor.

Terry – no tengo hambre -dijo tomando la carpeta colocándola bajo su brazo.

Mucama – como diga señor.

Terry – avísele a la señora que voy a salir -dijo caminando tan aprisa como sus pies lo permitían.

Mucama – si señor -dijo haciendo una reverencia al momento que pasaba a un lado de ella- a que hora le digo a la señora que volverá.

Terry – no lo sé -dijo siguiendo su camino hasta la salida.

Susana – que bueno que ya sales -dijo acercándose a él- la cena está -dijo quedándose en silencio al ver la actitud de su esposo.

Terry – voy a salir, así que no me esperes – dijo poniéndose el abrigo, la bufanda y gorra.

Susana – como dices -dijo sorprendida al verlo- a qué hora regresaras.

Terry – no lo sé -dijo asegurándose de tener el suficiente dinero.

Susana – por lo menos puedo saber a dónde vas.

Terry – lo siento ya no tengo tiempo -dijo saliendo del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Susana – espera Terry...Terry -dijo sollozando.

Terry – solo tu podrás ayudarme -dijo así mismo emprendiendo su camino.

* * *

 **Chicago**

 **Días después**

George – vaya que cara tienes -dijo sonriendo al ver expresión.

Albert – solo estoy un poco cansado -dijo pasando la mano en su rostro.

George – no es tan fácil tener un hijo no -dijo sonriendo divertido.

Albert – no...no lo es -dijo sonriendo de lado- pero es maravilloso verlo y tenerlo en los brazos es algo indescriptible lo que me hace sentir.

George – lo sé, pero creo que viajar todos los días desde Lakewood a la ciudad no es buena idea.

Albert – lo sé, pero no quiero dejarla sola…ellos son todo para mi.

George – te entiendo…no crees que te has encariñado mucho con Alex.

Albert – puede ser.

George – recuerda que no eres su padre.

Albert – lo sé, y es algo que tengo presente…pero siento que lo soy aunque yo no le haya dado la vida.

George – no me gustaría verte lastimado Albert tu.

Albert - bien cambiando de tema que has averiguado -dijo acomodándose en su silla sin decir nada más.

George – sigue en New York -dijo dejando sobre el escritorio una carpeta- es su residencia permanente desde que se casó; vive en una mansión obsequio de su padre, no se le ha visto caminar por la calle con su esposa, y a todos los eventos asiste en compañía de otra mujer.

Albert – como dices otra mujer -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

George – sí, Karen Klaise -dijo enseñándole la fotografía- los rumores de que existe un romance entre ellos viene desde hace mucho tiempo, no pude averiguar si es cierto o no, pero no usa anillo de bodas.

Albert – en serio...tan mala será su relación con Susana –dijo frunciendo el ceño- acaso ha estado engañando a la pobre de su esposa, o ya se olvidó de Candy.

George – no lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que nadie se aparece por aquí preguntando por la señora.

Albert – si lo sé –dijo pensativamente- pero aun así no creo que este tan tranquilo…que más tienes.

George – al parecer su matrimonio tiene dificultades, no se mantiene en su casa; va al teatro todo el día y regresa hasta muy entrada la noche.

Albert – supongo que se la pasa con esa mujer.

George – posiblemente, pero te aseguro que sigue en el teatro y todo lo que tenga que ver en el medio artístico, se volvió socio del señor Hathaway hace poco, no ha viajado a Londres desde que salió del colegio ni lo hará más, según comentó una fuente cercana a la madre de él.

Albert – Eleanor Beaker.

George – si, la famosa actriz de teatro.

Albert – pero estas cien por ciento seguro que no viajará nunca más a Londres, es tan confiable tu fuente.

George – si, al parecer la relación con su padre no se ha estabilizado del todo; además de eso si decidiera regresar inmediatamente lo nombrarían Duque lo obligarán a sustituir a su padre.

Albert – es algo a lo que ha temido toda su vida -dijo recordando- y no creo que corra el riesgo entonces -dijo pensativo- es todo.

George – sí, le dirás a Candy.

Albert – no, a menos que ella lo pregunte; sabes que dejo de leer el diario con tal de no encontrar nada sobre él.

George – pero creo que tu deberías informarle todo esto, inclusive la boda que fue el mismo día que.

Albert – lo sé, pero no sería nada agradable saberlo…el nacimiento de su hijo y la boda de Terry el mismo día –dijo sonriendo de lado- vaya que coincidencia no.

George - aún así tienes razón, entonces.

Albert – lo haremos -dijo mientras guardaba la carpeta en su escritorio- si todo sigue así partiremos en un mes así que haz los arreglos que sean necesarios; es suficiente tiempo para que Candy se recupere.

George – está bien se hará como tú digas -dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Albert – gracias George.

George – ve a descansar, lo necesitas -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – ya lo creo -dijo sonriendo- puedes conseguir esa deliciosa tarta de limón que tanto le gusta a Candy...quiero llevársela últimamente ha estado muy triste y.

George – no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, como si no supiera que siempre la consientes.

Albert – gracias George -dijo moviendo su mano en forma de despedida.

George – vaya…vaya no pensé que caerías rendido al encanto de un par de niños traviesos –dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que salía del lugar.

Albert – encantado –dijo sonriendo- no solo eso –dijo suspirando- sino enamorado.

 **New York**

Susana – como que se fue de viaje -dijo sollozando- pero sino llevaba más que su abrigo.

Eleanor – lo sé, Terry me lo contó...dijo que había sido imprevisto y que no sabría cuantos días se tardaría en volver.

Susana – a donde fue...le dijo que vendrá a casa, o él me esta.

Eleanor – no te preocupes -dijo interrumpiéndola- estoy segura que regresará.

Señora Marlow – su hijo solo ha traído desgracia a la vida de mi hija -dijo furiosamente- mire que dejarla aquí encerrada en su casa, cuando apenas hace unos cuantos días se casaron.

Susana – mamá por favor -dijo llorando- no digas esas cosas.

Eleanor – mi hijo es un buen esposo -dijo levantándose de su lugar- siempre está al pendiente de los cuidados de Susana, que no le falte nada.

Señora Marlow – que no le falte nada -dijo levantando la ceja- se burla de mi acaso.

Eleanor – claro que no.

Señora Marlow – si Terry hubiera querido que no le faltara nada, le habría dado la disponibilidad de utilizar su dinero, al cabo y son esposos no.

Eleanor – al parecer eso le importa mucho no.

Señora Marlow – yo no me creo eso que anda haciendo algún trabajo -dijo levantando la ceja- sigue empeñado con esa mujer, solo quiero aclararle algo…si Terrence no regresa yo misma iré a buscarlo.

Eleanor – está dudando de la palabra de mi hijo -dijo cerrando el puño con furia.

Señora Marlow – solo le digo que.

Richard – no tiene por qué alzarle la voz a Eleanor -dijo entrando al lugar.

Señora Marlow – Duque de Grandchester -dijo levantándose de su lugar rápidamente haciendo una reverencia- bien...bienvenido -dijo titubeando nerviosamente al tenerlo frente a ella.

Susana – mamá por favor -dijo llorando- ya quieres callarte no quiero escuchar nada más, a nadie -dijo moviendo su silla de ruedas para salir de ahí.

Señora Marlow – ve lo que logra su hijo -dijo mirando a Eleanor para luego salir tras su hija.

Richard – que pasó -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Eleanor – es que Terry -dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente.

Richard – estás bien.

Eleanor – sí.

Richard – que pasó con Terry.

Eleanor – fue a buscar...al parecer encontró a un viejo amigo que le podrá decir dónde encontrarla.

Richard – cómo -dijo frunciendo el ceño- aún insiste en eso.

Eleanor – no se la ha podido sacar del corazón, y lo entiendo.

Richard – Terrence...Terrence...estás perdiendo tu tiempo destruyendo tu vida -dijo así mismo- vamos te llevo a casa querida.

Eleanor – si.

 **Chicago**

Mary – le dije que no puede entrar.

Terry – es urgente -dijo abriendo la puerta abruptamente.

Mary – pero señor –dijo tras él.

Terry – Albert eres tu -dijo al ver la silueta del hombre que se encontraba cerca de la ventana.

Albert – Terry -dijo volteándose sorprendido al verlo.

Mary – lo siento señor pero él.

Albert – no te preocupes regresa a tu lugar -dijo quedando frente a su amigo.

Mary – como ordene, con permiso -dijo cerrando la puerta.

Terry – ha pasado tanto tiempo –dijo dando unos pasos para luego darle la mano.

Albert – si muchos años -dijo sonriendo de lado al mismo tiempo que recibía el saludo, nunca se había puesto nervioso ante la presencia de alguien pero esta vez había sido diferente nunca imagino tenerlo de frente así tan sorpresivamente, trato de disimular los nervios que lo hizo sentir- has cambiado mucho Terry ya eres otro.

Terry – y tú también -dijo sonriendo- pero sigo siendo el mismo chico que conociste aquella noche.

Albert – si claro -dijo sonriendo de lado ofreciéndole lugar.

Terry – tenía que comprobarlo yo mismo...y no me lo creo.

Albert – lo sé, los chicos dijeron lo mismo -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – el misterioso abuelo William que tanto mencionaba Candy.

Albert – así es.

Terry – nunca lo imagine, y cuando te conocí -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – si lo sé, siempre me ha gustado andar por muchos lugares, pero ahora ya no podre más -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – lo siento mucho, se cuánto te gusta andar viajando…pero cuando quieras portarte mal, avísame -dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Albert – lo haré...y bien dime que se te ofrece, a que debo el honor de tener al mismísimo Terrence Grandchester en esta oficina.

Terry – jajaja solo soy Terry no me gusta tanta formalidad.

Albert – lo sé –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – no sé porque me lo preguntas, tú sabes a que he venido -dijo inclinándose hacia él- no es necesario que te le diga o explique cierto.

Albert – tienes razón discúlpame –dijo levantando la ceja- asi que quieres saber el paradero de Candy y por eso acudes a mí.

Terry – así es.

Albert – ya me habían comentado los chicos que tú la has estado buscando, inclusive que los fuiste a visitar a Annie y Archie…que también fuiste al hogar de pony.

Terry – no te puedo negar que lo hice, no sabes lo desesperado que estoy por encontrarla de saber de ella, donde está o cómo está.

Albert – según recuerdo ella te dejó el camino libre para que fueras feliz con Susana.

Terry – yo no puedo serlo con ella -dijo furioso- no sabes cómo me atormenta cada día...puede ser muy bonita pero...pero nunca como mi pecosa.

Albert – tanto la amas -dijo seriamente.

Terry – con toda mi alma, más después de que -dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- supongo que sabes lo ocurrido en New York.

Albert – sí, me lo dijo...toooodo -dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

Terry – Albert no sé qué decirte -dijo cabizbajo.

Albert – simplemente que la amas -dijo suspirando- y que fue un acto de amor.

Terry - tenía otros planes la quería a mi lado para siempre, casarme con ella, pero no esperaba que se alejara de mí, mucho menos pensé que Susana tendría ese accidente...no sabes cuan culpable me siento.

Albert – lo imagino, pero tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió solo pasó…el destino no quiso que fuera de esa manera además Candy solo cumplió su promesa.

Terry – y lo que me dijo esa noche...no valía la pena -dijo furiosamente, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas- los planes que hicimos juntos no fue nada.

Albert – cálmate.

Terry – no puedo...no puedo, no sabes cómo me siento sin ella...no soy nada, desde que se fue me quede vacío.

Albert – no digas eso, tienes una vida, tu pasión por el teatro, a tu madre...tienes todo para poder sobrevivir y ser feliz.

Terry – no lo tengo todo Albert...no tengo su amor, no la tengo a ella conmigo, tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla, tu sabes dónde está verdad -dijo mirándolo fijamente- te lo dijo no creo que la hayas abandonado.

Albert – lo siento yo -dijo sintiendo flaquear ante la mirada de su amigo, el verlo en ese estado lo hizo sentir muy mal, el aprecio que le tenía a ese hombre frente a él aún estaba presente, pero ante todo estaba proteger a su pequeña como se lo prometió, su corazón se estrujó de solo imaginar el dolor tan grande que sentía su amigo, imaginó que así sería para él si algún día se separara de ella- solo me escribió una carta antes de que decidiera irse para siempre -dijo mintiendo.

Terry – como dices -dijo sorprendido- en...en una carta.

Albert – se marchó sin decir nada más; no dejó pista alguna...no aviso nada a nadie.

Terry – no puede ser que no te haya dicho a donde iba.

Albert – créeme no lo hizo -dijo suspirando sintiendo mucho dolor el mentirle a su amigo- yo también he estado buscándola...tu sabes cómo es ella, ama la libertad no le gustan las ataduras.

Terry – lo sé, como soy yo también –dijo recordando- ay pecosa -dijo golpeando el escritorio con su puño.

Albert – me temo que no puedo ayudarte esta vez Terry lo siento mucho –dijo con pesar.

Terry – ya lo creo -dijo parándose de su lugar, para luego limpiarse el rostro.

Albert – le prometiste ser feliz no.

Terry – si lo sé, y ella prometió lo mismo...supongo que ahora lo estará -dijo suspirando.

Albert – se feliz te lo mereces -dijo golpeando su hombro- eres un buen hombre y no dudo que llegues a enamorarte de tu esposa.

Terry – talvez -dijo en forma de susurro- bueno entonces tengo que irme no tengo nada más que hacer aquí -dijo dándole la mano- tú eras mi última esperanza supuse que tu sabrías pero –dijo suspirando, para luego levantarse de su lugar- me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo.

Albert – a mí también me dio mucho gusto verte y saber que estas bien...siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites o puedes escribirme.

Terry – gracias, toma esta es mi tarjeta -dijo entregándosela- te escribiré seguido y cuando pueda vendré a visitarte.

Albert – New York -dijo tomando la tarjeta en sus manos para luego leerla.

Terry – esa es la dirección de mi residencia.

Albert – pensé que estarías en Londres -dijo aparentando no saber nada y así confirmar la información que tenía de él.

Terry – no lo es, no podría volver a ese lugar...todo me haría recordarla, además hay algo en esa ciudad que detendría mis planes -dijo pensativo- sabes a que me refiero, seguro lo recuerdas.

Albert – claro…el ducado.

Terry – así es -dijo suspirando- además nunca llevaría a Susana a un lugar como ese, tiene un significado importante para mí.

Albert - está bien -dijo seriamente- comprendo…y cuando puedo yo también te escribiré o puedo llamarte.

Terry – gracias no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, en verdad necesito la compañía de un buen amigo –dijo sonriendo de lado- que dices tienes mucho que hacer para que me acompañes a tomar una copa antes de que vuelta a New York.

Albert – bueno yo.

Mary – señor disculpe que lo interrumpa -dijo ingresando- pero llamo la señora y.

Albert – yo la llamaré -dijo interrumpiéndola, para luego sentirse nervioso por la imprudencia de su secretaria.

Mary – solo me pidió si por favor puede llevar unos pañales para el bebé y el ungüento que.

Albert – está bien -dijo interrumpiéndola nuevamente- si vuelve a llamar dile que iré con el doctor Martín que no se preocupe…ahora puedes retirarte -dijo nerviosamente.

Mary – si señor -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – bebé -dijo levantando la ceja- tienes…tú tienes un hijo -dijo sorprendido.

Albert – bueno -dijo sin poder terminar de hablar- yo no.

Terry – felicitaciones amigo -dijo interrumpiéndolo- que bien guardadito lo tenías ehhh -dijo guiñándole el ojo- y dime quien fue la afortunada.

Albert – yo.

Terry - me alegro que tú seas feliz.

Albert – bueno no se si.

George – William tengo que -dijo interrumpiendo- lo siento no sabía que tenías visita -dijo mirando fijamente al hombre que estaba ahí.

Terry – no se preocupen por mí, ya me iba...creo que lo de la copa lo dejaremos para otra ocasión –dijo guiñándole el ojo- te deseo lo mejor Albert y dale mis felicitaciones a tu esposa.

Albert – gracias...supongo -dijo en forma de susurro.

Terry – adiós -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Albert – adiós -dijo mirándolo salir del lugar.

George – que hace él aquí -dijo sorprendido para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Albert – llegaste justo a tiempo -dijo dejándose caer en el sillón.

George – y que fue eso de tu esposa -dijo sentándose frente a él- acaso él sabe qué.

Albert – no le dije nada…pero estuve a punto de hacerlo, si tú no llegas no sé qué hubiera pasado.

George – entonces.

Albert - déjame contarte -dijo respirando aliviado.

* * *

 **Lakewood**

 **Días después**

Candy – otro día más -dijo perdiendo su mirada en el majestuoso paisaje que tenía al frente- y otro día menos para irnos de aquí -dijo suspirando, para luego mirar a su hijo dormir plácidamente- espero me perdones por lo que voy a hacer -dijo acercándose a la cunita- es por tu bien solo deseo que seas feliz -dijo sollozando, para luego voltear su mirada hacia un lado notando un brillo que le llamo la atención- que es esto -dijo caminando hacia el sillón de donde provenía esa luz- Albert ha dejado su saco -dijo tomándolo en sus manos para luego abrazarse a él, sintiendo aún su calor , impregnándose de su aroma- mi príncipe de la colina -dijo suspirando para luego notar que algo caía- que es esto -dijo agachándose para tomar el trozo de papel que yacía sobre la alfombra, al hacerlo vió el contenido del mismo lo que la hizo sentir desfallecer, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder...sentía sus piernas flaquear, su corazón acelerarse y de nuevo ahí estaba esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago que solo él la hacía sentir- no...no puede ser -dijo titubeando sintiéndose mareada, logrando apoyarse del sillón sin soltar la tarjeta.

Albert – buenos días pequeña -dijo abriendo la puerta, quedándose en silencio al notar el semblante de ella- Candy -dijo corriendo hacia ella, para luego sostenerla en sus brazos.

Candy – A...Albert -dijo nerviosamente.

Albert – que pasó -dijo cargándola en sus brazos- te llevaré a la cama.

Candy – Albert -dijo llorando.

Albert – que pasa -dijo preocupado al verla, al mismo tiempo que la colocaba en la cama- te sientes mal.

Candy – oohhh Albert -dijo abrazándolo.

Albert - que pasa pequeña dime que sucede, me preocupas -dijo acariciándola.

Candy – vi...vi esto caer y -dijo sin poder hablar.

Albert – que cosa -dijo mirando su mano, notando lo que tenía- ya veo.

Candy – como la conseguiste -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Albert – él fue a buscarme.

Candy – que -dijo sorprendida sin dejar de llorar- que te dijo, que le dijiste...tú no.

Albert – tranquila -dijo tocando su rostro- no le dije nada, no te preocupes.

Candy – oohh Albert tengo tanto miedo, que sepa de Alex y quiera llevárselo -dijo llorando.

Albert – eso no va a suceder nunca.

Candy – quiero irme lo más pronto posible, no puedo estar más aquí en este lugar.

Albert – sabes que por ahora no se puede, tenía planeado que lo hiciéramos en un mes pero tendremos que esperar que termine la guerra.

Candy – pero y si viene a Lakewood -dijo llorando- y si te siguió -dijo nerviosamente- si sabe dónde estoy y.

Albert – sshhh tranquila él no lo hizo, ese mismo día regresó a New York no creo que vuelva por aquí.

Candy – en verdad lo crees.

Albert – no sabes lo mal que me sentí el haberle mentido.

Candy – lo sé, es tu amigo -dijo mirándolo- discúlpame yo fui quien te pidió que lo hicieras.

Albert – si vieras lo desesperado que esta -dijo seriamente- él te ama Candy no ha dejado de hacerlo...no crees que sería mejor que tú.

Candy – no...no Albert -dijo interrumpiéndolo- no puedo hacerle eso a Susana se lo prometí.

Albert – sacrificándolo a él por la felicidad de una persona a la que no se atreve a mirar ni siquiera a los ojos -dijo seriamente- la que detesta, a la que no ama.

Candy – pero él se casó -dijo cabizbajo- y como sabes todo eso.

Albert – sus padres y tú lo orillaron a que lo hiciera, y no le quedó otra forma de cumplir tu promesa…la promesa que tú le hiciste hacer; te has puesto a pensar que Susana lo merece.

Candy – creo que sí, Te -dijo quedándose en silencio- sé que él es un buen hombre y la hará feliz.

Albert – cuando vas a aprender a dejar de tomar decisiones por los demás -dijo furiosamente.

Candy – Albert -dijo sorprendida al ver la reacción de él.

Albert – lo siento -dijo respirando profundamente- tengo que irme a la oficina, si te dejo sola me prometes que no huirás.

Candy – te lo prometo.

Albert – bien -dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Candy – Albert -dijo mirándolo fijamente- siento mucho que te haya involucrado en mis cosas, no pensé que pasarían así.

Albert – creo que deberías buscarlo y hablar con él -dijo dándole la espalda- piénsalo...te veo en la noche -dijo tomando su saco para luego salir del lugar.

Candy – Albert -dijo sorprendida al verlo marcharse- buscarlo...buscarlo -dijo en forma de susurro, mirando detenidamente la tarjeta que tenía en sus manos repasando con sus dedos las letras que formaban su nombre, aún podía sentir su calor y hasta sentir su aroma en ese pequeño trozo de papel- Terry -dijo repitiéndose una y mil veces más, haciéndola tomar una decisión definitiva.

Continuará…


	5. CAPITULO 5 PRESENTIMIENTO

**Hola de nuevo, anticipadamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios; por favor no me odien ya verán que pronto todo empezará a tomar rumbo se que la actitud que estoy describiendo de Candy no es la mejor pero entonces no tendría motivo alguno la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews son importantes para mi, se les quiere Angie**

 **El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **PRESENTIMIENTO**

 **New York**

 **Días después**

* * *

" _Fue la demostración de amor más perfecta...no me arrepiento el haberte entregado mi alma, corazón y cuerpo..._ _sentir tu aliento, escuchar tus suspiros tibios y suaves caricias sobre mi piel...te besé despacio tratando de no despertarte nunca voy a olvidar esa magnífica noche...Candy"_

* * *

Susana – porque...porque, siempre ella -dijo llorando tras haber leído la carta que tanto custodiaba su esposo- te odio Candy...te odio -dijo al ver algunas fotografías de ella, esa tarde había entrado a la oficina de su esposo para darle una sorpresa sin saber que ella era quien se la llevaría- tu eres la culpable de que Terry no me quiera, pero esto…esto –dijo sin dejar de observar la fotografía de Candy- no se va a quedar así, él es mío y siempre lo será hasta que la muerte nos separe y me aseguraré que así sea.

Terry – tú que haces aquí -dijo frunciendo el ceño al verla adentro- te hice una pregunta a caso no me escuchaste –dijo furiosamente ingresando al lugar a paso apresurado.

Susana – soy tu esposa -dijo furiosamente sin levantar la mirada- y tengo el derecho de.

Terry – esa no es una explicación -dijo frunciendo el ceño- que es esto -dijo al notar varios documentos regados sobre el escritorio.

Susana – cómo pudiste Terry -dijo furiosamente mirándolo fijamente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas- dime cómo pudiste hacerlo pensé que yo.

Terry – no tienes por qué registrar mis cosas -dijo interrumpiéndola al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al escritorio tomando uno a uno los documentos- di ordenes que nadie entrará aquí...incluyéndote -dijo furiosamente mientras acomodaba todos los papeles- te lo dije muchas veces.

Susana – cómo pudiste Terry -dijo repitiendo de nuevo llorando furiosamente, al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba el papel que tenía en las manos.

Terry – de donde la sacaste -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al mismo tiempo que se la arrebataba de las manos- has registrado y has leído mis cosas –dijo frunciendo el ceño- no te lo voy a perdonar jamás.

Susana – te acostaste con ella...te acostaste con ella -dijo en voz alta mientras seguía llorando.

Terry – como te atreviste a leerla -dijo guardando la carta en su chaqueta- es algo privado además no te incumbe nada sobre esto me entiendes…ni sobre lo que pasó con ella.

Susana – no puedo creerlo -dijo poniendo una mano en la frente- porque lo hiciste.

Terry – me preguntas porque…en verdad quieres que te responda –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Susana – eres un sínico.

Terry - porque la amo -dijo sin titubear- entiendes amo a Candy.

Susana – Candy…hasta cuando Candy.

Terry – toda mi vida, hasta que me quede sin aliento.

Susana - yo soy tu esposa legalmente y ante los ojos de Dios -dijo sollozando- recuerdas hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Terry – y crees que no lo sé –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Susana - por lo cual tendrías que haberme cumplido la noche de bodas que merecía, que tanto soñé y que deseaba con ansias.

Terry – merecías -dijo levantando la ceja.

Susana – soy la señora Grandchester.

Terry – solo de nombre querida -dijo en tono de burla.

Susana – puedo demostrarte que soy más mujer que ella -dijo sollozando- Candy no es más que una cualquiera.

Terry – no te atrevas a mencionar ni su nombre -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Susana – y todavía la defiendes.

Terry – con mi vida.

Susana -Terry -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Terry – tu sabias las condiciones de este matrimonio, y las aceptaste...tienes lo que siempre has querido; fama, dinero...así que ahora no te quejes.

Susana – te odio...te odio -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – y yo más -dijo furiosamente para luego leer la carta, esa carta que había dejado un trago tan amargo en su vida.

* * *

 **Londres**

 **Dos años después**

Candy – no esperaba verte aquí tan pronto -dijo abrazándolo- creí que vendrías en navidad.

Albert – quise pasar el verano con ustedes -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Candy – me alegro...harás muy feliz a Alex te ha extrañado mucho.

Albert – yo también -dijo suspirando- y tú lo has hecho -dijo mirándola fijamente.

Candy – bueno yo -dijo dando un paso atrás- claro que te he extrañado sabes lo importante que eres para mí.

Albert – lo sé -dijo sonriendo de lado- y donde está -dijo mirando a todos lados.

Candy – jugando en el jardín con Dorothy.

Albert – la pasa bien con ella no.

Candy – si mucho, gracias por dejar que viniera conmigo...así me siento menos sola.

Albert – lo imagino, y como está todo -dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Candy – muy bien -dijo sonriendo- mucho que hacer en el hospital y en la escuela...estoy muy entretenida y con Alex uufff imagínate.

Albert – ya lo creo, me alegra saber que eres feliz.

Candy – Albert – dijo acercándose a él- yo.

Albert – no digas nada -dijo seriamente- vine antes que los chicos porque necesitaba contarte algo.

Candy – ahhh sí -dijo levantando la ceja, para luego sentarse a su lado- que pasa.

Albert – como sé que tienes tiempo de no leer el periódico, quise venir a contártelo personalmente.

Candy – de que hablas…tan importante es.

Albert – ha dado vueltas por todo el país esa noticia.

Candy – en serio, pasó algo malo –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – publicaron en todos los diarios que hace unos días murió Susana Marlow.

Candy – como dices -dijo sorprendida levantándose repentinamente de su lugar.

Albert – al parecer fue debido a una infección en su pierna.

Candy – que lamentable -dijo cabizbaja- no me lo esperaba…en verdad nunca creí que.

Albert – nadie se lo esperaba –dijo interrumpiéndola- al parecer fue muy repentino y no se pudo hacer nada.

Candy – lo siento mucho por Te -dijo quedándose en silencio- digo por él.

Albert – Terry me escribió contándome la noticia, además llegó esto –dijo extendiéndole un sobre.

Candy – que es –dijo tomándolo en sus manos sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa.

Albert – una carta de Terry para ti.

Candy – queee –dijo sorprendida al mismo tiempo que sentía sus ojos llenarse de agua, al observar el sobre que tenía en sus manos- y como sabe que me darías su carta.

Albert – no lo sé –dijo levantando los hombros- talvez aún tiene esperanza.

Candy – esperanza –dijo suspirando.

Albert – creo que deberías ir a buscarlo.

Candy – como dices –dijo sin dejar la sorpresa- Albert…viniste a darme la noticia y a decirme que lo busque –dijo sentándose a su lado de nuevo.

Albert – en parte sí, no quisiera pero –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- pero él aún no te ha olvidado Candy él te ama sinceramente y.

Candy – no puedo hacerlo –dijo dejando el sobre sobre la mesita que tenía al lado.

Albert – disculpa que insista -dijo interrumpiéndola- pero debes buscarlo y contarle de Alex.

Candy – no puedo hacerlo, acaba de morir su esposa como pretendes que yo.

Albert - tu hijo merece que conozca a su padre –dijo interrumpiéndola seriamente- .que vas a decirle cuando crezca y pregunte por él.

Candy – tú eres su padre.

Albert – no lo soy -dijo frunciendo el ceño- Alex lo cree así pero sabes que no lo soy -dijo suspirando- así que piensa que le dirás.

Candy – Albert yo -dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- aún no lo sé -dijo cabizbaja.

Albert – piénsalo, sabes perfectamente que el no amo a Susana nunca, y que la forma en que lo abandonaste no fue la mejor y to sabes.

Candy – pero está saliendo con Karen Klaise –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Albert - como sabes eso.

Candy – lo escuché por ahí –dijo suspirando- a veces no es necesario que lea el diario para no enterarme de lo que sucede.

Albert – puede ser, no hay muchas cosas que se publiquen de él aquí en Londres.

Candy – no de él pero si de sus padres.

Albert – si me enteré de eso, pero bueno no estamos hablando de sus padres sino que tú.

Candy - el amor que decía tenerme ya no existe más -dijo suspirando- supero nuestra separación, se refugió en los brazos de Karen y cumplió su promesa de ser feliz.

Albert – lo de Karen y él no se sabe que sea cierto.

Candy – tienen una hija.

Albert – tu crees en las murmuraciones que hacen las revistas –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – bueno yo.

Albert – por sino lo sabes ninguno de los dos no han dado declaraciones sobre eso, y yo no creo que sea cierto es solo un rumor…aún así deberías hablar con él, supongo que aún conservas su tarjeta no.

Candy – si pero, no creo que sea correcto que.

Alex – papá -dijo entrando corriendo a donde se encontraban ellos.

Dorothy – lo siento Candy no pude detenerlo -dijo agitada.

Candy – no te preocupes -dijo limpiando su rostro para luego sonreír de lado.

Albert – campeón -dijo tomándolo en sus brazos- como has estado.

Alex – muy bien -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- ven...ven a jugar conmigo -dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Albert – está bien -dijo levantándose de su lugar con él en brazos, para luego salir del lugar.

Dorothy – te pasa algo.

Candy – no nada –dijo mirando de nuevo el sobre que estaba sobre la mesa; sintiendo mil emociones arremolinándose en su pecho golpeando tan fuerte como un huracán su corazón.

Candy – voy con ellos –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Dorothy – Albert se quedará aquí.

Candy – creo que si –dijo sonriendo de lado- puedes prepararle la habitación de siempre.

Dorothy – si claro, ya está lista.

Dorothy – gracias Dorothy –dijo dándole un corto abrazo- voy al jardín.

Dorothy – bien –dijo sonriendo de lado, para luego ver a su amiga caminar lentamente, pronto volteó su mirada hacia le pequeña mesa notando el sobre y que al leer se llevó una gran sorpresa _**"Para mi dulce tarzán pecoso del rebelde engreído"**_ \- ahora entiendo porqué de su reacción –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- como pudo dejarla ahí a caso ya no le importa Terry –dijo mirando a través de la ventana observándolos jugar alegremente corriéndose uno con otro, y la sonora risa de Alex que daba felicidad a todos

 **New York**

Karen – ya escuchaste lo que se dice ahora de nosotros -dijo sentándose a su lado.

Terry – sí, leí los periódicos –dijo sonriendo de lado- pero tú sabes que no me importa.

Karen – lo sé a mí tampoco –dijo sonriendo- pero no me gusta nada que me acusen de ser la causante de su muerte.

Terry – y que hay de mi…soy un marido infiel -dijo sonriendo de lado

Karen – y que Charlie es tu hija -dijo mientras arrullaba a su pequeña hija a quien tenía en brazos

Terry – claro, como si se pareciera tanto a mí -dijo sonriendo observando a la pequeña- deja que hablen lo que quieran no importa, eso es noticia para ellos y publicidad para nosotros.

Karen – si claro como si -dijo sin terminar de hablar porque había sido interrumpida por el llanto de un bebé- tú vas a cuidarla hoy.

Terry – si -dijo levantándose de su lugar- creo que ya despertó…supongo que tiene hambre, sino le doy la mamila no sabes lo enojada que se pone –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – creo que ese carácter singular lo heredó de ti –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – muy graciosa –dijo levantándose de su lugar- voy a verla.

Karen – está bien voy contigo -dijo caminando tras él llevando en brazos a la pequeña- asi acuesto a Charlie.

Terry – claro puedes usar la habitación de siempre.

Karen – gracias, ha pasado tan rápido el tiempo desde su nacimiento –dijo ingresando a la habitación, dejando a su pequeña hija en la cama.

Terry – si, me parece como si hubiera nacido ayer –dijo suspirando, mirando a su sobrina dormir.

Karen - pensé que tú madre la cuidaría –dijo saliendo de la habitación juntamente con él.

Terry – no tiene mucho que hacer, recuerda que ahora tiene un lugar importante en la realeza -dijo interrumpiéndola- pero puedo hacerlo solo, ya he aprendido –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Karen – la quieres mucho no –dijo mirando sonreír a su amigo.

Terry – sí, es mi vida -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- es la razón que me dio fuerza para vivir de nuevo.

Karen – lo sé, Charlie ha cambiado mi vida como no te imaginas –dijo sonriendo- se como te sientes el tenerla a tu lado, entonces significa que ya te resignaste a que.

Terry – eso no -dijo con pesar- tú lo sabes.

Karen – crees que él le dará la carta a ella.

Terry – eso espero…sé que sabe dónde encontrarla aunque no quiso decírmelo…Albert no dejaría que anduviera sola por ahí.

Karen – pero porque no te dijo nada, no lo entiendo cuando lo conocí me pareció una buena persona y fue muy sincero y directo en lo que me dijo.

Terry – si es él, lo que sucede que le debe lealtad a ella, además que la quiere mucho.

Karen – acaso él está enamorado de ella.

Terry – creo que sí –dijo sonriendo de lado- Candy me conto algo sobre eso la última vez que nos vimos…ahora no lo sé, talvez él está con ella y por eso es que nunca quiso decirme nada.

Karen – tu crees…en verdad no pienso que sea así.

Terry – ya no llores pequeña revoltosa –dijo ingresando a la habitación de donde provenía el llanto.

Karen – es tan linda -dijo cambiando de tema- se parece tanto a ti.

Terry – eso dice mi madre -dijo sonriendo- no llores ya estoy aquí -dijo tomando en brazos a una hermosa bebe de cabello rubio e intensos ojos azul zafiro- no llores -dijo limpiando su rostro vamos a comer.

Karen – vaya no imagine verte nunca así, es como si fueras.

Terry – lo soy -dijo interrumpiéndola, sin dejar de acariciar a la bebé.

 **Londres**

Candy – porque estoy tan nerviosa –dijo mirando por la ventana la hermosa luna plateada que iluminaba la ciudad- no Candy no…resiste, resiste –dijo repitiéndose varias veces, mirando de reojo el sobre que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche- como se atreve a llamarme tarzan pecoso –dijo sonriendo de lado al mismo tiempo que recordaba aquella noche en el colegio cuando brincaba por el bosque dirigiéndose a la habitación de los chicos- solo a ti se te pueden ocurrir esos apodos –dijo sonriendo- el elegante, la tímida, la gordita y el inventor…no es justo que ha Albert no le hayas puesto a uno…Albert –dijo suspirando- en verdad lo siento mucho –dijo recordando sus palabras- creo que no podré aguantarme más –dijo tomando el sobre en sus manos para luego sentarse en la cama- hace mucho que no me sentía así de nerviosa –dijo al abrir el sobre- aún puedo sentir su calor –dijo al tomar el trozo de papel en sus manos abriéndolo lentamente- _**"Candy: espero que esta carta llegue a ti, y si es así no sabes cuan feliz me sentiría el solo imaginar que la tienes en tus manos y que puedas leer estas palabras; supongo que ya te enteraste de la muerte de Susana…ya sé que estás pensando pero te juró que hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para hacerla feliz aunque al principio no fue tan fácil, no se me ha hecho tan fácil sacarte de mi mente y de mi corazón tú eres a la única que amo y a la que amaré por siempre. Supongo que eres feliz y que has logrado serlo de alguna manera y u otra talvez ya no esté en tu pensamiento, talvez has hecho un hogar al lado de un buen hombre y el hecho de solo imaginarlo me da mucha rabia que no pueda ser yo ese hombre con el quien puedas compartir tu vida; talvez para ti ya no sea importante lo que yo pueda decir o sentir ahora el tiempo ya ha estado pasando y no puedo hacer nada para controlarlo; te busque en cada rincón hubo un tiempo en que desiste en hacerlo pero ahora nada ni nadie me detendrá como sea te encontraré, así que cuídate mucho que estés muy bien hasta que nos veamos. Te Quiere Terry".-**_ que no puede ser –dijo sollozando- aún me ama…me ama –dijo sonriendo de lado- aún así no debe encontrarme mucho menos ahora, no me gustaría que –dijo caminando hacia el closet sacando una pequeña caja de madera, tomándola en sus manos abriéndola y así descubriendo su gran tesoro de donde tomó una pequeña tarjeta de presentación la cual repaso tantas veces como pudo, la decisión definitiva ya había sido tomada; bajo a la estancia tomo el teléfono y marco el número que tenía de memoria- hola siento mucho despertarte a esta hora pero necesito que me ayudes…claro necesito que me hagas un favor –dijo iniciando con su narración.

 **Chicago**

 **Días después**

Annie – que dices, te pidió que.

Archie – si, y sabes aún no lo entiendo.

Annie – y lo vas a hacer.

Archie – no tengo opción o sí.

Annie – bueno, es mi amiga pero creo que nos descubrirán, se dará cuenta es muy inteligente.

Archie – no te preocupes mi amor –dijo dándole un beso corto- no lo haré personalmente pediré que alguien lo haga.

Annie – está bien.

Archie – por lo pronto, seguiremos empacando para ir a Londres.

Annie – si.

 **New York**

Eleanor – que pasa Terry te he notado algo distante y distraído en los ensayos.

Terry – no nada mamá.

Eleanor – estás seguro que no tienes algo que contarme.

Terry – no mamá y aunque lo tuviera no estarías de acuerdo.

Eleanor – entonces se trata de Candy de nuevo.

Terry – si –dijo levantándose de su lugar- por ahora no quiero escuchar tus sermones sobre eso, me voy a dormir –dijo caminando hacia su habitación.

Richard – que pasa con Terrence querida –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Eleanor – no lo sé.

Richard – no parece afectado por lo de Susana.

Eleanor – lo sé, le pedí por lo menos que disimulara un poco pero parece.

Richard – feliz.

Eleanor – más bien liberado, pero aun así le falta algo.

Richard – te refieres a.

Eleanor – si…sí.

Richard – pensé que con lo de la bebé se olvidaría de ella.

Eleanor – nadie va a lograr que lo haga, sea como sea y hagamos lo que hagamos no lo hará.

Richard – se como se siente, el tener impregnada a una mujer en su vida…lo mismo que me pasó contigo.

Eleanor – pero nuestro caso fue diferente, tuvimos a Terry que siempre nos unió de alguna manera u otra…a pesar que estuvimos separados tanto tiempo.

Richard – 18 años…años que fueron una tortura para mí, pero venos ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y esta vez para siempre.

Eleanor – lo sé –dijo acariciando su rostro- solo espero que Terry encuentre esa felicidad también.

Richard – lo hará…lo verás y ahí estaremos siempre para él.

* * *

 **Londres**

 **DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Pasaron días, semanas, meses y sin darse cuenta pronto sería el cumpleaños número cuatro de su hermoso hijo, Alex había crecido rápidamente y feliz gracias a los cuidados de sus padres, juntamente con sus tíos, tías y primos; su vida ha sido perfecta; es un buen hijo ayuda a su madre en todo, es el mejor de estudiante de su clase, era el orgullo de toda la familia Andrey volviéndose el favorito de la Tía Elroy para sorpresa de todos. A pesar de su corta edad ya tenía el porte de todo un caballero, su cabello castaño rizado corto, y alguna que otra peca en su rostro que danzaban sin parar con una hermosa sonrisa herencia de su madre...pero esos enormes y hermosos ojos azul zafiro lo delataban tanto, pensaba su madre; quien a sus cortos 21 años ya se había convertido en toda una doctora muy profesional, gracias a la ayuda y el apoyo de Albert quien siempre ha estado a su lado, sin él no hubiera logrado entrar a la universidad y todo lo que ahora tenia se lo debía a él, a su fiel amigo y hermano quien se había convertido en un padre para su hijo.

Después de un larga guardia nocturna de trabajo, al fin salió a encontrarse con su amor, a pesar del frío que se sentía esa mañana de otoño caminaba a su destino feliz, aspirando el aire notando la hermosa alfombra de hojas frente a ella, solo unas calles caminó para llegar al lugar acordado; después de tan solo minutos había llegado, se detuvo por un momento a buscar por el lugar... y a la distancia lo vió, a quien era su razón de vivir, cuando por fin logró divisarlo completamente sonrió, no se movió solo se dedicó a observar a lo lejos a su tesoro, su angelito, su hijo Alex...quien corría por el parque alegremente tratando de volar un cometa, al verlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, por tenerlo en su vida...a un niño tan vivaz y extrovertido como ella, y tan idéntico a su padre hasta en el carácter; pensó por un momento "si tan solo pudiera verlo" se dijo con tristeza, su hijo era tan orgulloso y todo un rebelde sin causa precisamente como él, tal y como cuando lo conoció en el colegio; acto que la hizo sonreír por un momento al recordar esos días; luego se dio cuenta que Alex no estaba solo detrás de él iban sus pequeños primos los mellizos Annabeth y Alistear, el último nombrado así en honor a Stear su primo; hijos de Annie y Archie, luego sonrió al verlos corretear por todo el parque tratando de hacer volar la cometa, cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Annie – Candy aquí -dijo moviendo su mano para llamar su atención.

Candy – en seguida voy -dijo acercándose a su amiga.

Annie – te esperábamos -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – siento haberme tardado mucho -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Annie – no te preocupes.

Candy – gracias por traer a Alex -dijo sonriendo.

Annie – no hay de que, los chicos se quedaron preparando la fiesta para el cumpleañero -dijo mirándolo a la distancia.

Candy – ya imagino que estarán haciendo -dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Annie – no te preocupes, Lisbeth y Dorothy están con ellos.

Candy – eso es un alivio -dijo sonriendo.

Alex – mamá -dijo corriendo hacia ella, dándole un abrazo.

Candy – cariño mío -dijo abrazándolo fuertemente- te extrañe.

Alex -y yo a ti -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Candy – feliz cumpleaños mi amor -dijo entregándole un obsequio.

Alex – gracias mamá -dijo sonriendo encantadoramente solo como él podría hacerlo.

Stear - Annabeth – hola tía Candy -dijeron al unisonido.

Candy – hola como han estado -dijo sonriéndoles.

Alex – wooaaaww -dijo mientras abría el obsequio- mira Stear mi nuevo automóvil -dijo enseñándole su juguete.

Stear – es muy bonito.

Alex – gracias mami -dijo dándole otro abrazo.

Candy – no tienes porque mi amor -dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Alex – ay mamá me ahogo -dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Candy – queee -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Alex – solo bromeaba -dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – ayy Alex me asustaste…no juegues así conmigo, eres un travieso.

Alex – lo siento mamá, puedo ir a jugar con mi nuevo juguete.

Candy – claro, solo un momento más...recuerda que tenemos que regresar a casa.

Alex – está bien, vamos Stear.

Candy – esperen no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes -dijo entregándoles unas golosinas.

Annabeth – gracias tía Candy -dijo sonriendo, mirándola con esos ojos azules, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

Stear – se ven deliciosos tía Candy, muchas gracias; por eso te quiero -dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Candy – ya lo creo -dijo sonriendo.

Annie – que ocurrencias -dijo divertida al ver la reacción de su hijo.

Alex – vamos a jugar -dijo para luego salir corriendo deprisa.

Annabeth – espera -dijo tras él.

Annie – no vayan lejos.

Stear – no mamá -dijo corriendo tras su primo.

Candy – vaya si no se parece a Stear -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Annie – si, déjame contarte lo último que ha hecho.

Candy – son solo travesuras de niños Annie.

Annie – esto fue más que una travesura, pero bueno como te fue -dijo caminando hacia una banca que se encontraba bajo un árbol.

Candy – muy bien -dijo sentándose a descansar- hubo mucho movimiento en el hospital…no sabes lo cansada que estoy.

Annie – podrás estar bien para la fiesta.

Candy – claro debo estarlo, mañana será mi día de descanso.

Annie – supongo que no has visto el periódico.

Candy – tú sabes que no lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo; pero porque lo dices -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Annie – es que la compañía de teatro Stratford vendrá a la ciudad.

Candy – Stratford dices -dijo abriendo los ojos como plato.

Annie – la compañía donde trabaja Terry.

Candy – se que compañía es, pero.

Annie - se presentarán en unos días en la ciudad –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – como dices -dijo nerviosamente- cuando, cómo.

Annie – tranquilízate Candy -dijo tomando su mano, notando el nerviosismo de su amiga- al parecer el elenco viene mañana, y es seguro que.

Candy – que él venga -dijo mirando a su amiga.

Annie – sí…es el actor principal con Karen.

Candy – pediré algunos días de licencia para pasarlo fuera de la ciudad con Alex -dijo agitadamente- no quiero que él.

Annie – pero la tía abuela quiere que vayamos a la función -dijo interrumpiéndola- es más ya están los lugares reservados.

Candy – pero sabes que yo no iría, no quiero encontrármelo...no puedo.

Annie – lo sé, pero creo que no podrás negarte.

Candy – no Annie yo -dijo suspirando- no podré soportarlo tú me entiendes.

Annie – algún día tendría que llegar ese momento no crees.

Candy – Annie -dijo sollozando- sabía que algún día el regresaría a Londres por eso no deseaba venir...Albert me dijo que no habría peligro...no quiero que mi -dijo quedándose en silencio un momento al ser interrumpida por una voz que no había escuchado por mucho tiempo.

Eleanor - Candy...eres tú.

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.**

* * *

 _ **-Terry´s POV-**_

 _Ya casi cinco largos años son los que han pasado desde aquella noche de invierno, en los que han sucedido tantas cosas en mi vida las cuales no han podido hacerme feliz completamente, bueno a excepción del teatro que ha sido mi vía de escape en todo este tiempo, el cuál dejaré muy pronto para cumplir con lo que siempre he temido por ser el descendiente directo al ducado. Al fin después de años de convivir con mi padre hemos llegado a un acuerdo por así decirlo, bueno nos reconciliamos ahora ya somos padre e hijo de nuevo...y no puedo quejarme he vuelto a tener todas las comodidades que siempre tuve; eso si nunca dejo de ir a ver mi pequeño apartamento el que sigue siendo igual...en el que aún siento su presencia, su aroma en mi cama, ese mismo que nunca se ha ido. Dos años atrás después de una intensa lucha por controlar una infección en su prótesis Susana murió , por mucho tiempo me sentí culpable porque no fui bueno con ella no cumplí como debería ser un esposo, pero no podría lastimarla no podría hacerme daño a mí mismo, vivir en un matrimonio sin amor y por obligación ha sido una de las peores cosas que pude haber hecho; me refugiaba en el teatro para no llegar a casa y muchas veces fui en busca de mujerzuelas para saciar mi sed de sexo...sé que no fue lo correcto pero prefería el calor de esas mujeres que acercarme a Susana como hombre; muchos reproches de parte de su madre recibía cada día, sin mencionar que ya era tiempo que les diéramos nietos y creo que esa fue la razón por la que me sentía más incómodo…así que ya sabiendo la situación que estaba afectando a Susana, no me quedo de otra que cumplirle como el esposo que era; además no me hubiera gustado que se fuera de este mundo sin obtener la satisfacción que toda mujer ha deseado con un hombre, y así fue que en una noche de verano llegué a casa borracho como ya se había vuelto costumbre en mí; esa noche iba decidido a hacer lo que debía hacer...ó mejor dicho lo que debí haber cumplido esa noche años atrás; sin pensarlo más entré a la habitación donde dormía Susana le puse el seguro a la puerta, el sonido de eso la hizo despertar volteando su mirada hacia mí...y sin pensarlo más me acerque a ella a pasos agigantados y la besé; momentos después ya le estaba haciendo el amor...bueno eso fue para ella, pero por lo que a mí respecta fue solo una noche más de sexo como cualquiera otra._

 _Después de la muerte de Susana me sentí liberado, no quiero decir que me sienta feliz porque fue una persona amable pero caprichosa, talvez porque su madre la consintió mucho pero bueno...ahora estoy libre de nuevo, pero aún después de todo sigo atado al recuerdo de mi pecosa el cual ha sido más fuerte que yo haciéndome quebrar en cualquier instante, ella ha estado presente como una sombra...cuantas noches he soñado con su presencia, con tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos; pero pareciera que la tierra se la hubiera tragado a pesar de todo el amor que aún siento por ella tuve que desistir en buscarla, a veces me pregunto cómo estará...si es feliz como nos lo prometimos, porque yo no lo he sido, pero creo que no me gustaría saber si se casó y quien ha sido el afortunado...ya no quiero pensar en eso ahora solo deberé seguir mi vida como lo he hecho, solo espero que ahora pueda hacerlo, después de haber recibido esa nota años atrás todo se derrumbo en mí la posibilidad de tenerla de nuevo se terminó asi que solo me quedo cumplir su voluntad y hacer lo que me pedía, el dolor tan grande que me hizo enterarme de lo sucedido me partío el alma desde esa vez no he podido consiliar el sueño ya que con solo cerrar sus ojos veo su dulce rostro sonriéndome pero ha sido el mejor recuerdo que tengo de ella, y eso me hace feliz pero aún así la extraño como nunca porque se que nunca la volveré a ver. No me puedo quejar en estos últimos años he tenido el amor y apoyo de mis padres, y quien_ _diría la amistad de la odiosa Klaise...mi mejor amiga quien ha estado conmigo desde el principio; hemos compartido tanto en estos años que ahora la considero como si fuera mi hermana...y que decir de Charlie que es como mi sobrina a quien también le tengo un cariño especial; y sobre todo que desde hace tres años tengo a mi lado a alguien tan especial que es mi vida, mi gran amor la pequeña Elizabeth._

 _ **-Fin Terry´s POV-**_

* * *

Eleanor – hijo –dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos- vamos a salir un momento con tu padre, quieres acompañarnos.

Terry – no mamá gracias.

Eleanor – no pensarás pasarte todos estos días encerrado –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Terry – no –dijo sonriendo de lado- Karen me hizo prometerle llevarla a ver la ciudad.

Eleanor – me parece bien, nos vemos luego.

Terry – claro –dijo cerrando los ojos, recordando aquella desgarradora noticia.

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _Mucama – la correspondencia señor._

 _Terry – gracias –dijo tomando los sobres en sus manos._

 _Karen – al fin se quedaron dormidas._

 _Terry – gracias por ayudarme._

 _Karen – no hay de que –dijo sonriendo sentándose al lado de su amigo- algo importante._

 _Terry – lo mismo de siempre –dijo revisando uno a uno._

 _Karen – lo siento._

 _Terry – no te preocupes, era de esperarse._

 _Karen – talvez nunca se la dio, ya han pasado varios meses._

 _Terry – si puede ser, pero aun guardo las esperanzas._

 _Karen – si, que pasa –dijo al ver el semblante de su amigo._

 _Terry – este sobre –dijo mirándolo detenidamente._

 _Karen – que tiene._

 _Terry – está dirigido a mí, pero la escritura –dijo repasándola con los dedos- es a base de un modelo de máquina de escribir no pensé que fueran tan populares._

 _Karen – ábrelo –dijo emocionada- y así te quitará la duda que tienes._

 _Terry – duda._

 _Karen – a mí no puedes mentirme._

 _Terry – ya lo creo –dijo abriendo el sobre para luego sacar el contenido y leer en voz alta lo que se encontraba ahí;_ _ **"Señor Grandchester: hemos encontrado su registro en el archivo personal de la señorita Candy White Andrey, lamentamos informarle que la señorita White ha muerto debido a la su voluntad de ayudar al prójimo la trajo al campo de batalla logrando ser una heroína, ya hemos avisado a sus demás familiares, tenga nuestro más sentido pésame"-**_ _no puede ser –dijo dejando caer el trozo de papel._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

Continuará…


	6. CAPITULO 6 DOS CORAZONES EN UN SOLO LUGA

**Hola de nuevo…ya he leído varios de sus comentarios y por favor no me odien waaaa :(** **por como va la historia, se que me pase un poco con la actitud de Candy pero aún así la idea de esta historia la tengo desde hace mucho tiempo y sabia que iba a crear un poco de malestar en algunas y controversia también pero aún así me anime a publicarla, verán que poco a poco se darán cuenta que no todo será así de ahora en adelante, espero seguir teniendo la preferencia de ustedes a mi y la historia, no olviden dejar sus reviews les comparto un capítulo más que lo disfruten se les quiere Angie**

 **El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **DOS CORAZONES EN EL MISMO LUGAR**

 **LONDRES**

* * *

 _ **-Terry´s POV-**_

 _Aquí de nuevo en esta ciudad, en una habitación de hotel, una vez más tratando de buscar lo que he perdido...cada instante que veo a través de la ventana trato de encontrarla, pero creo que es en vano que siga pensando en ella solo el destino escribirá nuestro futuro._

 _ **-Fin Terry´s POV-**_

* * *

Terry – no te preocupes no lo haré, ya desistí en hacerlo no -dijo colgando el auricular furiosamente.

Karen – que pasa -dijo viendo el semblante de su amigo.

Terry – era mi padre -dijo seriamente- solo me recordaba que.

Karen – se lo que pudo haberte dicho -dijo sonriendo de lado- que dices si vamos a caminar por la ciudad o al parque, dicen que es muy bonito en esta época -dijo para cambiar el tema.

Terry – creo que en este momento no es buena idea.

Karen – vamos Terry, aunque la ciudad sea muy grande los milagros pueden ocurrir.

Terry – no se si podría -dijo interrumpiendola- su familia es una de las más prestigiosas de la ciudad cualquier cosa que vea aquí me hará recordarla.

Karen – se que después de todos estos años no has podido olvidarla, pero solo ten fé -dijo mirando seriamente a su amigo- puede ser que tengas suerte...no me digas que ya te diste por vencido.

Terry – creo que no -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- o no lo sé -dijo pasando su mano por su cabello- y tu lo sabes he trato de hacerlo, a todos puedo mentirles pero a mi...a mi no he podido hacerlo; aunque tenga que hacerlo no he podido.

Karen – sé que nunca podrás hacerlo -dijo mirando a su amigo- eso es a lo que se llama amor verdadero, vamos Terry tu no eres así, eres un luchador y algo así no creo que pueda detenerte, solo hazlo una vez más...que ha pasado con ese arrogante y engreído Grandchester que conozco.

Terry – creo que tienes razón, talvez el destino este de mi parte esta vez.

Karen – asi me gusta verte -dijo golpeando su hombro- además se desmientió lo de aquella desagrable nota no.

Terry – si, como alguien pudo hacer eso…jugar con mis sentimientos.

Karen – lo importante es que ella está viva y anda en algún lugar de este mundo.

Terry – tienes razón.

Karen - entonces vamos.

Terry – si –dijo cerrando los ojos por un momento recordando lo sucedido tiempo atrás.

* * *

 **-flash back-**

 _Terry – quien pudo atreverse a hacer algo tan espantoso –dijo furiosamente tirando los documentos sobre la mesa._

 _Investigador – no lo sé señor, pero puedo asegurarle que no hay registros de ella ingresando al voluntariado de la guerra, su nombre no está en ninguna de las listas._

 _Terry – no sabe cuan aliviado estoy de saberlo –dijo soplando aliviado al confirmar la noticia- y digame que sabe de su familia._

 _Investigador – al parecer ellos no recibieron ninguna nota sobre esto, no estaban enterados de esto me parece que solo a usted le mandaron esto señor._

 _Terry – lo imagino, pero quien –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- Eliza…podrá ser que –dijo recordando un momento a esa chica pelirroja que le hacia la vida imposible a Candy en el colegio._

 _Investigador – pasa algo señor._

 _Terry – no nada –dijo moviendo su cabeza a los lados- lo que no entiendo como fue que no pude contactar a Albert._

 _Investigador – según me indicaron salio fuera de la ciudad esos días y._

 _Terry – está bien –dijo moviendo los dedos sobre la mesa- de nuevo debo agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mi._

 _Investigador – no hay de que señor, me retiro –dijo levantándose de su lugar._

 _Terry – bien seguiré en contacto con usted._

 _Investigador – quedo a la orden mi señor con su permiso –dijo saliendo del lugar._

 _Terry – esto me las van a pagar…haya sido quien haya sido –dijo arrugando en sus manos aquel pequeño trozo de papel._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.**

Eleanor – Candy eres tú -dijo nuevamente, sin salir de su asombro.

Candy – E...Eleanor -dijo titubeando.

Eleanor – en verdad eres tú –dijo sin dejar su asombro- casi no te reconozco con ese uniforme -dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Candy – Eleanor -dijo fijando su mirada en ella, sin dejar la sorpresa.

Eleanor – vaya que te has convertido en toda una dama y muy hermosa por cierto -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – gra...gracias -dijo titubeando nerviosamente.

Eleanor – como has estado.

Candy – muy bien gracias -dijo sonriendo de lado, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.

Annie – disculpen la intromisión -dijo interrumpiendo- mucho gusto señora soy Annie Cornwell amiga de Candy.

Eleanor – mucho gusto soy.

Annie – no es necesario que lo diga, lo sabemos -dijo mirando de reojo a su amiga, que seguía exhorta con la presencia que tenía frente a ella- es la más reconocida actriz de teatro.

Eleanor – lo era querida, me he retirado.

Candy – ahh si -dijo sin dejar la sorpresa ante su presencia.

Eleanor – a caso no lees los periódicos Candy –dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Candy – bueno...no yo solo.

Annie – mi esposo es un gran admirador suyo -dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

Eleanor – gracias -dijo sonriendo- han pasado muchos años Candy -dijo mirándola nuevamente.

Candy – si muchos -dijo en forma de susurro- y...y viene sola -dijo mirando por todo el lugar.

Eleanor – claro que sí, él no vino conmigo si es lo que te preocupa.

Candy – no...no me importa -dijo sin dejar los nervios.

Eleanor - sabes me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, bueno sino le importa señora Cornwell -dijo mirando a Annie.

Annie – claro que no -dijo mirando a su amiga- estarás bien.

Candy – si -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Annie – te veré luego -dijo alejándose del lugar- yo voy con los niños.

Candy – bien -dijo sonriendo- sus hijos -dijo haciendo énfasis en su palabra.

Eleanor – oohh ya veo -dijo sin dejar de notar el nerviosismo de ella- gracias Candy por darme estos minutos -dijo sentándose en la banca.

Candy – Alex -dijo así misma abriendo los ojos como platos al recordarlo, por un momento se había olvidado de él; que haría si Eleanor lo descubriera, bueno talvez nada no lo reconocería...pero como es tan idéntico a su padre talvez podría tener alguna sospecha.

Eleanor – Candy me escuchas -dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Candy – si, discúlpeme yo.

Eleanor – sé que no pensabas volverme a ver cierto -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – la verdad es que no, hace mucho que.

Eleanor – no te preocupes no deseo hablar contigo para reclamarte sino hablar de mujer a mujer.

Candy – ahh si -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Eleanor – además nunca te agradecí lo que hiciste ese verano por mí y por Terry.

Candy – no es necesario que lo haga, tenían que demostrarse lo mucho que se quieren y necesitan y él la necesitaba mucho, por cierto muchas gracias por la bata que dejó para mi esa vez en la villa.

Eleanor – me alegra que te haya gustado, él te la puso cierto.

Candy – bueno -dijo sonrojándose.

Eleanor – mejor vamos a hablar de otra cosa, así que quiero que estés tranquila -dijo tocando su mano.

Candy – está bien, y como ha estado todo.

Eleanor – muy bien, bueno no como yo he querido pero ahí vamos enfrentando los obstáculos.

Candy – ya lo creo.

Eleanor – me sorprende verte, mírate ya te has convertido en toda una mujer...no como la chiquilla que conocí en Escocia...y con ese uniforme.

Candy – gracias por el cumplido señora.

Eleanor – Eleanor -dijo sonriendo- soy Eleanor -dijo repitiendo.

Candy – Eleanor.

Eleanor - y dime que ha sido de tu vida, a caso ya te casaste -dijo mirándola fijamente.

Candy – bueno yo.

Eleanor – discúlpame que sea tan imprudente.

Candy – no se preocupe, soy feliz -dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Eleanor – me alegra -dijo sonriendo de lado con sus característicos hoyuelos.

Candy – y usted como ha estado.

Eleanor – muy bien gracias...y feliz por tener a mi hijo conmigo, he recuperado su cariño finalmente y todo gracias a tí.

Candy – me alegra escuchar que son felices.

Eleanor – Candy -dijo mirandola seriamente.

Candy – digame.

Eleanor - Terry me contó todo.

Candy – como dice. -dijo sorprendida.

Eleanor - todo lo que paso entre ustedes, me entiendes todo -dijo moviendo sus manos- ese día que te fuiste de New York.

Candy – todo -dijo repitiendo una vez más, al mismo tiempo que sentía congelársele la sangre no por el frío que hacía, sino por los nervios que seguían subiendo hasta acelerar su corazón a más no poder.

Eleanor – dime porque lo dejaste así como así; no sabes cómo ha estado él durante todo este tiempo...pensé que tú lo amabas, no sabes cuánto tiempo te buscó por todas partes y después de esa nota que le dejarón Terry.

Candy – lo sé –dijo interrumpiéndola- me enteré de eso…fue una broma pesada de mis primos.

Eleanor – y muy pesada ehh.

Candy – si –dijo suspirando- pero recibieron su castigo.

* * *

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _Archie – estás segura que quieres hacerlo._

 _Candy – si Archie…creo que Albert tiene razón._

 _Annie – creo que es lo mejor, ya era hora que él supiera no._

 _Candy – creo que sí –dijo nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una carta._

 _Archie – está bien –dijo tomándola en sus manos._

 _Candy – bueno entonces me voy –dijo sonriendo ampliamente._

 _Annie – suerte amiga –dijo tomando sus manos._

 _Candy – gracias._

 _Archie – bien nos vemos en la noche en el hotel._

 _Candy – si –dijo iniciando así su camino, con ansias._

 _Annie – vamos no._

 _Archie – si._

 _Annie – sabes me alegra saber que Candy al fin entendiera que era lo mejor._

 _Archie – si pero no creo que –dijo deteniendo su paso._

 _Annie – que pasa –dijo al ver el semblante de su esposo._

 _Archie – espera acaso no es –dijo mirando detenidamente al hombre que caminaba al lado de una mujer quien entraba a la mansión._

 _Annie – si es Terry –dijo abriendo los ojos como plato al verlo- supongo que ella es Karen Klaise._

 _Archie – creo que si –dijo escondiéndose detrás de un árbol- será mejor que esperemos que entre a la casa._

 _Annie – tienes razón –dijo ocultándose tras él._

 _Archie – tengo una mejor idea –dijo al ver a un chico jugar por ahí._

 _Annie – que vas a hacer._

 _Archie – oye muchacho –dijo haciéndole señas._

 _Jack – me habla a mi señor._

 _Archie – si ven –dijo llamándolo de nuevo._

 _Jack – que quiere._

 _Archie – quieres ganarte 1 dólar –dijo sancando de su bolsillo el billete._

 _Jack – claro que tengo que hacer._

 _Archie – solo debes entregar esta carta al señor Grandchester –dijo señalando- me entiendes._

 _Jack – si señor._

 _Archie – ve y cuando regreses te pagaré –dijo entregándole la carta._

 _Jack – está bien –dijo cruzando la calle._

 _Annie – estoy nerviosa._

 _Archie – sshhsshh habla en silencio –dijo distrayéndose por un momento sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurria._

 _Neal – con que aquí vive Grandchester ehh._

 _Eliza – si._

 _Neal – estás segura que querrá verte._

 _Eliza – claro –dijo caminando al lado de su hermano- ha perdido a su esposa y._

 _Neal – tú quieres ser la nueva ahora._

 _Eliza – no sería mala idea –dijo sonriendo._

 _Neal – bien entonces._

 _Jack – usted es el señor Grandchester –dijo tras él._

 _Neal – bueno._

 _Eliza – que deseas._

 _Jack – el señor de allá me manda a dejarle esta nota._

 _Neal – está bien dámela –dijo arrebatándole la nota._

 _Jack – adiós señor –dijo corriendo de vuelta a donde estaba Archie._

 _Eliza – quien le abrá escrito._

 _Neal – no lo sé, veamos –dijo abriendo el sobre, para luego leer el contenido_ _ **"Terry: te espero en la cafetería del centro a las 6pm, tenemos mucho de qué hablar estoy ansiosa por verte de nuevo. Te quiere Candy".**_

 _Eliza – queee Candy –dijo sorprendida- hace mucho que no sabíamos nada de ella, no pensarás dársela._

 _Neal – no, tengo una mejor idea –dijo sonriendo malévolamente._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

* * *

Eleanor – Candy…Candy me escuchas.

Candy – eehh –dijo volviendo a la realidad- discúlpeme señora -dijo levantándose de lugar- pero creo que le di mis explicaciones a él hace mucho, y no tendría por qué decirlo de nuevo.

Eleanor – tienes razón, perdóname por meterme en lo que no me concierne -dijo levantándose de su lugar- tú tienes tus motivos del porqué; yo solo quería saber tus razones no sabes lo preocupada que he estado por él, soy su madre espero me entiendas.

Candy – si señora la entiendo…yo también soy madre –dijo así misma.

Eleanor - así que no te preocupes yo no interferiré en nada...pero dime algo lo amaste o aún lo amas.

Candy – quee -dijo sorprendida.

Eleanor – sinceramente con lo que hiciste me hace pensar que nunca lo amaste, cuando te conocí me pareciste una chica espectacular pero con lo que hiciste me dejo mucho que pensar de ti.

Candy – yo -dijo nerviosamente- aún lo amo -dijo así misma- lo siento Eleanor pero es algo muy personal, así que comprenda y entienda lo que quiero decir...no quiero sonar grosera pero.

Eleanor – no te preocupes, sino quieres decírmelo no lo hagas -dijo seriamente- y como te lo dije no interferiré en nada.

Candy – será lo mejor señora, me dio mucho gusto verla -dijo seriamente.

Eleanor – a mí también -dijo sonriendo.

Alex – mamá -dijo gritando fuertemente llamando la atención de las dos mujeres que se encontraban ahí.

Candy – Alex -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos, sin saber que hacer ya que el pequeño se acercaba velozmente hacia ella.

Eleanor – tienes un hijo -dijo mirándola con sorpresa- pero si tu dijiste.

Candy – no...yo no -dijo titubeando, el momento que más temió por años había llegado; por un momento pensó que no se daría cuenta de Alex...y si así fuera tendría que decírselo; y seguramente Terry lo sabría...y no quería que eso sucediera el sería capaz de apartarlo de ella, pronto sintió que le falto el aire, y sin pensarlo se sentó de nuevo en la banca.

Eleanor – te sientes bien -dijo al ver la reacción de la chica.

Annie – es tan travieso no lo crees Candy -dijo tras ella interrumpiéndola.

Candy – Annie -dijo sorprendida al ver a su amiga.

Annie – siento que las haya interrumpido pero no pude detenerlo -dijo señalando al pequeño que se dirigía hacia ellas.

Eleanor – aahh entiendo...pero creí que se refería a Candy cuando dijo mamá.

Archie - a donde va jovencito -dijo tomándolo del brazo para luego cargarlo en su espalda.

Alex – me asustaste -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – buenas tardes -dijo acercándose a las mujeres que se encontraban ahí, sin dejar de ver la cara de sorpresa de Candy.

Eleanor – buenas tardes señor –dijo con duda.

Albert – mucho gusto soy –dijo tras ellos- soy William Andrey -dijo presentándose para luego acercarse y abrazar a Candy- te sientes bien.

Candy – sí, es solo que -dijo sin dejar de terminar de hablar, ya que unos dulces labios se apoderaron de su boca inmediatamente, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos de tal acto.

Archie – hola -dijo acercándose- soy Archibald Cornwell y este pequeño imprudente es mi hijo -dijo haciéndole cosquillas al niño.

Alex – no...tu no -dijo mientras sonreía por las cosquillas que no le permitían hablar.

Archie – sshhh sino te comportas te haré más cosquillas.

Alex – no ya no -dijo sonriendo- bájame.

Annie – ya basta por favor...discúlpelos señora Beaker.

Archie – si te bajas no dirás nada.

Alex – bien.

Candy – oohh no –dijo poniéndose más nerviosa.

Eleanor – no se preocupe -dijo sin dejar la sorpresa, para luego posar su mirada en el niño- soy Eleanor Beaker mucho gusto.

Albert – el placer es mío -dijo sonriendo.

Archie – es un placer conocerla -dijo haciendo una reverencia- saluda Alex -dijo bajándolo.

Alex – buenas tardes señora -dijo haciendo una reverencia, para luego fijar la mirada en la mujer que tenía frente a él.

Eleanor – buenas tardes jovencito -dijo suavemente, pronto notó esos enormes ojos azul zafiro, un cabello castaño rizado, unas pecas sobre su nariz perfilada y de pie frente a ella con el porte de todo un caballero lo que le recordó a una persona en particular- esa mirada -dijo así misma, ya la había visto en algún lugar o en alguien, pronto subió su mirada para ver a Candy, tratando de encontrar algo que aún no sabía.

Albert – le sucede algo señora Beaker -dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Eleanor – oohh no señor Andrey.

Annie – siento interrumpirlos pero debemos ir a casa.

Alex – siii vamos, ya quiero ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños -dijo jaloneando a Albert.

Albert – está bien iremos ahora.

Eleanor – así que es tu cumpleaños -dijo bajando quedando a su altura.

Alex – si señora.

Eleanor – cuántos años tienes cariño.

Alex – cuatro -dijo contando con sus dedos- verdad ma -dijo sin poder terminar de hablar ya que Archie le había tapado la boca con su mano.

Archie – no interrumpas –dijo haciéndole de nuevo cosquillas sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.

Annie – nos vemos allá Candy -dijo interrumpiéndolo, notando el nerviosismo de su amiga.

Candy – oohh si, enseguida voy -dijo con dificultad.

Annie – me dio mucho gusto conocerla señora Beaker.

Eleanor – fue un placer -dijo sonriendo extrañada de la actitud del joven.

Archie – un gusto señora, vamos campeón -dijo cargándolo de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

Alex – si -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – dile adiós a la señora Beaker.

Alex – hasta luego -dijo moviendo su manita- hasta luego señora.

Eleanor – adiós jovencito -dijo sonriendo de lado para luego pararse- bueno creo que es todo, me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo Candy...y más el saber que eres feliz -dijo mirando a Albert.

Albert – muchas gracias señora.

Candy – a mi también me dio mucho gusto verla -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Eleanor – te deseo todo lo mejor.

Candy – gracias Eleanor -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Eleanor – puedo darte un abrazo -dijo mirándola fijamente notando en el rostro de la chica el rastro de pecas que alguna vez lo inundaron tal y como ella la recordaba.

Candy – si claro.

Eleanor – cuídate -dijo abrazándola- lo siento Candy pero creo que no lograste engañarme -dijo en forma de susurro.

Candy – queee -dijo así misma abriendo los ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo que deshacía el abrazo.

Eleanor – tiene la misma mirada de Terry...claro con tus rasgos -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Eleanor yo -dijo en forma de susurro al mismo tiempo que se separaba de ella.

Eleanor – lo imagine -dijo sonriendo- y no te preocupes no le diré nada –dijo separándose de ella- mucho gusto señor Andrey.

Albert – señora -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – Elly -dijo llamándole al mismo tiempo que le hacia señas.

Eleanor – creo que tengo que irme, espero verte de nuevo algún día; que estés bien -dijo alejándose de ella.

Candy – adiós -dijo con alivio, al verla alejarse de ella.

Albert – estas bien.

Candy – Albert -dijo sollozando para luego abrazarlo- no...no estoy bien.

Annie – lo siento Candy no me di cuenta que Alex venia para acá -dijo acercándose a ellos.

Candy – no te preocupes -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- se cómo es de inquieto.

Albert – quieres tomar un té.

Candy – no por lo pronto quiero irme a casa con mi hijo, no sé qué haría si me lo encuentro en este lugar.

Albert – está bien nos vamos.

Richard – con quien hablabas -dijo al ver a su esposa acercarse.

Eleanor – con una vieja amiga.

Richard – y ya terminaste de hablar con ella.

Eleanor – sí.

Richard – entonces nos vamos.

Eleanor – sí, creo que esa noche paso algo más de lo que me dijo Terry -dijo así misma, para luego voltear su mirada hacia el lugar donde estuvo momentos antes mirando donde se encontraba aquella familia- no puede ser.

Richard – de que hablas.

Eleanor – no es nada, nos vamos -dijo tomando su brazo.

Terry – mamá.

Eleanor – cariño -dijo sorprendida al verlo frente a ella.

Richard – pensé que no saldrías.

Terry – solo quise tomar un poco de aire fresco, además quería enseñarle el lugar a Karen.

Karen – venir aquí y no conocer estos hermosos lugares, no tendría sentido.

Richard – si tienes razón, hay mucho que ver por aquí.

Terry – mamá -dijo mirándola fijamente- te pasa algo...me escuchas.

Eleanor – Candy -dijo así misma volteando su mirada hacia el lugar donde estuvo con ella momentos atrás.

Richard – querida te pasa algo.

Eleanor – oohh no lo siento -dijo sonriendo- que decían.

Terry – estas muy extraña...porque ves para allá -dijo señalando.

Eleanor – por nada, mejor que dicen si nos llevan a comer -dijo cambiando el tema.

Karen – me encantaría, las niñas se quedaron con Meredith.

Terry – seguro que ella las cuidará bien.

Eleanor – si cariño.

Richard – buena idea no crees querida.

Eleanor – entonces no se diga más -dijo caminando jalando a su esposo.

Richard – oye que prisa tienes.

Eleanor – ninguna.

Terry – que le pasará -dijo frunciendo el ceño, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el parque.

Karen – no es nada.

Eleanor – vamos cariño -dijo mirándolo mientras que observaba aquel lugar, notando que ya no se encontraba ella ahí.

Terry – si.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde, en otro lugar de la ciudad**

Dorothy – ya te sientes mejor –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Candy – si –dijo suspirando.

Dorothy – Candy pero que –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento mirando lo que había en la habitación.

Candy – todo listo –dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Dorothy – sí, todos te esperan para iniciar la fiesta de Alex.

Candy – enseguida bajo.

Dorothy – Candy que piensas.

Candy – puedes bajar y esperarme ahí –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Dorothy - está bien –dijo saliendo del lugar, sin dejar la sorpresa de lo que había visto.

Albert – estás más tranquila –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Candy – si.

Albert – que crees que haces –dijo al notar varias maletas preparadas en la esquina de la habitación.

Candy – en cuanto termine la fiesta de Alex nos iremos.

Albert – y se puede saber a donde irás.

Candy – lejos de aquí.

Albert – a donde irás.

Candy – aún no lo sé –dijo pensativamente- ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Albert – no puedes huir cada vez que sepas algo de él –dijo seriamente- acaso no piensas en tu hijo.

Candy – claro que si, por eso lo hago…por su bien.

Albert – y crees que es lo mejor, llevarlo de un lugar a otro…sabes que afectará su estabilidad.

Candy – Albert –dijo mirándolo fijamente sorprendida por las palabras de su protector.

Albert – no voy a permitir que te vayas y que alejes de mi a Alex –dijo abrazándola- no todo se arreglará de esa manera y debes entenderlo.

Candy – Albert tengo miedo que.

Albert – vamos a solucionarlo esto juntos –dijo interrumpiéndola- pero no así…te prometo que no pasará nada –dijo acariciando su rostro.

Candy – esta bien, te prometo que no iré a ninguna parte.

Albert – olvidémonos un momento de esto quieres –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- tenemos que ir a una fiesta –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – si lo sé, entonces que esperamos.

Albert – solo-dijo deteniéndola mirándola fijamente hundiéndose en esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto amaba, pronto acercó sus labios a los de ella, depositando un dulce beso.

Candy – bajo en un momento si –dijo separándose de él.

Albert – bien –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Candy – Terry –dijo cerrando los ojos recordando aquel día que lo espero y nunca llegó.

* * *

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _Candy – espero que no tarde mucho –dijo ansiosa moviendo sus manos desesperadamente._

 _Mesero – le sirvo algo._

 _Candy – un café por el momento estoy esperando a alguien –dijo sonriendo ampliamente._

 _Mesero – muy bien, como usted ordene._

 _Candy – que hará cuando me vea…sonreírá –dijo suspirando- ó me verá con esa mirada tan fría –dijo nerviosamente- no quiero pensar así, como lo saludaré le diré hola Terry tanto tiempo sin verte ó primero le pediré disculpas y después de que hablemos le diré de Alex y si no me perdona por haberlo ocultado todo este tiempo –dijo suspirando- no digas tonterías Candy, Terry es muy bueno y de seguro me entenderá –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- Terry…Terry no sabes cuánto te amo –dijo cerrando los ojos por un momento, espero varias horas hasta entrada la noche y no llegó nunca, su corazón se sintió morir el saber que no acudió a la cita, pensó que no querría verla; sin saber la verdadera razón por la cuál Terry no llegó nunca._

 **-fin flash back-**

* * *

 **Londres**

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.**

Richard – te sientes bien querida –dijo tras ella- te he notado algo nerviosa desde que volvimos.

Eleanor – no…estoy bien no te preocupes, y donde está Terry.

Richard – en el salón con Elizabeth, tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos te veré luego.

Eleanor – claro –dijo dándole un corto beso, para luego verlo marcharse- que haré…se lo diré –dijo así misma, para luego caminar hacia el salón ingresando sin ser vista.

Terry – me doy por vencido, ya me cansé –dijo tirándose sobre la alfombra.

Elizabeth – vamos hazlo de nuevo –dijo jaloneándolo- solo una vez más.

Terry – ya lo hice muchas veces, déjame descansar quieres –dijo cerrando los ojos.

Elizabeth – vamos…solo una vez si –dijo sonriéndole.

Terry – está bien tu ganas –dijo sentándose- pero será la última vez entendido.

Elizabeth – si como tú digas –dijo abrazándolo.

Terry – bien vamos –dijo tomándola en sus brazos, subiéndola lo más alto que podía.

Elizabeth – uuujuuuu mira estoy volando –dijo abriendo sus brazos y piernas al mismo tiempo.

Eleanor – creo que tiene que saberlo –dijo mirando la escena, donde ambos jugaban divertidamente, notando las miradas cómplices de ambos y las sonrisas pícaras inigualables- tiene derecho en saberlo…discúlpame Candy no sé si pueda cumplir mi promesa –dijo así misma.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.**

Dorothy – vaya que fiesta –dijo al mismo tiempo que recogía todo.

Candy – te ayudo.

Dorothy – no Candy no lo hagas, para eso estoy yo.

Candy – claro que no, tu eres mi amiga también.

Dorothy – está bien.

Candy – tu crees que le dirá.

Dorothy – no lo sé.

Candy – tu que harías.

Dorothy – iría a buscarlo –dijo sin titubear.

Candy – como dices.

Dorothy – yo que tu lo iría a buscar.

Candy – sabes que fui hasta New York para reunirme con él y nunca llegó.

Dorothy – porque tus adorados primos te lo impidieron, esta vez se pasaron con enbromarte eehh.

Candy – si pero cuando se descubrió todo no me siguió buscando, además tiene a Karen…el ya se ha olvidado de mí.

Dorothy - hasta cuando seguirás con eso –dijo dejando de hacer lo que hacia- acabas de ver a su madre y te ha dicho que él aún te ama y.

Candy – es su madre y.

Albert – Alex te necesita –dijo interrumpiendo.

Candy – voy en seguida –dijo dejando lo que hacia.

Dorothy – yo termino –dijo recogiendo las cosas.

Albert – discutían.

Dorothy – si, es que a veces es tan terca…no se como la soportas Albert.

Albert – no creas que tengo tanta paciencia –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Dorothy – bueno voy a dejar esto –dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

Candy – que pasa cariño –dijo ingresando a la habitación- ya es hora de que duermas.

Alex – no tengo sueño.

Candy - debes hacerlo –dijo arropándolo.

Alex – me contarás una canción.

Candy – por supuesto mi amor –dijo sentándose a su lado para luego darle un beso en la frente; mientras que Albert observaba la escena sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad.

Eleanor – es hora de dormir cariño –dijo interrumpiéndolos al mismo tiempo que ingresaba al lugar.

Terry – mamá tiene razón –dijo levantándose- esta princesita debe decir buenas noches.

Elizabeth – pero.

Richard – vamos yo te llevaré.

Elizabeth – está bien –dijo arregañadientes, despidiéndose de cada uno.

Eleanor – que duermas bien –dijo dándole un beso.

Terry – hasta mañana preciosa –dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Elizabeth – hasta mañana –dijo dándole un beso.

Eleanor – tienes muy consentida a esa niña –dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón.

Terry – no lo soy…además casi no la veo tu sabes.

Eleanor – aún sigues pensando en Candy.

Terry – como dices –dijo sorprendido- de donde viene todo esto a que quieres llegar.

Eleanor – a nada solo quiero saber.

Terry – claro que aún pienso en ella y mucho, a pesar de que han pasado todos estos años no he dejado de hacerlo…tu lo sabes no se a que viene esto.

Eleanor – si te dijera que la he visto.

Terry – queeeee –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- donde, cuando, como…dímelo ahora –dijo exaltándose.

Continuará...


	7. CAPITULO 7 DOS CORAZONES PARTE2

**Hola, les dejo un capítulo más con bono :)** **espero que lo disfruten no olviden dejar sus reviews se les quiere Angie**

 **El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **DOS CORAZONES EN UN MISMO LUGAR**

 **PARTE 2**

 **Londres**

 **Horas más tarde**

Terry – así que estás aquí en Londres pequeña pecosa traviesa –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Eleanor – siento mucho no habértelo dicho en el momento pero prometí no decirte nada, además no tenía caso que lo supieras; estuve a punto de decirle que ella no te merece por haberte abandonado de esa forma –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Terry – como dices, tu –dijo sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

Eleanor – lo siento hijo, pero es lo que pienso sobre todo esto, ya has pasado muchos años pensando en ella buscándola; cuando es Candy quien no quiere verte.

Terry - lo siento pero no voy a rendirme y mucho menos ahora que está en esta ciudad –dijo tomando su abrigo.

Eleanor – que haces –dijo al ver su reacción- a donde crees que vas.

Terry – voy a buscarla –dijo caminando apresuradamente hacia la salida.

Eleanor – pero no sabemos dónde puede estar.

Terry – no me importa iré a todos los lugares que pueda –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Eleanor – Terry hijo –dijo melancólicamente al verlo marcharse.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.**

Dorothy – no crees que es muy tarde para salir –dijo encendiendo la luz de la estancia.

Candy – Dorothy –dijo sorprendida- me asustaste.

Dorothy – lo siento no fue mi intención, pero se puede saber a dónde vas.

Candy – solo a tomar un poco de aire –dijo colocándose el abrigo- no voy a escapar si es lo que piensas.

Dorothy – está bien…me prometes que volverás.

Candy – claro…mi hijo está arriba durmiendo no podría abandonarlo.

Dorothy – está bien.

Candy – no me esperes.

Dorothy – no tardes.

Candy – no lo haré –dijo dándole un corto abrazo- te veo luego que descanses –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Dorothy – Candy –dijo melancólicamente.

George – déjala de seguro necesita estar sola un momento –dijo tras ella- talvez le ayudará a aclarar sus pensamientos.

Dorothy – George –dijo sonrojándose.

George – vamos a la cocina, se me antoja mucho de ese pie que solo tú sabes hacer.

Dorothy – está bien –dijo tomando la mano de él, para luego caminar juntos hacia la cocina.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad, horas más tarde**

 _ **-Terry's POV-**_

 _Como no lo pensé antes, estas aquí en esta ciudad, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos…quiero verte, abrazarte, besarte, escuchar tu sonrisa de nuevo como antes; y después de eso me explicarás el porqué de tu partida, no quiero creer lo que dice mi madre sé que me amaste y talvez sea yo quien no te merecía, hay tanta duda e inquietud en mí que no se realmente que haré cuando te tenga frente a mí, pero es algo que debo saber que necesito saber…ay pecosa porque, porque tuviste que hacerlo sino hubiera sido así en estos momentos estaríamos juntos para siempre y nadie nos hubiera separado nunca._

 _ **-Fin Terry's POV-**_

* * *

Pamela – vamos Eliza no se darán cuenta.

Eliza – no lo creo, recuerda que he venido con la tía abuela; no me conviene que –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento.

Pamela – que pasa.

Eliza – quieres esperarme un momento –dijo caminando en dirección contraria.

Pamela – a dónde vas.

Eliza – a asegurarme que es cierto lo que estoy viendo –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Terry – debo seguir caminando –dijo sin darse cuenta que había llegado al parque- no debo detenerme tengo que encontrarla.

Eliza – Terry…Terry Grandchester –dijo parándose frente a él con las manos en la cintura.

Terry – Eliza –dijo sorprendido al verla.

Eliza – vaya no esperaba verte de nuevo –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – yo menos –dijo frunciendo el ceño- que haces aquí.

Eliza – he venido a verte actuar.

Terry – así –dijo levantando la ceja.

Eliza – y como has estado.

Terry – bien –dijo sonriendo de lado- mejor desde que descubrí la bromita de tu querido hermano.

Eliza – no se a qué te refieres –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – claro que lo sabes –dijo seriamente.

Eliza – puedes creer lo que quieras –dijo volteándose.

Terry – espera –dijo deteniéndola.

Eliza – que pasa.

Terry – has venido sola.

Eliza – te interesa saberlo.

Terry – bueno.

Eliza – he venido con la tía abuela.

Terry – solo con ella.

Eliza – si, me imagino que lo preguntas por Candy hace muchos años que no se sabe nada de ella, lamento decirte que se ha ido…escapó de nuevo.

Terry – como dices, no es posible ella está en la ciudad.

Eliza – no lo creo.

Terry – no mientas –dijo tomándola del brazo.

Eliza – no lo estoy haciendo –dijo zafándose de su agarre- sabes que es costumbre de ella hacerlo, no se porque sigues pensando en ella…no vale la pena, en cambio yo podría.

Terry – a donde se fue –dijo tomándola del brazo nuevamente- quien está con ella.

Eliza – no lo sé –dijo quejándose- suéltame me lastimas.

Terry – dime.

Eliza – tu sabes como es de terca, se fue sin decir nada a nadie…ni la tia abuela sabe de ella.

Terry – no te creo.

Eliza – pues cree lo que quieras –dijo soltándose de su agarre, para luego caminar aprisa.

Terry – eso es mentira…voy a encontrarla a como de lugar.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.**

 _ **-Candy's POV-**_

 _Hace mucho que no me sentía como en casa, este lugar fue mi favorito por un corto tiempo un pedacito de América en Londres, he pasado mucho tiempo convertida en una dama que ya había olvidado lo bien que se siente trepar el árbol, la sensación maravillosa que es el observar toda la ciudad y recordar aquellos momentos vividos en este colegio, donde solo aquí puedo despejar mis pensamientos, escucho el viento susurrar en mis oídos, cierro los ojos y vienen a mi mente los recuerdos de lo vivido en este lugar, donde aún guarda su esencia; todavía esta aquella pequeña cueva que fue el hogar de Clin y más arriba aquel grabado con nuestras iniciales las que duraran por siempre; el saber que estas aquí tan cerca me estremece el solo saberlo, ese encuentro con tu madre fue como tenerte frente a mí, fue como verte a los ojos y volver a sentir todo aquello con tan solo imaginarlo, he querido olvidarte pero no puedo…pensé que después de huir esa noche todo sería diferente que lograrías ser feliz con ella y que yo lo sería por ti, que trataría de hacer mi vida fuera de todos y de todo pero esos planes cambiaron repentinamente, nunca imagine traer conmigo un pedacito de ti y que con el tiempo eso me convertiría en la mujer más feliz; cuantas veces he soñado contigo y él, poder verlos juntos correr por el bosque, reír; se que Alex te necesita tanto como yo a ti…aún así no se qué hacer todas las noches rezo para encontrar una respuesta, a veces me pregunto merezco ser feliz? O si mi destino es seguir deambulando en mi mundo en ese mundo que he construido donde solo vive la imagen de lo que pudo ser; aun así no me puedo permitir herir a Albert él ha sido todo para mí, en estos años ha sido como un padre para Alex, me ha dado un hogar como el que siempre soñé y sobre todo que me ha dado su protección y cariño el que dentro de poco compartiré para toda la vida, por eso hoy he venido a este lugar para decirte adiós…adiós para siempre, adiós a mis pensamientos, adiós a tu recuerdo, adiós a mi corazón…adiós al amor que te tengo y que siempre te tendré…ahora me iré a una nueva vida en la que espero que tu recuerdo jamás viva._

 _ **-Fin Candy's POV-**_

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.**

Hermana Margareth – Terry –dijo sorprendida al verlo.

Terry – Hermana Margareth –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Hermana Margareth – que haces aquí –dijo sin dejar la sorpresa.

Terry – se que es muy tarde pero.

Hermana Margareth – no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte –dijo sonriendo- pasa…adelante esta es como tu casa –dijo abriendo la reja.

Terry – gracias hermana, y por supuesto que lo fue –dijo sonriendo de lado, al mismo tiempo que ingresaba al lugar.

Hermana Margareth – y que te trae por aquí, han pasado algunos años desde que dejaste el colegio.

Terry – lo sé hermana, y discúlpeme por haberme ido sin despedirme.

Hermana Margareth – no te preocupes y te entiendo, lo que hiciste fue admirable…pero me alegra ver que estas bien.

Terry – lo estoy –dijo sonriendo de lado- bueno no quisiera ser grosero pero.

Hermana Margareth – oohh si lo siento –dijo interrumpiéndolo- que te trae por aquí.

Terry – pensaba en que me dejará ir a la colina.

Hermana Margareth – a esta hora.

Terry – si, bueno si no hay problema hace mucho que no venía a Londres y quisiera estar solo un momento, por favor hermana yo.

Hermana Margareth – está bien –dijo sonriendo- puedes ir.

Terry – en verdad –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- espero no causarle problemas.

Hermana Margareth – claro que no, no te preocupes la Hermana Greys no está en el colegio; así que puedes estar todo el tiempo que quieras.

Terry – gracias hermana.

Hermana Margareth – lo hago porque tú me lo pides, además se lo especial que es ese lugar para ti.

Terry – gracias.

Hermana Margareth – sabes es curioso, Candy me pidió lo mismo.

Terry – como dice –dijo sorprendido- Candy.

Hermana Margareth – si, hace un tiempo vino a visitarme y me pidió exactamente lo mismo –dijo sonriendo- sé que se quisieron mucho –dijo sonriéndole.

Terry – si hermana, dígame algo sabe dónde puedo encontrarla…en donde vive.

Hermana Margareth – lo siento, no lo sé –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- solo sé que estuvo un tiempo en la ciudad y no volví a saber más de ella.

Terry – está bien, gracias por la información –dijo suspirando- entonces puedo ir –dijo señalando.

Hermana Margareth – claro.

Terry – nos vemos hermana.

Hermana Margareth – me dio mucho gusto verte, y espero vuelvas a visitarme algún día.

Terry – lo haré hermana…téngalo por seguro –dijo sonriendo de lado, caminando hacia ese lugar que le era tan especial el mismo que guardaba tantos recuerdos al lado de su pecosa, a la que llamó la segunda colina de pony.

* * *

 **Londres**

 **Dos días después**

Karen – lo siento mucho –dijo melancólicamente- pensé que la encontrarías.

Terry – yo también creí lo mismo –dijo sin dejar de ver hacia el horizonte- esto me hace pensar que en verdad está huyendo de mí, creo que esta vez mi madre tiene razón.

Karen – pero como pudo haber desaparecido tan rápido.

Terry – no lo sé.

Karen – alguien tiene que estarla ayudando, no creo que sola pueda hacerlo.

Terry – no lo había pensado, pero quien podría estar con ella –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Karen – talvez algún amigo, un familiar…yo pregunté por todos los lugares que pude pero igual nadie la conoce con ese nombre me parece extraño.

Terry – sí que lo es –dijo mirando hacia abajo- ya están aquí –dijo al observar a varios coches en la entrada principal del teatro.

Karen – si –dijo suspirando- tenemos que regresar a nuestro lugar, de seguro Robert estará buscándonos como loco.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Candy – bien veamos –dijo mirando alrededor buscando el lugar- creo que es por acá.

Señora Elroy – me parece que los lugares que nos asignaron están muy retirados.

Candy – no tía, son más exclusivos –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Señora Elroy – me hubiera gustado sentarme con los demás, y dime desde cuando usas anteojos.

Candy – hace mucho.

Señora Elroy – no me había dado cuenta.

Candy - aquí estaremos bien tía –dijo deteniendo su paso- es aquí –dijo tomando la perilla para abrir la puerta, para luego escuchar un fuerte quejido y grito.

Señora Elroy – que le pasa jovencito –dijo furiosamente.

Terry – lo siento señora no me di cuenta –dijo agitadamente ya que sin querer había tropezado con la anciana.

Señora Elroy – no debería andar corriendo por los pasillos –dijo arreglándose el sombrero.

Candy – tía está bien –dijo por detrás.

Señora Elroy – si no te preocupes, y tú estás bien hija.

Candy – si –dijo asomándose un poco más a donde ella estaba, sin percatarse de quienes se encontraban ahí.

Karen – lo sentimos mucho señora, por favor acepte nuestra disculpa.

Terry – siento mucho haberla molestado señora…señorita –dijo notando la presencia de ella tras la anciana- discúlpeme –dijo dando un paso frente a ella quedando cerca de donde estaba parada- le repito no la vi no fue mi intención.

Candy – oohh por Dios –dijo así misma al mismo tiempo que levantaba el rostro- es él…es Terry –dijo sintiéndose nerviosa al verlo frente a ella, por un momento sintió desfallecer y que el aire le faltaba, como pudo se apoyó en su tía para no caer.

Señora Elroy – hija te sientes bien –dijo al ver el semblante de la chica.

Candy – si –dijo con dificultad.

Terry – señorita se encuentra bien –dijo mirándola fijamente notando una mirada conocida escondida tras esos anteojos- disculpe la conozco…me parece haberla visto antes.

Candy – no…no lo creo –dijo nerviosamente cambiando un poco el tono de voz- mejor entremos tía –dijo tomándola del brazo.

Señora Elroy – tienes razón no quiero perder más el tiempo con este patán.

Terry – como dice –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Karen – ya mejor vámonos Terry –dijo tomándolo de la mano- ya olvídalo nos disculpamos si quiere o no aceptarla no es nuestro asunto.

Terry – tienes razón vámonos –dijo caminando apresuradamente de la mano de Karen, sin darse cuenta que eran seguidos por una mirada verde esmeralda.

Candy – Terry –dijo suspirando- ahora ya no hay más duda…entonces no eran solo rumores a caso ellos dos –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- me alegra saber que eres feliz –dijo meláncolicamente.

* * *

 **Londres**

 **Dos años después**

Albert – y bien que te parece.

Alex – me gusta –dijo sonriendo- más porque tú y mamá estudiaron aquí.

Albert – verás que la pasaras muy bien –dijo sonriendo.

Alex – donde está mamá.

Albert – hablando con la hermana superiora, pronto vendrá.

Archie – creo que es hora de despedirnos.

Annie – mis niños –dijo abrazandolos a ambos- voy a extrañarlos…los quiero mucho nunca lo olviden –dijo sollozando.

Annabeth – te quiero mamá –dijo dándole un beso.

Stear – voy a extrañarte mucho.

Annie – mi pequeñito travieso –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Archie – no hay abrazo de despedida para papá.

Annabeth – claro que si papá –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, para luego correr con su padre.

Archie – mi princesa –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – y bien, ya recorriste el lugar –dijo tras su hijo.

Alex – si mamá –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – y que te pareció.

Alex – me gusta, es muy grande –dijo abriendo sus brazos lo más que podía.

Candy – me alegro –dijo poniéndose a hurtadías- creo que es hora de despedirnos.

Alex – está bien.

Candy – te voy a extrañar mucho –dijo abrazandolo.

Alex – yo también mamá pero no estes triste –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- te quiero mucho.

Candy – y yo a ti me pequeño rebelde –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- me prometes que vas a portarte bien.

Alex – te lo prometo.

Albert – vendremos para navidad y la pasaremos de maravilla –dijo sonriendo.

Alex –genial –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – está bien, cuídate mucho si –dijo abrazándolo de nuevo- te amo tanto y voy a extrañarte –dijo sollozando.

Alex – mamá –dijo refugiándose en ese abrazo- te quiero mucho…mucho.

Candy – Alex –dijo llorando.

Alex – ya te dije que no te preocupes –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, para luego limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de su madre- no estaré solo.

Stear – no te preocupes tía Candy, nos cuidaremos.

Candy – lo sé –dijo sonriendo- ustedes también cuídense sí –dijo dándole un beso a cada uno.

Annabeth – si tía.

Albert – bueno tenemos que irnos.

Annie – si.

Archie – bien jovencitos –dijo seriamente- cuidaran de Annabeth entendido.

Alex – si tio Archie.

Stear – si papá.

Annabeth – no necesito que me cuiden –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Candy – vaya que niña –dijo incorporándose.

Annie – si, es igual de orgullosa que su padre –dijo dando unos pasos.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Terry – no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco Hermana Margareth.

Hermana Margareth – no tienes porque.

Eleanor – todo fue tan rápido que no tuvimos tiempo de informarle antes.

Hermana Margareth – no se preocupen, Elizabeth es bien recibida en este colegio como lo fuiste tú.

Terry – gracias hermana –dijo sonriendo- no sabe el alivio que es saber que usted es la hermana superiora, ahora se que ella estará en mejores manos.

Hermana Margareth – se a que te refieres –dijo sonriendo de lado- pero de nuevo te reitero que ella estará muy bien.

Eleanor – gracias hermana.

Elizabeth – gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Hermana Margareth – entonces no se diga más, yo misma la llevaré a su habitación y le enseñaré los alrededores.

Terry – le importaría que yo lo hiciera.

Hermana Margareth – por supuesto que no –dijo sonriendo- pueden ir.

Terry – bien –dijo tomando la mano de la pequeña.

Elizabeth – con su permiso madre superiora –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Eleanor – los veré al frente.

Terry – Elizabeth – si –dijeron al unisonido, para luego salir ambos del lugar.

Hermana Margareth – se llevan muy bien.

Eleanor – si –dijo sonriendo- Terry la quiere mucho, los dos son tal para cuál; a Richard le hubiera gustado –dijo meláncolicamente quedándose en silencio un momento.

Hermana Margareth – siento mucho lo sucedido con el Duque –dijo seriamente- mucha resignación, y espero que pronto puedan superar este dolor.

Eleanor – gracias hermana.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.**

Albert – te sientes bien.

Candy – me siento tan extraña volver a casa sin Alex –dijo suspirando.

Albert – yo también, pero ya es momento de que sea más independiente, verás que tendrá una educación de primera.

Candy – lo sé –dijo sonriendo- se convertirá en todo un caballero, me aliva que no este solo.

Albert – bueno tenemos que terminar de arreglar el equipaje.

Candy – si.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde en el colegio.**

Hermana Margareth – esa será tu habitación –dijo señalando la ventana que se encontraba abierta.

Elizabeth – vaya se ve muy bonita, y sobre todo que está cerca el árbol.

Eleanor – si tienes razón –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – esa habitación –dijo recordando, para luego voltear su mirada hacia las habitaciones al frente.

Eleanor – pasa algo.

Terry – mi habitación fue esa –dijo señalando.

Hermana Margareth – que bien lo recuerdas –dijo sonriendo.

Terry –como no voy a recordarlo hermana –dijo sonriendo de lado- entonces está era la habitación de Candy –dijo así mismo, para luego recordar aquellos días en la vio brincar por los árboles hasta llegar a la habitación de los chicos- a quien le han asignado la habitación de al lado hermana.

Hermana Margareth – a una niña de nuevo ingreso, por ahora no recuerdo su nombre pero proviene de una de las mejores familias de América, te aseguro que es una buena niña muy recatada y educada; será la perfecta compañera de Elizabeth.

Terry – es lo que deseo hermana, que este feliz y que se sienta cómoda.

Elizabeth – lo seré –dijo sonriendo sin soltar su mano.

Terry – te quiero mucho –dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Elizabeth – y yo a ti.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde.**

Annabeth – me encanta mi habitación –dijo sonriendo.

Hermana Margareth – ahí tienes todo lo necesario para estudiar y los uniformes listos.

Annabeth – gracias hermana…puede decirme quien está en la habitación de al lado.

Hermana Margareth – es Elizabeth, voy a presentártela.

Annabeth – está bien –dijo caminando tras ella.

Hermana Margareth – Elizabeth –dijo tocando la puerta.

Elizabeth – adelante hermana.

Hermana Margareth – mira quiero presentarte a tu compañera de al lado.

Annabeth – hola –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – hola.

Annabeth – soy Annabeth, pero puedes decirme Ann.

Elizabeth – mucho gusto mi nombre es Elizabeth pero puedes decirme Beth –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Annabeth – muy bien Beth.

Hermana Margareth – espero que se vuelvan buenas amigas.

Annabeth – Elizabeth – eso espero –dijeron al unisonido, para luego escuchar sus risas de alegría.

* * *

 **Chicago**

 **Meses después**

Dorothy – sabes George me dijo que le gustaría que tu fueras –dijo quedándose en silencio al ver el semblante de su amiga- estás bien.

Candy – eehh –dijo volteando su mirada hacia ella- decias algo.

Dorothy – que te pasa.

Candy – solo pensaba en como estará Alex.

Dorothy – falta muy poco para que puedas verlo.

Candy – si –dijo suspirando.

Dorothy – hay algo más cierto.

Candy – me pregunto como estará Albert –dijo suspirando- desde que se casó con Lisbeth no hemos hablado como antes.

Dorothy – era de esperarse no –dijo levantando la ceja- ahora su tiempo lo dedica a su esposa.

Candy – lo sé, es solo que.

Dorothy – estas celosa –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – no…todo lo contrario me siento feliz que haya encontrado a la mujer que el se merecía; yo solo le hubiera traido problemas y –dijo suspirando- sabes a veces me siento tan sola y olvidada…no sabes cuanto extraño los gritos de Alex por la casa –dijo sollozando.

Dorothy – Candy si te sientes así fue porque tu decidiste que así fuera –dijo tomando su mano- tuviste la oportunidad de volver con el padre de Alex, también tuviste a Albert a tu lado por mucho tiempo, pero aún no es tarde para que seas feliz.

Candy – a veces pienso que no lo merezco –dijo limpiando su rostro- se que tienes razón todo esto ha pasado porque yo no hice nada.

Dorothy – verás que pronto vas a encontrar a alguien quien.

Candy – no lo sé Dorothy…no lo sé.

Continuará…


	8. CAPITULO 8 CORAZONES ENTRELAZADOS

**El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **CORAZONES ENTRELAZADOS**

 **LONDRES**

 **DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Alexander White Andrey, se escuchó una gruñona voz muy fuerte por todo el lugar, espantando a las aves que estaban posadas en los árboles, hasta el aire se hizo pesado sacando de sus sueños a la persona que se encontraba ahí.

Alex – hermana Claise -dijo incorporándose, se trataba de un joven muy galante, todo un caballero, sus enigmáticos ojos azul zafiro cubiertos con espesas cejas y largas pestañas vueltas, su piel blanca como la nieve, en su rostro una leve marca de pecas, su nariz perfilada, sus pequeños pero perfectos labios, sus manos largas y grandes, su cabello castaño corto el cual ya no tenía aquellos rizos que tuvo de niño.

Hermana Claise – todos estos años y sigues con esos modales, un caballero no debe recostarse de esa manera en la grama, además estás comiendo algo no -dijo frunciendo el ceño, mientras recordaba esa misma escena muchos años antes pero con otra persona.

Alex – lo siento hermana, no sucederá de nuevo -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Hermana Claise – prepárate que no tardarán en venir por ti -dijo para luego seguir su camino dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Alex – si hermana -dijo haciendo una mueca en especial.

Stear – que bueno que nos iremos pronto no -dijo acercándose a su primo.

Alex – se puede saber dónde te metiste -dijo levantando la ceja al verlo.

Stear – no te enojes, solo fui a ver cómo están las chicas -dijo señalando.

Alex – sí, seguro -dijo trepando el árbol.

Stear – que haces, van a retarte.

Alex – no me importa...ya estoy acostumbrado, además ya no regresaré a este colegio nunca más -dijo sonriendo- una aventura más no estaría mal.

Stear – tienes suerte que hayas convencido a tía Candy de llevarte a estudiar a América.

Alex – si...vamos Stear sube -dijo animándolo.

Stear – OK, allá voy -dijo trepando el árbol.

Alex – desde aquí se ve perfectamente la ciudad -dijo sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que el viento acariciaba su cabello- después de tantos años he venido a despedirme de ti -dijo aspirando el aroma de las flores de verano.

Stear – dame espacio -dijo sentándose al lado de su primo- vaya que maravillosa vista.

Alex – sí que lo es, ahora sé porque mamá le gustaba estar aquí.

Stear – la tía Candy te dijo de este lugar -dijo sorprendido.

Alex – sí, aquí se la pasaba con sus amigas cuando estaba en este mismo colegio, dice que la llamaba la segunda colina de pony...y no se equivocó -dijo sin dejar de ver el paisaje, mientras que cerraba por un momento los ojos, recordando aquella colina en América que había conocido en su niñez y que pronto volvería a ver- adiós árbol -dijo acariciándolo para luego notar algo- pero que es esto -dijo frunciendo el ceño al ver un grabado.

Stear – alguien escribió en él -dijo pasando su dedo sobre la marca.

Alex – T y C -dijo mirando fijamente, repasando con su dedo las letras inscritas ahí, las cuales estaban encerradas dentro de un corazón- quien más habrá venido a este lugar y no me di cuenta.

Stear – esta inscripción parece que tuviera muchos años Alex.

Alex – así -dijo notándolo.

Stear – bueno no importa, han pasado muchos estudiantes por este colegio.

Alex – tienes razón -dijo seriamente para luego recordar.

* * *

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _Candy – era mi lugar favorito del colegio, y siempre trepaba el árbol...Clin siempre me esperaba ahí hasta hizo una pequeña cueva donde hizo su casa, después de clases siempre iba a buscarlo._

 _Alex – en serio...entonces ahora que vuelva será el primer lugar que iré a buscar._

 _Candy – sí, no sabes cuánto me divertí en la segunda colina de pony –dijo sonriendo ampliamente._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

* * *

Stear – en unas horas vendrán por nosotros -dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Alex – eehh...si -dijo sin dejar de pensar en lo dicho por su madre- por fin llego el verano, y saldremos de esta cárcel para siempre -dijo suspirando.

Stear – tú regresarás a casa, mientras que yo aún tengo que esperar un año más para poder hacerlo.

Alex- verás que pronto pasará el tiempo, y cuando menos lo imagines estarás de vuelta en América.

Beth – Alex eres tú -dijo una dulce voz, tratando de divisar quien se encontraba en el árbol.

Ann – no me digas que ese es Stear -dijo frunciendo el ceño mirando a su amiga.

Beth – creo que si es tu hermano -dijo sonriendo.

Ann – Stear baja de ahí o te caerás -dijo gritando fuertemente.

Stear – no me digas que debo hacer -dijo respondiéndole de la misma manera.

Beth – Alex -dijo llamándolo nuevamente.

Alex – Beth -dijo mirando hacia abajo- espera un momento enseguida bajo.

Stear – vas con tu noviecita.

Alex – cállate Stear -dijo golpeando su hombro fuertemente.

Stear – espera -dijo tambaleándose de donde se encontraba sentado, no logrando sostenerse- creo que voy a caer -dijo gritando, para luego caer fuertemente en el suelo.

Beth – oohh por Dios -dijo mirando al chico que yacía en el suelo.

Ann – Stear -dijo en un grito.

Alex – Stear -dijo bajando rápidamente, para luego acercarse a su primo- estás bien.

Stear – creo que si -dijo levantándose de donde se encontraba.

Ann – necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería.

Stear – no es necesario.

Ann – cuando aprenderás -dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Alex – creo que eres mejor para tus inventos que trepando un árbol -dijo sonriendo.

Beth – opino lo mismo -dijo sonriendo- hola Alex -dijo acercándose a él- te he estado buscando –dijo en forma de susurro.

Alex – lo sé, recuerda que es nuestro lugar secreto -dijo en forma de susurro al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo.

Beth – lo sé -dijo sonriendo- pero Ann venía conmigo así que no pude evitar que no lo hiciera.

Alex – no te preocupes -dijo sonriendo.

Beth - me encanta la vista desde aquí -dijo cerrando por un momento los ojos.

Alex – así es, por eso le llamaron la segunda colina de pony.

Beth – la segunda colina de pony -dijo mirándolo de frente.

Alex – sí, aquí mi madre pasó sus mejores momentos.

Beth – tu madre.

Alex – si.

Beth – papá también estudió aquí talvez debe conocer a tu madre.

Alex – puede ser -dijo sin tomarle importancia.

Beth – bueno he venido a despedirme -dijo de repente.

Alex – tan pronto.

Beth – si, mi madre ya está aquí.

Alex – bien, dale mis saludos.

Beth – volverás a América definitivamente cierto -dijo con melancolía.

Alex – si, mi madre por fin aceptó...estudiaré para ser médico como ella.

Beth – me alegro -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Alex – te voy a extrañar -dijo tomando su mano.

Beth – yo también -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Stear – ejem...ejem.

Ann – no molestes -dijo codeándolo.

Beth - pero nos veremos luego...cierto chicos -dijo dirigiendo su mirada a ellos.

Alex – como -dijo mirándolos para luego soltarla de la mano.

Ann – claro que si amiga -dijo acercándose a ella- estaremos en el mismo lugar de siempre -dijo abrazándola.

Stear – podremos planear algo no crees.

Ann – no lo dudo.

Beth – bueno entonces me voy -dijo mirando de nuevo a su amigo- ya vinieron por mi.

Ann – nosotros también nos vamos, papá y mamá nos esperan.

Alex – bueno entonces vamos todos juntos -dijo iniciando la caminata hacia la salida del colegio donde ya eran esperados por sus padres.

Beth – y cómo te sientes el regresar a tu país.

Alex – emocionado y nostálgico -dijo mirándola.

Beth – así -dijo sonriendo.

Alex – me costó mucho convencer a mamá que lo hiciera, además que ya no podría más tiempo estar lejos de ella...solo la veía en mis vacaciones, es la primera vez que nos separamos por mucho tiempo.

Beth – lo imagino, siento lo mismo cuando no veo a papá -dijo suspirando.

Alex – si vuelves a América, visítame si -dijo sonriendo.

Beth – ten por seguro que lo haré.

Ann – bueno amiga te veo luego -dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Beth – sí, hasta pronto -dijo sonriendo.

Stear – nos vemos pronto en el lugar de siempre.

Beth – claro que si, solo espero que papá no haya cambiado de opinión.

Alex – bueno tengo que despedirme de ti definitivamente -dijo tomando su pequeña mano- hoy mismo volveré a América y no se cuándo regresaré de nuevo.

Beth – me dio gusto conocerte Alex.

Alex – a mi también -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- pero esta no es una despedida definitiva, te escribiré.

Beth – está bien -dijo sollozando.

Alex – no llores -dijo dándole un abrazo.

Beth – Alex.

Terry – Elizabeth -dijo gritando fuertemente al verla.

Beth – papá -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al escuchar su fuerte voz, para luego deshacer el abrazo.

Alex – ehh -dijo mirando a la distancia al hombre que se encontraba ahí.

Beth - creo que es hora que me vaya, nos vemos chicos -dijo alejándose de ellos.

Alex – adiós -dijo moviendo su mano en forma de despedida.

Ann – hasta luego.

Stear – nos vemos luego...ahora vámonos.

Alex – si -dijo mirando al hombre que se encontraba a unos metros de él- parece que su padre es.

Ann – si que lo es -dijo levantando los hombros- bueno eso me ha dicho.

Stear – que esperan, vámonos.

Alex – si –dijo mirando a la distancia.

Beth – mamá -dijo corriendo abrazándola.

Eleanor – hija -dijo recibiéndola felizmente- no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

Beth – yo también -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Terry – que hacías con ese joven -dijo frunciendo el ceño, mirando a la distancia como desaparecía entre la multitud.

Beth – de que hablas, acaso no piensas saludarme...hace mucho que no nos vemos -dijo poniendo las manos en la cintura.

Terry – lo siento, como ha estado mi princesa -dijo dándole un abrazo.

Beth – muy bien -dijo sonriendo- ya te extrañaba...y ansiosa por ir a la villa -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- en verdad no esperaba verte por aquí.

Terry – lo sé, he venido a pasar un tiempo contigo.

Beth – en serio -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Terry – si.

Beth – y vas a llevarme a América.

Terry – América -dijo frunciendo el ceño- de donde sacaste esa idea.

Beth – yo solo decía -dijo levantando los hombros.

Terry – lo pensaré -dijo mirando a su madre- ahora si vas a decirme quien es ese tipo.

Beth – si papá -dijo sarcásticamente- cuando dejarás de tratarme como una niña ya tengo 14 años.

Eleanor – ya Terry...deja tus celos.

Terry – está bien no preguntaré nada más –dijo levantando las manos- es que nunca lo había visto y no me gusto la manera que.

Beth – se despidió de mi -dijo interrumpiéndolo al mismo tiempo que lo miraba fijamente- es que regresa a su casa para siempre, es solo mi amigo primo de mis amigos -dijo señalándolos- los Cornwell.

Terry – que dijiste...Cornwell -dijo sorprendido mirándolos, perdiéndolos a la distancia- cuáles son sus nombres y porque no me habías contado de ellos.

Beth – que te pasa -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Eleanor – Terry -dijo mirándolo.

Terry – dime -dijo con autoridad.

Beth – bien -dijo sin dejar de mirarlo- son Ann y Stear.

Eleanor – como vas a conocerlos si te la pasas ocupado, siempre estás trabajando.

Terry – Stear -dijo repitiendo sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre- Stear.

Beth – bueno Alistear, pero lo llamamos Stear.

Terry – Alistear Cornwell..Stear -dijo repitiendo de nuevo.

Eleanor – pasa algo.

Terry – no...no nada -dijo en forma de susurro- tienes razón nunca he estado tan al pendiente de sus amigos...pero ahora lo estaré -dijo seriamente.

Beth – además Alex es solo un amigo más -dijo tomándolo del brazo- el único hombre en mi vida eres tú -dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Terry- te quiero.

Terry – y yo a tí -dijo sonriendo para luego darle un beso en la frente- discúlpame que sea tan celoso pero no quiero que alguien te haga daño.

Eleanor – que te parece si le dices la sorpresa -dijo cambiando el tema de la conversación.

Beth – sorpresa -dijo emocionada, mirándolo.

Terry – así es, pasaré todo el verano con ustedes -dijo sonriendo.

Beth – en serio -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Terry – si, y te prometo que la pasaremos muy bien.

Eleanor – Terry trabajo mucho para que pudiera tener vacaciones.

Terry – y que más que pasarlas con ustedes...las he tenido muy descuidadas.

Beth – es la mejor noticia que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Terry – bien entonces que empiecen las vacaciones -dijo sonriendo, sin poder quitarse de la mente lo dicho por Beth "Cornwell" "Stear" acaso será posible se dijo así mismo- tendré que averiguarlo -dijo en voz alta.

Eleanor – que vas a averiguar cariño.

Terry – nada mamá...vámonos.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Ann – mamá -dijo corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Annie – hija mía -dijo recibiéndola felizmente- como has estado.

Ann – muy bien mamá -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Archie – y para mí no hay abrazo.

Ann – claro que si papá -dijo abrazándolo efusivamente- te extrañe.

Archie – yo también -dijo acariciándola.

Stear – hola mamá.

Annie – ven a aquí mi pequeño travieso -dijo jalándolo para darle un abrazo.

Stear – ay mamá me estas lastimando.

Annie – como te extrañe -dijo llenándole de besos el rostro.

Stear – mamá por favor -dijo frunciendo el ceño- ya estoy demasiado grande para que sigas haciendo esto.

Archie – déjalo Annie.

Annie – había olvidado que tiene lo arrogante de su padre -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Alex – tía Annie, tío Archie -dijo sonriendo- como han estado.

Annie – woow mírate Alex -dijo sorprendida- en un año ya te has convertido en todo un hombre, y muy guapo por cierto.

Alex – gracias tía -dijo sonrojándose.

Archie – definitivamente tienes todo el porte de -dijo quedándose en silencio.

Annie – Archie -dijo codeándolo.

Alex – de quién tío -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Albert – de todo un Andrey por supuesto -dijo tras él.

Alex – papá -dijo sonriendo para luego darle un abrazo.

Albert – como has estado -dijo recibiéndolo.

Alex – muy bien, ansioso por volver a casa y ver a mamá -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Albert – vaya sino has cambiado en este último año -dijo mirándolo fijamente- tu madre se pondrá muy feliz en ver que ya te has convertido en todo un hombre.

Alex – tú también -dijo sonrojándose.

Annie – ya eres todo un joven caballero, supongo que hay muchas chicas locas por ti no -dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Alex – tía Annie -dijo sonriendo- gracias por el alago pero.

Stear – claro Beth -dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Alex – no digas eso, ella es solo una amiga.

Candy – y si hubiera alguna chica rondando a mi bebé no lo permitiría -dijo sonriendo tras él.

Alex – mamá -dijo sorprendido para luego darle un fuerte abrazo.

Candy – hijo querido -dijo abrazándolo hundiéndose en su pecho- no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

Alex – y yo a ti -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- que haces aquí...pensé que me esperarías en América.

Candy – Albert me convenció en venir a pasar el verano con todos, y heme aquí estoy -dijo abriendo los brazos.

Alex – en serio, entonces no vamos a ir a América.

Albert – después del verano -dijo interrumpiéndolo- regresaremos ahora pasaremos un buen momento en familia que te parece.

Alex – perfecto –dijo sonriendo- pero y tu trabajo mamá.

Candy – me dieron vacaciones -dijo mirando a su amigo.

Alex – que alegría, entonces vamos a estar como en familia de nuevo -dijo mirando a todos.

Candy – así es cariño -dijo tocando el rostro de su hijo, admirando esos enigmáticos ojos azul zafiro que la hacían recordar cada vez que los veía a aquel hombre, a quien años atrás se entregó con amor y al que no ha podido olvidar- estás más alto.

Alex – tú crees -dijo tomando una pose firme.

Candy – claro, yo no me encogí -dijo sonriendo.

Archie – no, es que nunca creciste -dijo sonriendo.

Annie – Archie -dijo codeándolo.

Candy – muy gracioso -dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Alex – pero así podré abrazarte mejor -dijo abrazándola nuevamente.

Candy – te quiero hijo.

Alex – y yo a ti.

Albert – vamos ya es hora.

* * *

 **Mientras que en la mansión Grandchester**

Eleanor – te pasa algo hijo -dijo mirando el semblante de su rostro- desde que llegamos has estado distante.

Terry – no pasa nada mamá -dijo con la mirada perdida hacia el jardín.

Eleanor – no hablaste en todo el camino de regreso a casa.

Terry – tu sabes lo que significa para mi Escocia -dijo suspirando, volteando a ver a su madre.

Eleanor – pero más New York no -dijo mirándolo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – podría decirse que también -dijo suspirando.

Eleanor – hace unos años he querido preguntarte algo.

Terry – años -dijo frunciendo el ceño, para luego voltear a su mirada.

Eleanor – así es, no quise ser inoportuna pero quiero preguntarte algo...es sobre Candy -dijo seriamente.

Terry – y que quieres saber -dijo levantando la ceja- ya te lo conté todo no.

Eleanor – no creo que eso haya sido todo, me hablaste de las horas que conversaron planeando su futuro juntos, pero hay algo más cierto...dime que más pasó esa noche.

Terry – a que te refieres -dijo dándole la espalda.

Eleanor – paso algo más entre ustedes esa noche...bueno quiero decir.

Terry – se lo que tratas de preguntar -dijo interrumpiéndola- no soy un niño tengo 33 años...pero porque lo preguntas, para que quieres saber que hubo entre nosotros, es algo muy personal no crees...además ya fue hace muchos años.

Eleanor – pero no lo has olvidado.

Terry – no -dijo suspirando.

Eleanor - entonces ustedes...esa noche no solo conversaron, ni hicieron los planes que me comentaste.

Terry – no mamá esa noche hicimos el amor.

Eleanor – lo imaginaba -dijo pensativamente- pero porque no me lo contaste cuando sucedió.

Terry – no podría hacerlo, era algo muy personal además ella se había ido sin darme explicación alguna...acaso olvidas que solo me dejo una simple nota -dijo apretando con su mano la cortina que tenía al lado conteniendo su frustración y furia.

Eleanor – ahora entiendo tu desesperación por encontrarla.

Terry – por eso deseaba tanto encontrarla, no sabes lo que sentí al no verla a mi lado esa mañana; siempre soñé con ese momento y...y desapareció así por así, pero nadie entendería no podía decirlo no quería arruinar su reputación me entiendes.

Eleanor – si, pero dime algo te has puesto a pensar en que pudo haber quedado embarazada.

Terry – como dices -dijo volteándose para luego mirar a su madre- no creo que haya sido posible.

Eleanor – te cuidaste, bueno sabes a lo que refiero.

Terry – claro que lo sé, ya no soy un niño.

Eleanor – entonces, tú te cuidaste...porque con Susana tú.

Terry – esto es muy diferente a lo que paso con Susana, solo fue una vez y con ella tuve el cuidado que tenía que tener, porque solo fue una noche de sexo.

Eleanor – Terry no digas eso.

Terry – no te escandalices, tú preguntaste y te estoy respondiendo.

Eleanor – si, pero bueno no me has contestado.

Terry – no lo había pensado, pero creo que no lo hice -dijo nerviosamente- esa noche solo me deje llevar por el amor que sentía por ella, mi deseo de poseerla de que fuera mía -dijo suspirando- pero a qué viene todo esto -dijo frunciendo el ceño- a que quieres llegar.

Eleanor – se que te vas a enojar conmigo por lo que voy a contarte -dijo tras el.

Terry – entonces no me lo digas -dijo dándole la espalda- no estoy de buen humor como para.

Eleanor – vi a Candy -dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Terry – queeeee -dijo sorprendido volteando a ver a su madre- tú la viste.

Eleanor – hace unos diez años más o menos, me topé con ella en el teatro aquí en Londres.

Terry – en el teatro -dijo sin dejar la sorpresa.

Eleanor – fue la vez que la compañía vino a presentar la obra lo recuerdas.

Terry – entonces -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- era ella...ella estuvo en la función esa noche.

Eleanor – porque lo dices, acaso la viste -dijo sorprendida.

Terry – pensé que era mi imaginación -dijo recordando.

* * *

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _Karen – Terry la función va a empezar ya, Robert esta buscándote como loco._

 _Terry – está bien, ahora iré._

 _Karen – solo tienes un minuto._

 _Terry – entonces que esperamos -dijo tomando la mano a su amiga, para así correr juntos._

 _Karen – es muy divertido -dijo sonriendo._

 _Terry – claro que lo es -dijo volteando su mirada a la de su amiga, para luego sentir que tropezaba_ _con alguien._

 _Señora Elroy – que le pasa._

 _Terry – lo siento señora -dijo deteniendo su paso._

 _Señora Elroy – tenga más cuidado -dijo frunciendo el ceño._

 _Terry – si señora -dijo mirándola fijamente, para luego notar que tras ella se encontraba alguien más- siento las molestias señorita._

 _Señora Elroy – vamos hija o nos perderemos la función -dijo caminando, seguida por su acompañante quien solo movió la cabeza levemente en forma de saludo...pronto sus ojos zafiro chocaron contra un verde que le pareció conocido._

 _Karen – que mujer tan rara no -dijo al ver que pasaban a su lado- parece una monja._

 _Terry – si puede ser -dijo sin dejar de mirarla._

 _Karen – vamos que se nos hace tarde._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

* * *

Terry – y eso fue lo que pasó.

Eleanor – lo siento hijo...nunca pensé que ella vería a la función.

Terry – es una Andrey tendría que haber estado ahí, como no lo pensé -dijo apretando el puño- era una función de beneficencia donde asistirían todos los ricos.

Eleanor – no hables así.

Terry - como es posible que no me lo hayas dicho en ese momento -dijo furiosamente- tu sabes cuánto tiempo pasé buscándola.

Eleanor – lo sé, discúlpame pero hizo prometerle que no te diría.

Terry – no puedo creerlo -dijo golpeando con su puño la pared- le hiciste una promesa a ella.

Eleanor - pero a lo que quería llegar es que, el día que la vi en el parque no estaba sola.

Terry – que dices -dijo sentir su corazón acelerar- me imagino que se casó -dijo pesadamente.

Eleanor – pues creo que sí, lo que quiero decir es que vi a un pequeño niño que corría hacia donde estábamos, y cuando ella lo vio acercarse se puso muy nerviosa y pálida... y a pesar que el otro joven que se encontraba ahí me dijo que era su hijo, no pude creerlo y cuando le hice el comentario a ella me lo negó, pero aun así estaba nerviosa e insegura, pero lo vi tan idéntico a ti cuando eras pequeño.

Terry – no digas tonterías -dijo frunciendo el ceño- talvez te confundiste.

Eleanor – no lo creo -dijo levantando la ceja- soy tu madre no podría confundir nada.

Terry – entonces tú crees que.

Eleanor – no lo sé hijo, no lo sé.

Terry – no puedo creerlo, después de tantos años.

Eleanor – se que no hay disculpa que valga, pero la vi tan feliz con su esposo.

Terry – esposo -dijo volteando su mirada- has dicho esposo.

Eleanor – si, la vi con él.

Terry – entonces cumplió su promesa -dijo dándole la espalda- y viste como es, quien era.

Eleanor – solo recuerdo que su nombre es William...un poco mayor que ella pero muy buen mozo.

Terry – años mayor que ella -dijo pensativamente- Albert -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- Albert, William Albert Andrey no puede ser...entonces esa vez que fui a verlo él ya se había casado con Candy -dijo furiosamente- y me lo negó, me negó todo...o sea que ese hijo es suyo y de ella -dijo seriamente- porque no lo pensé antes, él siempre sabía dónde estaba ella, a pesar de todo nunca la abandonaría, no la dejaría sola -dijo así mismo- siempre estuvo con ella, vivieron juntos un tiempo y yo que pensé que -dijo jalando con fuerza la cortina haciéndola caer.

Eleanor – Terry – dijo alertada al ver lo que pasaba- como dices...acaso lo conoces.

Terry – si -dijo con la mano empuñada- era...era mi amigo...y ahora es patriarca de la familia Andrey, lo leí hace muchos años en un periódico -dijo sonriendo de lado- él fue con quien acudí en Chicago aquella vez, fui a preguntarle por ella, pero no fue tan valiente en decírmelo.

Eleanor – tranquilízate hijo.

Terry – como quieres que lo haga, y como no se me ocurrió venir a buscarla a este lugar; a puesto a que ella estuvo en Chicago todo ese tiempo protegida por Albert...entonces vive aquí están en esta ciudad...pero desde cuándo.

Eleanor – lo siento mucho hijo, debí decírtelo cuando sucedió, pero cuando la vi con él pues yo.

Terry – ahora puedes sacarte esa absurda idea de que el niño que viste se parece a mí -dijo interrumpiéndola- ese niño...es su hijo con él -dijo furiosamente.

Eleanor – no puedo equivocarme, cuando se lo mencioné ella.

Terry – no quiero seguir hablado de eso -dijo caminando rápidamente a la salida.

Eleanor – Terry.

Terry – no quiero que nadie me moleste -dijo subiendo a su habitación, para momentos después escuchar el fuerte sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Beth – que le pasa a Terry -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Eleanor – nada, solo le duele un poco la cabeza...vamos a tomar el té quieres.

Beth – como tú digas.

Continuará...


	9. CAPITULO 9 LLAMADO DE SANGRE

**Hola les dejo un capitulo más, de antemano les agradezco mucho sus comentarios sobre esta historia, se que han comentarios encontrados, realmente queria con esta historia hacer algo diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados a leer, es un giro totalmente diferente a lo que he hecho antes por eso quise animarme a compartirla con ustedes, nos leemos en el siguiente y no olviden dejar sus reviews se les quiere Angie.**

 **El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **LLAMADO DE SANGRE**

 **Escocia**

Annie – estas bien Candy -dijo viendo el semblante de su amiga.

Candy – no se como me deje convencer por Albert en venir aquí de nuevo -dijo mientras se abrazaba así misma- la última vez que estuve aquí fue aquel verano -dijo cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que suspiraba.

Annie – lo sé -dijo parándose al lado de su amiga.

Candy – y si me lo encuentro...no quiero pensar que podría pasar.

Annie – no crees que te estas preocupando de más...estuviste viviendo seis años en Londres y nunca lo viste.

Candy – bueno, tienes razón...a excepción de cuando la tía Elroy y yo nos lo topamos en el pasillo del teatro.

Annie – pero no te reconoció cierto.

Candy – no.

Annie – recuerda lo que dijo Albert desde que tomo su lugar como Duque se la pasa en la cámara de lores y nunca toma vacaciones; se sabe que hace muchos años que no visita la villa y siempre está en Londres.

Candy – si lo sé, fue por esa razón que regresé hace unos años a América porque no quería encontrarmelo...y tuve que separarme de Alex dejándolo en el colegio.

Annie – siempre estuvo bien cuidado con Dorothy, además recuerda que los Andrey siempre tienen que ir a ese colegio.

Candy – si pero, no sabes cuantas veces tuve miedo...que podría pasarle algo y yo no estaba ahí.

Aniie – si lo sé, también soy madre.

Candy – lo siento Annie, es que.

Annie – no te preocupes todo estará bien –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – eso espero -dijo suspirando.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la villa.**

Alex – nunca había entrado aquí -dijo mirando el lugar.

Stear – como ibas a conocer siempre te vas a América en tus vacaciones.

Alex – tienes razón pero no me imagine un lugar así -dijo acercándose a un piano de cola blanco que se encontraba en la habitación.

Stear – pero es una habitación muy aburrida –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ann – claro que no -dijo acercándose a donde estaba el piano.

Stear – todo es...es muy blanco -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Ann – así fue como lo decoró la tía abuela.

Alex – saben la extraño mucho, siempre fue muy cariñosa conmigo.

Stear – eras su favorito.

Alex – claro que no –dijo sonriendo.

Stear – sino hubiera sido así no te hubiera dejado todos sus bienes.

Ann – ya no hablen de eso quieren.

Alex - crees que pueda -dijo señalando el piano.

Ann – claro, no creo que a tío Albert le importe.

Alex – veamos -dijo sentándose frente al piano, para luego abrir la tapa que cubría las teclas- vaya es un excelente piano -dijo admirándolo.

Ann – toca algo si -dijo apoyándose en el piano.

Stear – hazlo tu Alex porque mi hermana es un desastre -dijo sonriendo.

Ann – no me molestes –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Alex – vamos a probar este hermoso piano -dijo estirando sus dedos antes de iniciar con la melodía- y va así –dijo entonando una dulce melodía.

Ann – que bien lo haces -dijo mirando a su primo, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la hermosa melodía.

Alex – es la favorita de mamá -dijo mientras seguía tocando el piano- claro de luna de Beethoven -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – claro que lo es -dijo abrazándolo por detrás, para luego darle un beso en la cabeza.

Alex – mamá -dijo deteniéndose.

Candy – no te detengas cariño, quiero escuchar un poco más -dijo sonriendo.

Alex – claro como tú digas mamá -dijo dándole un beso en la mano, continuando con la melodía hasta que llego al final de la misma.

Albert – excelente -dijo aplaudiendo.

Alex – gracias -dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Ann – lo haces muy bien -dijo aplaudiendo.

Alex – el piano es maravilloso.

Stear – como lo haces si nunca tomaste clases.

Alex – no lo sé –dijo levantando los hombros- solo me dejo llevar.

Albert – talento innato -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Ann – es cierto porque nadie de la familia lo hace, bueno a excepción de mamá pero ella si tomo clases.

Stear – talvez tu padre -dijo quedándose en silencio un momento, provocando el nerviosismo de todos los presentes- discúlpame yo -dijo cabizbajo.

Alex – no te preocupes -dijo seriamente- talvez mi padre lo fue...verdad mamá –dijo mirándola.

Candy – si cariño -dijo nerviosamente.

Albert – dejemos ese tema por un lado, vamos a cenar quieren.

Ann – Stear – si -dijeron al unisonido.

Albert – Candy.

Candy – eehhh.

Albert – vamos al comedor.

Candy – sí, vamos hijo.

Alex – ahora los alcanzo -dijo seriamente.

Albert – está bien te esperamos -dijo saliendo del lugar con su pequeña- no te preocupes estará bien.

Candy – conozco esa mirada.

Albert – déjalo solo un momento...lo necesita.

Alex – mi padre -dijo cerrando el puño con fuerza- cómo pudiste abandonar a mi madre ella es tan buena -dijo frunciendo el ceño- nunca voy a perdonártelo.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

 **Villa Andrey**

Alex – vaya sí que es hermosa -dijo acariciando el lomo de la yegua- es un excelente espécimen, y cuál es su nombre.

Señor Carl – se llama Viola, como el personaje de.

Alex - la obra de William Shakespeare –dijo recordando- Noche de Reyes cierto -dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Señor Carl – si señorito, como lo sabe.

Alex – alguna vez leí la historia -dijo sin dejar de acariciar al animal.

Ann – quieres ir a cabalgar con nosotros.

Alex – me encantaría.

Stear – pero no puedes hacerlo.

Alex – déjame intentarlo por lo menos.

Señor Carl – déjeme asegurar la silla -dijo iniciando con su trabajo.

Rose Mary – y si la tía Candy se enoja que lo hagas.

Alex – no lo creo -dijo mientras seguía acariciando a la yegua, que respondía con tranquilidad a sus caricias- no sabrá que lo hice.

Stear – y porque la tía Candy no deja que lo hagas.

Alex – ella hace mucho le temió a los caballos, y por eso no le gusta que yo lo haga porque dice que puedo caerme y golpearme, pero ahora ya no soy un niño creo que podré hacerlo.

Ann – pero porque, si son muy lindos y nobles -dijo acariciando a su caballo.

Señor Carl – listo señorito...puede subir -dijo ofreciéndole apoyo.

Alex – gracias -dijo subiéndose, para luego acomodarse en la silla y acariciar a la yegua- vaya que bien se siente -dijo sonriendo.

Stear – claro que sí -dijo acercándose a él, quien ya había subido a su caballo.

Ann – bueno entonces iremos a cabalgar.

Stear – vamos, pero debemos hacerlo despacio porque.

Ann – yo te diré como hacerlo.

Alex – no se preocupen por mí -dijo tomando en sus manos las riendas para luego dar un grito que hizo que la yegua iniciara la carrera.

Ann – Stear – Alex -dijeron al unisonido al verlo alejarse.

Stear – espéranos -dijo corriendo tras él.

Ann – espérame Stear -dijo corriendo tras ellos.

Rose Mary – creo que a la tía Candy no le gustará nada –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Ann – oye donde aprendió a cabalgar así –dijo agitadamente.

Stear – no lo sé –dijo corriendo tras su primo.

* * *

 **Mientras que en la villa.**

Candy – buenos días -dijo asomándose al comedor.

Todos – buenos días

Archie – hola gatita.

Candy – cuando dejarás de llamarme así, ya no soy una niña -dijo tomando su lugar en la mesa.

Archie – déjame pensarlo...mmm nunca -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – muy gracioso.

Albert – te levantaste temprano, estas bien.

Candy – que quieres decir –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Albert – es que nunca acostumbras a hacerlo -dijo sonriendo.

Lisbeth – ya...amor deja de molestarla -dijo interrumpiendo a su esposo.

Annie – tu también Archie.

Dorothy – buenos días Candy, te dejo el desayuno.

Candy – gracias.

Lisbeth – Y como dormiste Candy.

Candy – dormir -dijo así misma era algo a lo que ya no estaba acostumbrada a hacer- bien -dijo sonriendo.

Annie – me alegra, porque iremos a pasear en bote -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – bueno no creo que.

Albert – no pensaras quedarte encerrada todo el tiempo que estemos aquí cierto.

Lisbeth – anímate Candy este es un hermoso lugar -dijo sonriendo- pero si no quieres salir yo te haré compañía.

Candy – gracias -dijo sonriendo, Lisbeth era una persona amable, cariñosa y sincera; desde que la conoció en la escuela de enfermería rápidamente se hicieron amigas, y cuando supo que iba a casarse con Albert se sintió muy feliz por ambos, ya que él se merecía a una persona tan dulce como ella.

Archie – bueno que les parece si empezamos a hacer planes para estas vacaciones.

Rose Mary – papi -dijo acercándose a Albert.

Albert – princesa -dijo abrazándola.

Lisbeth – te pasa algo.

Rose Mary – no es solo que yo también quiero pasear a caballo, pero contigo.

Albert – lo haremos pronto -dijo dándole un dulce beso.

Annie – por cierto donde están los chicos -dijo mientras se servía una tostada con mermelada.

Rose Mary – se fueron -dijo mirando a su tía.

Archie – a donde -dijo levantando la ceja, dándole un trago a su café.

Rose Mary – fueron a cabalgar.

Lisbeth – se nos adelantaron -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – como -dijo alertada- y Alex.

Rose Mary – fue con ellos.

Candy – Alex -dijo parándose de su lugar abruptamente.

* * *

 **Mientras que en el villa Grandchester.**

El caballo galopaba velozmente por los senderos del bosque, los mismos que fueron testigos de todos los momentos que años atrás pasó, era un día como aquel pensó...la velocidad con la que cabalgaba era tal que el viento hacia mover su cabello y su capa, parecía que estuviera volando o al menos eso sentía...volar como él siempre lo había deseado, y lo hubiera podido hacer a su lado, pero el hecho de haberlo dejado de la manera en que lo hizo, desbarato todos sus planes y sueños dejándolo vacío sin vida.

Beth – espera -dijo gritando- ya no puedo más -dijo deteniendo el caballo.

Terry – lo siento -dijo deteniéndose.

Beth – porque vas tan deprisa, te pasa algo -dijo agitada.

Terry – no nada, es solo que me deje llevar...hace mucho que no venía a este lugar -dijo cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

Beth – si lo imagino -dijo observando el lugar, cuando algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Ann – Beth -dijo alzando la voz al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Beth – Ann, Stear -dijo sonriendo al verlos acercarse- que hacen por aquí.

Ann – no esperaba verte tan pronto amiga -dijo sonriendo.

Beth – yo tampoco.

Terry – ejem...ejem -dijo interrumpiéndolos.

Beth – lo siento -dijo guiñándole el ojo- quiero presentarte a mis amigos del colegio, él es.

Terry – Terrence Grandchester -dijo seriamente.

Ann – mucho gusto señor.

Stear – un placer, mi nombre es Alistear Cornwell.

Terry – como dices...Cornwell -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Stear – así es.

Ann – y yo soy Annabeth Cornwell…sino se ha dado cuenta somos mellizos –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – si ya veo –dijo sin dejar la sorpresa- puedo saber el nombre de tu padre.

Stear – de mi padre –dijo sorprendido.

Terry – creo conocerlo.

Ann – mi padre se llama Archibald…Archibald Cornwell Andrey.

Terry – lo sabía –dijo con un brillo en sus ojos- así que ustedes son los hijos de Archie -dijo sin salir de su asombro.

Stear – usted conoce a mi padre entonces -dijo sorprendido.

Terry - así es -dijo mirándolo fijamente, se trataba de un chico de cabello negro de ojos color miel tenía un parecido al inventor al que había conocido años atrás, luego volteó su mirada para observar a la chica era una hermosa señorita de cabello castaño largo de ojos azul, idéntica a la tímida pensó finalmente.

Beth – Terry...Terry -dijo llamándolo varias veces.

Terry – lo siento…decías.

Ann – así que usted conoce a mi padre.

Terry – y a tu madre también -dijo sonriendo de lado- Annie cierto.

Ann – así es –dijo moviendo la cabeza.

Beth – como los conociste.

Terry – hace muchos años en el colegio -dijo suspirando.

Beth – porque no cabalgamos juntos -dijo sonriendo.

Stear – creo que tendremos que regresar a casa, o nos retaran, salimos sin avisar.

Ann – pero primero debemos encontrar a Alex.

Terry – así que están hospedándose aquí -dijo queriendo sacar más información.

Stear – así es, en la villa que está por allá -dijo señalando.

Terry – y quienes han venido con ustedes -dijo nerviosamente- bueno quiero decir me gustaría visitar a Albert, bueno si él está aquí.

Stear – también conoce al tío Albert.

Terry – así es...entonces él está en la villa.

Ann – sí, con la tía Lizzie, Rose Mary, papá, mamá, y la tía Ca.

Mark – eyy Terry -dijo acercándose a ellos- tienes visita -dijo interrumpiendo.

Beth – la tía Karen -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – creo que si -dijo volteando a ver.

Beth – bueno chicos, nos vemos luego.

Ann – sí.

Stear – hasta pronto -dijeron alejándose del lugar.

Terry – creo que tendré que ir a visitarlos, puede ser que ella -dijo así mismo- además necesito hablar con Albert.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Alex – vaya que lugar tan hermoso -dijo deteniendo la yegua, para luego bajarse.

Eleanor – es cierto jovencito -dijo tras él.

Alex – buenos días -dijo sonriendo- no sabía que había alguien aquí, espero no haberla importunado.

Eleanor – claro que no…no te preocupes -dijo sonriendo- quieres acompañarme.

Alex – bueno.

Eleanor – no me digas que tu madre te dijo que no hablaras con extraños -dijo sonriendo.

Alex – si pero nunca le hice caso -dijo haciendo una mueca, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos mostraban un brillo conocido- ven Viola -dijo tomando las riendas llevándola cerca del lago- has de tener sed -dijo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba al animal, para luego dejarla atada en un árbol cerca de él.

Eleanor – que hermosa...te gustan los animales -dijo observándolo detenidamente.

Alex – si señora mucho, mi padre me enseñó a no temerles a los animales -dijo sonriendo- aunque mi madre.

Eleanor – puedes sentarte si gustas -dijo invitándolo.

Alex – gracias -dijo sentándose a su lado- usted vive por aquí.

Eleanor – claro, muy cerca de aquí -dijo mirándolo fijamente- me da la impresión de que te he visto alguna vez -dijo frunciendo el ceño tratando de recordar.

Alex – yo también tengo esa impresión -dijo mirándola fijamente, notando la belleza de la dama.

Eleanor – de donde eres -dijo frunciendo el ceño, sin dejar de ver al joven que tenía frente a ella, viendo en su rostro perfilado las pequeñas marcas de pecas, su cabello a pesar de que era corto el viento lo movía, dejando notar así más sus enormes ojos azules, lo que la hizo sentirse por un momento nerviosa.

Alex – nací en América -dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos- ya recuerdo donde pude haberla visto -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Eleanor – así -dijo sin dejar de observarlo.

Alex – en las revistas de espectáculos, usted es actriz de teatro cierto -dijo sonriendo- Eleanor Beaker.

Eleanor – era querido -dijo sonriendo de lado- ahora estoy retirada, hace mucho que no participo en una obra de teatro, además a mi edad.

Alex – déjeme decirle con todo respeto señora que usted es muy hermosa -dijo interrumpiéndola- y no creo que la edad no debería importar para que deje de participar, yo iría a verla sin dudar…mi tío es un gran fanático suyo –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – gracias eres muy amable.

Alex – acaso eso es -dijo mirando el libro que ella tenía en la mano.

Eleanor – Romeo y Julieta -dijo enseñándole la portada del libro- te gusta el teatro.

Alex – he leído algunas piezas de teatro pero en escondidas de mi madre -dijo sonriendo- siempre quise participar en alguna obra del colegio pero ella me lo ha prohibido.

Eleanor – pero porque.

Alex – no lo sé -dijo suspirando- pero me encantaría hacerlo alguna vez sentir la energía de la gente cuando se está en un escenario, debe ser excitante -dijo emocionado.

Eleanor – sí que lo es -dijo mirándolo detenidamente- me recuerdas mucho a mi hijo, tenía casi tu edad; él hablaba del teatro con el mismo entusiasmo que tú lo haces...además que te pareces a él -dijo frunciendo el ceño tratando de recordar cuando y donde lo había visto.

Alex – no lo creo señora…son casualidades –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – puede ser –dijo pensativa- dime te gustaría intentarlo alguna vez, tengo un amigo que podría hacerte una prueba de actuación.

Alex – en serio -dijo abriendo los ojos de la emoción, para luego cambiar su expresión.

Eleanor – que pasa.

Alex – me encantaría pero -dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- pero se lo prometí a mi madre, además estudiaré para ser médico, como ella.

Eleanor – así -dijo levantando la ceja- no me digas que te está obligando a hacerlo.

Alex – claro que no, así lo he decidido por mí mismo; toda mi vida vi a mi madre ayudando a los demás esa pasión en su trabajo, la admiro como es y siempre hace las cosas sin obtener nada a cambio no es porque sea mi madre pero es muy buena.

Eleanor – y como se llama tu madre, bueno si puedo saberlo.

Alex – claro usted me ha caído muy bien -dijo sonriendo- pues mi madre se llama Ca.

Stear – Alexxx -dijo gritando a la distancia- Alexxxx.

Alex – ohh no me olvide de mis primos -dijo levantándose en su lugar abruptamente- fue un gusto conocerla señora Beaker -dijo haciendo una reverencia- tengo que irme -dijo caminando hacia donde estaba su yegua, para luego montarse en ella.

Eleanor – espera -dijo poniéndose de pie.

Alex – aahhh y por cierto mi nombre es Alex -dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que guiñaba el ojo, para luego iniciar la cabalgata hacia donde era llamado.

Eleanor – yo también espero verte de nuevo -dijo seriamente- esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Terry, esa sonrisa como la de -dijo quedándose en silencio por un momento- podrá ser posible -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- no...no puede ser la Candy que conozco es enfermera -dijo para si misma...acaso él es aquel chiquillo que vi aquella vez en el parque.

Stear – en donde te habías metido.

Ann – te estuvimos buscando por varios lugares.

Alex – solo andaba cabalgando por ahí.

Stear – no debes de alejarte mucho, recuerda que no conoces bien el lugar.

Ann – además que no sabes montar muy bien.

Alex – por lo de montar no te preocupes, cierto Viola -dijo acariciando a la yegua- pude hacerlo bien y no necesitaré clases para poder hacerlo.

Stear – bueno eso sí, pude ver que lo hiciste bien.

Ann – pero que dirá la tía Candy cuando lo sepa, se enojará...y si te retará.

Alex – no te preocupes, yo me encargaré...utilizaré mi poder de persuasión si es necesario, solo la veré directamente a los ojos y.

Ann – si ya sé –dijo sonriendo.

Stear – mejor regresemos -dijo sonriendo.

Ann – bien, vamos.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar, Villa Andrey.**

Albert – no te preocupes Candy no va a pasarle nada.

Candy – lo sé...es que tengo miedo -dijo abrazándose a si misma- no quiero que.

Albert – pueda encontrarse con él cierto -dijo interrumpiéndola- o que descubra que pueda ser un buen jinete.

Candy – así es -dijo suspirando- se lo he prohibido...bueno tu sabes porque.

Albert – no crees que ya es tiempo que dejes a los fantasmas del pasado atrás, Alex ya es todo un jovencito.

Candy – tú sabes que he tratado de hacerlo pero no puedo, aún.

Albert – no dejas de pensar en él -dijo con pesar- tu sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo a lo que le dijiste cuando preguntó por su verdadero padre, el cree que los abandonó cuando no es cierto.

Candy – si lo sé, pero nunca le dije que nos abandonó además en ese momento fue lo único que se me ocurrido decirle -dijo cerrando los ojos por un momento para luego recordar.

* * *

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _Candy – que te pasa cariño -dijo acercándose a su hijo._

 _Alex – nada mamá -dijo mirando hacia afuera, perdiendo su vista en los niños que se encontraban jugando._

 _Candy – sabes que puedes decírmelo -dijo acariciando su cabeza._

 _Alex – dónde está papá -dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera._

 _Candy – como dices -dijo sorprendida, quedándose inmóvil por un momento- bueno Albert siempre está con nosotros._

 _Alex – yo hablo de mi verdadero papá -dijo volteándose para verla fijamente- él me ha dicho que no es mi padre._

 _Candy – escucha cariño -dijo bajando quedando a su altura, para luego tomar sus manos- tuvo que irse muy lejos para poder trabajar ._

 _Alex – cuando volverá -dijo interrumpiéndola._

 _Candy – un día de estos -dijo fijando su mirada en esos ojos azul zafiro que tanto le recordaban al dueño de su corazón- recuerda que tiene que trabajar para que tu estés bien -dijo sonriendo de lado- para que tengas todo lo que has tenido._

 _Alex – pero porque no ha vuelto, porque no nos ha enviado una carta -dijo tristemente- yo quiero conocerlo -dijo con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos- en este día todos los niños tienen a su padre cerca y._

 _Candy – él está muy ocupado -dijo a punto de llorar, ya que las palabras de su hijo le cayeron como un balde de agua fría en su corazón- pero nunca te ha olvidado._

 _Alex – pero yo quiero que vuelva -dijo llorando- lo extraño._

 _Candy – yo también -dijo abrazando a su hijo, para luego llorar a su lado por la ausencia que sentía en su interior- sabes tu padre es muy bueno -dijo sollozando- y donde quiera que esté el piensa en tí, él te ama -dijo sollozando- nunca lo dudes._

 _Alex – mamá -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo._

 _Candy – dime cariño._

 _Alex – tu nunca te irás verdad._

 _Candy – claro que no mi pequeño rebelde -dijo sonriendo- siempre estaré contigo hasta donde la vida me lo permita._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

* * *

Archie – ahí vienen -dijo señalando, notando a la distancia tres caballos acercarse a la entrada de la villa.

Annie – por fin -dijo sonriendo aliviada.

Candy – Alexxx -dijo corriendo hacia donde ellos venían.

Albert – espera.

Lisbeth – déjala -dijo abrazando a su esposo por detrás- no ves que está muy preocupada por él.

Albert – si tienes razón.

Alex – mamáaaaaa -dijo gritando fuertemente al verla cerca de él.

Candy – hijo -dijo seriamente.

Ann – creo que la tía Candy está enojada.

Stear – creo que mejor vamos con papá y mamá.

Ann – si -dijo dirigiéndose al lugar.

Alex – mamá mírame -dijo sonriendo, para luego detenerse y bajarse de la yegua- no vas a creer a quien conocí en el bosque y.

Candy – que crees que haces -dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Alex – solo fui a dar una vuelta, cierto Viola -dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba al animal- no te parece que es hermosa.

Candy – Viola.

Alex – si, como uno de los personajes de Shakespeare.

Candy – te dije que no lo hicieras -dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura.

Alex – vamos mamá no me paso nada -dijo abriendo los brazos al mismo tiempo que daba una vuelta- vengo enterito.

Candy – pero tú no sabes montar, pudiste haberte caído y.

Alex – sino no se montar es porque tú me prohibiste tomar clases -dijo seriamente.

Candy – no me hables así Terrence Alexander -dijo furiosamente.

Alex – además siento decirte que no necesité tomar clases para hacerlo, ya que pude domarla muy bien.

Stear – es cierto tía Candy.

Ann – lo hubieras visto tía Candy, lo hace como todo un profesional.

Candy – como -dijo mirando a sus sobrinos, para luego mirar de frente a su hijo- te prohíbo que lo hagas de nuevo.

Alex – pero mamá.

Candy – comprende que es por tu bien.

Alex – está bien -dijo abrazándola.

Candy – promételo Alex –dijo seriamente.

Alex – está bien mamá te lo prometo -dijo cruzando los dedos sin que ella lo notara.

* * *

 **Mientras que en la villa Grandchester.**

Beth – tía Karen -dijo corriendo hacia donde ella estaba.

Karen – cariño -dijo recibiendo el abrazo.

Beth – pensé que no vendrías -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Karen – te lo prometí no -dijo guiñándole el ojo- vaya solo deje de verte unos meses y ya te has vuelto toda una señorita y muy hermosa por cierto.

Beth – gracias tía Karen, vez Terry -dijo enseñándole la lengua.

Terry – no es manera de comportarte así conmigo -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Beth – tú sigues tratándome como una niña.

Terry – y nunca dejaré hacerlo –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Karen – ya déja de molestarla Terry.

Terry – no me pidas lo imposible.

Beth – mejor dime donde está Charlie -dijo mirando alrededor.

Karen – está en el jardín.

Beth – voy con ella -dijo ingresando a la casa.

Terry – me da gusto verte Klaise -dijo sonriendo.

Karen – a mi también Grandchester, Beth tiene razón ya no es una niña, a hora tiene catorce años no.

Terry – para mí siempre lo será -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Karen – que harás cuando traiga un muchacho a casa.

Terry – no voy a permitírselo…sobre mi cadáver –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Karen – deja tus absurdos celos -dijo cruzando los brazos.

Terry – no me digas que tú si aceptarás que Charlie traiga a un muchacho a casa.

Karen – claro.

Terry – no puedo creerlo –dijo sonriendo de lado- típico de ti.

Karen – le he dado toda la confianza para que lo haga, es lo mejor porque si se lo prohíbo igual lo haría.

Terry - prometí cuidar de ella siempre.

Karen – si pero no crees que te estás pasando...tiene a tu madre.

Terry – mejor dime como estuvo tu viaje -dijo cambiando de tema.

Karen – muy bien gracias.

Terry – entramos.

Karen – bueno sí.

 **Continuará...**


	10. CAPITULO 10 AZUL ZAFIRO

**El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **AZUL ZAFIRO**

 **Escocia**

 **Días después**

* * *

 _ **-Candy´s Pov-**_

 _Pasó el tiempo tan rápido sin darme cuenta y un leve suspiro sale de mi recordando lo que paso, y aunque me haya quedado sin ti, la luna sabe y se da cuenta mirando su reloj con su lenta marcha mientras que yo estoy bajo el cielo raso, cada día mi afán por olvidar me desalienta porque aun soy frágil a lo que más ame...a lo que aún amo._

 _ **-Fin Candy´s Pov-**_

* * *

Annie – es un día hermoso no crees -dijo mirando a su amiga.

Candy – si -dijo mirando al horizonte.

Archie – chicas deberían venir a nadar -dijo mientras alzaba la voz.

Albert – el agua está deliciosa -dijo imitándolo.

Lisbeth – será buena idea -dijo sonriendo- que dicen -dijo mirándolas a ambas.

Alex – ven mamá -dijo levantando el brazo.

Candy – no cariño, diviértete.

Alex – bueno como tú digas -dijo para luego seguir nadando.

Lisbeth – ahí te voy mi amor -dijo caminando hacia la orilla, donde ya la esperaba su esposo.

Annie – vamos Candy anímate, tienes que divertirte.

Candy – bueno.

Archie – ven conmigo -dijo tomando en brazos a su esposa.

Annie – no...bájame Archie -dijo golpeándolo levemente- además estás mojado.

Archie – lo siento pero irás a nadar conmigo -dijo sonriendo.

Annie – tengo miedo.

Archie – yo estaré contigo -dijo caminando con ella en brazos.

Annie – me lo prometes.

Archie – claro -dijo dándole un beso.

Candy – hace cuanto que no -dijo suspirando tocando sus labios, para luego cerrar sus ojos recordando aquel beso robado años atrás en este mismo lugar y el último que probó de labios de su amor de siempre aquella noche de invierno donde ya habían pasado quince años; y algún otro que compartió con Albert años atrás aunque quiso no tuvo la misma reacción que había logrado aquel rebelde sobre ella.

Alex – que pasa mamá...te sientes bien -dijo sentándose a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Candy – si cariño no te preocupes -dijo sonriendo.

Alex – creo que tío Archie va a ahogarla -dijo señalando donde se encontraban.

Candy – no digas eso -dijo sonriendo.

Alex – se quieren mucho no.

Candy – claro, hace muchos años que están juntos -dijo suspirando- se conocieron mucho antes de que fuéramos al colegio...sabes me siento muy feliz por ellos.

Alex – si ya lo creo -dijo sonriendo de lado- sabes hace un tiempo tío Archie me dijo algo sobre tí.

Candy – así...de mí -dijo sorprendida mirándolo fijamente.

Alex – sí, es que estábamos conversando y una cosa llevo a la otra y.

Candy - que te dijo -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Archie – que antes de tía Annie, él siempre estuvo enamorado de ti.

Candy – como dices -dijo sorprendida.

Alex – pero que tú estabas enamorada del tío Anthony y nunca quiso interponerse entre los dos; y después de un tiempo tuvo la oportunidad de decírtelo pero cuando se decidió a hacerlo ya salías con papá.

Candy – que -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- pero que más te dijo -dijo nerviosamente.

Alex – nada más no te preocupes -dijo suspirando- creo que él hubiera sido un buen padre no lo crees -dijo mirándolo a la distancia- bueno también papá Albert lo sería.

Candy – hijo yo.

Alex – supongo que debiste amar mucho a mi padre para que los hayas rechazado…y mira que hubieran sido buenos partidos para ti.

Candy – si lo amé mucho -dijo sollozando- tu padre me dio el mejor regalo que pude tener...a ti -dijo tomando su mano- que más prueba de nuestro amor que tú.

Alex – mamá -dijo mirándola fijamente- te quiero.

Candy – yo también cariño -dijo acariciando su rostro.

Beth – Alex eres tú -dijo tras él.

Alex – Beth -dijo volteando su mirada- hola.

Beth – hola -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – ejem...ejem -dijo llamando la atención.

Alex – lo siento -dijo levantándose de su lugar- mira mamá quiero presentarte a una amiga -dijo dándole la mano para ayudarle a pararse.

Candy – una...amiga -dijo levantándose de su lugar, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la ceja.

Alex – ella es mi madre -dijo sonriendo.

Beth – mucho gusto señora...Alex me ha hablado mucho de usted -dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras sonreía.

Candy – mucho gusto -dijo mirándola detenidamente, era una hermosa jovencita de tez blanca, de mediana estatura, delgada, cabello rubio el cual llegaba a su cintura, y ojos azul zafiro; al notar a la joven vino a la mente el recuerdo de cierta rubia que conoció hace muchos años se parecía a ella pero esos ojos...y esa sonrisa retorcida la hacían recordar a cierto rebelde.

Alex – mamá.

Candy – lo siento -dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos- en serio te habló de mí.

Alex – claro acaso lo dudas.

Candy – no para nada -dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- entonces estudias en el san pablo.

Beth – si señora.

Candy – y cómo te llamas.

Beth – Elizabeth...Elizabeth Grandchester -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – como dices -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Beth – pero todos me dicen Beth -dijo sin tomar importancia a la reacción de quien se encontraba ahí.

Candy – no...no puede ser -dijo así misma, comprobando así sus sospechas, tenía enfrente a la que seguramente era la hija de Susana y Terry pensó rápidamente; su hija con Susana no habría duda...pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Alex – mamá estás bien -dijo sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

Candy – sí, es solo que me dio un leve mareo -dijo apoyándose en él.

Beth – puede ser por el sol -dijo tomándola de la mano.

Alex – siéntate un momento aquí -dijo ayudándola a hacerlo- voy por un vaso de agua -dijo corriendo.

Candy – no cariño estoy bien -dijo nerviosamente, sin lograr detenerlo; quedándose sola con la joven.

Beth – en verdad está bien señora –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Candy – si, talvez me dio insolación -dijo mirándola al mismo tiempo que respiraba agitadamente.

Beth – sabe...su mano es tan suave y cálida -dijo en forma de susurro- me recuerda a mi madre –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – a tu madre dices –dijo sorprendida.

Beth – si –dijo sin dejar de sonreír- sabe usted es más hermosa de lo que imagine.

Candy – gracias -dijo mirando fijamente a la chica, reflejándose en esos ojos azul zafiro; pronto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, llenándosele los ojos de agua- eres muy hermosa -dijo suavemente.

Beth – gracias señora –dijo sonriendo- dicen que me parezco a mi madre.

Candy – no lo dudo –dijo en forma de susurro.

Beth – como dice.

Alex – aquí está el agua, tómala -dijo interrumpiendo al mismo tiempo que le entregaba el vaso.

Candy – no era necesario -dijo tomándolo.

Beth – debo irme -dijo soltando su mano- solo andaba de paso por aquí, no esperaba verte.

Alex – no quieres quedarte.

Candy – su hija -dijo así misma una vez más mirando a la joven que conversaba amablemente con su hijo- tiene que serlo, se parece mucho a Susana...a su madre -dijo así misma- y sus ojos -dijo sin notar que una lágrima caía por su rostro.

Beth – me dio mucho gusto conocerla señora -dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Candy – igualmente -dijo pronunciando lentamente, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba su rostro.

Beth – espero que se mejore.

Candy – gracias eres muy amable –dijo sonriéndole.

Beth – me dio mucho gusto conocerla –dijo acercándose dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Candy – gracias igualmente –dijo sorprendida ante la reacción de la chica.

Beth – nos vemos Alex.

Alex – sí, te buscaré un día de estos.

Beth – está bien, adiós.

Candy – desde hace cuanto la conoces –dijo seriamente.

Alex – desde que entró al colegio.

Candy – así, porque no me habías contado de ella.

Alex – no lo sé; porque lo dices así…no me digas que estas celosa Candy –dijo mirándola fijamente al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Candy – claro que no, simplemente me preocupo por ti.

Alex – tu sabes que no hay otra mujer en mi vida más que tu –dijo acariciándole el rostro a su madre.

Candy – Alex –dijo sorprendida por lo dicho por su hijo lo que la llevo a viajar en el tiempo recordando esas mismas palabras en voz de aquel rebelde.

Alex – te quiero mamá –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola traer a la realidad.

Candy – yo también cariño –dijo acariciándole el rostro.

Alex – bueno entonces creo que.

Candy – llévame a casa por favor –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Alex – tan mal te sientes.

Candy – creo que si -dijo nerviosamente.

Alex – está bien, solo déjame ponerme la ropa -dijo alejándose de ella.

Candy – no puede ser -dijo sollozando- no por favor...no.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lado.**

Karen – con quien hablabas...quien es ese chico.

Charlie – mamá por favor, no la molestes estás igual que el tío Terry.

Beth – solo un amigo -dijo volteando su mirada- del colegio hace muchos años que lo conozco.

Karen – es muy guapo.

Beth – talvez -dijo levantando los hombros.

Karen – no me digas que es tu pretendiente...entiendo porque Terry está tan celoso.

Charlie – ya deja de interrogarla quieres -dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Beth – por favor tú también tía Karen -dijo frunciendo el ceño- es solo mi amigo -dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Karen – está bien...está bien, pero no me mires así, te creo no voy a molestarte más; definitivamente eres igual a Grandchester.

Beth – lo siento tía Karen no quise responderte así...no entienden que solo es mi amigo.

Karen – y no te gusta, es muy guapo –dijo codeándola.

Charlie – tienes razón mamá -dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba el joven.

Beth – sí que lo es...pero no es mi tipo.

Karen – como puedes decir que no es tu tipo…que sabes tu de eso niña –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Beth – no lo sé...hay algo en él que no sé cómo explicarlo, es muy bueno aunque a veces es muy engreído, cuando estoy con él siento como si fuera mi hermano.

Karen – se parece a alguien que conozco -dijo sonriendo- espero que Terry no te escuche decir eso.

Beth – claro que no -dijo sonriendo- Alex sabe escuchar, es divertido, digan lo que digan solo considero como mi hermano, un amigo que siempre está cuando lo necesito.

Karen – entiendo -dijo seriamente.

Beth - es muy dulce; y ya se de donde lo sacó...su madre es un encanto.

Karen – te presentó a su madre -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Charlie – ya conoces a su madre -dijo sorprendida.

Beth – si, pero no pienses otra cosa -dijo sonriendo- sabes es una dama muy joven y hermosa, me agrado mucho a pesar de que solo cruce unas palabras con ella.

Karen – y como se llama.

Beth – oohhh...olvide preguntarle -dijo abriendo la boca.

Karen – ayy Beth no puedo creerlo.

Beth – y sabes huele tan bien -dijo sonriendo.

Karen - bueno volvamos a casa, antes de que Terry decida venir a buscarnos.

Charlie – sigamos caminando por el bosque todo aquí es muy bonito.

Karen – pero.

Charlie – anda mamá es la primera vez que vengo.

Beth – que te cuesta complacer a tu hija -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Karen – ayy niñas -dijo poniendo una mano en la frente- que voy a hacer con ustedes.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde**

 **Villa Andrey**

Albert – estás segura -dijo mirándola de frente.

Candy – si, como no iba a recordar ese apellido...tuviste que verla, su rostro, su sonrisa -dijo aún sorprendida- y esos ojos…esos ojos tan parecidos a él si tan solo la hubieras visto, en verdad no se que más decir –dijo nerviosamente- casi tiene la edad de Alex, además me sorprende mucho que no se haya dado cuenta que ambos tienen los ojos del mismo color, te das cuenta son hermanos.

Albert – lo imagino -dijo suspirando- entiendo tu sorpresa en verdad no imagino como se ven conversando juntos menos sin saber que son hermanos.

Candy – sabes es tan dulce y atenta, hasta me dijo que mis manos le recordaban a las de su madre; y sospecho que a Alex le gusta esa chica.

Albert – hablas en serio.

Candy – si, me di cuenta como la veía y como ambos sonreían; trate de preguntárselo pero.

Albert – pero.

Candy – no me dijo nada, talvez tu puedas.

Albert – está bien hablaré con él; y ahora que hablamos de tu encuentro con su hija hay algo que te oculte no quise decírtelo en ese momento pero creo que tendré que hacerlo ahora.

Candy – de que hablas.

Albert – recuerdas el primer día que fuimos a dejar a Alex al colegio.

Candy – claro.

Albert – en lo que estuviste hablando con Hermana Margareth en su despacho, salí un momento con Alex.

Candy – si que paso.

Albert – me tope con Terry.

Candy – que -dijo sorprendida levantándose de su lugar- pero...porque no me lo dijiste en ese momento.

Albert – no quise alertarte.

Candy – pero Albert.

Albert – déjame contarte quieres.

* * *

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _Alex – aquí estudiare papá._

 _Albert – te gusta._

 _Alex – si mucho -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- me dejas explorar el lugar._

 _Albert – está bien...pero ve con cuidado o tu madre se preocupará._

 _Alex – si papá -dijo corriendo._

 _Terry – Albert eres tú -dijo sorprendido al verlo._

 _Albert – Terry -dijo respondiendo de la misma forma- no esperaba verte por aquí._

 _Terry – yo tampoco, han pasado unos años -dijo dándole la mano- no imaginaba verte por ahí._

 _Albert – solo estoy de paso, como has estado -dijo cambiando el tema._

 _Terry – muy bien gracias._

 _Albert – y quien es esa preciosura -dijo mirando a la pequeña acompañante de su amigo que se escondía tras él._

 _Terry – es mi princesa -dijo sonriendo- Beth...no seas tímida saluda a mi amigo -dijo mirándola._

 _Beth – buenos días señor -dijo haciendo una reverencia._

 _Terry – su nombre es Elizabeth._

 _Albert – buenos días mucho gusto -dijo sonriendo- tienes un lindo nombre -dijo agachándose quedando a la altura de ella- eres muy linda...se parece a ti._

 _Terry – eso dicen todos...aunque._

 _Beth – vamos ya quiero conocer el colegio -dijo interrumpiéndolo jalándole el pantalón._

 _Terry – está bien._

 _Albert – yo también tengo que irme -dijo levantándose de su lugar- me dio gusto verte._

 _Terry – a mi también -dijo dándole la mano- espero nos volvamos a ver._

 _Albert – claro._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

* * *

Candy – entonces.

Albert – supongo que a quien viste es a la misma niña que vi aquella vez con él -dijo mirandola- Candy creo que.

Candy – no deseo saber más -dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Albert – como digas -dijo imitándola- descansa pequeña -dijo dándole un beso en la frente- lo necesitas -dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

Candy – gracias -dijo cerrando la puerta, para luego pararse de espaldas- tu hija...Terry -dijo mientras caía una lágrima por su rostro- si tan solo -dijo empuñando sus manos con desesperación- no hubiera valido la pena tú ya la tenías a ella.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

 **Villa Grandchester**

Terry – queeee...volviste a ver a ese muchacho -dijo furiosamente- no quiero que hables con él.

Beth – pero.

Karen – ay por favor Terry no exageres...es solo su amigo.

Charlie – voy un momento arriba -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Eleanor – como, tú lo conoces -dijo sorprendida.

Karen – si -dijo guiñándole el ojo- es un buen chico y solo su amigo -dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra- así que deja tus estúpidos celos quieres.

Terry – me juras que es solo un amigo –dijo mirándola seriamente.

Beth – si papá -dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – bien.

Eleanor – hijo por favor.

Terry – no diré nada más -dijo levantándose de su lugar, dejando caer algo.

Beth – que es esto -dijo tomando el objeto con sus manos.

Eleanor – un instrumento musical cariño.

Terry – dámelo es mío.

Eleanor – hija.

Terry – dame esa armónica Elizabeth Mary Grandchester -dijo alzando la voz al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano.

Beth – si me alcanzas -dijo corriendo rápidamente.

Terry – ven aquí pequeña pecosa -dijo corriendo tras ella.

Karen – no los entiendo, por un lado están peleando y por el otro están jugando.

Eleanor – esos son mis niños -dijo sonriendo.

* * *

 **Momentos más tarde, afuera de la villa.**

Terry – dame eso -dijo corriendo tras ella.

Beth – no -dijo haciéndole una mueca- alcánzame si puedes -dijo corriendo rápidamente.

Terry – claro que lo haré -dijo sonriendo ampliamente, ambos corrieron por varios minutos hasta que ya no pudieron más.

Beth – ya no puedo más -dijo deteniendo su paso.

Terry – te tengo -dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Beth – tregua Terry...tregua -dijo agitadamente mientras sonreía.

Terry – pero tienes que admitir que gané.

Beth – nunca...nunca -dijo agitada al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Terry - está bien esta vez te daré el gusto -dijo agitadamente para luego soltarla, dejándose caer en el verde pasto.

Beth – pensé que no lo lograría -dijo imitándolo.

Terry – te atrape.

Beth – claro que no.

Terry – vas a dármela.

Beth – bueno -dijo dándole el pequeño objeto- parece ser muy viejo.

Terry – sí que lo es -dijo cerrando los ojos para recordar el día que le habían regalado esa pequeña armónica.

Beth – de donde la sacaste -dijo entregándosela- y porque nunca la había visto.

Terry – hace muchos años me la hicieron cambio por unos cigarrillos -dijo sonriendo al recordar- se volvió mi tesoro más preciado.

Beth – vaya...alguien hizo algo bueno en tu vida.

Terry – si supieras todas las cosas buenas que hizo ella en mi vida.

Beth – se ganó tu corazón entonces.

Terry – y muchas cosas más –dijo suspirando.

Beth – era una chica -dijo mirándolo.

Terry – claro que era una chica -dijo codeándola- que esperabas –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Beth - solo suponía –dijo sonriendo.

Terry - una dulce y hermosa chica –dijo suspirando.

Beth – entonces no pudo haber sido Susana...ni mucho menos tía Karen -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – claro que no, ella era muy distinta…nadie se comparaba con ella.

Beth – la amabas.

Terry – con todo mi corazón -dijo sonriendo- y aún sigo haciéndolo -dijo así mismo.

Beth – y que pasó con ella.

Terry – bueno es difícil de explicar.

Beth – no soy una niña -dijo frunciendo el ceño- puedo entenderlo perfectamente.

Terry – jajaja ya lo veo -dijo sonriendo de lado- cada día me sorprendes más.

Beth – entonces vas a contarme…no me digas que no me tienes confianza.

Terry – claro que tengo confianza contigo.

Beth – entonces –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Terry – está bien te contaré, la conocí en un barco.

Beth – en un barco -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Terry – si, específicamente en el Mauritania –dijo recordando- había mucha niebla y solo había notado la silueta de alguien, hasta que escuche su voz -dijo sonriendo de lado- cuando al fin pude verla quede muy impresionado, se veía realmente hermosa su rostro como de un ángel, sus rizos dorados iluminaban el lugar; pero lo que me atrapó inmediatamente fueron sus ojos.

Beth – sus ojos…sus ojos –dijo repitiendo de nuevo.

Terry – talvez te parezca tonto pero si.

Beth – que tenían de especial sus ojos.

Terry – me mostraron un brillo cálido, sincero, alegre, confianza y muchas emociones más…sus hermosos y grandes ojos verde esmeralda como una joya invaluable –dijo cerrando los ojos por un momento recordando- me quede por un momento en silencio observándola detenidamente…hasta que.

Beth – hasta que –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Terry – me burle de sus pecas jajaja -dijo sonriendo- se enojó mucho porque lo hice y me dijo que le gustaban tanto que las coleccionaba.

Beth – cómo -dijo sorprendida- te burlaste de ella…típico de ti Terry -dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- el molestar a las chicas.

Terry – si hubieras visto su rostro -dijo sonriendo- te hubieras divertido tu también, luego me fui y la dejé ahí parada en el pasillo.

Beth – me parece que fuiste muy descortés con ella, con buena razón tenía que enojarse.

Terry - luego de casualidad me la encontré en el San Pablo, y ahí fue donde todo ocurrió -dijo suspirando.

Beth – vaya que historia -dijo mirando el cielo- y que fue de ella.

Terry – no lo sé –dijo mirando al cielo al mismo tiempo que suspiraba- supongo que logro ser feliz.

Beth – y porque no se quedó contigo.

Terry – las circunstancias nos obligaron a separarnos, tuve que casarme con Susana y el resto de la historia ya la sabes.

Beth – te arrepientes de haberte casado con ella.

Terry – bueno yo…en verdad no se que decirte al respecto.

Beth – entiendo no te preocupes, se que no la amabas imagino lo dificil que fue para ti estar con ella –dijo observándolo tan tranquilo pero a la vez notó un poco de tristeza en el tono de su voz.

Terry - no pienses que no la quise es solo que.

Beth - ya olvidemoslo quieres -dijo suspirando- dime algo.

Terry – sí.

Beth - porque me llamaste pequeña pecosa.

Terry – queee -dijo sorprendido volteando a verla inmediatamente- cuando te dije eso.

Beth – cuando corrías tras de mí, me llamaste pequeña pecosa.

Terry – no lo recuerdo -dijo desviando su mirada para fijarla en el cielo- lo siento no me di cuenta…lo dije sin pensar.

Beth – así la llamabas a ella supongo.

Terry – si -dijo sonriendo- la llamaba de muchas formas y siempre se enfurecía; pero sabes me gustaba mucho verla así.

Beth – ya lo creo...mejor toca algo quieres -dijo mirándolo fijamente al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Terry – claro lo que quiera mi princesa -dijo poniendo en sus labios en dicho instrumento, logrando así entonar las pequeñas notas de aquella misma melodía dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

Beth – lo haces muy bien -dijo sonriendo- no me había dado cuenta que este lugar se parece mucho a la segunda colina de pony.

Terry – como dices -dijo deteniéndose- donde escuchaste eso -dijo mirándola fijamente.

Beth – en el colegio hay una colina.

Terry – al final del bosque -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Beth – si, como sabes -dijo mirándolo.

Terry – acaso se te olvida que estudie ahí.

Beth – claro que no, pero si conociste el lugar porque nunca me lo mencionaste.

Terry – porque.

Eleanor – la cena está lista -dijo alzando la voz, interrumpiéndolos.

Beth – vamos en un momento -dijo levantándose de su lugar- que esperas Terry...Terry -dijo llamándolo varias veces.

Terry – la segunda colina de pony -dijo así mismo.

Beth – anda Terry vamos.

Terry – eehhh.

Beth – que te pasa.

Terry – nada...vamos.

Beth – espera no te muevas -dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Terry – pero que.

Beth – aún no me has ganado -dijo tomando de nuevo la armónica en sus manos para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

Terry – pequeña tramposa -dijo sonriendo para luego correr tras ella- te voy a atrapar.

* * *

 **Escocía**

 **Días después**

Alex – así que mamá te pidió que hablaras conmigo –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – así es –dijo sonriendo- quiere saber quienes son tus amistades.

Alex – ya lo creo –dijo levantando la ceja- pero no tienes porque preocuparte Beth no es mi novia ni nada por el estilo, no me gusta de esa forma…bueno me entiendes.

Albert – si claro te entiendo –dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Alex – ella es solo mi amiga, la quiero como si fuera mi hermana y nada más es un cariño diferente…aún no he sentido eso de mariposas en el estómago por una chica como lo dice Stear –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – OK te creo…espero que cuando sea así vengas a contarme y podremos platicar al respecto.

Alex – claro no lo dudes, así que dile a mamá que no se preocupe.

Albert – se lo diré.

Alex – entonces ahora puedo irme.

Albert – si ve.

Alex – gracias papá.

Albert – de nada hijo.

Alex – te veré luego –dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Albert – tengan cuidado si.

Alex – si –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Albert – vaya creo que Candy se esta preocupando más de lo que debe.

* * *

 **Mientras que en la Villa Grandchester**

Eleanor – ya todo está listo.

Beth – gracias –dijo tras ella.

Eleanor – sabes preparé un pastel de manzana que –dijo volteándose quedándose sorprendida al verla- te ves muy hermosa hija.

Beth – tu crees.

Eleanor – claro ya te estás convirtiendo en toda una dama.

Beth – espero ser igual que tu –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – claro que lo serás –dijo tras ella- que es todo esto –dijo mirando los platillos de comida que se encontraban.

Beth – es para mi fiesta.

Terry – fiesta…tendremos una fiesta, acaso me perdí de algo.

Beth – no es solo que invite a mis amigos a venir, espero no te moleste.

Terry – claro que no será una oportunidad perfecta –dijo en voz alta.

Eleanor – perfecta…de que hablas hijo.

Terry – de nada, solo hablaba en voz alta.

Beth – bueno voy a avisarle a Charlie –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Eleanor – claro cariño…Terry.

Terry – si.

Eleanor – quiero que te comportes esta claro.

Terry – acaso me estas retando.

Eleanor – sus amigos vendrás a comer no quiero que.

Terry – no te preocupes por mi saldré a cabalgar, no me verás por aquí.

Eleanor – está bien.

* * *

 **Momentos más tarde.**

Ann – aquí es -dijo señalando la villa.

Stear – estás segura.

Ann – sí, tengo mejor sentido de orientación que tú.

Alex – en eso tienes razón -dijo sonriendo- dame cinco -dijo levantando su mano.

Stear – muy gracioso Alex, que dirá la tía Candy cuando sepas que le desobedeciste.

Ann – solo le pone cara de niño bueno y ya.

Alex – claro -dijo haciendo una mueca.

Stear – jajaja.

Ann – bueno vamos a buscarla.

Stear – en donde dejamos los caballos.

Alex – vamos a llevarlos hasta la puerta no.

Ann – claro -dijo acercándose lentamente hacia el portón.

Mark – buenos días -dijo al ver que se acercaban.

Ann – hola -dijo sonriendo.

Mark – tú eres.

Ann – Annabeth la amiga de Beth.

Mark – ya te recuerdo.

Ann – nos invitó a venir.

Mark – si pasen, solo deberán dejar los caballos en el establo.

Stear – está bien, gracias.

Mark – por aquí -dijo llevándolos al lugar.

Alex – vaya es muy grande.

Mark – claro el dueño es el duque de Grandchester -dijo mirándolo.

Alex – el padre de Beth.

Mark – así es -dijo abriendo la puerta del establo- te he visto en algún lado –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Alex – no lo creo -dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- es la primera vez que vengo.

Mark – me recuerdas a alguien pero...pero, talvez te estoy confundiendo -dijo rascándose la cabeza- lo siento.

Alex – no te preocupes -dijo sonriendo.

Mark – los caballos pueden quedarse aquí no habrá problema.

Ann – gracias -dijo bajando de la yegua.

Stear – que ordenado -dijo mirando alrededor.

Mark – así le gusta a mi lord.

Alex – quédate aquí Viola -dijo palmeándole el lomo- descansa un poco -dijo sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba.

Mark – es un buen espécimen.

Alex – lo crees.

Mark – sí, no había visto una como está.

Alex – obsequio de mi padre, le falta algo de entrenamiento pero.

Mark – si quieres puedo ayudarte –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Alex – en serio –dijo sonriendo.

Mark – si claro.

Alex – gracias.

Mark – yo entrené a Teodora -dijo señalando hacia el establo.

Alex – vaya que hermosa -dijo acercándose a la yegua.

Mark – ten cuidado, no le gustan los extraños...solo deja que mi Lord o yo la toque –dijo caminando tras él.

Ann – espera Alex.

Stear – ten cuidado -dijo al ver a la yegua moverse inquieta.

Alex – no pasará nada -dijo estirando su brazo- tranquila no pasa nada -dijo mirándola fijamente- como estas Teodora -dijo acercando su mano hacia ella.

Ann – no le hará nada.

Mark – estás segura –dijo mirándola.

Ann – claro, no sé qué tiene Alex pero siempre logra acercarse a los animales; parece que los entendiera…y ellos a él.

Alex – no voy a lastimarte bonita -dijo posando su mano sobre la cara de la yegua- eso es -dijo sonriendo al notar que la yegua había accedido- eres hermosa...y delicada -dijo acariciándola suavemente.

Mark – vaya nadie más había logrado acercarse a ella -dijo sorprendido para luego escuchar unos aplausos.

Terry – muy bien te felicito -dijo aplaudiendo mientras se acercaba a él.

Alex – lo siento señor -dijo alejando su mano de la yegua- yo no quise.

Terry – en años no ha dejado que nadie más la toque...bueno a excepción de Mark -dijo acariciándola.

Alex – ya lo creo -dijo mirándola, para luego seguir acariciándola.

Terry – Teodora su madre fue mi mejor amiga, estuvo conmigo por muchos años; pero enfermó y murió…solo me dejó a ella –dijo mirando al animal- por eso la llame igual que su madre.

Alex – lo siento mucho.

Terry - es la segunda de su generación -dijo orgulloso- Mark me ha ayudado a criarla.

Alex – simplemente es hermosa -dijo sin dejar de observarla.

Ann – buenas tardes señor Grandchester -dijo interrumpiéndolo, para luego hacer una reverencia.

Stear – buenas tardes -dijo imitando a su hermana.

Alex – lo siento -dijo haciendo una reverencia- buenas tardes señor.

Terry – buenas tardes a todos -dijo volviendo a su posición, dirigiéndose a los invitados.

Beth – chicos -dijo tras Terry- que bueno que hayan venido.

Ann – amiga -dijo sonriendo.

Beth – vamos al jardín todo está listo.

Stear – Ann- Alex – si -dijeron al unisonido.

Alex – hasta luego Teodora -dijo acariciándola nuevamente, para luego sonreír.

Beth – por aquí -dijo dirigiéndolos, al mismo tiempo que todos iban tras ella conversando.

Mark – que curioso no -dijo acercándose a su amigo.

Terry – si -dijo acariciando a la yegua- parece que le cayó muy bien –dijo sin dejar de ver al chico.

Mark – me da la impresión de haber visto a ese chico antes.

Terry – ahora que lo dices -dijo volteando su mirada y verlo caminar.

Mark – mmm no, creo que me equivoque -dijo levantando sus hombros sin tomarle importancia- vas a salir a pasear.

Terry – pensándolo bien, creo que no -dijo seriamente- será mejor quedarme en casa a observarlos- ese chico es.

Mark – ha entiendo -dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Terry – anda detrás de mi princesa.

* * *

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

 **Villa Andrey**

Annie – se fueron a casa de su amiga.

Candy – que amiga -dijo dándole un sorbo a su té.

Archie – Beth...es una linda chica, deberías de conocerla.

Candy – como dices -dijo sorprendida- pero Alex no me dijo nada -dijo mirando a Albert.

Albert – yo le autorice a que fuera.

Candy – pero.

Albert – estará bien no te preocupes por él, ha venido a divertirse.

Archie – saben esa chica me gusta para Stear –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – no digas eso, aún está muy pequeño para tener novia.

Lizzie – tienes razón ya llegará el momento.

Albert – que dirás cuando alguien se acerque a tu princesa.

Archie – eso nunca -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Lizzie – lo ves -dijo sonriendo- que te pasa Candy -dijo viendo el semblante de su amiga.

Candy – nada -dijo nerviosamente, para luego caminar hacia la ventana y observar para afuera.

Albert – no te preocupes estará bien -dijo tras ella.

Candy – pero fue a casa de ella...y si lo ve, si lo encuentra yo...ayy Albert.

Albert – tranquila.

Archie – que pasa Candy porque estas tan preocupada -dijo parándose a su lado.

Candy – es que yo.

Albert – saben el nombre de la amiga de Ann -dijo dirigiéndose a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

Annie – se llama Elizabeth pero porque lo preguntas.

Albert – quiero decir, su apellido -dijo mirándolos a todos.

Archie – eso que tiene que ver -dijo levantando la ceja.

Annie – la verdad nunca lo he sabido -dijo extrañada notando el comentario de Albert.

Lizzie – que quieres decir con eso querido -dijo mirando a su esposo.

Albert – que la amiga de Ann es una Grandchester -dijo sin titubear.

Todos – queee -dijeron al unisonido.

Archie – estas seguro lo que dices –dijo sorprendido.

Candy – si...ella me lo dijo -dijo interrumpiéndolo mientras resbalaba una lágrima por su rostro.

Annie – Candy -dijo poniendo sus manos sobre la boca- te juro que no lo sabía...hace muchos años que son amigas y.

Archie – quieres decir que esa chica.

Albert – es la hija de -dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- Terry.

Annie – no es posible.

Albert – nunca la viste con sus padres.

Annie – nunca, no los conocemos solo hemos oído hablar de ellos...solo sé que su padre nunca ha estado con ella y que viene sola a pasar las vacaciones a la villa de su familia pero...pero nunca imagine que ella.

Archie – que casualidad…Candy -dijo mirándola fijamente- no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Candy – Archie -dijo sollozando.

Lizzie – pero se supone que el nunca viene aquí.

Albert – así es, pero no imagine que su hija viniera sola.

Candy – talvez no está sola.

Annie – como dices.

Candy – no dudo que Eleanor este con ella, puede ser que también Mark y la señora Katherine.

Archie – la madre de.

Annie - quienes son -dijo interrumpiendo.

Candy – los conocí hace mucho, se encargan de cuidar la villa, Mark es como un hermano para él así que no dudo que este sola.

Lizzie – entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, puede ser que él no esté aquí.

Candy – pero Mark y la Señora Katherine me conocen -dijo sollozando- imagínate si Eleanor está aquí también -dijo nerviosamente- si ve a Alex lo reconocerá.

Annie – no lo creo.

Archie – recuerdas que no logramos engañarla aquel día en el parque –dijo a su esposa.

Albert – tranquila Candy no pasará nada.

Candy - eso espero -dijo para luego ver hacia fuera.

* * *

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

 **Villa Grandchester**

Ann – gusto en verla señora.

Stear – buenas tardes señora, gracias por la invitación.

Eleanor – gracias por venir y por ser buenos amigos de Elizabeth.

Alex – señora -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Eleanor – tú -dijo sorprendida al verlo- eres a quien me encontré en el bosque -dijo sonriendo.

Alex – me da gusto verla de nuevo –dijo sonriéndole.

Eleanor – a mí también, no sabía que eras amigo de Elizabeth.

Alex – la conocí por mi prima Ann en el colegio.

Eleanor – entiendo, pero nunca te había visto por aquí.

Alex - en verano siempre voy a América.

Eleanor – ahh si recuerdo que lo mencionaste –dijo pensativamente.

Beth – quiero presentarles a mi prima Charlie –dijo interrumpiéndolos- bueno su nombre es Charlotte -dijo sonriendo.

Charlie – hola que tal -dijo sonriendo.

Ann – mucho gusto.

Stear – encantado.

Alex – es un placer -dijo sonriendo, haciéndola ruborizarse.

Beth – es la primera vez que viene así que me gustaría que la hicieran sentir bien.

Ann – claro.

Charlie – Beth me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, ya quería conocerlos.

Ann – mucho gusto Charlotte...soy Annabeth, pero todos me dicen Ann.

Stear – yo soy Stear mucho gusto y bienvenida.

Charlie – gracias, ya que todos vamos a hacer amigos -dijo sonriendo- pueden decirme Charlie...todo el mundo lo hace.

Stear – suena a nombre de chico no les parece.

Alex – no digas tonterías Stear -dijo interrumpiéndolo- no le hagas caso Charlie...yo soy Alex mucho gusto -dijo sonriendo.

Charlie – mucho gusto Alex –dijo sonrojándose.

Beth - bueno nos sentamos.

Todos – si.

Beth – vas a acompañarnos.

Eleanor – si no les importa -dijo mirándolos.

Alex – será todo un honor.

Eleanor – está bien -dijo sentándose- gracias.

Beth – quieres leernos algo.

Eleanor – claro cariño.

Beth – iré a la biblioteca por un libro -dijo dirigiéndose al lugar.

* * *

 **Mientras que dentro de la villa.**

Karen – que haces espiándola –dijo tras él.

Terry – asegurándome que este bien -dijo fijando su mirada en el joven que se encontraba ahí, aún no se creía por qué pudo entablar una conversación con él, cuando debería enojarse porque era el pretendiente de su princesa; por un momento lo olvido todo al cruzar algunas palabras con ese chico pero le inspiró tanta confianza que simplemente se dejó llevar.

Karen – ya lo creo -dijo acercándose a él mientras lo tomaba del brazo- porque mejor no me llevas de paseo.

Terry – no lo sé.

Karen – vamos quieres.

Terry – está bien, pero.

Karen – no te preocupes tu madre está con ella si es lo que te preocupa.

Terry – lo sé, vamos entonces.

Karen – si, gracias tío Terry -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – te enseñare a ser un buen jinete -dijo siguiéndole el juego.

Karen – dime Terry acaso no te hubiera gustado.

Terry – claro que si -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Karen – tu familia necesita un heredero.

Terry – ya lo tiene -dijo seriamente.

Karen – es una niña aún, no creo que tu madre este de acuerdo en que tome tu lugar; bueno y si ella quiera hacerlo.

Terry – no lo sé, no lo hemos hablado pero supongo que no será ningún problema...bueno o talvez si, Beth es tan.

Karen – como tú...sino fuera tú.

Terry – es una copia idéntica a mi cierto.

Karen – en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero aún así creo que tu deberías.

Terry – vamos por Teodora quieres -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Continuará...


	11. CAPITULO 11 EL ENCUENTRO - REVELACIONES

**Hola…muchas gracias por sus comentarios, les dejo un capítulo más saldré de viaje y no estaré en la ciudad así que nos leemos en el próximo y no olviden dejar sus reviews se les quiere Angie.**

 **El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **EL ENCUENTRO - REVELACIONES**

 **Villa Andrey**

 **Horas más tarde**

Lizzie – ahí vienen los chicos.

Candy – no puede ser -dijo frunciendo el ceño al verlos acercarse.

Stear – llegamos -dijo deteniéndose.

Ann – la pasamos bien no -dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que detenía su cabalgata.

Alex – claro -dijo acariciando a la yegua- la pase espectacular –dijo sonriendo.

Stear – si nos dimos cuenta –dijo codeándolo- no dejabas de ver a Charlie.

Alex – bueno yo.

Candy – baja de ese caballo inmediatamente Terrence Alexander -dijo furiosa mientras caminaba rápidamente acercándose a donde ellos se encontraban.

Albert – espera Candy -dijo caminando tras ella.

Alex – hola mamá -dijo sonriendo sin tomarle importancia a lo dicho por ella.

Candy – no me escuchaste –dijo mirándolo fijamente- me lo prometiste -dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Alex – lo siento -dijo bajándose de la yegua- solo me deje llevar, fuimos de paseo con los chicos y no te imaginas a quien vi.

Candy – no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo sin mi permiso –dijo interrumpiéndolo- no quiero que salgas de casa sin avisarme.

Alex – tu estabas durmiendo, le pedí a papá Albert permiso y.

Candy – no se te olvide que soy tu madre.

Alex – no lo he olvidado es solo que.

Candy – de ahora en adelante deberás decirme a dónde vas, con quien vas, que vas a hacer y.

Alex – woow espera mamá -dijo poniendo sus manos al frente al mismo tiempo que la interrumpia- me estás diciendo que no puedo salir de casa.

Candy – no, si no es necesario.

Alex – no voy a pasármela encerrado -dijo frunciendo el ceño- estamos de vacaciones no, venimos a divertirnos.

Candy – sino estás de acuerdo volvemos a América ahora mismo -dijo furiosamente.

Alex – no estoy haciendo nada malo Candy -dijo sin pensar al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño, cerrando sus puños con fuerza, y sus ojos se obscurecieron destellando enojo y furia.

Albert – Alex -dijo sorprendido al escucharlo.

Candy – soy tu madre así que no me faltes al respeto -dijo mirándolo fijamente sin apartar su vista de él- y te prohíbo que lo hagas me entiendes.

Alex – no -dijo cerrando sus puños con más fuerza- no puedes prohibírmelo...lo seguiré haciendo.

Candy – me estas retando -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Alex – tómalo como tú quieras -dijo montando de nuevo, para luego emprender de nuevo la cabalgata.

Candy – Alex no me dejes con la palabra en boca -dijo furiosamente- Alex...Alex -dijo llamándolo varias veces.

Albert – déjalo Candy -dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – Albert -dijo sollozando.

Albert – si sigues prohibiéndole las cosas, ten por seguro que no te hará caso y de igual forma las hará; creo que lo mejor es apoyarlo en lo que quiera hacerlo.

Candy – lo sé pero.

Albert – ven vamos por un té –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – pero se fue y.

Albert – no te preocupes por él, no le pasará nada ya verás.

Ann – vaya, si que la tía Candy se enojó.

Stear – te lo dije.

Archie – bajen de esos caballos ya -dijo en forma de orden.

Annie – vamos entremos -dijo haciendo una seña.

Ann – si papá.

Stear – si mamá.

Archie – necesitamos hablar, creo que tendrán mucho que contarme.

Ann – que pasa porque estás tan serio.

Lizzie – no crees que es mejor dejarlo así por ahora.

Archie – bueno.

Annie – tiene razón -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Ann – que pasa.

Archie – nada olvidado -dijo abrazando a su hija para luego ingresar a la casa.

* * *

 **Mientras que en la Villa Grandchester**

Beth – buenas noches...me voy a dormir -dijo levantándose de su lugar, para luego darle un beso a Eleanor.

Eleanor – está bien, descansa.

Terry – no piensas despedirte de mí.

Beth – claro -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Terry – te quiero.

Beth – y yo más -dijo sonriendo- quieres tocar la armónica para mi antes de dormir.

Terry – seguro porque no -dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Beth – feliz noche tía Karen.

Karen – hasta mañana preciosa.

Charlie – yo también iré a dormir, buenas noches -dijo haciendo una reverencia dirigiéndose a todos.

Karen – que descanses cariño.

Beth – quieres venir.

Charlie – si no es molestia.

Terry – claro que no -dijo alborotándole el cabello.

Charlie – oye -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Beth – vamos -dijo tomando de la mano a su prima.

Terry – las veo luego -dijo saliendo del lugar con Beth y Charlie.

Karen – Terry y Beth se llevan muy bien, no parecen que fueran.

Eleanor – lo sé -dijo interrumpiéndola- aunque ni creas que a veces se comportan como dos niños y se pelean.

Karen – ahora ella es su mundo...es su todo la quiere tanto.

Eleanor – llevan la misma sangre -dijo recordando.

* * *

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _Eleanor – cárgala._

 _Terry – pero no sé cómo hacerlo -dijo mirando a su madre._

 _Richard – ya aprenderás -dijo sonriendo de lado- vamos._

 _Eleanor – solo hazlo con cuidado -dijo entregándosela._

 _Terry – pero -dijo tomando en sus brazos a una pequeña bebé._

 _Eleanor – vez que no es tan difícil -dijo sonriendo._

 _Terry – no...no lo es -dijo sonriendo para luego fijar su mirada en esos ojos tan idénticos a los de él- hola hermosa princesa -dijo meciéndola para luego darle un beso en la cabecita, admirando a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

* * *

 **Horas más tarde**

 **Villa Andrey**

Albert – creo que deberías hablar con tu madre.

Alex – papá -dijo volteando su mirada- me asustaste.

Albert – lo siento.

Alex - tienes razón -dijo cabizbajo.

Albert – no pueden estar peleados, además hace meses que no se veían...y no sabes el trabajo que me costo convencerla de que viniera aquí.

Alex – lo imagino, pero dime porque ella no quiere que monte a caballo, o que lea una pieza de teatro y sobre todo porque antes no quiso venir a este lugar, tan malos recuerdos le trae.

Albert – eso deberás preguntárselo a ella.

Alex – tú crees que no he intentado hacerlo -dijo frunciendo el ceño- por las noches la veía llorar en silencio, yo me sentía inútil el verla así, saber que no podía hacer nada porque cada vez que se lo preguntaba no me respondía, solo sonreía.

Albert – ella te ama más que nada en el mundo.

Alex – y yo la amo mucho más -dijo sonriendo de lado- si mi padre no nos hubiera abandonado talvez nuestra vida fuera diferente.

Albert – no lo juzges -dijo interrumpiéndolo- fue un buen amigo mío, es una buena persona y no dudo que piense en ustedes.

Alex – los pensamientos son en vano, no estuvo cuando crecí, cuando fui a la escuela, en las festividades del día del padre, ni en las navidades, ni en mis cumpleaños -dijo furiosamente- ni una carta o una postal nada...entiendes nada.

Albert – ya no pienses así de él, tuvo sus razones...sean cuales sean seguirá siendo tu padre siempre y cuando sepas la verdad de todo lo que sucedió te arrepentirás de lo que estas diciendo.

Alex - al único padre que puedo reconocer es a ti, tú siempre has estado ahí para mí...no sabes cuánto te quiero.

Albert – yo también te quiero, y has sido como un hijo para mí -dijo dándole un corto abrazo- creo que será mejor que vayas a buscar a tu madre y hables con ella.

Alex – tienes razón -dijo sonriendo- iré a disculparme con ella.

Albert – dile lo que sientes, estoy seguro que ella entenderá.

Alex – si -dijo dirigiéndose a la casa, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, hasta que por fin llego a su destino- mamá -dijo abriendo la puerta lentamente- mamá estás aquí -dijo ingresando a la habitación, notando que se encontraba vacía- a donde fuiste -dijo caminando hacia la ventana la cual estaba abierta mientras el cálido viento movía las cortinas- perdóname mamá -dijo en forma de suspiro.

* * *

 **Mientras que en la villa Grandchester.**

 _ **-Terry´s Pov-**_

 _Siempre vuelvo el tiempo atrás, recordando cuando no existías en mi vida, cuando no me importaba tu ausencia, cuando no eras ni bien ni mal; y de pronto como de la nada apareciste con tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tu timidez, tu alegría, tu pasión por la vida; cómo fue, cómo lo hiciste es lo que me he preguntado desde que te vi aquella noche de niebla...talvez fue al reconocerte, quizá en un abrazo ó al sostener tu mano; el compartir a tu lado un momento mi tiempo se perdió haciéndome sentir que he vivido muchos años. Sé que nuestro tiempo de tratarnos fue corto, pero cuando me acuerdo de ti parecen años, años imaginarios que me hacen sentir que te conozco, porque eres lo único y que te has vuelto indispensable para mi vivir...he querido huir de ti y el no poder hacerlo me frusta porque mi vida se siente incompleta sin ti. Mi alma te busca en la calle, mis manos buscan las tuyas, mi cabeza busca tu hombro, mi cuerpo busca tus brazos, mis oídos buscan tu voz pero no logran encontrarte aunque más lo quieran. Que ironía de la vida que a la persona que más quiero es la persona que me ha hecho llorar, la que me ha hecho reír, sentir celos y renegar todo el tiempo pero no me quedará más que conformarme con lo que tengo. Cuando pude libremente llamarte amor no estabas a mi lado, pude gritarlo a los cuatro vientos porque amor es lo que quiero darte, a veces quiero odiarte completa y pasionalmente pero me hace falta valor y una respuesta para amarte, odiarte aunque no pueda hacerlo porque como odiar a lo que más quiero. Hay días en los que despierto y te necesito, en los que tengo la necesidad de verte, necesidad de abrazarte y expresarte lo que siento, llenarte de besos y de muchos te quiero...pero no puedo y eso me enfurece no quiero quebrantar más mi corazón talvez es mi modo de quererte y me parece suficiente._

 _ **-Fin Terry´s Pov-**_

* * *

Eleanor – creo que no fue lo mejor que viniera -dijo tomando un sorbo de té.

Karen – yo creo todo lo contrario, eso le ayudará a sanar las heridas...ya es tiempo que acepte que no esté con él, aunque le duela.

Eleanor – no quiero verlo sufrir más, todos estos años.

Karen – todo hubiera sido diferente si nunca lo hubieran obligado a hacerse cargo de Susana -dijo interrumpiéndola- siento decírtelo pero fue culpa de ustedes.

Eleanor – era su deber.

Karen – claro que no, era como un castigo para Terry el estar atado a alguien sin amor, sino se hubiera casado con ella no hubiera seguido empeñado en buscar a Candy, y talvez él hubiera podido ser feliz con alguien más.

Eleanor – tú.

Karen – jaja claro que no –dijo dando un sorbo a su té- no es mi tipo, no somos compatible en ese sentido me entiendes.

Eleanor – si.

Karen – estaríamos como dos perros y gatos –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – tienes razón creo que hicimos mal en no apoyarlo en su búsqueda hacia la felicidad...pero ya es tarde.

Karen – nunca es tarde -dijo tomando un sorbo de té.

* * *

 **Mientras que no tan lejos de ahí.**

 _ **-Candy's POV-**_

 _como es que llegue aquí sin darme cuenta, el mismo lugar ese mismo donde pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, todo sigue igual si tuviera unos años menos no dudaría en trepar los árboles…fue aquí cuando él…cuando me besó por primera vez, en todos estos años aún no te he podido olvidar...te quiero como desde la primera vez que te vi en el barco aquella noche de niebla, y te amé aún más aquella fría noche de invierno; en la que mi vientre se hizo cuna trayendo el fruto de nuestro amor._

- _ **Fin Candy's Pov-**_

* * *

 _ **-Terry's POV-**_

 _Cuantos años han pasado ya…fue en ese mismo lugar donde le robe un beso, quien iba a pensar que unos años después pasaría algo mejor...esa noche de invierno fue la mejor de mi vida aunque haya robado tu inocencia, me entregaste tu cuerpo puro, creo que eso fue lo que quedo impregnado en mí y que no me deja sacarte de mi corazón; hasta cuando mi pequeña pecosa...hasta cuando seguirás carcomiendo mi mente, aún conservo el obsequio que me diste, a pesar de tu ausencia sigo tocándola cada noche como aquella vez que estabas en el cuarto de castigo, la que creía sería la última noche._

 _ **-Fin Terry's POV-**_

* * *

Por un momento hubo silencio, paz, pero el cálido viento de verano hizo su aparición para revelar lo inevitable, esa noche y esa misma luna sería de nuevo testigo de un encuentro de amor.

Candy – que fue eso –dijo al escuchar el crujido de una rama haciéndola sacar de sus pensamientos- hay alguien ahí -dijo mirando arriba del árbol, para luego notar que las ramas seguían moviéndose- salga quien quiera que sea -dijo retrocediendo unos pasos con temor, notando a un hombre bajar poniendo sus pies sobre la densa grama.

Terry – Candy -dijo sorprendido al verla frente a él.

Candy – Te...Terry -dijo titubeando abriendo los ojos como platos, sorprendida al verlo- acaso habrá escuchado lo que dije -dijo para sí misma sin dejar su sorpresa.

Terry – por fin te encontré -dijo seriamente- después de tanto tiempo.

Candy – Te…Terry -dijo repitiendo nerviosamente, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

Terry – Candy…tarzan pecoso –dijo sorprendido al tenerla frente a él- acaso esto es un sueño –dijo acercándose a ella nerviosamente sin dejar de mirarla.

Candy – un sueño –dijo respirando con dificultad, al mismo tiempo que se pellizcaba el brazo- no…no es un sueño –dijo aún sorprendida.

Terry – y como has estado -dijo acercándose a ella lentamente, con ese mismo nerviosismo que sintió aquella noche de invierno.

Candy – muy...muy bien -dijo titubeando sin dejar el nerviosismo.

Terry – ya me he dado cuenta -dijo sin dejar de verla- sigues siendo tan hermosa como siempre, los años no han pasado por ti –dijo sonriendo de lado- y han sido muchos.

Candy – si muchos -dijo fijando su mirada en él, sintiendo desfallecer logrando así sostenerse del árbol que tenía cerca.

Terry – te sientes bien –dijo finalmente frente a ella.

Candy – si gracias –dijo sin darle la cara.

Terry – Candy -dijo acercando su rostro al de ella- no sabes cuánto soñé en volver a tenerte frente a mí -dijo tomando su barbilla haciendo que levantara su rostro y lo mirara fijamente- y aún no me puedo creer que eres tú…tú –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella- y ahora no sé qué decir o hacer.

Candy – Terry -dijo en forma de susurro con lágrimas en sus ojos, sintiendo esa mirada tan única que la dejaba sin aliento- no espera verte por aquí –dijo recostándose en el árbol.

Terry – y yo menos -dijo sin dejar de verla- cuanto tiempo te busqué y ahora estas aquí, en este lugar...en nuestro lugar -dijo levantando su mano para acariciar su rostro.

Candy – Terry yo -dijo cerrando por un momento sus ojos sintiendo las caricias de él como fuego quemando por dentro.

Terry – no sabes cuánto tiempo espere volver a hacer esto -dijo tomándola en sus brazos, atrayéndola a él...dándole un beso tan fuerte y apasionado, un beso ansiado y necesitado como el aire para vivir, sin darle a ella la oportunidad de reaccionar, todo fue tan espontáneo que ambos solo se dejaron llevar por el momento, abrazados como necesitando el calor de cada uno, sintiendo alivio, paz, alegría en sus corazones, ella solo se dejaba llevar por los besos y caricias que él le daba, poco a poco las caricias se hicieron un poco más intensas lo que hizo que ella se separara de él.

Candy – Terry creo que no es correcto -dijo separándose de él.

Terry – porque Candy...anda dime porque -dijo interrumpiéndola, para luego tomarla del brazo dejando ver una lágrima cayendo en su rostro.

Candy – porque no puede ser –dijo sollozando- no así.

Terry - porque me dejaste esa noche...porque de esa manera.

Candy – era lo mejor para los dos -dijo con ojos llorosos.

Terry – que era lo mejor según tú...sufrir por tu ausencia, el estar lejos de ti -dijo sin dejar de verla a los ojos- anda dímelo –dijo furiosamente.

Candy – yo solo quería que fueras feliz -dijo sollozando- tal y como lo prometimos.

Terry – nunca me preguntaste si iba lograr ser feliz sin ti -dijo agitadamente- nunca supiste si yo podría cumplir esa promesa.

Candy – Terry yo.

Terry – acaso tú si…lo fuiste o lo eres –dijo mirándola fijamente tratando de encontrar algo- dime eres feliz -dijo seriamente.

Candy – yo -dijo pensativamente- si...soy feliz -dijo suavemente- más porque esa noche me llevé una parte de ti conmigo -dijo así misma- tengo mi propia familia, mi trabajo.

Terry – así que lo eres -dijo soltándola bruscamente haciéndola dar traspiés- sé que te casaste con Albert -dijo furiosamente-y que tienes un hijo...anda niégalo.

Candy – como dices…quien te lo dijo –dijo sorprendida por sus palabras.

Terry – eso no importa ahora, solo responde –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Candy - no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida -dijo seriamente, para luego darle la espalda.

Terry – pues tendrás que dármelas y muchas -dijo tomándola nuevamente del abrazo atrayéndola hacia él de nuevo.

Candy – no eres mi dueño.

Terry – lo soy, acaso ya se te olvido lo que paso esa noche.

Candy – Terry -dijo sorprendida al escucharlo lo dicho por él.

Terry – fui el primero, el único que te hizo sentir lo que es amar de verdad…y eso me hace tu dueño.

Candy – claro que no –dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – aunque te hayas casado con el Albert no me importa yo soy tu dueño…y siempre serás mía –dijo con mirada furiosa.

Candy – yo no.

Terry – deja de mentir quieres –dijo frunciendo el ceño- ahora mejor dime que fue eso que dijiste.

Candy – de que hablas -dijo nerviosamente- suéltame me lastimas -dijo tratando de zafarse.

Terry – de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros hace años, de cuando te hice mía...que murmurabas Candy -dijo frunciendo el ceño- acaso hubo algo más y que nunca me lo dijiste.

Candy – no...no hubo nada más -dijo nerviosamente para luego soltarse de él- lo que pasó entre nosotros fue cosa del pasado no hay vuelta de hoja, te explique en aquella carta.

Terry – palabras que no me convencieron -dijo interrumpiéndola- y que aún no lo hacen...acaso tu amor por mí no era lo suficientemente grande para que pudiéramos luchar por nosotros...por un futuro que ya habíamos planeado.

Candy – no podías abandonarla...no así en esas circunstancias, casi se suicida por mi culpa -dijo llorando- no entiendes como me sentí al verla ahí en la azotea y cuando tu...cuando tú la tomaste en tus brazos y la llevaste a su habitación, desde ese momento comprendí que yo no tendría cabida en tu vida.

Terry – y si pensaste eso, porque aceptaste ir conmigo y dejaste que esa noche pasara lo que paso, porque te entregaste a mí, por rencor...por rabia...por solo pasar un buen rato conmigo para luego dejarme tirado como si fuera un objeto; o solo fue un juego que tenías planeado...dímelo Candy, dime porque.

Candy – porque te amaba -dijo sin titubear, sin dejar de llorar- me entregue a ti porque te amaba...y aún te amo -dijo así misma.

Terry – me amabas –dijo repitiendo sorprendido- entonces.

Candy – si me fui contigo es.

Terry - aún me amas -dijo acercándose a ella lentamente- porque yo aún sigo haciéndolo -dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella- no he podido sacarte de mi corazón -dijo tomando la mano de ella para colocarla sobre su pecho- sigues impregnada en mi desde ese día, sientes eso –dijo suspirando- me amas -dijo preguntando de nuevo- me amas aún Candy.

Candy – yo...yo -dijo titubeando.

Terry – ya no me amas cierto –dijo sin dejarla hablar- lo escogiste a él por alguna razón y le diste un hijo –dijo furiosamente- si no fuera por Albert aún tendríamos una oportunidad de ser felices...reponer el tiempo perdido.

Candy – no...no te amo -dijo llorando sintiendo que le estrujaban el corazón fuertemente- y deja de meter a Albert en esto –dijo seriamente- se te olvida que te dije que tengo una familia -dijo mientras sentía la mano de Terry soltar la de ella dejándola caer- no puedo abandonarlo todo por ti.

Terry – pensé que –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- que tonto soy -dijo dándole la espalda- como pude creer que aceptarías -dijo pasando la mano por su cabello- y yo que pensaba perdonarte por haberme abandonado –dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente- así que eres feliz.

Candy – si lo soy -dijo suspirando- porque tengo algo tuyo conmigo -dijo nuevamente para si misma, sonriendo levemente recordando a su hijo- creo que no tenemos nada más que hablar me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo y también -dijo sollozando.

Terry – acaso no piensas decirme porque huiste de mí, del porque te escondiste todos estos años sino querías verme pudiste habérmelo dejado en claro, y talvez lo hubiera entendido si tan solo te hubieras abierto a mí, si tan solo hubieras confiado en mí –dijo mirándola fijamente- y porque hiciste que tu familia hasta la señorita Pony y Hermana María mintieran por ti; debió haber sido algo muy importante que te hiciera hacerlo.

Candy – fue mi decisión hacerlo así que no las metas a ellas en esto, no voy a darte explicaciones -dijo para luego salir corriendo rápidamente, dejando atrás a quien ahora temía descubriera la razón por la cual se ocultó por tanto tiempo.

Terry – Candyyyyy no vas a escapar de mi tan fácilmente -dijo gritando fuertemente- duerme bien esta noche mi amor mañana nos veremos de nuevo –dijo con una miranda tan fría como un tempano de hielo.

* * *

 **Mientras que en la Villa Andrey.**

Alex – creo que no fue bueno que le hablara así a mamá -dijo suspirando- es tan delicada como esta flor -dijo admirando una de las hermosas dulce candy que se encontraban en el jardín- por algo el tío Anthony le puso a esta hermosa rosa su nombre, espero que no le haya pasado nada -dijo levantándose de su lugar, para luego salir de la villa caminando hacia el bosque, y como compañía la luna quien lo seguía discretamente, pronto a lo lejos vio a alguien correr hacia donde él estaba y pronto las inoportunas nubles cubrieron la luna por un momento dejando todo en total obscuridad, quedándose parado por un momento en el mismo lugar; luego alguien tropezó con el tan fuerte que lo hizo caer.

Candy – suéltame, déjame ir -dijo llorando al sentir el peso de un cuerpo sobre ella- no quiero...no quiero -dijo zafándose como pudo.

Alex – mamá eres tu -dijo tomándola del brazo, deteniéndola- mamá soy yo Alex -dijo incorporándose ayudándola a levantarse; luego como por arte de magia de nuevo ese resplandor de luz de luna apareció iluminando sus rostros.

Candy – Alex -dijo asustada llorando al verlo frente a ella.

Alex – tranquila mamá -dijo sorprendido al ver la reacción de su madre- soy yo que pasa.

Candy – Alex -dijo abrazándolo- hijo querido -dijo para luego refugiarse en sus brazos mientras lloraba amargamente.

Alex – estas bien, te paso algo -dijo asustado- estas lastimada.

Candy – no -dijo negando con la cabeza- estoy bien -dijo sollozando- solo...solo llévame a casa.

Alex – estás segura -dijo mirándola fijamente.

Candy – sí, solo salí a caminar un poco, no te preocupes estoy bien -dijo regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Alex – está bien vamos -dijo caminando con ella sin dejar de abrazarla, sin darse cuenta que eran observados por un par de ojos zafiro llenos de furia y tristeza a la vez.

* * *

 **Momentos más tarde en la Villa Andrey.**

Lizzie – pasa algo querido -dijo abrazando a su esposo por detrás.

Albert – nada -dijo sonriendo al ver hacia fuera, notando que madre e hijo caminaban abrazados como dos enamorados- al contrario todo está bien.

Lizzie – así que ya se reconciliaron -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – creo que sí.

Lizzie – es lo mejor para los dos, después de que su padre los abandonó.

Albert – él no los abandonó -dijo seriamente- lo que Candy te haya contado no es lo que paso en realidad.

Lizzie – como dices -dijo sorprendida- entonces no entiendo, acaso mintió.

Albert – si -dijo suspirando- yo nunca estuve de acuerdo que lo hiciera, pero ella lo quiso así...así que no me quedo más que apoyarla.

Lizzie – entonces él no la abandono antes que Alex naciera.

Albert – no, fue ella quien lo hizo -dijo sin titubear- te contaré que fue lo que en verdad pasó -dijo iniciando su narración.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde en la Villa Grandchester.**

Karen – sigues trasnochando Grandchester.

Terry – no me molestes, no estoy de humor -dijo seriamente- que haces aquí afuera.

Karen – siento haberte molestado -dijo mirando al cielo, observando las estrellas- es una noche muy hermosa no te parece -dijo volteando su mirada sonriéndole.

Terry – puede ser -dijo fijando su mirada en el firmamento.

Karen – sabes que puedes confiar en mi -dijo sin dejar de verlo.

Terry – lo sé -dijo sentándose a su lado- la vi...por fin la encontré.

Karen – de quien hablas.

Terry – de Candy.

Karen – queee -dijo sorprendida- ella está aquí.

Terry – así es, se está quedando en aquella villa -dijo señalando a lo lejos.

Karen – y como lo sabes...que paso para que traigas esa cara, deberías estar contento...feliz en haberla visto no.

Terry – lo sentía, cuando la vi ahí parada...tan linda, pero tan diferente a como la vi la última vez, aun sus ojos tienen aquel brillo que hacia perderme en ellos, su sonrisa -dijo sonriendo al recordarla- su voz aahhh si pudiera explicarte todo lo que me hizo sentir al solo verla por unos segundos...sabes que espere tanto tiempo por verla y tenerla frente a mi...y no me pude resistirme a tenerla más cerca de mi.

Karen – que le hiciste.

Terry – solo la bese Klaise...aunque me hubiera gustado llegar a algo más -dijo suspirando.

Karen – que hiciste que –dijo sorprendida- pero me dijiste que se casó.

Terry – eso fue lo que me detuvo...pero aun así ella acepto mis besos y mis caricias.

Karen - y que te dijo...que paso –dijo sin salir del asombro.

Terry – conversamos durante un rato, le exigí que me explicará porque me dejo esa noche y solo me respondió que no tenía por qué darme explicaciones...le pedí una segunda oportunidad para que pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo pero.

Karen – pero -dijo viendo el semblante de su amigo- cómo pudiste haberlo hecho no puede faltarle a su esposo.

Terry – lo sé y me respondió que no...porque es feliz, que tiene una familia...se casó con Albert era mi mejor amigo -dijo frunciendo el ceño- pero cuando se fue corrí tras ella para ver hacia donde iba, pero luego la vi abrazada a un hombre alto al que no pude distinguir, y se fueron juntos abrazados...no sabes la rabia que sentí al verla así con alguien más.

Karen – sé que fue muy duro verla así, pero tienes que comprender que ella hizo su vida...que es feliz, así que creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo...no siempre me dijiste que ella te inspiraba hacer muchas cosas.

Terry – si pero.

Karen – tu mereces ser feliz Terry eres un buen hombre –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Terry – no sé si podré serlo sin ella, más ahora que la he encontrado de nuevo -dijo suspirando- no pienso dejarla escapar tan fácilmente.

Karen – entonces que vas a hacer.

Terry – mañana iré a hablar con ella, y con Albert si es necesario, no puedo quedarme así como así, quiero que me dé una explicación convincente del porque lo hizo...además -dijo pensativo.

Karen – además.

Terry – antes de hablar con ella, escuche que murmuraba algo acerca de esa noche en New York, cuando se lo pregunté se puso muy nerviosa y no me quiso decir de que se trataba.

Karen – no la presiones, dale tiempo.

Terry – tiempo...tiempo como me pides que se lo dé, después de todos estos años que estuvo huyendo de mi...pero juró que no volverá a irse así como así –dijo empuñando su mano con fuerza.

* * *

 **Mientras que en la villa.**

 **Horas más tarde**

 _ **-Candy´s POV**_ **-**

 _Al verlo de nuevo sentí desfallecer, sigue siendo tan apuesto como lo recordaba, los años le han sentado muy bien, sus brazos aún más fuertes, su pecho más definido y duro como una roca...el calor de su cuerpo, su mirada, sus palabras, su voz, su cabello, sus ojos tan profundos pero cálidos; su rostro tan perfilado mostrando los años que han llegado a él, pero tan diferente a como lo vi la última vez ya no es el mismo joven que deje atrás aquella noche de invierno, ahora es todo un hombre más alto, y mucho más varonil y apasionado...eso fue lo que me hizo sentir con su abrazo, su beso...ese beso que me quito el aliento por un momento, sentir el calor de su cuerpo con el mío hizo estremecer; me sentí tan segura, completa, como hace mucho que no me sentía; pero pronto recordé cual fue la razón del porque lo aleje de mí, me sentí tan culpable al escucharlo decir que no logro ser feliz, y cuando me lo preguntó tuve que mentir, bueno no fue una mentira del todo...si soy feliz inmensamente feliz porque tengo conmigo a la razón de mi vida, a la luz que me ilumina, así que no me hace falta nada; tengo todo teniéndolo a mi lado, no sería nada sin él, mi adorado hijo parte de su vida, parte de la mía...ahora que lo volví a ver pude notar el gran parecido que tiene Alex a su padre, tiene su porte, la caballerosidad, su rebeldía pero con un corazón de oro, sincero y amoroso como ningún otro, talvez eso lo heredó de mi...y ahora que lo he vuelto a ver tengo miedo que se enteré de nuestro hijo y quiera apartarlo de mi pero no puedo permitirlo._

 _ **-Fin Candy´s POV-**_

* * *

Candy – Alex hijo -dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación abruptamente.

Alex – mamá -dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente- que pasa.

Candy – nos vamos, vístete y arregla tu equipaje.

Alex – queee?

Candy – anda levántate o se nos hará tarde -dijo para luego cerrar la puerta.

Alex – espera -dijo levantándose de la cama, al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba el rostro sin entender lo que sucedía, luego se puso las pantuflas y camino hacia la habitación de su madre.

Candy – debo irme lo más pronto posible -dijo empacando sus cosas lo más rápido que podía.

Alex – que pasa mamá -dijo entrando a la habitación, notando un gran alboroto en el lugar, mirándola caminar de un lado a otro, trayendo cosas.

Candy – sshhh caya o despertaras a los demás.

Alex – pero porque estas en obscuras -dijo encendiendo la luz.

Candy – ya te dije que nos vamos.

Alex – pero porque ya te pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento.

Candy – no es por eso, por favor comprende que necesito que empaques tus cosas.

Alex – sino me explicas no podre comprenderte.

Candy – Terrence Alexander es una orden –dijo seriamente.

Albert – que pasa aquí -dijo interrumpiéndola, ingresando al lugar.

Alex – no lo sé -dijo de brazos cruzados.

Albert – que crees que haces Candy –dijo cruzado de brazos.

Candy – nos vamos -dijo corriendo de un lado a otro.

Albert – porque -dijo sorprendido al ver la actitud de ella.

Candy – porque no quiero estar aquí, no debí haber venido.

Albert – no te entiendo.

Alex – yo menos -dijo levantando los hombros.

Candy – Albert tendrás un lugar a donde podremos ir que no sea América.

Albert – como dices -dijo levantando la ceja dejándolo igualmente sorprendido.

Alex – no vamos a regresar a casa -dijo abriendo los ojos como plato.

Candy – no...es muy peligroso.

Alex – peligroso -dijo frunciendo el ceño- mamá no te entiendo.

Candy – ve a empacar tus cosas, es una orden -dijo furiosamente- ya te lo he dicho.

Alex – pero yo no me quiero ir.

Candy – ya te dije que.

Albert – cálmate Candy -dijo interrumpiéndola- Alex ve a tu habitación voy a hablar con tu madre -dijo seriamente.

Alex – está bien -dijo saliendo del lugar, para luego cerrar la puerta.

Albert – ahora puedes decirme que pretendes Candy -dijo seriamente- que te pasa porque quieres irte y llevarte a Alex así como así a estas horas.

Candy – Albert yo...yo -dijo corriendo a su lado para luego abrazarlo.

Albert – que pasa pequeña -dijo recibiéndola gustosamente para luego acariciarla.

Candy – no puedo más...no puedo -dijo llorando.

Albert – cuentamente que pasó, te vi entrar con Alex muy feliz pensé que se habían reconciliado.

Candy – así fue, pero...pero está aquí.

Albert – quien -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Candy – Terry...está aquí en Escocia.

Albert – como dices -dijo asombrado- pero me aseguraron que él no vendría.

Candy – lo vi, lo tuve frente a mí -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- no me pude equivocar.

Albert – te vio...y hablaron –dijo sin dejar la sorpresa.

Candy – si me reconoció inmediatamente, y solo conversamos un momento.

Albert – que dijo, que le dijiste.

Candy – me reprochó que lo haya abandonado, que trató de buscarme pero.

Albert – le hablaste de Alex -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – claro que no -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Albert – hasta cuando crees que vas a poder mentirle así a tu hijo, hasta cuando dejarás de huir de Terry...debiste decirle que estabas embarazada desde un principio.

Candy – no podía hacerlo, él tenía que cumplir con Susana no quería ser un obstáculo en su felicidad.

Albert – porque sigues siendo tan necia -dijo furioso- preferiste sacrificar tu propia felicidad, la de tu hijo...por alguien más, y después de todo fue en vano.

Candy – Albert -dijo fijando su mirada en la de él, notando una chispa de enojo y frustración; en el sonido de su voz en la forma que le hablaba nunca lo había visto así con ella.

Albert – te dije que fueras a buscarlo cuando murió Susana, que tenía que saber de su hijo, que aún tú lo amas...pero tu orgullo no te lo permitió, si lo hubieras hecho todo fuera diferente ahora; fueras feliz a su lado; pero en parte también fue mi culpa.

Candy – claro que no, tú me apoyaste en todo, sin ti no hubiera podido ser quien soy.

Albert – es mi culpa, no debí aceptar la absurda idea de esconderte...debí hablar con Terry y decirle toda la verdad cuando me encontró, y tuve que mentirle porque pensé que estaba haciéndote un bien; además porque te amaba y pensé que haciéndolo tendría una oportunidad contigo –dijo seriamente.

Candy – Albert yo.

Albert – no digas nada, eso no viene al tema ahora.

Candy – en ese momento solo creí que era lo mejor, y si no fui a buscarlo fue porque...porque no me atreví a verlo de nuevo y decirle lo de nuestro hijo temía que se lo llevara, que lo apartara de mi lado...y no quiero, no quiero alejarme de mi hijo -dijo sollozando.

Albert – porque no me lo dijiste, yo hubiera ido contigo y explicarle todo lo sucedido; además no creo que él hubiera hecho eso -dijo pasando la mano por su cabello- bueno ahora dime que piensas hacer.

Candy – irme lo más pronto posible de aquí.

Albert – seguirás huyendo toda tu vida, y arrastrando a Alex con eso...creo que ya es hora de que enfrentes el pasado de lo que tú provocaste.

Candy – pero Albert.

Albert – no te irás de aquí, tendrás que enfrentarlo...mañana temprano hablarás con Alex y le dirás toda la verdad.

Candy – pero si se enoja conmigo y se va -dijo sollozando.

Albert – él te comprenderá, es un buen muchacho no te juzgará y si le temes a que se vaya no lo creo; así que te aconsejo que aclares las cosas con Terry también, si tu no lo haces yo lo haré…iré a buscarlo personalmente.

Candy – pero Albert, tu sabes cómo es el de violento temo que.

Albert – no te hará nada te lo prometo, así que espero no sea necesario que te vigile y no te escapes por la ventana -dijo señalándola.

Candy – no…no lo haré, te lo prometo -dijo suspirando- no voy a escapar.

Albert – eso espero, discúlpame por ser tan duro contigo pero lo que hiciste no fue lo correcto, ahora deberás enmendar las cosas.

Candy – está bien.

Albert – solo espero que no sea necesario dejar a John afuera de tu habitación.

Candy – no...no será necesario -dijo cruzando los brazos- ya te dije que no iré a ningún lado, nunca me iría sin mi hijo.

Albert – bien que descanses entonces -dijo dándole un beso en la frente- lo necesitas.

Candy – seguro -dijo suspirando- como podré dormir -dijo caminando hacia la ventana, notando lo hermoso que se veía el lago iluminado con la luz de luna plateada.

Pasaron horas sin que ninguno de los dos pudieran conciliar el sueño, Candy preocupada en lo que tendría que decirle a su hijo que le había mentido todos estos años sin saber cuál sería la reacción ...mientras que Terry ya ansiaba que saliera el sol para ir a buscarla...enfrentarlos a los dos, lo necesitaba realmente verlos juntos y confirmar lo que dijo su madre pero sobre todo ver a ese niño que seguramente ya era todo un jovencito, no se iría de ahí hasta que tuviera la respuesta que deseaba.

* * *

 **Al siguiente día**

 **Villa Andrey**

Albert – buenos días madrugaste –dijo entrando a los establos.

Alex – buenos días papá –dijo sonriendo- no pude dormir bien, me dejo muy consternado lo que dijo mamá y lo que quería hacer, me puedes decir que pasa.

Albert – no te preocupes -dijo mirándolo acariciar a la yegua- todo se aclaró y después de las vacaciones regresarás con ella a América y quien sabe hasta podrás ver a tu padre.

Alex – como dices a mi padre –dijo sorprendido.

Albert – puede ser, los milagros existen no.

Alex – si ya lo creo –dijo seriamente- cambiando me alegra saber que regresaremos, además no quiero irme de aquí...puedo –dijo señalando a la hermosa yegua.

Albert – claro que si...adelante -dijo moviendo su mano- es más es tuya...tómala como un obsequio de navidad adelantado.

Alex – en serio -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Albert – si.

Alex – gracias -dijo corriendo a él, abrazándolo- la cuidaré mucho te lo prometo.

Albert – eso espero -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- me gustaría que tomaras clases.

Alex – lo haré -dijo sonriendo- espero que a mamá no le moleste.

Albert – no te preocupes déjamelo a mí.

Alex- dime porque mamá se puso así...porque dijo que era peligroso que estuviera aquí.

Albert – tendrás que preguntárselo a ella, tiene sus razones para pensar así.

Alex – pero porque tú no puedes decírmelo.

Albert – es algo muy personal de tu madre...no puedo entrometerme, solo puedo decirte que este lugar fue muy especial para ella cuando era joven -dijo sonriendo.

Alex – especial -dijo frunciendo el ceño- cuando me contó del colegio y sus veranos en Escocia no me dijo que hayan sido especial -dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

Albert – jajaja no me digas que estas celoso de tu madre.

Alex – claro que no, es solo que quiero cuidar de ella.

Albert – ya lo creo -dijo sonriendo- definitivamente eres igual a tu padre -dijo para sí mismo.

Alex – dime porque mamá no se casó contigo -dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos- recuerdo que tú y ella.

Albert – porque su corazón aún pertenece a tu padre.

Alex – a mi padre -dijo abriendo los ojos.

Albert – después de tantos años no ha podido olvidarlo y dejar de amarlo.

Alex – no sé porque aún lo hace -dijo terminando de acomodar la silla a la yegua- él nos abandonó.

Albert – no digas eso...ya te dije no lo juzgues, él no los abandonó de donde sacaste esa idea acaso tu madre te lo dijo.

Alex – no nunca me ha dicho la verdadera razón por la cual nunca ha estado con nosotros; yo supongo que así fue –dijo seriamente- además como no quieres que lo haga -dijo frunciendo el ceño- nunca lo conocí, no hay ni una foto, ni una carta…nada entiendes nada.

Albert – Alex -dijo sorprendido al ver la reacción de su hijo.

Alex – no sabes cuánto tiempo soñé en conocerlo, en que estuviera con nosotros...jugar con él, ver a mamá feliz -dijo agitadamente- no sabes cuantas noches la he visto llorar por él; no se merece ninguna consideración y mucho menos mi cariño -dijo montando a Viola.

Albert – Alex no digas eso...ya te di mis razones de lo que pienso sobre como actuó; estoy seguro que él aún los.

Alex – ama -dijo interrumpiéndolo- dime cómo vas a amar a alguien que ni siquiera te conoce, no creo que ese sentimiento exista en él...lo dudo mucho, si hubiera sido así nunca se hubiera ido -dijo iniciando la cabalgata.

Albert – Alex…Alex –dijo alzando la voz.

Alex – no te preocupes regresaré antes del almuerzo –dijo respondiéndole sin darle la cara.

Albert – que problema -dijo pasando su mano por su cabello- esto tiene que terminar de una sola vez -dijo caminando de regreso a la villa.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Eleanor – porque la dejaste ir sola.

Mark – lo siento no pude detenerla.

Karen – y Charlie no sabe montar -dijo tocándose la sien- puede pasarle algo.

Terry – que pasa -dijo ingresando al lugar- porque tanto alboroto.

Eleanor – Beth salió a cabalgar con Charlotte, pero tú sabes que aún no lo hace muy bien.

Terry – esa niña...esa niña -dijo frunciendo el ceño- voy a buscarlas -dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Eleanor – no vayas a retarla.

Terry – como no quieres que lo haga -dijo seriamente- mira que hacerte preocupar...pero me va a escuchar –dijo furiosamente.

Eleanor – te dije que no -dijo seriamente- es mi hija...es tu hermana Terry, yo decido que castigo darle.

Terry – lo sé, pero acaso se te olvida que le prometí a papá cuidar de ustedes.

Eleanor – claro que no lo olvido, pero comprende que no.

Terry – está bien no le diré nada -dijo cabizbajo- regreso en un momento -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Mark – espera -dijo tras él.

Karen – déjalo que vaya él solo -dijo sin apartar la vista de su amigo.

Terry – prometí cuidarlas...y así será por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _Terry – como estas embarazada –dijo sorprendido- es una broma cierto._

 _Eleanor – no…no lo es –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados._

 _Richard – vas a tener un hermano o una hermana, acaso no te da gusto._

 _Terry – si pero._

 _Eleanor – vamos a amarte igual._

 _Richard – eres nuestro primogénito nada va a cambiar._

 _Terry – mamá…papá –dijo sonriendo- en verdad no me esperaba esto…no se que más decir._

 _Eleanor – imagino como te sientes, lo más normal sería que tu fueras el que tuviera un hijo._

 _Terry – no eso nunca –dijo seriamente- con ella no, fui muy cuidadoso con eso…lo que paso esa noche fue solo porque tenia que hacerlo nada más._

 _Richard – fue por lastima, nisiquiera la quieres un poco._

 _Terry – no quiero hablar de eso, no está en mis planes tener un hijo con Susana._

 _Richard – pero tienes que tener un heredero._

 _Terry – eso no me interesa, y por favor ya no quiero hablar de eso –dijo mirando a sus padres._

 _Eleanor – está bien –dijo sonriendo- no diremos más._

 _Terry – ahora lo que importa es que mamá este bien –dijo hincándose frente a ella- y que mi hermanito nazca bien –dijo sonriendo._

 _Eleanor – hijo._

 _Richard – seremos la familia que siempre deseamos ser._

 _Terry – si, así será._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

* * *

Karen – estás bien Eleanor -dijo acercándose a ella.

Eleanor – si -dijo sollozando- Richard cuanto te extraño -dijo así misma.

Karen – verás que todo estará bien.

Eleanor – eso espero -dijo recordando.

* * *

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _Terry – hola preciosa -dijo tomando en brazos a una hermosa bebé- soy yo Terry...tu hermano mayor -dijo sonriendo, mirando esos hermosos ojos azul zafiro tan parecidos a los de él- así que tendrás que hacerme caso -dijo mirándola fijamente, quien era una copia exacta de su madre._

 _Eleanor – mira querido -dijo sonriendo- se ve muy feliz._

 _Richard – como no va a hacerlo, tiene en brazos a su hermana._

 _Terry – y bien cómo van a llamarla._

 _Eleanor – Richard – Elizabeth Mary -dijeron al unisonido._

 _Terry – Elizabeth -dijo repitiendo- Beth la princesita de la casa...mi princesita -dijo dándole un beso._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

Continuará...


	12. CAPITULO 12 VERDADES AL DESCUBIERTO

**Hola les dejo otro capitulo que lo disfruten, gracias por sus comentarios no olviden dejar sus reviews se les quiere Angie**

 **El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **VERDADES AL DESCUBIERTO**

Alex – a caso esa es -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos, para luego cabalgar hacia donde ella estaba.

Beth – oohh -dijo deteniendo a su caballo- que hermoso lugar...no me había dado cuenta que habia un lugar como este.

Charlie – tienes razón, es un hermoso paisaje. –dijo mirando alrededor.

Alex – Beth -dijo llamándola al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ellas.

Beth – Alex -dijo volteando su mirada para luego sonreír.

Charlie – es tu amigo Alex -dijo sonrojándose al verlo acercarse.

Beth – sí, lo recuerdas.

Charlie – como no recordarlo –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Alex – que haces por aquí -dijo deteniendo la yegua al lado de su amiga.

Beth – salí a cabalgar un poco, recuerdas a mi prima Charlie.

Alex – claro, hola Charlie como estás -dijo sonriéndole.

Charlie – muy bien gracias -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- y tú.

Alex – bien…acaso andan solas -dijo bajando de la yegua, para luego amararla al árbol cerca de ahí.

Beth – si -dijo bajando de su caballo imitándolo.

Charlie – que difícil es…no -dijo tratando de bajar.

Alex – déjame ayudarte -dijo acercándose a ella, tomándola de la cintura bajándola despacio- como fuiste capaz de subirte si le temes –dijo sonriendo de lado fijando su mirada en esos hermosos ojos color miel.

Charlie – lo hice con una escalerilla –dijo sonriendo ampliamente sin dejar de mirarlo- no les temo es solo que estoy falta de práctica.

Alex – ya lo creo –dijo dejándola en el suelo- eso podremos solucionarlo –dijo sonriendo.

Charlie – de veras.

Alex – claro puedo enseñarte si quieres.

Charlie – es una buena idea…gracias -dijo sonrojándose al verlo frente a ella.

Alex – no fue nada –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Beth - y tú que haces por aquí -dijo interrumpiéndolos.

Charlie – lo siento -dijo separándose de él.

Alex – necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco -dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras que el cálido viento matutino acariciaba su rostro.

Beth – pasa algo.

Alex – eehh no...nada -dijo abriendo los ojos- que lugar tan hermoso no creen.

Charlie – sí que lo es -dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Beth – si mucho, cada verano he venido y no me había dado cuenta que existía un lugar como este -dijo suspirando- hagámoslo nuestro lugar especial quieres -dijo mirándolo para luego sonreír.

Alex – si...porque no -dijo tomando su mano.

Terry – Elizabeth Mary Grandchester Beaker -dijo gritando fuertemente, para luego cabalgar rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban.

Beth – Terry -dijo sorprendida.

Charlie – tío Terry -dijo volteando su mirada.

Alex – es tu padre -dijo al verlo acercarse a ellos.

Beth – mi padre -dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados, para luego soltar su mano.

Terry – que crees que estás haciendo -dijo bajando del caballo.

Beth – solo vine a cabalgar un poco...Charlie vino conmigo.

Terry – te está molestando -dijo mirando fijamente a Alex.

Charlie – no tío Terry -dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- solo conversamos.

Alex – me da gusto verlo de nuevo señor -dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Terry – no puedo decirte lo mismo -dijo mirándolo furiosamente.

Beth – Terry -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Terry – que intenciones tienes con ella -dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, fijando su mirada en la de él- deje que entrarás a mi casa, te di la confianza de.

Alex – que le pasa -dijo frunciendo el ceño topándose con esa mirada de un azul obscuro tan fuerte llena de furia, pero aun así no lo intimidó- suélteme o lo lamentará -dijo mirándolo de la misma forma.

Terry – me estás amenazando -dijo furiosamente- no estoy de humor para aguantarte.

Alex – tómelo como quiera -dijo interrumpiéndolo sin dejar su postura.

Charlie – ooh por Dios -dijo poniendo su mano en la boca.

Beth – suéltalo Terry -dijo jalándolo del brazo.

Terry – te crees muy valiente -dijo sin dejar de verlo, topándose con unos ojos tan parecidos a los de él pero en ese momento no le tomo importancia.

Beth – ya basta Terry -dijo alzando la voz interponiéndose entre ellos, logrando separarlos- lo siento Alex -dijo mirando a su amigo.

Alex – no te preocupes -dijo acomodando su camisa.

Terry – porque le pides disculpas a este.

Beth – porque es mi amigo -dijo interrumpiéndolo- y nunca me haría daño.

Alex – creo que mejor me voy -dijo caminando para luego montar su yegua- que tengan un lindo día nos vemos luego.

Beth – si, lo siento mucho Alex.

Alex – ya te dije que no tienes por qué preocuparte –dijo sonriendo.

Charlie – hasta luego.

Alex – te veo luego Charlie -dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Charlie – claro -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Alex – vamos Viola -dijo iniciando la cabalgata.

Terry – que no se atreva a acercarte de nuevo a tí...ó a ti –dijo señalando a ambas chicas.

Charlie – por favor tío Terry él no.

Beth – tú no puedes prohibirme eso -dijo interrumpiéndola- no eres mi padre -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Terry – es como si lo fuera...solo me preocupo por ti...entiéndelo.

Beth – porque no me dejas en paz -dijo sollozando- mejor ocúpate de tus cosas.

Terry – como dices -dijo sorprendido al escuchar sus palabras.

Beth – déjame sola no quiero verte -dijo corriendo- hasta cuando estarás metiéndote en mis cosas no quiero verte…aléjate de mí –dijo furiosamente al mismo tiempo que corría rápidamente.

Charlie – espera -dijo corriendo tras ella, dejando a los caballos en el lugar.

Terry – espera -dijo levantando su mano- esperen –dijo mirándolas alejarse del lugar- perdóname…perdóname –dijo cabizbajo- sé que no soy como papá –dijo sollozando- prometí cuidar de ti y mamá así que voy a cumplirlo.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Albert – aún no se ha levantado Candy.

Dorothy – no señor, aún duerme.

Albert – gracias.

Dorothy – con permiso -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Lizzie – que pasa querido.

Albert – diferencias entre madre e hijo.

Lizzie – entiendo...pero pensé que.

Annie – me preocupa verla así.

Archie – que habrá pasado, vas a contarnos Albert.

Annie – y porque Alex salió tan temprano a cabalgar solo.

Albert – bueno.

Lizzie – los niños están arriba -dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de su esposo para darle más confianza.

Albert – bien, les diré...Terry está aquí en Escocia.

Lizzie – acaso él.

Albert – sí –dijo mirando a su esposa.

Annie – queeeee -dijo sorprendida.

Archie – Terry en Escocia pero se supone que no vendría –dijo con sorpresa.

Albert – pero esta vez hizo la excepción -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Archie – Candy sabe esto.

Albert – peor que saberlo, se encontró con él en el bosque.

Annie – no puede ser -dijo poniendo sus manos en la boca.

Lizzie – y ahora que pasará.

Archie – puede encontrarse con Alex y si eso sucede.

Albert – recuerda que desconoce el paradero de su hijo...Candy nunca se lo dijo a Alex tampoco, así que si se encuentran no pasará nada a menos que.

Alex – buenos días a todos -dijo ingresando al lugar- que es lo que mamá no me ha dicho -dijo mirándolos a todos.

Lizzie – mírate que te pasó -dijo cambiando el tema.

Alex – ahh esto -dijo mirando su camisa- es solo que...que me caí del caballo -dijo mintiendo.

Annie – pero estas bien -dijo parándose a su lado.

Alex – si no te preocupes tía Annie -dijo sonriendo- bueno voy a ver a mamá.

Archie – no vas a desayunar.

Alex – no por ahora, los veré luego -dijo saliendo del salón.

Annie – ooh por Dios -dijo poniendo su mano en su frente- casi nos escucha.

Archie – hay que hacer algo para que no se encuentren.

Albert – creo que deberemos hacer lo contrario.

Archie – como dices -dijo sorprendido.

Lizzie – esta vez Albert tiene razón.

Annie – como dices, pero a Candy no le agradará la idea.

Albert – ya he hablado con ella, así que no creo que pase mucho tiempo para que Alex se entere de todo de una buena vez, además que le pedí que hablara con Terry.

Archie – que tú le dijiste que –dijo sin dejar el asombro.

Albert – ahora solo queda en ella, ponerle fin a este embrollo...así que les pido que no se metan…pase lo que pase no interfieran de acuerdo.

Annie – no la podemos dejar sola.

Albert – no estará sola.

Lizzie – creo que es mejor que nos tranquilicemos, y esperar a ver qué sucede...Candy es muy fuerte y decidida sé qué hará lo correcto por su hijo.

Archie – tienes razón, solo nos quedará esperar.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Eleanor – que pasó -dijo alterada al ver a su hija ingresar a la casa llorando.

Beth – déjame no quiero hablar con nadie -dijo corriendo entrando a su habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta fuertemente.

Eleanor – hija.

Karen – que le pasa -dijo asomándose.

Charlie – tuvo una discusión con tío Terry -dijo agitadamente- voy con ella -dijo corriendo tras ella.

Eleanor – ve hija gracias -dijo preocupada- le dije a Terry no le dijera nada.

Karen – tu sabes que siempre discuten y después están contentos...pero porque no regresó con ella.

Eleanor – no lo sé, pero me va a escuchar -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Karen – entonces se fue a.

Eleanor – a donde -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Karen – supongo que no le ha contado.

Eleanor – contarme...que.

Karen – de Candy.

* * *

 **Mientras que en la Villa Andrey.**

Alex – mamá -dijo abriendo la puerta.

Candy – pasa hijo.

Alex – estas bien -dijo entrando para luego cerrar la puerta notando que todo estaba a obscuras.

Candy – ven mi amor -dijo levantando su mano.

Alex – que pasa, estas enferma -dijo caminando hacia la cama donde ella se encontraba- te sientes mal quieres que te traiga algo o que te vea el doctor.

Candy – no cariño estoy bien –dijo sonriéndole- mi enfermedad no física-dijo titubeando- solo del corazón.

Alex – como dices -dijo tomando la mano de su madre, para luego sentarse a su lado.

Candy – hijo...mi querido hijo -dijo acariciándole el rostro.

Alex – que pasa mamá...me asustas.

Candy – te quiero tanto.

Alex – y yo a ti -dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Candy – discúlpame -dijo sollozando.

Alex – porque.

Candy – por haberte mentido todos estos años.

Alex – mentirme -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- que quieres decir de que hablas.

Candy – de tu padre.

Alex – mi padre –dijo sorprendido.

Candy – así es…tu padre nunca se fue a trabajar -dijo sin titubear.

Alex – lo sabía él nos abandonó –dijo seriamente.

Candy – no fue así –dijo sollozando- tú lo crees así pero no es cierto.

Alex – queee -dijo sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de su madre- como dices entonces que fue lo que pasó.

Candy – la verdad de todo es que yo fui quien lo abandonó, privándolo de tu existencia todos estos años.

Alex – queee –dijo sorprendido- o sea que tú -dijo mirándola fijamente- me mentiste.

Candy – si hijo –dijo sollozando- y entenderé sino me perdonas.

Alex - entonces no sabe que existo.

Candy – no –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- nunca se lo dije -dijo llorando- tenía miedo yo solo quería protegerte, pensé que sería lo mejor para ti...pero me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde que no es así.

Alex – mamá -dijo sollozando- no entiendo que.

Candy – no sabes el dolor que sentía cuando me preguntabas por tu padre –dijo interrumpiéndolo- así que tuve que mentirte no quería verte triste...mientras yo me desvanecía por dentro cada vez que lo hacía.

Alex – entonces nunca se fue –dijo aún sorprendido.

Candy – no -dijo sollozando- yo fui quien huyo de él...nos hicimos una promesa y debíamos cumplirla, no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí aceptarla...el último día que nos vimos planeamos un futuro juntos, un futuro que no podía cumplirse.

Alex – no puedo creer lo que me dices -dijo mirándola fijamente- que tu hayas hecho eso...que le prometiste...dime que fue.

Candy – que sería feliz sin él -dijo sollozando- y le hice prometer que él haría lo mismo...cada uno tomaría su propio camino para lograrlo.

Alex – pero porque –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello- no entiendo qué tipo de promesa es esa -dijo soltando la mano de su madre, mostrando en su mirada zafiro un dejo de tristeza- es muy absurda, me parece tonta…como dos personas que se aman pueden hacer esa clase de promesa.

Candy – Alex.

Alex – o acaso no lo amaste...no te amaba -dijo con las manos empuñadas.

Candy – claro que lo amé...aún no lo amo -dijo con ojos llenos de lágrimas- y no dudo que él no me amara, esa noche me lo demostró dándome a ti; tu eres el fruto de nuestro amor –dijo acariciándole el rostro- me dio una parte de su vida, de su esencia que veo en ti cada día.

Alex – mamá -dijo acariciando su rostro- no puedo creer que alguien tan buena como tu haya hecho una tontería como esa, que estabas pensando.

Candy – todos me dijeron lo mismo -dijo sonriendo de lado- pero debía hacerlo lo prometí...alejarme de él para que ella fuera feliz.

Alex – ella -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Candy – por alguien a quien conocí, Susana amaba a tu padre inmensamente casi se suicida por él…no se merecía sufrir.

Alex – cuando vas a dejar de hacer eso Candy -dijo en forma retadora- siempre estas preocupándote por los demás que por ti misma, hasta cuándo.

Candy – te pareces tanto a él -dijo sollozando- sus mismas palabras -dijo así misma recordándolo- tienes su mismo porte, sus ojos -dijo sollozando- tienes muchas cosas de él...hasta en lo rebelde -dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que recordaba- Terrence…si Terry te viera estaría orgulloso de ti.

Alex – Terry -dijo sorprendido- Terry -dijo repitiendo nuevamente haciéndosele conocido escuchar ese nombre, pero no le tomo importancia en ese momento.

Candy – que pasa.

Alex - es la primera vez que te escucho pronunciar su nombre.

Candy – lo sé -dijo sonriendo de lado- muchas veces trate de no mencionarlo quería olvidarlo, pero su nombre está grabado en mi memoria, discúlpame hijo sé que debí decirte esto hace mucho espero que no me juzgues yo solo pretendía que estuvieras bien que fueras feliz, tenia miedo que tu padre me alejara de ti, que tú te fueras con él.

Alex – ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir papá con que siempre pones primero la felicidad de otros que la tuya...cuando aprenderás Candy -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – hijo -dijo sollozando.

Alex – no llores más -dijo limpiándole el rostro- sabes que no me gusta verte triste.

Candy – me perdonas.

Alex – no tengo nada porque perdonarte, entiendo que deseabas lo mejor para mí.

Candy – hijo querido -dijo abrazándolo- te quiero no sé qué haría sin ti.

Alex – ni yo sin ti mamá...ni yo sin ti -dijo cerrando un momento los ojos llorando en silencio, la sombra de la ausencia de su padre ahora se esclarecía, ahora entendía el porque del comportamiento de su madre, que nunca se haya casado porque no ha dejado de amar a su padre...pensó en que debería saber más de él, encontrarlo, conocerlo; le preguntaría a su madre pero por ahora no lo haría tenía que darle tiempo para que pasara la tormenta en sus corazones- papá…papá –dijo llamándolo en silencio mientras seguía llorando.

* * *

 **Mientras que en la Villa Grandchester.**

Eleanor – después de tantos años, se volvieron a encontrar en este lugar -dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Karen – así parece.

Eleanor – tú crees que.

Karen – me dijo que la iría a buscar, necesitaba hablar con ella y con.

Eleanor – Albert.

Karen – sí, con él...como los sabes.

Eleanor – me lo dijo hace tiempo...solo espero que no cometa una barbaridad, será mejor que deje las cosas tal y como están.

Karen – no podrá hasta tener una explicación de parte de ella, cuantos años paso buscándola...mientras ella se escondía y no entiendo porque, cuando la conocí en Florida me pareció una buena chica.

Eleanor – escondiéndose -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- entonces no hay duda.

Karen – de que.

Eleanor – creo saber la razón por la cual estuvo escondiéndose...lo sabía mis sospechas eran ciertas ese día en el parque -dijo recordando- ese niño...su cumpleaños.

Karen – que balbuceas Eleanor -dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – sus ojos -dijo sin dejar su asombro- esa mirada.

Karen – que pasa, no entiendo que estás diciendo.

Eleanor – déjame contarte...hace diez años yo.

Beth – mamá -dijo entrando al lugar interrumpiéndola.

Eleanor – hija.

Beth – discúlpame -dijo sentándose a su lado, para luego abrazarla- no debí hablarte así.

Eleanor – está bien...ahora vas a decirme que paso, que te hizo enojarte así.

Karen – todo bien.

Charlie – mejor -dijo sentándose al lado de su madre.

Karen – van a decirnos que fue lo que pasó.

Beth – Terry casi golpea a Alex.

Eleanor – que dices –dijo sorprendida.

Karen – Alex, pero porque.

Charlie – el tío Terry estaba muy enojado.

Beth – porque cree que Alex es mi novio, y te juro que no es así...lo hubieras visto mamá estaba tan furioso que no parecía él.

Eleanor – pero porque quiso hacerle eso, imagínate si su familia se entera.

Beth – Alex solo es un amigo pero Terry cree que -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Karen – es tu pretendiente.

Beth – sí, pero no me cree.

Karen – solo esta celoso de su hermanita.

Beth – no tiene razón por la cual deba de comportarse de esa manera, mucho menos frente a mis amigos.

Eleanor – recuerda que tú has hecho lo mismo, le has espantado a cualquier cantidad de chicas que se le han acercado, acaso se te olvida.

Beth – claro que no...pero yo no he llegado a los golpes.

Karen – pero has hecho casi las mismas travesuras -dijo sonriendo.

Beth – no me agradaba ninguna que se acercaba a mi hermano -dijo cruzando los brazos- cierto Charlie.

Charlie – si, ninguna es merecedora de ser la novia de mi tío Terry.

Eleanor – y cuando les agradará alguna -dijo mirando a ambas chicas.

Beth – nunca -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Karen – vaya sino tienen mucho en común -dijo sonriendo.

Beth – bueno talvez -dijo pensativamente.

Karen – talvez que -dijo mirándolas.

Beth – la madre de Alex.

Eleanor – por Dios, como puedes decir eso debe estar casada y.

Beth – no lo está, es viuda...además es muy joven y hermosa, también muy gentil.

Charlie – vaya tengo que conocerla.

Karen – supongo que te cayó muy bien para que pienses en eso.

Beth – la verdad es que si, la vieras es tan linda.

Eleanor – mejor cambiemos el tema quieren, no creo que a Terry le agrade saber que ya le estas buscando novia.

Karen – pero la necesita no -dijo sonriendo.

Charlie – si, talvez se le quita el mal humor -dijo en forma de su susurro a su madre.

Karen – tienes razón.

Beth – sabes le hable muy feo, y me arrepiendo de haberlo hecho.

Eleanor – ambos tiene que hablar y aclarar todo este problema.

Beth – si tienes razón.

Eleanor – lo que me preocupa que dirá la familia de ese chico.

* * *

 **Mientras que en la villa Andrey.**

Albert – te sientes mejor -dijo ingresando a la habitación.

Candy – si -dijo mirando hacia el jardín- hemos hablado, le explique, le pedi disculpas por haberle mentido todos estos años...y me comprendió -dijo sonriendo sin dejar de ver a lo lejos a su hijo.

Albert – Alex es un chico muy bueno -dijo parandose a su lado, mientras lo observaba conversando en el jardín con sus primos- te quiere mucho, lo has hecho muy feliz...has sido la mejor madre.

Candy – gracias Albert por hacerme comprender lo equivocada que estaba.

Albert – sabes que siempre estaré para tí.

Candy – gracias.

Albert – entonces todo se arreglo.

Candy – si.

Albert – eso quiere decir que hablarás con Terry.

Candy – si viene a buscarme, lo enfrentaré -dijo firmemente- le diré la verdad.

Albert – no dudo que lo haga, es firme en lo que dice...cuenta con mi apoyo estaré ahí contigo -dijo suspirando- supongo que querrá conocerlo.

Candy – si, y no podré oponerme a que lo vea...Alex ha sufrido mucho por su ausencia aunque no lo demuestre...se parecen tanto -dijo suspirando sin dejar de verlo.

Albert – hasta en lo temperamental -dijo sonriendo- que te parece si vamos afuera.

Candy – está bien pero -dijo quedándose muda sin poder pronunciar una palabra más, su voz se apagó por un instante, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza en segundos, todo al notar la persona que se encontraba afuera de la villa.

* * *

 **Mientras que en el jardín.**

Ann – entonces ya no estás enojado con la tía Candy.

Alex – no -dijo sonriendo.

Stear – entonces vas a buscar a tu padre.

Alex – no lo sé -dijo moviendo el agua de la fuente con su mano- talvez no se lo espera, no sabe que existo, que caso tendría en hacerlo.

Ann – no digas eso, pero yo que tú lo buscaría.

Stear – tienes que salir de la duda no.

Alex – bueno si...solo espero que no sea como el padre de Beth -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Ann – hablando de eso, Beth nos invitó de nuevo a la villa...irás?

Stear – Charlie estará ahí -dijo codeándolo tratando de animarlo.

Alex – no es necesario que me digas que ella estará ahí –dijo sonriendo de lado- pero ni loco vuelvo a esa casa, menos después de lo que sucedió esta mañana.

Ann – pero porque.

Stear – que pasó.

Alex – su padre es un loco.

Ann – porque lo dices.

Alex – quiso golpearme.

Ann – que -dijo sorprendida.

Stear – porque querría hacer eso.

Alex – porque le di un beso en la mano a Beth, y supongo que él cree que estoy saliendo con ella.

Ann – y que hiciste.

Alex – lo enfrenté –dijo firmemente- si pensaba que tendría miedo se equivoco.

Stear – te admiro eres muy valiente.

Alex – no me voy a dejar intimidar por ese sujeto.

Ann – pero aquella vez parecía ser tan amable.

Alex – parecía -dijo seriamente- lo siento por Beth.

Stear – mejor olvidémoslo, que dicen si vamos al lago.

Ann – buena idea...vamos Alex -dijo jalándolo del brazo.

Alex – no lo sé.

Ann – vamos no te hagas del rogar.

Alex – está bien, vamos -dijo levantándose de su lugar, dando unos pasos topandose con alguien- como usted aquí -dijo levantando la ceja- que quiere.

Stear – es.

Ann – que hace aquí -dijo sorprendida.

Terry – así que tú vives aquí -dijo levantando la ceja- eres un Andrey.

Alex – eso no le incumbe.

Ann – Alex –dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – no he venido a buscarte a ti -dijo caminando hacia ellos acercándose lentamente.

Stear – buenos días -dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – buenos días jovencito...señorita -dijo mirándola.

Ann – señor.

Stear – a quien busca.

Archie – Grandchester -dijo sorprendido al verlo.

Terry – vaya...vaya que sorpresa, han pasado muchos años -dijo caminando hacia él.

Archie – si muchos -dijo sin dejar la sorpresa.

Terry – como has estado -dijo dándole la mano.

Archie – muy bien, como ves –dijo recibiendo el saludo.

Terry – sí, tus hijos -dijo mirándolos a todos- y respecto a eso tengo que hablarte de alguien en especial –dijo mirando de reojo en donde se encontraba Alex.

Archie – no te entiendo -dijo firmemente- pero dime que te trae por aquí.

Terry – he venido a ver a Albert.

Archie – el en este momento.

Albert – aquí estoy -dijo acercándose a ellos- ya has madurado.

Terry – ahora seré tu mejor oponente -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – me alegra saber que estas bien -dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Terry – a mi también...amigo.

Alex – porque papá abraza a ese hombre...de donde lo conoce.

Stear – no lo sé -dijo levantando los hombros.

Ann – a caso se te olvido que dijo que conocía a papá por el colegio.

Stear – si pero no mencionamos en ningún momento al tío Albert.

Terry – o mejor dicho distinguido Lord Andrey -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Albert – no me gustan las formalidades...sigo siendo Albert.

Terry – lo sé...supongo que sabes porque estoy aquí -dijo cambiando el tema.

Albert – si...ella me lo ha contado todo, te esperábamos.

Terry – asi –dijo sorprendido.

Albert – por supuesto, podemos hablar como en los viejos tiempos no.

Terry - donde está -dijo mirando a todos lados- donde está Candy.

Alex – que...porque menciona a mi madre -dijo sorprendido.

Candy – aquí estoy -dijo tras su protector.

Terry – vaya...pensé que te escondías.

Candy – no soy ninguna cobarde -dijo con los puños cerrados.

Annie – niños vamos adentro, es una conversación de adultos -dijo jalando a los chicos.

Alex – como conoce mi mamá a ese hombre -dijo mirando a su tía Annie.

Annie – bueno.

Terry – así que no eres ninguna cobarde eehh -dijo acercándose a ella- entonces que fue lo que hiciste ese día...acaso no fue un acto de cobardía -dijo mirándola fijamente, de nuevo el verde esmeralda y azul zafiro se encontraron chocando con fuerza mientras que un remolido de emociones se acumulaba en cada uno, el estar de nuevo cerca de ella lo hacía flaquear pero tenía que contenerse y no demostrar sus sentimientos...esos que aún tenía por ella.

Candy – no lo soy -dijo sin dejar de mirarlo, de nuevo apareció ese nerviosismo recorriéndola por todo su cuerpo, su aroma a maderas inundó por completo sus sentidos haciéndola viajar de nuevo hacia atrás recordando aquel invierno, aquella noche fría en la que se habían demostrado cuanto se amaban.

Terry – entonces si no lo eres como le llamas a lo que hiciste -dijo tomándola del brazo, acercándola más a él.

Candy – Terry -dijo respirando con dificultad por la sensación que le provocaba tenerlo tan cerca.

Alex – Terry -dijo sorprendido al escuchar lo dicho por su madre- Terry –dijo repitiendo de nuevo.

Albert – tranquilízate, es mejor que vayamos adentro -dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Terry – como me pides que me tranquilice -dijo sin dejar de verla- además tu...tú no eres el indicado para decírmelo -dijo tomándola del brazo.

Candy – que haces -dijo quejándose.

Albert – Terry por favor aquí no.

Alex – no voy a permitirlo -dijo caminando rápidamente hacia donde estaba su madre.

Annie – espera...Alex –dijo tras él.

Candy – hablaremos pero no aquí...ahora suéltame –dijo tratando de zafarse.

Alex – suéltela -dijo tras el furiosamente- suelte a mi madre en este instante o se va a arrepentir el resto de su vida.

Candy – Alex -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

Terry – como dices...tu madre -dijo sorprendido soltándola de su agarre lentamente quedándose inmóvil por un momento, estaba tan sorprendido que no podía ni respirar normal, ese chico al que detestaba porque tenía toda la atención de su pequeña hermana era su hijo.

Alex – suéltela -dijo interponiéndose entre ellos, quedando frente a Terry- ella tiene quien la defienda.

Candy – por favor hijo -dijo abrazándolo por detrás.

Terry – es...es tu hijo -dijo mirándola por encima del hombro del chico sin dejar la sorpresa, para luego ver a su amigo quien lo veía a los ojos confirmando la respuesta a su pregunta.

Alex – si hace rato nos detuvieron esta vez no será así -dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para sorpresa de todos los que se encontraban presentes.

Albert – detente –dijo sorprendido al ver la acción del chico.

Candy – hijo no lo hagas -dijo llorando- estoy bien.

Alex – no voy a permitir que este hombre te ponga una mano encima -dijo furiosamente.

Candy - detente.

Albert – déjalo Alex.

Alex – no lo haré.

Terry – no creas que no lo haría solo porque está tu madre y tu padre aquí muchachito.

Alex – entonces hágalo –dijo retándolo.

Terry – me estás retando –dijo furiosamente, tomandolo tambien de la camisa.

Alex – tómelo como quiera –dijo sin dejar intimidarse.

Candy – detente, no lo hagas –dijo separándose de su hijo- él...él es tu padre -dijo sin titubear, dejando sorprendidos a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

Continuará...


	13. CAPITULO 13 REVELACIONES

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

Hola gracias por sus comentarios, les dejo un capítulo más que lo disfruten no olviden dejar sus reviews sus comentarios son importantes para mi se les quiere Angie

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **REVELACIONES**

 **Escocia**

Alex – que...que dices -dijo volteando su mirada hacia su madre, para luego soltarlo lentamente y fijar su mirada en el hombre que tenia frente a él, notando las características del mismo...su cabello, sus ojos tan idénticos a los de él pensó rápidamente por un instante.

Terry – mi hijo -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos, para luego dirigir la mirada a Candy- mi hijo…mi hijo –dijo repitiendo varias veces sin salir del asombro.

Alex – no puede ser -dijo volteándose para quedar frente a su madre.

Candy – perdóname hijo -dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Alex – mamá -dijo pronunciando lentamente, sorprendido por la revelación que le hacia su madre en ese momento, ese hombre al que estuvo a punto de golpear era su padre...su padre a quien llamaba en silencio, con quien soñaba jugar, a quien siempre quiso conocer y ahora, lo tenía frente a él; sin poder reaccionar, sin poder decirle cuanto lo había extrañado, cuantas veces deseo hablar con él.

Terry – Candy -dijo en forma de susurro- un hijo...un hijo -dijo repitiéndose varias veces así mismo, no podía creer que estuvo a punto de golpear a ese muchacho...a él a su hijo, estaba anonadado sin creer lo que había escuchado de los labios de su pecosa...el mundo que había construido se desmoronó por completo el mismo que él habría creado tras su ausencia en sus años de búsqueda sin lograr encontrar nada, un sentimiento diferente pronto embargó su corazón al verlos ahí juntos abrazados, a su hijo y a su pecosa quien le había dado un hijo...concebido en aquella fría noche de invierno la única que pasaron juntos dio fruto, pronto cerro los ojos tratando de averiguar lo que hubiera pasado...deseando haber estado ahí cuando dio a luz, verlo crecer, escuchar sus primeras palabras, ayudarlo a dar sus primeros pasos...todo se reunió en un sentimiento al que no podría nombrar ya que lo desconocía.

Candy - perdóname no quise que sucediera así.

Alex – mamá -dijo abrazándola fuertemente sollozando juntamente con ella.

Albert – es mejor que vayamos adentro -dijo interrumpiéndolos.

* * *

 **Mientras que en la villa Grandchester.**

Beth – quisiera ir a casa de mis amigos y ofrecerle una disculpa a Alex, me das permiso mamá.

Eleanor – bueno.

Charlie – yo iré contigo.

Karen – sería lo mejor, por mí no hay problema -dijo mirando a Eleanor.

Eleanor – está bien, pero tendrán que ir con Mark.

Karen – yo puedo ir con ustedes.

Beth – está bien -dijo levantándose de su lugar- gracias mamá -dijo dándole un beso- te quiero.

Eleanor – yo también -dijo sonriendo- eres una buena niña.

Beth – vamos a cambiarnos.

Charlie – si -dijo tras su amiga.

Karen – en un momento salgo.

Charlie – si mamá.

Karen – le importa mucho su amigo no.

Eleanor – si...sabes aún no me creo que Terry haya hecho algo así con ese muchacho, es tan amable y dulce con mi hija.

Karen – lo sé, es muy simpático...me agrado mucho conocerlo.

Eleanor - la primera vez que lo vi en el bosque me recordó mucho a Terry cuando tenía su edad, además que le gustan las piezas de teatro.

Karen – en serio...vaya que sorpresa.

Eleanor – sí, me reconoció inmediatamente hasta me dijo que iría a verme actuar puedes creerlo -dijo sonriendo.

Karen – que chico no -dijo sonriendo- todos irían a verte actuar Eleanor.

Eleanor – si ya lo creo.

Karen – bueno voy con las niñas -dijo levantándose de su lugar- regresamos en un rato.

Eleanor – dale mis disculpas a la madre del chico.

Karen – no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Katherine – señora tiene una visita.

Eleanor – una visita –dijo mirando a Karen.

Karen – no lo sé –dijo seriamente.

Eleanor – no esperaba a nadie más, bueno hágala pasar por favor.

Katherine – si señora.

Karen – quien podrá ser.

Eleanor – en verdad no lo imagino.

Caitlyn – hola Eleanor tantos años sin verte –dijo asomándose por la puerta, dejando sorprendidas a las damas que se encontraban en el lugar.

* * *

 **Mientras en otro lugar.**

Momentos más tarde, la Villa Andrey estaba cargada de emociones inexplicables...de revelaciones, algo que estuvo oculto por muchos años tuvo que salir a la luz en un día de verano en Escocia tal y como todo había iniciado tiempo atrás.

Se respiraba tensión en el lugar, el ambiente se había puesto pesado; los que se encontraban ahí no se miraban, un silencio sepulcral los acaparó, las respiraciones aceleradas se hacían presentes, varios corazones entonaban una melodía diferente, Candy yacía sentada en el sillón a un lado de la ventana, Alex estaba parado tras donde se encontraba su madre, mientras que Terry se encontraba apoyado junto a la chimenea mientras que movía sus dedos haciendo rechinar la madera, sin dejar de observar las fotografías que se encontraban ahí...mientras tanto Albert solo, observando a los presentes desde el lado opuesto donde se encontraba su amigo.

Lizzie – les dejaré un poco de té, creo que lo necesitarán -dijo entregándole una taza a su amiga.

Candy – gracias -dijo recibiéndola.

Lizzie – todo saldrá bien -dijo sonriéndole, para luego incorporarse.

Alex – gracias tía Lizzie –dijo sonriéndole.

Lizzie – de nada cariño –dijo respondiéndole de la misma manera- bueno me retiro.

Albert – gracias querida -dijo dándole un corto beso.

Lisbeth – no hay de qué amor...los veré luego.

Albert – por cierto -dijo mirando a su amigo- Terry quiero presentarte a mi esposa...Lisbeth.

Terry – tu esposa -dijo sorprendido al verla, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba.

Albert – si...mi esposa, querida quiero presentarte a un buen amigo mío.

Lizzie – mucho gusto -dijo sonriendo con amabilidad al verlo.

Terry – el placer es mío my lady -dijo sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Lizzie – nada de mi lady, solo soy Lizzie –dijo sonriéndole.

Terry – claro como diga, soy Terrence pero puede llamarme Terry.

Lizzie – pues así será Terry –dijo sin dejar de sonreír- bueno los dejo, con permiso -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – entonces –dijo mirando a su amigo.

Albert – Candy y yo nunca nos casamos -dijo para romper el hielo- si es eso lo que creías.

Terry – pero pensé que tú.

Albert – olvidémoslo por ahora -dijo interrumpiéndolo- y bien hay muchas cosas que decir no -dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones mirando a todos los presentes.

Terry – si claro -dijo mientras movía sus dedos sobre la madera haciendo algún tipo de ruido, mirando fijamente a Candy.

Albert – y bien quien quiere empezar -dijo mirándolos a todos.

Candy – yo lo haré -dijo firmemente levantando su mirada fijándola en el hombre frente a ella.

Albert – muy bien pequeña -dijo sonriendo al ver la determinación de ella.

Terry – ahora vas a decirme la razón por la cual huiste de mí esa noche -dijo seriamente.

Alex – quiere dejar que hable mi madre -dijo interrumpiéndolo al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Terry – lo siento -dijo agitadamente al escuchar las palabras tan firmes del chico- adelante…vaya tiene la misma determinación que yo –dijo en sus adentros al mismo tiempo que sonreía de lado.

Candy – solo deseaba que fueras feliz, nos lo prometimos...Susana no merecía ser infeliz.

Alex – ella -dijo así mismo recordando las palabras de su madre.

Terry – te pusiste a pensar que era lo que yo merecía -dijo interrumpiéndola- siempre has tenido el don de anteponer a los demás antes que a tí...cuando aprenderás Candy.

Alex – las mismas palabras -dijo así mismo mientras recordaba lo dicho por su madre horas atrás.

Candy – tu no estuviste ahí cuando Susana quiso suicidarse, su desesperación y amor por ti era tan grande que sacrificaría todo por ti.

Terry – sacrificio...va eso nunca existió en ella -dijo sonriendo de lado- solo fue una treta para retenerme a su lado y lo peor de todo fue que tú se lo creíste...y le hiciste prometer que me dejarías, que no te interpondrías en su felicidad; cómo pudiste Candy...cómo pudiste decidir por mí, sin siquiera decírmelo.

Candy – vi como la llevaste en tus brazos -dijo sollozando- ya te habías decidido por ella.

Terry – lo hice por consideración, y no porque la amara...no tenía otra elección tú ya te habías despedido…acaso no entiendes que le tenía lastima -dijo levantando la ceja- todos los días me repetían que era mi culpa el que ella tuviera ese accidente, no sabes cómo me sentía.

Candy – lo siento no pensé así -dijo moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación, conteniendo el llanto.

Terry – aun así tomaste la decisión por mí, porque crees que te mande solo un boleto de ida.

Candy – no lo sé -dijo mirándolo fijamente- nunca te lo pregunté...nunca lo imagine.

Terry – porque quería que te quedaras conmigo...te quería a mi lado para siempre no iba dejarte volver a Chicago sin decirte cuales eran mis intenciones -dijo suspirando- deseaba un futuro contigo había ahorrado lo suficiente para poder darte todo lo que necesitabas, inclusive hable con un amigo de Robert del hospital de New York para que pudiera admitirte y así podríamos estar juntos.

Candy – como dices -dijo sorprendida.

Alex – no puedo creerlo -dijo así mismo al escuchar las palabras de su padre.

Terry – si -dijo firmemente- quería pedírtelo esa noche, después de la función iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo –dijo mirándola fijamente- hasta la sortija tenía lista -dijo sonriendo de lado- por eso no pude dejarte ir, fui a buscarte no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mi amor por ti por alguien que no valdría la pena.

Candy – Terry -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, para luego ver a su hijo quien solo se limitaba a escuchar y observar.

Terry – y cual fue la sorpresa que me lleve ese día, te fuiste sin darme la cara solo dejaste una nota...te busqué durante años y siempre me fue negado tu paradero después de eso me di por vencido no podía más, por eso me decidí hacer mi vida volver a empezar de nuevo trate de olvidarte...traté -dijo agitadamente.

Candy – yo solo quería que fueras feliz, que tuvieras una familia, que hicieras todo lo que te gustaba...pensé que lograrías serlo con ella; cuando vi que iba a sacrificarse por tu felicidad note el inmenso amor que tenía por tí y yo sería un obstáculo en sus vidas, por eso fue que decidí irme...bueno ya lo había decidido hacer antes de que fueras a buscarme.

Albert – pero fuiste tú la que se sacrificó al final de cuentas -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – Albert -dijo mirándolo.

Albert – tú lo amas...él te ama, y que más prueba de eso que Alex -dijo mirándolo.

Terry – Alex -dijo repitiendo en forma de susurro, al mismo tiempo que lo observaba parado tras su madre, notando su semblante de una manera protectora y fuerte al mismo tiempo.

Candy – hijo -dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Alex – aquí estoy mamá -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – ahora entiendo tu posición, pero debiste decírmelo y no haber actuado así -dijo acercándose a ella- se lo que significa una promesa para tí...pero si eso era problema hubiéramos podido arreglarlo de alguna manera -dijo hincándose frente a ella.

Candy – Terry -dijo sollozando.

Terry – no sabes cuantas noches pase en vela, anhelado verte de nuevo, tenerte cerca, sentir tu aroma -dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella- el recuerdo de esa noche era lo único que me hacía feliz que me hacía sentir vivo.

Candy – todo este tiempo no he podido estar tranquila -dijo reflejándose en esos ojos azul zafiro- el haberte abandonado me dolió mucho, pero al mismo tiempo me trajo la mayor felicidad del mundo -dijo sin soltar la mano de su hijo.

Terry – te llevaste mi corazón.

Candy – y traje conmigo una parte de ti -dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Terry – cómo pudiste privarme de la existencia de nuestro hijo.

Candy – no quería obligarte a.

Terry – obligarme…no me obligarías a nada, sino todo lo contrario...hubiera sido una razón mucho más fuerte para poder estar juntos, yo te amaba Candy que no lo entiendes.

Candy – pero Terry.

Terry - no sabes cuánto tiempo pase esperando verte de nuevo desperdiciamos muchos años de nuestras vidas en escapar todo por una promesa en vano.

Candy – todo por mis decisiones, por creer que lo que hacía era bueno...hijo espero que me perdones y entiendas que lo siempre he querido es lo mejor para ti -dijo mirándolo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su mano.

Alex – lo sé mamá, te quiero -dijo mirándola.

Candy – y yo a tí -dijo sonriendo de lado- perdóname Terry -dijo cabizbaja- en verdad lo siento mucho.

Terry – yo lo siento más –dijo retomando su posición.

Candy – que quieres decir.

Terry – olvida todo lo que dije anoche en el bosque.

Candy – como –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – entonces creo que no hay nada más que hablar -dijo levantándose de su lugar- no hay caso de que siga aquí.

Terry – creo que todo está aclarado -dijo parándose.

Candy – Alex -dijo parándose frente a él- ven a conocer a tu padre -dijo tomando la mano de su hijo.

Alex – mi padre -dijo nerviosamente, para luego voltear a ver a Albert.

Albert – siempre has sabido que no soy tu padre legítimo –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Alex – pero.

Albert – ahora lo tienes ahí frente a tí -dijo mirándolos- siempre vas a contar con mi cariño y apoyo no lo dudes -dijo acercándose a él, para darle un corto abrazo- eres un buen muchacho, dale la oportunidad a Terry que conozca lo maravilloso que eres.

Alex – te quiero -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – yo también -dijo tocando su mejilla- los dejo para que terminen de hablar.

Terry – gracias Albert –dijo seriamente.

Albert – de nada amigo -dijo golpeando su hombro para luego salir del lugar.

Alex – yo.

Terry – se lo difícil que puede ser para ti -dijo interrumpiéndolo- y entiendo que no desees conocerme por ahora, todo el tiempo viste en Albert lo que es un padre y yo.

Candy – pero fue mi culpa el que no te conociera.

Alex – aunque no lo creas te quiero -dijo mirándolo de frente- aunque estuviste ausente parte de mi vida no deje de pensar en ti -dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – en serio -dijo mirando a su pecosa- wooww en verdad no me esperaba esto...no término de creerlo.

Candy – pues créelo -dijo tomando la mano de su amado.

Terry – ya empiezo a creerlo –dijo soltándose suavemente del agarre de ella– espero conocerte más, la situación no fue la mejor pero créeme que si hubiera sabido de tu existencia nunca te hubiera dejado.

Alex – lo entiendo –dijo mirándolos a ambos.

Terry – me hubiera gustado estar ahí cuando naciste -dijo sollozando- compartir contigo ese momento -dijo mirando a su pecosa- no imagino lo maravilloso que pudo haber sido verlo.

Candy – Terry -dijo llorando.

Alex – siempre estuviste presente de cualquier forma -dijo mirándolo- mamá siempre me hablo del maravilloso hombre que eras de quien se enamoró perdidamente, me contó la historia de cuando se conocieron, de todo lo que sucedió en el colegio -dijo sonriendo- también aquí en Escocia, no sabes con cuanta emoción hablaba de ti, sonreía al recordarte...aunque siempre omitió tu nombre supuse que alguno de los míos pertenecía a ti pero no sabía cuál era -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – lo llamaste como yo -dijo mirándola.

Candy – claro -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – entonces -dijo mirándolo.

Alex – soy Terrence Alexander -dijo interrumpiéndolo- White Andrey -dijo terminando su frase.

Candy – decidí darle mi apellido al nacer, pero sin dejar de ser un Andrey tal y como Albert me lo pidió.

Terry – Terrence Alexander -dijo sorprendido- suena bastante bien -dijo sonriendo de lado- pero será mucho mejor cuando lleves el apellido Grandchester.

Candy – no seas tan orgulloso -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – como no quieres que lo sea, tengo un hijo...nuestro hijo -dijo mirándola fijamente sin dejar de sonreír, pero luego recordó todo y su gesto cambio por completo- tendrás que llevar mi apellido –dijo levantando la ceja.

Alex – genial –dijo sonriendo- Grandchester Andrey suena muy bien…no te parece mamá –dijo mirándola.

Candy – si claro –dijo sonriendo de lado- Terry -dijo suspirando al ver su expresión- hijo por favor -dijo mientras seguía sujetando las manos de su hijo- es tu padre siempre me preguntaste por él...está aquí frente a ti, con nosotros puedes hablarle ahora.

Alex – yo -dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – déjalo talvez ha sido muy precipitado para él -dijo interrumpiéndolo- saberlo de esa forma, pero me hace feliz, el tenerlos –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento, corrigiendo su dialogo- quiero decir tenerte conmigo, conocerte y verte -dijo mirándolo fijamente- cuanto soñé poder tener una familia y ahora me encuentro con eso...espero que pronto puedas llamarme papá -dijo al mismo tiempo que una lágrima caía por su rostro- me gustaría mucho.

Candy – Terry -dijo en forma de susurro al verlo llorar en silencio.

Alex - yo –dijo mirándolo fijamente- papá…papá -dijo sin titubear- papá -dijo repitiendo de nuevo dejándolos sorprendidos- no sabes cuánto espere este momento -dijo caminando hacia el abrazándolo, lloraba también ya que por fin después de tanto tiempo tenía a su padre, a quien siempre llevo a su lado; ahora tenía rostro, voz, sentía ese calor y amor que siempre pensó tener de él...ese deseo que desde niño tuvo ese contacto que siempre quiso tener, con quien hablar, con quien jugar; esta ahí abrazándolo con fuerza como no querer separarse; a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de su niñez como las veces que veía a los mellizos darle su obsequio del día del padre a Archie lo hacía sentirse triste el saber que esa persona a quien creía importante no estaba con él, y por muchos años cada obsequio se lo entregaba a Albert a quien era su figura paterna, ese mismo que le enseño ser un hombre, que convivio durante su niñez dándole cariño y felicidad, cuando supo que en realidad no era su padre sus sueños se desmoronaron y se desilusionó más cuando supo que su madre no se casaría con él, talvez porque en ese tiempo era muy pequeño y no entendía que fue lo que sucedió...ahora todo lo comprendía a la perfección su madre siempre estuvo enamorada de su padre.

Terry – hijo...hijo mío -dijo recibiéndolo en sus brazos, ambos llorando de felicidad.

Candy – mis dos amores juntos -dijo así misma mientras observaba la escena al mismo tiempo que lloraba en silencio.

Terry – gracias por dejar que te abrazara -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- tenemos mucho que hablar cierto.

Alex – si claro -dijo sollozando al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Terry – Terrence -dijo orgullosamente.

Candy - pero siempre le hemos llamado Alex –dijo interrumpiéndolo- supongo que imaginas porque.

Terry – si ya lo creo –dijo levantando la ceja sin tomarle atención.

Alex – acaso se le olvida mencionar algo -dijo cruzado de brazos.

Terry – que cosa -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Alex – se te olvida Beth, que dirá cuando se entere.

Terry – de que estás hablando.

Candy – de tu hija -dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Terry – como dices -dijo sorprendido- mi hija dices.

Candy – tu hija...con Susana -dijo titubeando.

Terry – como dices -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – que es tan gracioso –dijo poniendo las manos en la cintura.

Terry – no tendría porque darte explicaciones pero debo aclararlo –dijo sin dejar de sonreír- claro que no -dijo mirándolos a ambos- Elizabeth...ustedes creen que -dijo pasando la mano por su cabello- Beth no es mi hija, es mi hermana...es tu tía -dijo mirando a Alex.

Candy – como dices, pero yo la vi...ese cabello, esos ojos, pensé que.

Alex – es en serio...pero si ella siempre te llama papá.

Terry – desde que falleció mi padre -dijo cerrando los ojos- lo ha hecho, aún era un bebé cuando sucedió y yo prometí a papá cuidarlas a ambas...es por eso que ella me llama papá y cuando está enojada me dice Terry -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – lo siento no lo sabía -dijo cabizbaja- pensé que.

Terry – es idéntica a mi madre por si no te has dado cuenta -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – vi sus ojos tan iguales a los tuyos, y su cabello tan parecido al de ella que.

Terry - nunca pensé en tener hijos con Susana que te hace pensar eso –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Candy – bueno yo...pensé que, cuando la vi -dijo balbuceando.

Terry – espero no le digas eso a mi madre o se molestará -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – claro que no lo haré -dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Terry – bueno supongo que ahora ya todo está aclarado.

Alex – eso espero -dijo pensativo.

Terry – tu eres mi único hijo -dijo golpeando suavemente las mejillas del chico- así que no tienes por qué sentirte celoso…y ahora que tocas el tema.

Alex – no es lo que piensas, quiero a Beth pero de la forma en que se quiere a un hermano siempre ha sido así.

Terry – seguro lo que dices.

Alex – seguro.

Terry – no sabes el alivio que me das –dijo sonriendo- bueno por ahora es mejor que me marche.

Candy – Terry –dijo en forma de susurro.

Terry – a Eleanor le gustará que vayas a casa a comer, espera a que le cuente que es abuela se volverá loca –dijo sonriendo.

Alex – lo imagino.

Terry – irás.

Alex – claro que iremos.

Terry – bueno yo solo pensaba que fueras tú –dijo mirando a Candy con el ceño fruncido- pero si ella quiere ir puede hacerlo.

Candy – no…no es mejor que vayas solo tú –dijo mirando a su hijo.

Alex – pero mamá.

Albert – todo bien entonces –dijo ingresando al lugar juntamente con su esposa.

Alex – si todo.

Terry – Albert –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Albert – Terry que pasa.

Terry - espero que me perdones por mi comportamiento, no quise hacerlo…sabes que te aprecio mucho pero los celos y la desesperación me hicieron actuar así.

Albert – yo sería quien debería pedirte disculpas –dijo tocando su hombro- te mentí desde el principio en verdad yo solo.

Terry – querías protegerla de mi.

Albert – por así decirlo.

Terry – te entiendo no te preocupes –dijo suspirando sin dar la cara.

Albert - no te preocupes amigo, lo importante es que ahora todo está aclarado y pueden ser felices.

Terry – no estoy seguro de eso Albert, nos vemos…un gusto Lizzie –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Lizzie – hasta pronto –dijo al verlo salir del lugar.

Candy – todo esto fue mi culpa –dijo llorando.

Alex – no llores mamá por favor –dijo hincándose frente a ella.

Candy – me odia y lo entiendo.

Albert – no digas eso.

Lizzie – ven vamos a descansar un poco, tengo algo que contarte –dijo llevándose a su amiga del lugar.

Candy – está bien –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Albert – y bien qué opinas de todo esto –dijo al ver que estaban solos.

Alex – la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me siento feliz; solo ay algo que me preocupa.

Albert – que cosa.

Alex – mamá.

Albert – porque lo dices.

Alex – Terry se portó tan indiferente con ella, tan serio que me hace pensar que ya no la ama.

Albert – no creo que pueda suceder eso, es solo que está nervioso y sorprendido por enterarse así de ti, déjalo que lo asimile y verás que todo estará mejor.

Alex – eso espero, solo no quiero que mamá sufra –dijo suspirando.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Charlie – lista -dijo acomodándose la chaqueta.

Beth – si -dijo terminando de ponerse la botas.

Charlie – como me veo -dijo moviéndose a los lados al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Beth – bien...porque lo preguntas.

Charlie – no por nada.

Beth – te gusta cierto.

Charlie – de que hablas -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Beth – de Alex...quien más.

Charlie – pero -dijo sonrojándose- claro que no -dijo nerviosamente.

Beth – crees que no me di cuenta como lo miraste cuando te lo presente, cuando te ayudó abajar del caballo y cuando nos vimos en el bosque esta mañana.

Chalie – bueno.

Beth – es mi amigo, y muy guapo por cierto...si vieras en el colegio como lo persiguen las chicas.

Charlie – así -dijo levantando la ceja.

Beth – si –dijo divertida.

Charlie - pero no es mi caso -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Beth - no tienes que decir nada, yo te serviré de cupido -dijo sonriendo- ya vámonos quieres.

* * *

 **Mientras que en la villa Andrey.**

Ann – no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo -dijo sorprendida.

Alex – pues créelo –dijo sonriendo de lado, moviendo el agua con su mano.

Stear – no pensé que el padre de Beth pudiera también ser el tuyo -dijo sorprendido.

Alex – ahh y por cierto...Beth no es su hija, sino su hermana; es decir es mi tía.

Ann – como dices, pero siempre le llama papá –dijo sorprendida.

Alex – si pero al parecer porque ha sido como un padre para ella, como lo es Albert para mi…supongo.

Stear – vaya que sorpresa, entonces ella es tu.

Alex – tía -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- quiero ver la cara que pondrá cuando lo sepa.

Stear - pero me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu padre.

Ann – y como te hace sentir eso -dijo sonriendo.

Alex – no lo sé...supongo que feliz no -dijo sonriendo de lado- es extraño.

Stear – claro que estás feliz -dijo mirándolo fijamente- siempre quisiste tenerlo cerca no.

Alex – así es...pero Albert siempre estuvo ahí conmigo -dijo mirándolo a la distancia- siempre ocupo el lugar de mi padre y ahora pues no sé qué hacer.

Stear – puedes tener dos padres -dijo sonriendo.

Ann – no digas tonterías Stear -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Stear – supongo que irás a vivir con él.

Alex – supongo...no lo sé, mamá tendrá que decidirlo.

Ann – pero aunque hayas encontrando a tu padre siempre seguiremos siendo hermanos cierto -dijo abrazándolo.

Alex – por supuesto -dijo sonriendo- ustedes saben que los quiero como si lo fueran, crecimos juntos.

Ann – hemos hecho muchas travesuras juntos -dijo sonriendo.

Stear – han participado en mis inventos -dijo sonriendo.

Ann – ven aquí -dijo jalando a su hermano, abrazándolos juntamente- nadie nos va a detener.

Alex – nunca -dijo sonriendo.

Stear – siempre unidos.

Alex – y jamás vencidos -dijo separándose.

Ann – entonces seguirás siendo mi hermano.

Alex – ya te dije que si -dijo jalándola, alborotándole el cabello- solo espero que a Stear no le importe.

Stear – claro que no, es más puedes llevarla contigo.

Ann – Stear -dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Stear – auucchh que te pasa.

Alex – mi vida no sería nada sin ustedes chicos -dijo sonriendo divertido- vamos con los demás.

Ann – si.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Archie – entonces Grandchester lo sabe.

Albert – sí, hace mucho que tendría que haberlo hecho.

Annie – y ella como está.

Albert – pues bien creo.

Lizzie – aunque todo haya salido muy bien ella está muy deprimida y triste.

Albert – al parecer Terry la ignoró todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando.

Archie – no tenia derecho a hacerlo –dijo empuñando sus manos- que no se atreva a hacerle daño.

Albert – no lo hará –dijo seriamente- Terry está muy dolido solo démosle tiempo, y les pido de nuevo que no se metan entendido.

Archie – pero.

Ann – entendido –dijo tomando la mano de su esposo mirándolo a los ojos.

Archie – está bien, como tú digas pero si le hace algo no voy a detenerme.

Lizzie - crees que será lo mejor para Alex -dijo mirando a su esposo.

Albert – claro que si.

Annie – solo míralos -dijo mirando a sus hijos jugar con su primo.

Lizzie – se quieren mucho cierto –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – asi es, siempre lo han considerado como su hermano mayor -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – y siempre lo seguirá siendo.

Archie – supongo que se casarán.

Annie – claro que tendrían que casarse, Candy ha esperado por esto durante muchos años.

Lizzie – lo harán en su tiempo no.

Albert – no hay que presionarlos ellos decidirán qué deben hacer.

Lizzie – por el momento la deje dormida espero que descanse lo necesita.

Albert – gracias por tu ayuda.

Lizzie – no es nada –dijo dandole un corto beso.

* * *

 **Mientras que en la Villa Grandchester**

Beth – tía Karen ya estamos –dijo quedándose en silencio al ver quien se encontraba en el lugar.

Charlie – que te pasa.

Beth – que hace ella aquí –dijo mirándola seriamente.

Caitlyn – vaya…vaya la hermosa y adorada Beth –dijo caminando hacia ella- ya te has convertido en toda una señorita.

Beth – tú aquí –dijo seriamente.

Eleanor – cariño por favor –dijo haciéndole una mirada de súplica.

Charlie – quien es –dijo mirando a su prima.

Beth – nadie importante –dijo pasando a su lado sin tomarle importancia.

Charlie – bueno.

Caitlyn – mucho gusto supongo que tú eres la hija de Karen.

Charlie – así es –dijo mirando a la chica frente a ella.

Caitlyn – soy Caitlyn Richardson mucho gusto.

Charlie – mucho gusto…soy Charlie.

Caitlyn – vaya que nombre tan interesante.

Beth – que hace ella aquí mamá –dijo acercándose a su madre.

Eleanor – ha venido de visita, acaso no la recuerdas.

Beth – como voy a olvidarla –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Eleanor – espero no hagas ninguna travesura.

Beth – viene a buscar a Terry cierto –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Eleanor – no lo sé.

Beth – tendré que estar vigilándolo.

Charlie – bueno iremos a ver a Alex –dijo interrumpiendo.

Caitlyn – no sabes el gusto que me da verte de nuevo, aun me recuerdas –dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraban ellas.

Beth – si te recuerdo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – hija por favor.

Caitlyn – déjala Eleanor –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Charlie – mamá.

Karen – si hija nos vamos, regresamos luego.

Beth – te veré luego –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Charlie – con permiso –dijo tras ella.

Caitlyn – vaya está muy hermosa.

Eleanor – gracias, por favor discúlpala.

Caitlyn – no te preocupes, esta en la edad difícil no –dijo sonriendo de lado- sigue siendo celosa con él cierto, además que parece tanto a.

Eleanor – si, bueno mejor sígueme contando de tus viajes.

* * *

 **Momentos más tarde en otro lugar.**

Beth – Alex -dijo moviendo la mano llamando la atención- Ann...Stear -dijo gritando.

Alex – Beth –dijo mirándola a la distancia.

Ann – que hace aquí.

Alex – no lo sé.

Stear – mira quien la acompaña –dijo sonriendo.

Alex – no es necesario que me digas, pero viene alguien más con ellas.

Ann – es Mark el chico de los caballos y una señora.

Beth – bien llegamos.

Karen – ya era hora –dijo deteniendo su caballo.

Charlie – ahí están todos.

Mark – yo me encargaré de los caballos –dijo descendiendo.

Alex – que haces aquí –dijo ayudándola a bajar.

Beth – tenía que verte.

Charlie – ha estado muy preocupada y apenada por lo que sucedió en la mañana –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Alex – ven te ayudo –dijo sujetándola de la cintura para ayudarle a bajar.

Karen – vaya es todo un caballero –dijo así misma observando a la chica.

Mark – esperaré aquí.

Karen – está bien gracias –dijo acercándose a los demás.

Charlie – gracias –dijo sonrojándose.

Alex – así que te preocupa.

Beth – estoy muy apenada por lo sucedido con Terry –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Alex – no te preocupes ya pasó.

Charlie – como dices.

Karen – buenos días –dijo tras su hija.

Alex – buenos días señora.

Ann – que haces aquí amiga.

Beth – he venido a ver a la madre de Alex.

Stear – a la tía Candy.

Beth – si.

Ann – porque.

Beth – bueno.

Charlie – mamá recuerdas a Alex.

Karen – claro –dijo sonriendo.

Alex – me da mucho gusto verla de nuevo –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Karen – gracias –dijo notando la sonrisa retorcida del chico- sabes hemos venido a hablar con tu madre.

Alex – con mamá –dijo sorprendido.

Karen – así es, queremos darle una disculpa personalmente.

Alex – creo que no fue necesario que vinieras hasta acá.

Karen – como dices.

Archie – niños es hora de –dijo quedándose en silencio al ver quienes se encontraban ahí- no sabía que teníamos invitados.

Karen – esperamos no ser inoportunos –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Archie – por supuesto que no, los amigos de mis hijos son bienvenidos.

Karen – lo siento no me había presentado, soy Karen Klaise.

Archie – como dice –dijo sorprendido.

Ann – papá que te pasa algo.

Archie – no, quieren pasar.

Karen – bueno sino es molestia.

Archie – claro que no.

Beth – gracias señor –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – entonces que esperamos –dijo haciéndoles una seña para entrar- a que debemos el honor de su visita.

Alex – han venido a hablar con mamá –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Archie – como dices –dijo sorprendido- acaso Grandchester los envió.

Karen – queee.

Beth – hemos venido por nuestra propia decisión.

Alex – no creo que estén enteradas tío Archie.

Archie – ya lo creo.

Beth – de que hablas Alex.

Alex – ya lo sabrás.

Continuará…


	14. CAPITULO 14 UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Hola les dejo un capítulo más espero que lo disfruten, gracias por su preferencia no olviden dejar sus reviews son importantes para mi, solo aclaro una duda Beth es hermana de Terry no su hija eso no cambia en la historia y sobre la mujer que apareció jumm ya verán, se les quiere Angie

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

 **Escocia**

Terry – ahora entiendo todo –dijo suspirando- Candy…mi amor me diste un hijo…un hijo tuyo y mío –dijo sonriendo- de nuestro amor de esa noche de invierno en New York, entonces mi madre tenía razón ese niño tan parecido a mi era nuestro hijo, y esa noche en el pasillo del teatro eras tú…vi tus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda tras esas gafas en las que te ocultabas.

Caitlyn – sigues hablando solo –dijo tras él.

Terry – tú –dijo sorprendido al verla.

Caitlyn – si soy yo…me ves como si fuera un fantasma...no te sorprende verme -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – en verdad no imagine que volverías –dijo nerviosamente al verla acercarse a él.

Caitlyn – pues sorpresa -dijo abriendo sus brazos- no piensas darme un abrazo.

Terry - bueno yo -dijo aun sorprendido.

Caitlyn - no importa yo te lo daré -dijo caminando hacia él abrazandolo fuertemente- sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí –dijo para luego deshacer el abrazo y sentarse a su lado- y pensando ella supongo –dijo suspirando.

Terry – cuando regresaste –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Caitlyn – hace un par de días –dijo mirándolo al mismo tiempo que sonreía- fui a buscarte a New York y me informaron de tu nuevo paradero, así que Duque eehh.

Terry – así es –dijo levantando la ceja.

Caitlyn – jaja.

Terry – que es tan gracioso.

Caitlyn – sigues siendo el mismo después de todos estos años, además imagine que nuestro encuentro sería diferente –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – que quieres decir…que te daría la bienvenida como antes –dijo levantando la ceja- lo siento pero no estoy listo.

Caitlyn – bueno era lo mínimo que esperaba, pero viniendo de ti no era muy probable que sucediera.

Terry – te fuiste sin decir nada –dijo seriamente.

Caitlyn – lo sé, pero he regresado…espero que volvamos a ser como lo fuimos antes.

Terry – si como no –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Caitlyn – discúlpame por haberte abandonado Terry, hice exactamente lo mismo que ella te hizo.

Terry – no hables de ella quieres –dijo interrumpiéndola- ella no tiene cabida en este asunto asi que olvida.e

Caitlyn – está bien lo siento, se lo preciado que es el recuerdo de ella para ti pero te prometo que.

Terry – discúlpame no estoy de humor para hablar de eso –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Caitlyn – está bien, pero me dejarás estar aquí contigo un momento.

Terry – está bien –dijo seriamente- no tengo otra cierto.

Caitlyn – no –dijo sonriendo para luego perder su mirada en el horizonte.

Terry – ha que has venido –dijo así mismo, recordando cómo conoció a esa chica.

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _Terry – mamá ya estoy de regreso –dijo mirando alrededor notando que no se encontraba en el lugar, pero escucho voces que venían del cuarto de juegos de su hermana, lo que hizo llamarle la atención dirigiéndose al lugar- mamá acaso tú –dijo parándose en seco frente a la puerta de la habitación, pronto se sintió nervioso sin razón alguna, pronto un rayo de luz ilumino la silueta que se encontraba ahí haciendo notar la blancura de su piel y el resplandor de unos dorados rizos que le hizo recordar a alguien- Candy –dijo en voz alta- eres tu Candy –dijo sonriendo sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho._

 _Caitlyn – hola supongo que tú eres el hijo de Eleanor y Richard –dijo la joven sin notar la expresión de Terry._

 _Terry – tú no eres –dijo la sorpresa._

 _Caitlyn – mucho gusto soy Caitlyn Richardson –dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía la mano._

 _Terry – mucho gusto soy Terrence –dijo aun sorprendido, su mirada recorrió a la chica por completo era una hermosa rubia de ojos color miel, dulce sonrisa y de complexión pequeña tal y como lo era su pecosa._

 _Caitlyn – te pasa algo –dijo mirando la expresión del chico._

 _Terry – no nada, donde está mi madre._

 _Eleanor – aquí estoy, lo siento no escuche cuando entraste…supongo que ya se conocieron._

 _Caitlyn – asi es –dijo sonriendo._

 _Terry – si, quien es._

 _Eleanor – la hija de uno de los socios de tu padre, ha venido de visita y pues._

 _Terry – ya entiendo –dijo seriamente- bueno me voy a descansar –dijo caminando hacia donde estaba su hermana para darle un beso en la frente y luego salir del lugar._

 _Caitlyn – le pasa algo._

 _Eleanor – no es solo que está cansado discúlpalo._

 _Caitlyn – me ha llamado Candy –dijo sin titubear._

 _Eleanor – como dices._

 _Caitlyn – quien es Candy._

 _Eleanor – nadie importante, discúlpame si te confundió._

 _Caitlyn – no hay problema –dijo volviendo a jugar con la pequeña._

 _Terry – como pude pensar que vendría…como pude confundirla Candy es única –dijo así mismo._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Alex – como podre explicárselo tío.

Archie – no debes hacerlo tú, en todo caso Terry tendría que decírselo.

Alex – entonces que haré.

Archie – no se me ocurre nada, creo que mejor iré a hablar con Albert.

Alex – buena idea, mientras tanto las voy a entretener.

Archie – claro –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Beth – que lugar tan aburrido –dijo mirando alrededor.

Karen – a mi me parece lo contrario.

Charlie – es demasiado blanco no lo crees.

Ann – así lo decoró la tía, a ella le gustaba mucho estar en esta habitación.

Beth – no veo porque.

Karen – niñas por favor.

Alex – les gustaría que toque algo en el piano.

Beth – claro.

Charlie – puedes hacerlo.

Alex – por supuesto.

Karen – creo que nos estamos desviando un poco del tema, no lo creen –dijo mirando a los chicos.

Ann – no se preocupe señora.

Karen – y tu madre –dijo mirando a Alex.

Alex – está descansando no se siente muy bien.

Karen – está enferma.

Alex – no precisamente pero –dijo sentándose frente al piano.

Ann – cuando Alex toca nadie interrumpe OK –dijo cambiando el tema.

Karen – como dices.

Charlie – mamá por favor.

Karen – está bien no diré nada.

Por unos instantes Alex mantuvo la atención de los presentes con la melodía que interpretaba, luego fue interrumpido abruptamente.

Candy – escuche mi melodía favorita –dijo ingresando al lugar abruptamente sin darse cuenta quienes se encontraban ahí.

Alex – mamá –dijo sorprendido al verla.

Candy – que pasa no te detengas –dijo tras el abrazándolo.

Karen – Candy –dijo parándose de su lugar con sorpresa- pero si eres Candy.

Candy – Karen –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al verla.

Karen – eres tú Candy –dijo aún con sorpresa.

Candy – no imagine verte por aquí.

Karen – así que Alex es tu hijo.

Candy – si.

Karen – vaya que sorpresa.

Charlie – de donde la conoces mamá –dijo codeándola.

Karen – es una larga historia, luego te cuento.

Beth – hola señora como está.

Candy – muy bien gracias.

Karen – dime algo ella es a quien se refería Beth para novia de Terry –dijo en forma de susurro.

Charlie – así es.

Karen – vaya –dijo levantando la ceja- debí imaginarlo.

Candy – siento mucho haber entrado sin avisar, no pensé que tuvieran visitas.

Karen – Candy creo que tenemos que hablar –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Candy – si –dijo sonriendo de lado- que les parece si llevan a las chicas al jardín.

Ann – si tía Candy –dijo sonriendo.

Beth – pero yo he venido.

Karen – no te preocupes cariño yo me encargaré de todo.

Beth – está bien –dijo saliendo del lugar acompañada de su prima.

Stear – vienes Alex.

Alex – si claro enseguida –dijo haciéndole una seña a su primo, quien cerró la puerta dejándolos solos- acaso ustedes se conocen –dijo mirando a ambas mujeres.

Candy – si.

Karen – fue hace mucho tiempo.

Alex – está bien, te veo luego con permiso –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Karen – vaya nunca pensé encontrarte en ese lugar.

Candy – yo menos –dijo sentándose frente a ella.

Karen – tu hijo es un chico maravilloso.

Candy – gracias.

Karen – así que rehiciste tu vida.

Candy – bueno no como tú piensas.

Karen – a no.

Candy – no, supongo que puedo contarte…por la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos tú y yo.

Karen – claro porque no –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – bien, supongo que Terry te habrá contado todo.

Karen – no se a que todo te refieres, pero su parte de la historia si la sé, pero me gustaría conocer la tuya si me lo permites.

Candy – bueno todo empezó cuando salí del hospital donde Susana se encontraba y –dijo iniciando su narración.

* * *

 **Mientras que en la Villa Grandchester.**

Eleanor – Terry –dijo sorprendida al verlo.

Terry – tenemos que hablar.

Eleanor – por supuesto debemos hacerlo –dijo seriamente.

Caitlyn – yo me voy a mi recamara –dijo tras ellos, saliendo del lugar.

Eleanor – ahora me puedes decir que pasa contigo.

Terry – vamos a la biblioteca quieres –dijo caminando hacia el lugar.

Eleanor – está bien –dijo tras él.

Terry – aquí nadie nos va a interrumpir –dijo abriendo la puerta dándole paso a su madre.

Eleanor – y bien –dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Terry – tengo algo importante que decirte –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Eleanor – yo también –dijo seriamente.

Terry – me vas a dejar hablar –dijo sentándose frente a ella.

Eleanor – está bien te escucho.

Terry – mamá tengo un hijo.

Eleanor – como dices –dijo sorprendida- no me digas que ha eso ha venido Caitlyn.

Terry – claro que no mamá, eso es otro tema del que hablaremos más tarde.

Eleanor – está bien, entonces…no entiendo.

Terry – te estoy hablando de Candy –dijo sin titubear- tuvo un hijo mío y me lo oculto por casi quince años puedes creerlo –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Eleanor – entonces –dijo recordando- lo sabía…lo sabía ese niño, te lo dije.

Terry – si lo sé, siento no haberte creído ese día.

Eleanor – pero como lo sabes, la viste, le hablaste a ella…lo encontraste.

Terry – fueron todas estas cosas, la vi, le hable y confesó.

Eleanor – pudiste verlo…a tu hijo.

Terry – como si fuera mi reflejo en un espejo –dijo suspirando.

Eleanor – quieres decir que se parece mucho a ti.

Terry – si, tal y como tú lo dijiste.

Eleanor – como se llama, quien es.

Terry – será una sorpresa para ti como lo fue para mí.

Eleanor – que quieres decir.

Terry – recuerdas a ese chico Alex.

Eleanor – oohh por Dios -dijo poniendo su mano en la boca.

Terry – si él…es mi hijo…Alex es hijo mío y de Candy.

Caitlyn – no puede ser la ha encontrado –dijo en forma de susurro sorprendida al escuchar la conversación que se llevaba adentro- entonces yo.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar, Villa Andrey.**

Karen – ayy Candy en verdad cuando aprenderás.

Candy – lo sé, lo sé me han dicho lo mismo todos estos años inclusive Alex y Terry.

Karen – en verdad no sospeche en ningún momento de que Alex pudiera ser tu hijo, mucho menos de Terry.

Candy – lo sé, me encargue que no se encontrara con nadie de su familia con quien pudiera notar el parecido, es que si los vieras juntos son tan idénticos.

Karen – pues pensándolo bien –dijo pensativamente- pueda que tengas razón, es todo un caballero y muy apuesto, pero dices que Terry te ignoró durante toda la conversación.

Candy – así es, entiendo que debe de estar muy enojado conmigo y por eso a su reacción; pero la noche anterior estaba tan diferente.

Karen – ya lo creo, fue una gran sorpresa para él enterarse de esa manera.

Candy – pensé que al enterarse me diría que.

Karen – que te ama.

Candy – si –dijo cabizbaja- pero me di cuenta que ya dejó de hacerlo.

Karen – mira Terry quiere que creas eso, pero no es así…no sabes el gran esfuerzo que hizo por años buscándote desesperadamente y a pesar de todo sé que aún te sigue amando con la misma fuerza; ahora dime algo tu aún sigues queriéndolo.

Candy – con toda mi vida –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Karen – me alegro escucharlo.

Candy – que debo hacer para que me perdone.

Karen – creo que tienes que darle tiempo para que lo asimile, lo conozco muy bien y sé que necesitará un poco de espacio para pensar y aclarar sus sentimientos.

Candy – está bien, creo que esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.

Karen – bueno me alegra saber que todo se ha aclarado.

Candy – sí, pero en cuanto a Beth.

Karen – dejemos que Terry le explique.

Candy – será lo mejor, que dices si vamos a ver que están haciendo estos traviesos.

Karen – claro –dijo sonriendo saliendo del lugar seguida por su nueva amiga.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Eleanor – entonces Alex vendrá.

Terry – si, lo he invitado a venir a casa, me prometió que lo haría.

Eleanor – y que pasara con Candy.

Terry – que tendría que pasar –dijo seriamente.

Eleanor – bueno ella es su madre, también deberá venir no.

Terry – no lo creo, le deje en claro que no quería nada con ella.

Eleanor – como dices, pero acaso ya no la amas.

Terry – con toda mi alma –dijo suspirando- pero aún así es mejor no verla por ahora debo pensar que hare, por lo pronto empezaré con los trámites para darle mi apellido a Alex.

Eleanor – tan pronto.

Terry – entre más rápido mejor.

Beth – mamá he traído –dijo ingresando al lugar abruptamente quedándose en silencio al ver a su hermano.

Eleanor – pasa cariño.

Beth – Terry –dijo corriendo abrazándolo.

Terry – que pasa –dijo recibiéndola.

Beth – perdóname no quise hablarte así.

Terry – tenías tus razones yo me comporté mal con Alex, lo juzgue sin antes conocerlo.

Beth – estás hablando en serio –dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Terry – claro mi princesa –dijo sonriéndole.

Beth – te quiero mucho Terry no sé qué haría sin ti.

Terry – yo también te quiero, entonces me perdonas.

Beth – claro –dijo sonriendo- saben he traído a los chicos –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- espero no les importe era lo mínimo que tendría que hacer después de lo sucedido con Alex esta mañana.

Eleanor – claro que no cariño, tus amigos pueden venir cuando quieran.

Beth – gracias mamá.

Terry – Alex está aquí.

Beth – sip –dijo sonriendo- espero no vayas a.

Terry – no, me alegro que haya venido tengo que contarte algo.

Beth – como dices y que tiene que ver Alex en todo esto.

Terry – ya verás.

Karen – hola hemos regresado –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Eleanor – como les fue.

Karen – bien.

Beth – bueno te veo luego –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Karen – creo que hay muchas cosas que debes explicarme Terry –dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Terry – como ya te enteraste.

Karen – si, porque no me lo dijiste yo no.

Terry – quien te lo dijo –dijo seriamente.

Karen – la mismísima Candy.

Terry – ya veo, bueno entonces hablaremos pero no ahora; por lo pronto debo aclarar las cosas con mi hermana y mi hijo.

Karen – está bien.

Terry – las veré luego.

Eleanor – suerte.

Karen – entonces ya estas enterada.

Eleanor – si, ahora todo se ha descubierto.

Karen – ya lo creo.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Albert – entonces se lo dijiste.

Candy – claro ella es su mejor amiga, tenia derecho a saberlo además me conto muchas cosas sobre él también.

Albert – mm entiendo, y tras todo esto donde están los chicos.

Candy – fueron a casa de Beth, los invitó; tú crees que estará bien

Albert – si no lo dudo.

Candy – por cierto muchas felicidades por el otro bebé –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – gracias.

Candy – entre todo este alboroto no había podido felicitarte, me alegro mucho que seas feliz –dijo abrazándolo.

Albert – si que lo soy pequeña, yo también deseo que pronto seas feliz.

Candy – talvez, talvez.

Mientras que en la Villa Grandchester.

Beth – porque nos traes aquí que pasa –dijo mirando a su hermano.

Terry – hay algo importante que tengo que decirte.

Beth – no puede esperar.

Terry – no.

Beth – bueno como tu digas –dijo sentándose.

Alex – entonces.

Terry – tu solo siéntate –dijo ordenándole al chico.

Beth – bueno al grano Terry –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Terry – no sé cómo empezar –dijo pasando su mano por su cabeza.

Beth – solo déjate de rodeos quieres.

Terry – está bien…está bien –dijo levantando sus manos.

Alex – vaya si que es intimidadora –dijo asi mismo.

Terry – recuerdas la historia que te conté acerca de esto –dijo enseñándole una pequeña armónica.

Beth – si.

Alex – esa es –dijo recordando.

Beth – pero que tiene que ver todo esto.

Terry – mucho.

Beth – bien te escucho.

Terry – te hable de la chica que me la obsequió.

Beth – si, a la que llamas pecosa y a quien dices querer tanto.

Terry – bueno si, la misma.

Alex – entonces aún ama a mamá –dijo así mismo observando la escena- porque parecía lo contrario cuando estábamos los tres solos.

Terry – hace años que nos separamos, y nunca más nos volvimos a ver hasta ahora.

Beth – como dices –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – después de mucho tiempo la volví a encontrar, he charlado con ella y.

Beth – y…y –dijo emocionada.

Terry – ella me ha dicho que tengo un hijo.

Beth – queee –dijo sorprendida- tuvo un hijo tuyo.

Terry – así es.

Beth – entonces quien es, como es…como es que.

Alex – lo estás viendo ahora –dijo parándose frente a ella.

Beth – queee –dijo levantándose abruptamente de su lugar- Alex pero tu padre.

Alex – mi verdadero padre es Terry, tu hermano.

Beth – no lo puedo creer –dijo tapando sus manos con la boca- entonces tu madre es la chica de la que Terry me hablo aquel día.

Terry – si, es la misma.

Beth – o sea tu madre –dijo titubeando- tan hermosa, tan alegre…es tu pecosa Terry.

Terry – ya te dije que si –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

Beth – eso quiere decir que.

Alex – que eres mi tía –dijo sonriendo.

Beth – tía –dijo con dificultad- cómo pudiste Terry –dijo dándole un codazo.

Terry – oye que te pasa –dijo quejándose.

Beth – como te atreviste a hacerme tía tan joven.

Terry – no lo sabía –dijo levantando las manos.

Alex – acabamos de enterarnos de todo –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Beth – tu quien eres mi amigo y has sido como un hermano…eres mi sobrino.

Alex – genial no –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Beth – si como no –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Continuará…


	15. CAPITULO 15 LAGRIMAS DE CORAZON

Hola les dejo un nuevo capitulo que lo disfruten, no olviden dejar sus reviews su opinión es importante para mi, se les quiere Angie

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

 **CAPITULO 15**

 **LAGRIMAS DE CORAZÓN**

Escocia

Caitlyn – hola –dijo tras él abrazándolo por detrás.

Terry – hola.

Caitlyn – que haces aquí a estas horas.

Terry – necesitaba estar solo y pensar.

Caitlyn – entonces te interrumpo –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Terry – no te preocupes –dijo mirando el cielo- dime porque has venido.

Caitlyn – por ti –dijo firmemente.

Terry – como dices –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Caitlyn – no te he podido olvidar Terry –dijo mirándolo fijamente- a pesar de todos estos años lejos de ti…no te he podido olvidar.

Terry – yo.

Caitlyn – no digas nada –dijo poniendo su dedo sobre los labios de él- entiendo que mi regreso ha sido una sorpresa para ti, como todo lo que ha sucedido.

Terry – si mucho –dijo levantando la ceja.

Caitlyn – no quiero presionarte, solo espero que tú me perdones algún día.

Terry – no te preocupes no tengo porque perdonarte, tu tenías tus razones.

Caitlyn – si, puede ser pero ahora que estoy aquí; quiero que volvamos a ser como lo fuimos.

Terry – no creo que –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- ahora no estoy interesado en tener una relación con alguien.

Caitlyn – ahh entiendo –dijo sonriendo de lado- pero cuando estés listo quiero que sepas que ahí estaré para ti –dijo dándole un corto beso- me voy a dormir adiós –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – buenas noches –dijo mirándola salir de su habitación- no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo tan hermosa como antes –dijo así mismo cerrando los ojos recordando.

 **-flash back-**

 _Caitlyn – no sabes lo feliz que me siento estar a tu lado._

 _Terry – yo también me siento feliz – dijo abrazándola con fuerza._

 _Caitlyn – lo dices en serio._

 _Terry – si, tú me has escuchado y me has ayudado a salir de donde estaba; ahora soy otro gracias a ti porque supere lo sucedido en mi pasado y ya nada me afecta._

 _Caitlyn – me alegra saber que te he ayudado en algo._

 _Terry – en mucho –dijo sonriendo mirándola directamente a los ojos- sabes eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera._

 _Caitlyn – y tú eres muy buen mozo._

 _Terry – eso ya lo sé –dijo sonriendo._

 _Caitlyn – eres un engreído –dijo coquetamente- cuando dejarás de serlo._

 _Terry – como dijiste –dijo sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, trayendo recuerdos a su mente._

 _Caitlyn – ven aquí –dijo jalándolo acercándolo más a ella- mejor bésame._

 _Terry – no tienes por qué pedirlo –dijo dándole un beso apasionado._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

* * *

 **Villa Andrey.**

 _ **-Candy's POV-**_

 _Todo me parece como una pesadilla sin fin, cuando creí que todo mejoraría no fue así del todo…se que Alex está contento porque al fin pudo conocer a su padre, a pesar del daño que le hice mintiéndole me ha perdonado y sobre todo en estos pocos días ha logrado tener una relación muy estrecha con Terry lo que me hace sentir un tanto celosa porque ahora él tiene la atención completa de mi adorado hijo; en cuanto a mí se refiere lo que obtuve de todas mis malas decisiones fue el desprecio del hombre a quien sigo amando como desde la primera vez; era lógico que actuará así al saber la verdad pero pensé que tendría una oportunidad de nuevo el estar juntos como la familia que siempre he soñado, esa noche en el bosque y con ese beso me hicieron recordar el amor que sentí y que aún siento por él, su abrazo tan cálido y fuerte me hizo volar hasta el cielo atrapándome sin piedad y yo sin querer escapar de su agarre, ya es todo un hombre y más decido que antes pude notarlo al verlo, sentí temor al ver sus ojos tan fríos esa mirada que decía tantas cosas sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, ahora no me queda más que esperar y saber si Terry me ha perdonado…Terry tantas veces oculté tu nombre, tantas veces traté de olvidarlo, tantas veces traté de no pronunciarlo…aún así no pude dejar de hacerlo; te llamaba a solas cada noche siempre le pedí a Dios que te cuidara y te guiara a donde quiera que ibas; aún así no hubo día sin que dejara de pensarte y fue más al momento del parto en que gritaba en silencio tu nombre miles de veces deseando que me escucharas y vinieras a mí, y que pudieras presenciar el nacimiento de una nueva estrella que iluminaria nuestras vidas para siempre._

 _ **-Fin Candy's POV-**_

Alex – oye mamá –dijo ingresando a la habitación.

Candy – si cariño –dijo volteando su mirada a él volviendo a la realidad.

Alex – voy a ir a cabalgar con papá.

Candy – está bien, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones –dijo sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro- sabes que no tengo problema alguno que pasees con él sino todo lo contrario.

Alex – lo sé pero –dijo suspirando- no me gusta dejarte sola en casa mientras que todos se van de paseo…así que pensé en que tú también vinieras con nosotros.

Candy – como dices –dijo sorprendida.

Alex – vamos a salir de paseo los tres quieres –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – bueno –dijo pensativamente- no creo que a tu padre le agrade mi presencia.

Alex – tiene que agradarle tu eres mi madre, y siempre vamos a estar juntos –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Candy – no es buena idea por el momento –dijo sonriendo de lado- necesitas tiempo con tu padre para seguir conociéndose.

Alex – si pero.

Candy – aún hay tiempo –dijo interrumpiéndolo- así que otro día podremos salir los tres te parece.

Alex – como tú digas –dijo tomando la mano de su madre- dime que pasará después de que termine el verano.

Candy – no lo sé –dijo tomando sorpresivamente el comentario de su hijo- no lo había pensado, pero yo tengo que regresar al hospital me están esperando –dijo suspirando- y se supone que tú.

Alex – regresaría a América contigo.

Candy – si, pero todo esto lo cambia…creo que tendremos que pensarlo más despacio, por ahora.

Alex – papá me dijo que podría quedarme con él en Londres –dijo sin titubear.

Candy – como dices –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Alex – ya inicio el trámite del apellido para que yo pueda llevarlo –dijo suspirando- espera que siga estudiando, con mis notas dijo que podría conseguirme una beca en la universidad y podré estudiar medicina.

Candy – hijo…eso es maravilloso.

Alex – yo no quiero alejarme de ti mamá –dijo abrazándola- quiero que estes siempre conmigo.

Candy – tu padre te ha hecho una oferta muy tentadora –dijo tristemente- deberías considerarlo.

Alex – que no me escuchaste –dijo seriamente deshaciendo el abrazo- quiere que me quede con él, pero sin ti no lo haría…no quiero separarme de ti quiero tenerlos a los dos juntos como una familia, como siempre lo hemos hablado.

Candy – hijo a veces las cosas no suceden como se han planeado –dijo acariciándole el rostro- tu padre tiene su trabajo en Londres y yo tengo el mío en América; así que yo sabré comprender la decisión que tomes –dijo sollozando- no puedo decirte nada más.

Alex – acaso ya no lo amas –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Candy – tu sabes que si, no te puedo mentir –dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Alex – entonces cual es la diferencia…puedes quedarte con nosotros y.

Candy – tu padre ya no me ama Alex –dijo sonriendo de lado- no puedo obligarlo a estar conmigo solo por ti, sería un estorbo en su vida.

Alex – no digas eso, yo se que aún te quiere…talvez no lo demuestra pero.

Candy – se te hace tarde es mejor que vayas –dijo interrumpiéndolo- a Terry no le agrada que lo hagan esperar.

Alex – mamá –dijo tomando su mano.

Candy – ve cariño –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- ve a pasártela bien.

Alex – está bien, volveré pronto –dijo soltando su mano- pero esta conversación no ha terminado.

Candy – que la pases bien –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Alex – está bien –dijo sonriendo para luego caminar hacia la salida- voy a pedírselo…y no voy a dejar de desistir en esto…está claro –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Candy – está bien, sea cual sea la decisión yo la aceptaré.

Alex – te quiero mamá –dijo despidiéndose de ella.

Candy – yo también –dijo verlo salir del lugar – sabía que esto iba a pasar –dijo asi misma- tengo que ser fuerte –dijo llorando en silencio, sintiendo un gran vació en su corazón y la ausencia de su gran amor.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Beth – bueno saldré un momento –dijo levantándose del lugar.

Eleanor – a donde irás.

Beth – a caminar por el bosque con Charlie.

Caitlyn – que dicen si las acompaño –dijo sonriendo- hace mucho que no camino por los alrededores.

Beth – no –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Eleanor – hija –dijo en forma retadora.

Beth – vámonos Charlie –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Charlie – si espérame –dijo corriendo tras ella.

Eleanor – discúlpala por favor –dijo al ver la actitud de su hija.

Caitlyn – no te preocupes –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Eleanor – si quieres podemos ir al pueblo, que te parece.

Caitlyn – está bien.

Eleanor – nos acompañas hija.

Karen – bueno yo –dijo pensativamente- creo que mejor me quedaré en casa.

Eleanor – está bien, voy a arreglarme.

Alex – buenos días –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Karen – hola Alex –dijo sonriendo al verlo.

Caitlyn – buenos días.

Eleanor – cariño que bueno que hayas venido –dijo dándole un corto abrazo- ya desayunaste, te ofrezco algo.

Alex – ya lo hice, estoy bien gracias…y Terry ya está listo –dijo mirando alrededor.

Terry – como me has llamado –dijo tras él.

Alex – papá –dijo sorprendido volteando hacia atrás- lo siento no sabía que estabas ahí.

Terry – y eso te da el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Alex – no te enojes –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – claro que no –dijo golpeando su hombro.

Eleanor – bueno los veo luego –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Caitlyn – Terry –dijo llamando la atención.

Terry – si –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Caitlyn – me he perdido de algo –dijo tratando de sacar información- quieres explicarme que significa esto.

Karen – que dices –dijo mirándola al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

Terry – te mencioné que tengo un hijo no –dijo levantando la ceja- pues aquí está –dijo orgulloso- es mi hijo Alex, hijo te presento a una –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento.

Caitlyn – oohh mucho gusto –dijo levantándose de su lugar- Terry me ha hablado tanto de ti.

Alex – el placer es mío –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Caitlyn – vaya…sí que te pareces a tu padre; cuando crezcas serás más buen mozo que Terry –dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Alex – gracias –dijo seriamente- también me parezco a mi madre –dijo orgulloso- ella es muy hermosa –dijo zafándose de ella.

Caitlyn – si de seguro –dijo sin tomarle importancia.

Alex – nos vamos papá.

Terry – si –dijo extrañado al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

Caitlyn – ten mucho cuidado cariño –dijo besándolo sin darle a Terry tiempo de reaccionar.

Terry – si –dijo seriamente.

Alex – hasta luego tía Karen.

Karen – ahora soy tu tía.

Alex – claro –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – me parece muy bien –dijo levantándose de su lugar- y tienes razón también te pareces a tu madre…Candy –dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Alex – claro.

Karen – tienes su sonrisa, y noto la sinceridad en tus palabras.

Terry – vámonos quieres –dijo jalándolo del brazo.

Alex – adiós –dijo caminado siguiendo el paso de su padre.

Caitlyn – nunca pensé que el hijo de Terry fuera tan grande –dijo al verlos salir del lugar.

Karen – si que lo es, Terry está muy orgulloso de él.

Caitlyn – si pero no fue justo que esa mujer le mintiera por tantos años

Karen – esa mujer como tú dices, es a la mujer que Terry ama.

Caitlyn – no ya no –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – tú no sabes.

Caitlyn – tu eres la que no sabe –dijo interrumpiéndola- sé que eres su mejor amiga y te considera como una hermana, pero estuvieron separados un año, tiempo en el cual aprendí a conocer y ganarme el amor de Terry, sino fuera así nunca me hubiera dado esto –dijo enseñándole su mano donde se encontraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso de diamantes.

Karen – no creo que Terry te haya dado eso –dijo furiosamente.

Caitlyn – vaya al parecer no te conto todo a detalle, supuse que lo había hecho –dijo en forma de burla.

Karen – no te creo ni una sola palabra hasta que el me lo confirme de sus propios labios.

Caitlyn – está bien, puedes preguntarle a mi no me importa –dijo dando la vuelta- me voy hasta luego querida –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Karen – no puedes ser –dijo cruzándose de brazos- Terry tiene que decirme que paso con esa chica.

* * *

 **Mientras que en la Villa Andrey.**

Mark – Candy –dijo sorprendido al verla al pie de los rosales.

Candy – Mark –dijo sonriendo ampliamente al verlo.

Mark –ha pasado mucho tiempo –dijo acercándose a ella- no sabes el gusto que me da verte.

Candy – si muchos años –dijo suspirando- a mi también me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo –dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Mark – vaya sigues siendo la misma pecosa de siempre –dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que recibía el saludo.

Candy – muy gracioso, pensé que lo habías olvidado.

Mark – nunca podría hacerlo.

Candy – talvez lo sea pero con algunos años más –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Mark – si tienes razón…al parecer las pecas nunca se te acabarán –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – que quieres decir con eso –dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Mark – no nada –dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Candy – dime como está tu madre.

Mark – muy bien, ahora está en la Villa.

Candy – me alegro saberlo.

Mark – si supiera que vendría de seguro te enviaría cariños.

Candy – gracias, o sea que no sabe que estas aquí.

Mark – no.

Candy – entonces a que debo tu visita.

Mark – no soy yo quien ha venido a visitarte.

Candy – ahh no –dijo sorprendida.

Mark – he sido traído a la fuerza sin saber a quién encontraría –dijo volteando su mirada.

Beth – buenos días señora –dijo tras él al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Candy – tú –dijo sorprendida.

Beth – si, espero no sea inoportuna.

Candy – claro que no –dijo sonriendo- como estás.

Beth – muy bien gracias, recuerda a mi prima Charlie –dijo señalando.

Candy – ehhh –dijo mirando de lado.

Charlie – buenos días señora me da gusto verla de nuevo.

Candy – hola que tal –dijo sonriendo- la hija de Karen cierto.

Charlie – asi es.

Mark – bueno las dejo, vendré en un momento por ustedes.

Beth – Charlie – sí –dijeron al unisonido.

Mark – te veo luego Candy.

Candy – claro, me gustaría ver a tu madre.

Mark – cuando quieras, siempre serás bienvenida –dijo guiñándole el ojo- niñas espero no le hagan travesuras ehh.

Beth – no digas eso.

Charlie – claro que no –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Candy – no le hagan caso –dijo sonriendo- y bien a que debo el honor de su visita.

Beth – quería venir a verla y conversar con usted.

Candy – Lisbeth cierto –dijo sonriéndole.

Beth – si.

Candy – dime Candy quieres, no soy tan vieja aún para que me digas señora –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba- esto te incluye a ti también entendido.

Charlie – como digas Candy –dijo sonriendo.

Beth – claro Candy, y tu me dirás Beth.

Candy – de acuerdo.

Beth – tu nombre es tan dulce como tú –dijo sonriéndole.

Candy – eso crees, gracias.

Beth – eres tal y como Terry dijo –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Charlie – mmm ahora que lo dices –dijo imitándola.

Candy – de que hablan.

Beth – de las pecas –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Terry te hablo de mis pecas –dijo sonrojándose, poniendo sus manos en la cara.

Beth – claro –dijo sonriendo- y no solo eso.

Candy – ohh Dios.

Charlie – no te preocupes, todo lo que dijo de ti fue muy bueno.

Candy – gracias, que susto que me dieron ehh –dijo sonriendo- ahora díganme de que quieren charlar.

Beth – primero vine a hacerte una invitación.

Candy – invitación.

Charlie – si, no tengas miedo Candy.

Candy – no lo tengo –dijo moviendo su cabeza a los lados.

Beth – entonces vienes con nosotros.

Candy – claro.

Charlie – hagamos una carrera –dijo poniéndose en posición.

Beth – una carrera, pretendes que Candy también la haga.

Charlie – si porque no –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – no hay problema –dijo poniéndose al lado de Charlie.

Beth – no tienes problema –dijo sorprendida.

Candy – claro que no, me parece divertido hace mucho que no lo hago –dijo sonriendo- desde que soy mamá estoy falta de práctica –dijo moviendo sus brazos- pero era muy buena.

Charlie – eso tendrás que demostrarlo.

Beth – te reto a hacerlo entonces –dijo mirándola al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Candy – reto aceptado.

Charlie – bien, la primera que llegue al árbol de allá –dijo señalando- y lo toque es la ganadora.

Beth – bien.

Candy – listas –dijo sonriendo.

Beth – si.

Charlie – a la cuenta de tres.

Candy – uno.

Beth – dos.

Charlie – tres –dijo gritando fuertemente, dando la señal que permitió que todas salieran corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar del bosque.**

Terry – y aquí fue donde volamos el aeroplano que Stear reparó…vieras visto la cara de todos nos divertimos tanto y –dijo quedándose en silencio al ver la expresión del chico- que te pasa.

Alex – lo siento, decías.

Terry – pasa algo, si te aburro puedes decírmelo sin problema –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Alex – no es eso, es solo que.

Terry – que.

Alex – te gusta esa mujer –dijo directamente al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Terry – que dices, te refieres a Caitlyn.

Alex – si a la misma que te beso, estás saliendo con ella…te gusta.

Terry – no lo sé, porque lo preguntas.

Alex – no me agrada.

Terry – vaya sí que eres directo.

Alex – sí, no me puedo quedar callado cuando algo me desagrada.

Terry – me parece bien.

Alex – por ella es que no quieres a mamá.

Terry – como dices –dijo frunciendo el ceño- un momento que es todo esto –dijo abriendo los brazos.

Alex – ya no quieres a mamá entonces.

Terry – lo de tu madre es diferente.

Alex – que tiene de diferente, mamá aún es joven y hermosa…nunca le faltaron los pretendientes –dijo seriamente.

Terry – así –dijo sintiendo en su interior algo de rabia y celos- y si fue así porque nunca se casó.

Alex – por ti no lo hizo.

Terry – por mi…no digas tonterías –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Alex – no lo son, la veía llorar cada noche por ti.

Terry – no me hagas creer que es mi culpa que haya sufrido –dijo furiosamente- yo no la abandone esa noche, yo no hui muchos años, yo no la obligue a hacerlo…sola tomo la decisión de ser infeliz así que no me culpes de lo que le suceda –dijo alterado hablando fuertemente.

Alex – no puedo creer que hables así de mamá –dijo cerrando sus puños- acaso no la conoces.

Terry – tú crees que estaría diciéndolo sino la conociera –dijo mirándolo fijamente- tu madre siempre antepone a los demás que a ella, sacrifica su propia felicidad por la de alguien que no la merecía, toma las decisiones por los demás, huye cada vez que se siente triste, esa es Candy la verdadera Candy…la que siempre corre y calla, esa es tu madre y al parecer siempre lo seguirá haciendo nunca cambiará.

Alex – aún no me has respondido, dime aún la amas –dijo seriamente.

Terry – la amo porque me dio a ti –dijo sin titubear- y…y nada más –dijo mirando hacia otro lugar tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Alex – si decido ir contigo a Londres, quiero pedirte que mamá venga con nosotros también –dijo firmemente.

Terry – como dices –dijo sorprendido- acaso ella te lo ha pedido –dijo sin dejar la sorpresa.

Alex – no…no lo ha hecho lo estoy haciendo yo, quiero que estemos juntos y.

Terry – no lo siento no puede venir –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Alex – pero.

Terry – eso no está en discusión ahora Terrence Alexander –dijo seriamente- lo que te ofrecí es solo para ti.

Alex – y que crees que pasará con mamá –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Terry – no lo sé…ni me interesa –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Alex – no pensé que fueras así –dijo furiosamente- es mi madre no puedo abandonarla, siempre ha estado conmigo, pensé que le tendrías consideración…por lo menos por el amor que dices haberle tenido.

Terry – que –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- pues por eso creo que ya pasaste suficiente tiempo con ella, ahora tienes que compartir conmigo también.

Alex – porque te cuesta tanto solo te estoy pidiendo que.

Terry – he dicho que no, y no voy a cambiar de opinión está claro…además voy a rehacer mi vida; supongo que ella hará lo mismo no.

Alex – te gustaría que lo hiciera.

Terry – si porque no -dijo levantando la ceja, pero sintiendo en su interior una rabia profunda el saber que alguien más podría tenerla.

Alex – está bien-dijo pasando una macabra idea por su mente- se lo haré saber y creo que tengo el candidato perfecto para ella –dijo sonriendo de lado- bueno vamos a otro lugar quieres –dijo cabalgando en otra dirección.

Terry – el candidato perfecto para ella –dijo repitiendo en forma de susurro- no eso no…no voy a permitirlo –dijo pensativamente.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar del bosque.**

Beth – vaya no te cansas Candy –dijo agitadamente.

Candy – hace mucho que no me divertía tanto –dijo sonriendo.

Charlie – ya me cansé –dijo sentándose bajo un árbol.

Candy – está bien descansemos –dijo imitándola.

Beth – tienes razón –dijo pasando su mano por la frente.

Charlie – le decimos.

Candy – que quieren decirme –dijo mirando a las dos chicas.

Beth – has pasado la prueba Candy –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – prueba –dijo extrañada de los comentarios de las chicas.

Charlie – si, todo lo que hicimos fue para ponerte a prueba.

Candy – así…y porque –dijo mirándolas.

Beth – solo quería asegurarme que eras tal y como nos la describió Terry y Mark.

Candy – como dices.

Charlie - no hay más duda que tú eres la indicada para el tío Terry –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – de que hablan.

Beth – quiero que te reconcilies con Terry.

Candy – que –dijo sorprendida.

Beth – quiero que vuelvas a hacer su novia, y que vivan juntos con Alex…así todos seremos una gran familia –dijo abriendo los brazos.

Charlie – no deben casarse primero.

Beth – tienes razón.

Candy – un momento –dijo interrumpiéndolas- de que se trata todo esto –dijo sonriendo mirando a ambas chicas- en verdad pretenden que Terry y yo.

Beth – si porque no.

Candy – no creo que a él le agrade la idea, tú lo conoces y a veces es tan.

Beth – arrogante –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – si pero.

Charlie – anda anímate.

Candy – no soy la indicada para Terry.

Beth – claro que lo eres.

Candy – y como lo sabes.

Beth – simplemente lo sé, no sabes con que delicadeza Terry me hablo de ti.

Charlie – hasta sonreía al pronunciar tu nombre.

Beth – siempre quise conocer a la chica que había cambiado la vida de mi hermano, tu lograste que se reconciliara con mamá creo que sino no hubiera sido así yo no estuviera aquí ahora contigo contándote todo esto…por eso debo darte las gracias.

Candy – no digas eso –dijo sonriendo de lado- con o sin mi ayuda, de alguna forma u otra tus padres y Terry se hubieran reconciliado.

Beth – tú crees –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Candy – claro –dijo sonriéndole.

Beth – gracias Candy –dijo abrazándola sorpresivamente- sabes cuándo te conocí tuve la impresión de que eras tan dulce y tan buena…después de lo que me contó Terry de ti quede más impresionada y tenía tanta curiosidad por conocerte sin saber que ya lo había hecho.

Candy – Beth yo –dijo ofreciéndole un cálido abrazo.

Beth – tu corazón tiene un cálido ritmo –dijo interrumpiéndola- tus manos tan suaves, tu voz tan angelical…y sobre todo esos ojos verde esmeralda –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- ahora ya se porque lo hacen suspirar a mi hermano, casi puedo ver a través de ellos –dijo fijando su mirada en ella- veo el reflejo de tu alegría, proyectas tanta paz y tranquilidad que es difícil no admirarlo, eres tantas cosas que no imagine; es por eso que quiero que estés con Terry te necesita tanto como no lo imaginas talvez no lo diga pero yo sé que es así, lo conozco muy bien –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – gracias por esas palabras tan hermosas –dijo tocándole el cabello- me alegra saber que te he agradado –dijo sonriendo de lado- pero tienes que entender que Terry ya no me ama Beth –dijo mirándola fijamente- me lo ha hecho saber y después de todo lo que ha pasado entiendo su sentir y he aprendido a aceptarlo, entiendes –dijo sollozando.

Beth – no quiero entenderlo.

Candy – yo he cometido muchos errores, le mentí por muchos años…él se merece a alguien que lo apoye y lo comprenda, tiene un gran corazón y por eso merece ser feliz –dijo sollozando.

Beth – si crees eso porque lloras –dijo tristemente mirándola escuchando su voz entrecortada.

Candy – porque estoy feliz de saber que él está bien –dijo sonriendo ampliamente, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba su rostro.

Beth – dime algo, tú aún lo amas.

Candy – como dices.

Charlie – anda dilo –dijo tomando su mano- aún amas al tío Terry.

Candy – bueno yo –dijo suspirando- han pasado muchos años y –dijo mirando a ambas chicas- mis sentimientos han cambiado, siento mucho desilusionarlas.

Beth – Candy.

Charlie – bueno yo.

Candy – que dicen si las invitó a comer un delicioso pie –dijo cambiando de tema.

Beth – está bien –dijo sonriendo.

Charlie – claro me gustaría ir contigo.

Candy – entonces que esperamos –dijo levantándose de su lugar- nos vamos.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey, horas más tarde.**

Albert – te pasa algo no probaste bocado en la cena, te sientes bien –dijo poniendo la mano en su hombro.

Alex – realmente no papá –dijo suspirando sin dejar de ver hacia el jardín, donde se encontraba su madre platicando amenamente con su tía Annie.

Albert – te preocupa algo.

Alex – Terry no quiere que mamá vaya a Londres con nosotros.

Albert – así que ya has decido ir con él.

Alex – aún no lo sé, pero todo lo que me dijo me hace pensar que no merece que acepte su propuesta.

Albert – porque lo dices.

Alex – va a casarse –dijo suspirando.

Albert – algún día tendría que pasar.

Alex – si pero –dijo sin apartar la vista de su madre- si hubiera querido casarse lo hubiera hecho mucho antes de encontrarnos; y no ahora…no sabes la esperanza que tenía que ellos se reconciliaran y que Terry perdonara a mamá.

Albert – creo que fue demasiado para él –dijo interrumpiéndolo- enterarse de todo tan derrepente; recuerda que todos estos años Terry desconocía del paradero de Candy sin imaginarse que tu existías.

Alex – quieres decir que estás de acuerdo con él –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Albert – claro que no, sabes que tu madre es importante para mi al igual que tú –dijo sonriéndole- lo que trato de decir es que entiendo cómo se siente y lo que Terry pretende es olvidar y hacer a un lado todo lo sucedido…le es fácil ocultar sus sentimientos ante los demás y su forma de hacerlo es actuando de esa manera.

Alex – tú crees.

Albert – sí, lo conozco y aún recuerdo como es –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Alex – entonces crees que perdone a mamá y acepte que vaya con nosotros.

Albert – puede ser, solo dale tiempo para que pueda ordenar sus sentimientos de seguro está muy aturdido así que creo que eso será lo mejor, esperar.

Alex – tienes razón, no le insistiré más…por lo pronto –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – que estás planeando Alex.

Alex – no es nada te lo aseguro…bueno no lo sé –dijo pasando la mano por su cabello.

Albert – esa mirada –dijo levantando la ceja- que idea tienes en mente.

Alex – me conoces muy bien –dijo sonriendo- necesitaré tu ayuda, podré contar contigo.

Albert – sabes que sí, toda la vida lo haré…pero depende.

Alex – la palabra mágica –dijo interrumpiéndolo- está bien te contaré.

* * *

 **Mientras que afuera.**

Annie – vaya que chica –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – es maravillosa, sabes me agrada mucho –dijo sonriendo- se parece tanto a Eleanor pero con el mismo temperamento que –dijo quedándose en silencio- de él…cuando se proponía ser dulce y amable lo lograba pero cuando no –dijo recordando- su mirada tan fría me congelaba el corazón.

Annie – siempre fue intimidante…recuerdas.

Candy – si, pero conmigo fue diferente.

Annie – claro porque desde el principio le gustabas.

Candy – que cosas dices –dijo sonrojándose.

Annie – quien iba a imaginar que tendrías un hijo con ese arrogante –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – si lo sé, es increíble no –dijo mirando hacia la ventana enviando un beso volador a su hijo quien la observaba desde adentro.

Annie – entonces que va a pasar.

Candy – siempre vendrá a visitarme, igual Charlie…sabes esa chica tiene algo que me agrada también.

Annie – ahora que lo dices si.

* * *

 **Mientras que en la Villa Grandchester**

Beth - reímos mucho, conversamos, corrimos, trepamos al árbol.

Eleanor – la hiciste hacer todo eso.

Beth – no se lo pedí, ella quiso.

Eleanor – espero no la molestes.

Beth – claro que no mamá…no sabes lo maravillosa que es, ya empiezo a quererla.

Terry – de quien hablas –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Beth – de Candy por supuesto –dijo mirándolo fijamente- de quien más.

Terry – Candy –dijo sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

Beth – no se como ella pudo aguantarte –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Terry – a que te refieres…que te dijo.

Beth – ella no me dijo nada –dijo levantando la ceja- es que Candy es tan dulce y angelical…en cambio tú –dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Terry – yo que –dijo frunciendo el ceño- no me mires así.

Beth – eres un tanto arrogante y engreído.

Terry – el comal le dijo a la olla –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Beth – jaja muy gracioso –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Eleanor – no discutan.

Terry – ella empezó –dijo haciendo cara de niño regañado.

Beth – y tu no te quedas atrás.

Eleanor – basta quieren.

Terry – está bien solo bromeaba –dijo cruzándose de brazos- me alegra que estén aquí tengo algo que decirles.

Beth – es importante.

Terry – muy importante.

Beth – está bien –dijo volviendo a su lugar.

Eleanor – que pasa hijo.

Terry – mamá…Beth –dijo mirándola fijamente- voy a casarme.

* * *

 **Momentos más tarde en la Villa Andrey**

Candy – Terry –dijo suspirando- espero que algún día me perdones.

Alex – mamá mira lo que encontré –dijo deteniendo su paso al verla frente a la ventana- estás bien.

Candy – si cariño –dijo limpiando su rostro- pasa.

Alex – mira lo que encontré en el armario de mi habitación –dijo enseñándole un par de binoculares.

Candy – oohh por Dios…son los binoculares de Stear, pensé que los había dejado en el colegio –dijo tomándolo en sus manos.

Alex – al parecer llevan mucho tiempo ahí.

Candy – lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi tras ellos –dijo observando el objeto nerviosamente, recordando cuando por las noches veía la habitación de Terry.

Alex – crees que aún funcionen.

Candy – creo que si.

Alex – porque no los pruebas –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – bueno está bien –dijo sonriendo- veamos –dijo colocándolos ante sus ojos con nerviosismo.

Alex – será mejor abrir la ventana –dijo abriéndola, dejando entrar el cálido viento de verano- así podrás ver mejor.

Candy – vaya –dijo sorprendida al notar la majestuosidad del lugar- ya había olvidado lo hermoso que es este lugar –dijo sonriendo, para luego subir la mirada hacia la luna notando aún más su brillo.

Alex – entonces funcionan.

Candy – a la perfección –dijo bajando su mirada girándola a 90 grados notando un lugar en particular- esa es –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- la habitación de Terry –dijo asi misma- que estará haciendo –se preguntó asi misma, pronto notó una silueta atravéz de las cortinas, por un momento sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo; pronto la silueta se marco un poco más haciendo notar a la persona que se encontraba ahí…pero el desencanto la hizo volver a la realidad al ver a la mujer que salía por el balcón; su corazón se estrujo de dolor su mirada pronto se volvió un tanto borrosa por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus pupilas; separó los binoculares de sus ojos por un instante creyendo que lo que veía era tan solo parte de su imaginación, de nuevo los volvió a colocar y ver atravéz de ellos la misma figura femenina, trato de divisar bien de quien se trataba y pronto se dio cuenta que no era de quien ella pensaba- no es Eleanor –dijo susurrando.

Alex – que dices mamá.

Candy – nada…toma –dijo entregándole los binoculares a su hijo, sin darle la cara.

Alex – que pasa.

Candy – nada, es solo que tenían algo de polvo y me entró en los ojos –dijo limpiándose el rostro ocultando sus lágrimas.

Alex – pensé que los había limpiado bien –dijo mirando los binoculares detenidamente.

Candy – ya es muy tarde, deberías ir a dormir –dijo caminando hacia él.

Alex – está bien mamá –dijo mirando su semblante.

Candy – te quiero mi amor –dijo abrazandolo fuertemente.

Alex – y yo a ti mamá –dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza- hasta mañana.

Candy – hasta mañana hijo –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Alex – recuerda que.

Candy – si, como olvidarlo –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Continuará…


	16. CAPITULO 16 SENTIMIENTOS

**Hola les dejo un capitulo espero que lo disfruten, no olviden dejar sus reviews se les quiere Angie**

 **El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **SENTIMIENTOS**

 **Escocia**

Beth – no…no…no lo acepto –dijo levantándose de su lugar furiosamente.

Eleanor – hija.

Terry – lo siento pero ya está decidido.

Beth – como puedes casarte con esa mujer –dijo frunciendo el ceño- tu no la amas.

Terry – tu que sabes de eso niña.

Beth – mucho para que sepas –dijo caminando hacia la salida- no quiero que te cases con ella.

Terry – esta vez no voy a caer en tu jueguito –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Eleanor – Terry –dijo en forma retadora.

Terry – tus berrinches no voy a tolerarlos más, no vas a manipularme más…ya no haré tu voluntad.

Beth – claro porque ya tienes quien te manipule –dijo mirándolo furiosamente.

Terry – no me hables así Elizabeth Mary Grandchester Beaker.

Beth – dime como quieras Terrence Greum Grandchester Beaker, haz lo que quieras…al fin y al cabo es tu vida no –dijo dándole la espalda.

Eleanor – Terry –dijo mirándolo- hija por favor no seas tan testaruda.

Beth – no me importa que hagas con tu vida Terry, a partir de hoy ya no eres mi hermano –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Terry – bien –dijo furiosamente.

Beth – bien…y te advierto algo.

Terry – tu no tienes porque.

Beth – que no se atreva a molestar a Candy y Alex está claro –dijo saliendo del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de si fuertemente.

Terry – que te pasa, te estoy hablando no me dejes con la palabra en la boca –dijo al escuchar la puerta cerrándose bruscamente.

Eleanor – hijo por favor no te alteres.

Terry – como no quieres que lo haga, viste como me hablo –dijo furiosamente- quien se cree.

Eleanor – si, pero no le agrada la idea…y bueno creo a que a mí tampoco.

Terry – como dices, si tú fuiste quien me dijo que lo hiciera que ella era una gran mujer para mí.

Eleanor – si, en ese entonces lo creí así y estaba feliz el saber que al fin habias olvidado a Candy, pero en su momento no se dio por alguna razón ella huyo también…además ahora tienes un hijo Terry tienes que pensar en él.

Terry – no fue el mismo caso –dijo cruzando los brazos- claro que pienso en mi hijo, en su bienestar…lo hago para que tenga una familia.

Eleanor – y tú crees que será feliz que tu le pongas una nueva mamá.

Terry – ella nunca va a ocupar el lugar de Ca –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- mi hijo tendrá que aceptarla, me casaré con ella le guste o no.

Eleanor – y que pasará con Candy.

Terry – no me importa –dijo furiosamente.

Eleanor – no puedes separar a una madre de su hijo, ella sufrirá mucho, no lo hagas te lo ruego.

Terry – Candy lo tuvo separado de mí durante 14 años, me perdí la mejor parte de su vida y ahora que está conmigo no lo dejaré ir.

Eleanor – estás seguro que es lo mejor.

Terry – sí, y no quiero hablar más del tema –dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Eleanor – como tú quieras y en cuanto a Beth.

Terry – tendrá que entenderlo, ya se le pasará es solo un berrinche –dijo abriendo la puerta- voy a descansar te veré mañana –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Eleanor – creo que esto no resultará nada bien –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey.**

Alex – que habrá visto mamá que la puso tan nerviosa –dijo mirando el objeto en sus manos- no quiso decirlo pero me di cuenta de su reacción que no dejaba de ver hacia algún lugar –dijo caminando hacia la ventana, para luego abrirla- bien veamos enséñame que fue lo que vio mamá –dijo colocando sobre sus ojos los binoculares, moviendo la cabeza de un lugar a otro, sin notar algo en particular que le llamara la atención- no entiendo –dijo pasando la mano por su cabello- talvez me estoy preocupando más de lo normal –dijo girando de nuevo su cabeza- ahí debe estar la villa de papá –dijo mirando más allá, pronto sus ojos se tornaron obscuros al ver dos siluetas en uno de los balcones del segundo nivel de la villa- esa…esa es la habitación de papá –dijo sorprendido- y está con ella –dijo furiosamente mirando fijamente a las personas que se encontraban ahí- ahora entiendo…mamá debió haberlos visto –dijo frunciendo el ceño- Terry tendrá que darme una explicación.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester.**

Charlie – no puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

Beth – lo odio y más a ella.

Charlie – pero pensé que Terry quería a Candy.

Beth – yo también, pero es tan terco –dijo furiosamente.

Charlie – pobre Candy.

Beth – tenemos que hacer algo para impedir esa boda.

Charlie – que tienes en mente.

Beth – muchas cosas.

Charlie – como que.

Beth – operación encuentro –dijo sonriendo de lado- vas a ayudarme.

Charlie – claro.

Beth – tendremos que contarle a Alex.

Charlie – será buena idea.

Beth – por supuesto, el no estará de acuerdo que Terry se casé con esa mujer.

 **En otro lugar.**

Caitlyn – que pasa querido –dijo abrazándolo por detrás.

Terry – nada solo pensaba, ya le informe a Eleanor y a Beth.

Caitlyn – tan pronto.

Terry – si.

Caitlyn – y que dijeron –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Terry – nada importante.

Caitlyn – sino fuera nada importante no estarías así.

Terry – no te preocupes –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Caitlyn – que dirá tu hijo cuando lo sepa.

Terry – no lo sé, te prometo que mañana mismo se lo diré.

Caitlyn – está bien.

Terry – bueno quiero descansar –dijo pasando la mano por su cabello- no pensé que venir a este lugar también me haría estresarme –dijo moviendo su cuello.

Caitlyn – relájate –dijo haciéndole masaje- son tus vacaciones no.

Terry – si, necesito dormir.

Caitlyn – estás seguro que quieres dormir –dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Terry – no lo sé que opinas.

Caitlyn – tengo el remedio perfecto para ti –dijo coquetamente.

Terry – así.

Caitlyn – si –dijo dándole un beso apasionado, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Terry; quien solo se limitaba a disfrutar del momento, poco a poco las prendas fueron cayendo para después seguir con las caricias y besos.

Terry – Candy –dijo asi mismo, luego abrió los ojos para darse que la mujer que tenía frente a él no era ella; como puedo se aparto rápidamente.

Caitlyn – que te pasa –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Terry – lo siento no puedo hacerlo –dijo levantando su camisa del suelo.

Caitlyn – porque le guardas lealtad…cuando ella quien sabe si lo hizo, te has puesto a pensar cuantos hombre.

Terry – quieres callarte –dijo furiosamente.

Caitlyn – bien –dijo tomando su vestido- espero que cuando nos casemos el fantasma de ella no siga en nuestras vidas –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Terry – que estuve a punto de hacer –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey, al siguiente día.**

Albert – sigues con lo mismo, eres tan persistente como tu padre y necio como tu madre.

Alex – tú sabes que deseo que mamá sea feliz.

Albert – entiendo pero traer a Michael…mmm no lo creo –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Alex – siempre ha estado enamorado de mamá.

Albert – lo sé, pero para que quieres que venga aquí…recuerda que tu padre está aquí y.

Alex – solo para darle celos y que admita que si ama a mamá.

Albert – pretendes jugar con el corazón de Michael.

Alex – claro que no es solo.

Albert – no puedo hacerlo Alex…esta vez no haré lo que me pidas.

Alex – Terry está saliendo con esa mujer –dijo sin titubear.

Albert – como dices, que mujer.

Alex – porque si tiene él derecho de hacerlo y mamá no –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Albert – en una dama no es bien visto que haga ese tipo de cosas.

Alex – mmm tienes razón, pero no es justo…además me duele verla triste.

Albert – lo sé a mi también pero no puedo hacer nada, te dije que solo le dieras tiempo al tiempo.

Alex – está bien, seguiré esperando.

Albert – hoy es el almuerzo.

Alex – si y voy a llevar a mamá que te parece.

Albert – creo que estará bien.

Terry - la abuela dijo que podría hacerlo.

Albert – me parece bien.

Alex – bueno, te veo luego entonces.

Albert – claro.

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Candy – no crees que exagere mucho –dijo mirándose en el espejo, luciendo un vestido de seda color verde esmeralda como sus ojos, el cual entalla perfectamente su figura con un escote que dejaba mucho a la imaginación mostrando su hermosa piel blanca como la nieve; la acompañaba con un discreto maquillaje y en su cabello una peineta que detenía parte de sus rizos ya que el resto caía por su espalda como una hermosa cascada dorada.

Lizzie – claro que no querida, ese vestido te quedó estupendo.

Annie – es el vestido perfecto para ti.

Candy – gracias pero.

Lizzie – estás nerviosa –dijo al ver el semblante de su amiga.

Candy – porque debería estarlo –dijo tratando de disimular.

Lizzie – tu sabes porque –dijo levantando los hombros.

Annie - luces hermosa.

Candy – tu crees.

Lizzie – claro, Terry se impresionará mucho al verte.

Candy – no pretendo impresionarlo –dijo pasando sus manos por el vestido.

Annie – estás segura –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – claro, solo no quiero dejar en vergüenza a mi hijo.

Lizzie – si por supuesto –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Alex – mamá ya estás lista –dijo abriendo la puerta, quedándose sin palabras al verla- woow…vaya mamá luces espectacular.

Candy – gracias mi amor –dijo sonriéndole- tu también luces muy bien.

Alex – lo sé –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Lizzie – ves te lo dije –dijo mirando a su amiga.

Annie - bueno me voy…les deseo que la pasen bien.

Lizzie – yo también me voy.

Alex – gracias tia Lizzie, tia Annie –dijo sonriendo.

Lizzie – hasta luego –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Candy – porque me ves tanto –dijo nerviosamente.

Alex – es que nunca te había visto así –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Candy – como así.

Alex – elegante y hermosa…bueno no quiero decir que no lo seas sino que siempre estas con tu ropa de hospital y.

Candy – amo la ropa de hospital, y sabes que me gusta la comodidad.

Alex – si claro, así es como puedes treparte a los árboles.

Candy – quien te lo dijo –dijo sorprendida.

Alex – un pajarito que quedó muy impresionado con tus habilidades –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – que pena –dijo sonrojándose.

Alex – entonces nos vamos –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo a su madre.

Candy – claro –dijo nerviosamente.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester.**

Karen – entonces es cierto.

Terry – si –dijo suspirando.

Karen – no te entiendo, me dijiste que amabas a Candy.

Terry – eso fue antes.

Karen – estas seguro.

Terry – si.

Karen – y como fue que le pediste matrimonio a Caitlyn.

Terry – fue hace mucho –dijo cerrando los ojos.

Karen – entonces te enamoraste de ella.

Terry – enamorarme no lo sé –dijo sonriendo de lado- solo se que ella lleno el vacio que había en mi; la ausencia de Candy me hizo mucho daño y tu lo sabes.

Karen – y ella vino a consolarte.

Terry – no, solo apareció por casualidad.

Karen – acaso se lo pediste por el parecido que tiene con Candy.

Terry – como dices –dijo abriendo los ojos como plato.

Karen – no te hagas, me di cuenta que tiene un gran parecido con Candy, si la vez de espaldas puedes confundirla fácilmente.

Terry – talvez.

Karen – estoy segura que eso fue lo que te atrajo de ella, su parecido.

Terry – quise olvidarla con Caitlyn pero…pero no pude; la tuve en mi cama pero no sentí lo mismo que con Candy.

Karen – no puedo creer que te hayas acostado con ella solo por olvidarte de Candy.

Terry – así lo fue al principio pero.

Karen – pero.

Terry - después ya lo hacia solo por gusto.

Karen – creo que cometes un gran error Terry.

Terry – esta vez no será así.

Karen – abre los ojos…tu a quien amas en verdad es a Candy.

Terry – no quiero discutir más eso.

Karen – está bien como tú digas –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – Candy…Candy –dijo suspirando.

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la villa.**

Caitlyn – se que aún la ama…siempre lo he sabido pero no lo he querido ver –dijo mirando su mano en donde tenia el anillo- pensé que había logrado hacerte olvidarla…te amo tanto te lo dije miles de veces pero tu siempre me lo decías a medias –dijo para luego recordar.

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _Terry – quieres casarte conmigo –dijo de rodillas frente a ella, al mismo tiempo que abria la cajita mostrándole un hermoso anillo de diamantes._

 _Caitlyn – Terry –dijo sorprendida- no me lo esperaba._

 _Terry – que me dices –dijo nerviosamente._

 _Caitlyn – yo…yo –dijo titubeando, para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos- si…si acepto –dijo sonriendo ampliamente._

 _Terry – en serio –dijo tomando el anillo para colocarlo en su mano._

 _Caitlyn – claro que si…si quiero ser tu esposa, no sabes lo feliz que me haces._

 _Terry – yo también lo soy –dijo abrazándola._

 _Caitlyn – tengo que decírselo a mis padres._

 _Terry – claro, tendré que hablar con ellos y con los míos._

 _Caitlyn – oohh Terry cuanto te amo –dijo acercando su rostro al de él._

 _Terry – yo también –dijo dándole un corto beso._

 _Al siguiente día dieron a conocer la noticia, ambas familias estaban reunidas celebrando el compromiso, hicieron una gran cena en la que hubo los mejores manjares no pudiendo faltar la bebida, mismas que hizo efecto en Terry, quien tomaba desesperadamente ante la mirada atónita de todos; por lo cual horas después era llevado a su habitación por su padre en compañía de su prometida._

 _Caitlyn – yo me encargo de él._

 _Richard – discúlpalo, no sé qué le pasa…no lo había visto tomar así desde hace mucho._

 _Caitlyn – no te preocupes, solo quería celebrar._

 _Richard – vaya modo de celebrar –dijo sonriendo de lado- bueno me voy a descansar, te veo mañana –dijo saliendo del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

 _Caitlyn – si…bueno tienes que tomar una ducha Terry._

 _Terry – mmm que._

 _Caitlyn – vamos tienes que tomar una ducha –dijo jalándolo._

 _Terry – no quiero –dijo entre abriendo los ojos- mejor ven aquí conmigo –dijo jalándola hacia él, cayendo ella sobre él._

 _Caitlyn – Terry._

 _Terry – te ves hermosa –dijo tocándole el cabello._

 _Caitlyn – estas ebrio._

 _Terry – de amor por ti…bésame –dijo sonriendo._

 _Caitlyn – no es correcto estamos en casa de tus padres, además los míos están aquí.._

 _Terry – vamos Candy no seas tan tímida…no lo fuiste aquella vez._

 _Caitlyn – como me llamaste –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos._

 _Terry – ven dame un beso –dijo tomando por sorpresa a la chica al poseer sus labios con pasión- te amo Candy no quiero que te vayas…no me dejes nunca –dijo cerrando los ojos poco a poco, quedándose finalmente dormido._

 _Caitlyn – Terry –dijo sollozando._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Eleanor – bienvenida Candy –dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Candy – gracias Eleanor por haberme invitado.

Eleanor – no tienes porque, eres parte de la familia no –dijo guiñándole el ojo- mírate estas hermosa.

Candy – gracias –dijo sonrojándose.

Señora Katherine – señorita Candy.

Candy – Katherine –dijo sorprendida caminando hacia ella.

Señora Katherine – me da mucho gusto verla de nuevo.

Candy – a mí también –dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de las manos- ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Señora Katherine – lo sé, pero nunca deje de recordarla.

Candy – gracias.

Señora Katherine – me gustaría invitarla a comer con nosotros –dijo en forma de susurro.

Candy – claro me encantará –dijo imitándola- debo volver.

Señora Katherine – si –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Beth – Candy –dijo sonriendo ampliamente al verla.

Candy – hola Beth –dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Beth – me da mucho gusto que vinieras –dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Candy – gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Alex – a mi no vas a saludarme tía Beth.

Beth – Alex –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, para luego abrazarlo a él- no te puedo preguntar como estas, te veo casi a diario –dijo sonriendo.

Alex – si claro.

Karen – Candy –dijo impresionada al verla- vaya te ves.

Candy – hola Karen –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – entremos.

Todos – si –dijeron al unisonido.

Alex – donde está Charlie –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Beth – arriba.

Alex – le pasa algo.

Beth – no se siente bien.

Alex – es grave.

Beth – no, no te preocupes.

Alex – puedo ir a verla.

Beth – claro porque no, pero primero iremos con mamá sino se molestará.

Alex – está bien.

Eleanor – por aquí por favor –dijo dándoles paso a la sala de estar.

Candy – este lugar –dijo deteniendo su paso al ver alrededor.

Karen – pasa algo.

Candy – no…nada –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados, para luego ingresar al lugar; pronto vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de aquel día de verano que compartió con Terry años atrás.

Karen – estas bien.

Candy – si.

Eleanor – por favor tráiganos un poco de limonada.

Señora Katherine – con gusto señora.

Candy – donde está Charlie.

Karen – arriba, no se sentía muy bien…creo que tiene algo de fiebre.

Alex – mamá por que no vas a revisarla.

Candy – con gusto, bueno si a Karen no le molesta.

Karen – puedes hacer eso.

Candy – claro, soy doctora.

Karen – oohh no lo sabia –dijo sorprendida- definitivamente tenemos mucho de que hablar –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – si claro, entonces vamos.

Karen – bueno.

Candy – Eleanor –dijo dirigiéndose a ella- le importaría me ausente un momento necesito ir a revisar a Charlie.

Eleanor – claro que no querida, puedes ir…les avisaré cuando se sirva el almuerzo.

Candy – está bien gracias por comprender.

Eleanor – gracias a ti por preocuparte por su salud.

Terry – ya estamos aquí –dijo ingresando al lugar, tomando la mano de Caitlyn; pronto ojos azul zafiro con verde esmeralda chocaron instantáneamente ambos se miraban con sorpresa; rápidamente al notarla su mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza rápidamente admirando lo hermosa que se veía tal y como siempre la había recordado con su cabello suelto el mismo que había esparcido sobre sus almohadas hace muchos años y los que aún soñaba enredar sus dedos en los sedosos rizos dorados; mientras que Candy concentraba su mirada en lo apuesto y elegante que se veía con ese traje blanco tal y como aquel día; tan varonil pronto un leve suspiro salió de su boca al sentir el olor a maderas y tabaco de su loción.

Eleanor – que bueno que ya estén aquí –dijo sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

Caitlyn – venimos lo más rápido que pudimos, y trajimos todo lo que pediste.

Eleanor – gracias.

Terry – hola Candy –dijo repentinamente dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

Candy – hola –dijo levantando la mirada.

Caitlyn – así que ella es Candy –dijo así misma, mirándola fijamente notando un cierto parecido con ella- ahora entiendo lo de esa noche –dijo pensativamente.

Terry – no esperaba verte.

Eleanor – yo la he invitado –dijo mirando a su hijo.

Terry – está bien.

Alex – papá –dijo acercándose a él.

Terry – hijo –dijo soltando la mano de su novia para ir con su hijo- me alegra que todos estén reunidos –dijo mirándolos- tengo algo que decirles.

Karen – oohh no –dijo asi misma.

Eleanor – hijo creo que no es el momento de.

Terry – es el momento justo –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Alex – que dices papá.

Terry – quiero darles una noticia –dijo sonriendo, logrando la atención de todos.

Beth – no Terry –dijo asi misma para luego caminar al lado de Candy dándole la mano.

Candy – que pasa –dijo en forma de susurro.

Beth – nada.

Terry – hijo voy a casarme con Caitlyn.

Un silencio seco se apoderó de todos los presentes, ni el sonido de las respiraciones se escuchaba la sorpresa de Candy y Alex fue tan grande que ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos sin entender las palabras de su padre, el rostro de Eleanor era de lamento, Karen igualmente de sorprendida, mientras Beth con un semblante de rabia y enojo; mientras que Alex fruncía el ceño…Candy por un momento sintió su corazón detenerse, una pequeña tormenta se acumulaba en sus ojos, un escalofrío la recorrido de pies a cabeza por un momento sintió desfallecer y sin darse cuenta apretó la mano de Beth quien soltó un pequeño quejido.

Candy – muchas felicidades Terry –dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos- ahora son su permiso –dijo soltándose del agarre de Beth- voy a ver a Charlie –dijo saliendo del lugar tan aprisa como sus piernas lo permitían.

Alex – no puedes hacerlo.

Terry – porque no.

Caitlyn – seré como una segunda madre para ti.

Alex – nunca –dijo saliendo del lugar tras su madre.

Beth – Alex –dijo corriendo tras él.

Karen – con permiso –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Eleanor – que has hecho Terry –dijo seriamente.

Terry – no es nada malo Eleanor.

Eleanor – eres muy cruel –dijo saliendo del lugar, dejando sola a la pareja.

Caitlyn – creo que tu madre tiene razón, creo que no fue el mejor momento de dar la noticia.

Terry – no me importa –dijo frunciendo el ceño- voy a la biblioteca cuando esté listo el almuerzo que me avisen –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Caitlyn – Terry –dijo al verlo salir rápidamente.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey.**

Archie – como no puedo creerlo.

Albert – Eleanor la invitó.

Annie – vieras lo hermosa que se veía.

Archie – porque no me lo habían contado.

Annie – lo olvide –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Archie – si claro.

Mary – señor William tiene una visita.

Albert – una visita.

Archie – esperamos a alguien.

Albert – no que yo sepa, tu querida –dijo mirando a su esposa.

Lizzie – no imagino quien podrá ser.

Albert – hazlo pasar por favor.

Mary – si señor como ordene –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Archie – espero que no sea uno de esos dos.

Albert – no se atreverán a venir, además ya tienen lo que querían no.

Archie – bueno eso si.

Michael – buenos días –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Lizzie – Michael –dijo sorprendida.

Michael – sé que no me esperaban, espero no ser inoportuno.

Albert – claro que no, adelante –dijo señalando el lugar, sin dejar la sorpresa pronto en su mente se formulo cierto nombre- Alex –dijo asi mismo.

Michael – gracias…hola Archie –dijo dándole la mano.

Archie – que tal.

Michael – señora Annie –dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Annie – hola Michael.

Michael – me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo –dijo acercándose a su amiga.

Lizzie – a mi también –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Michael – todos en el hospital te mandan saludos y te extrañan.

Lizzie – ohh gracias, yo también los extraño.

Michael – Albert –dijo dándole la mano.

Albert – que tal como has estado.

Michael – muy bien gracias.

Albert – nos sorprende tu visita.

Michael – lo sé, recibí un telegrama de Alex y vine inmediatamente.

Archie – que Alex que –dijo sorprendido.

Albert – ese niño –dijo así mismo.

Michael – me dijo que me necesitaba, tenía algo que enseñarme en la universidad donde estudiará.

Annie – no puedo creerlo –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – entiendo, Alex no está en casa ahora…salió pero no tarda.

Michael – bien, te molesta si lo espero.

Albert – claro que no.

Michael – gracias –dijo sentándose.

Archie – te ofrezco algo.

Michael – gracias…y como está Candy –dijo repentinamente.

Lizzie – muy bien, está de paseo con Alex.

Michael – ahh ya entiendo…sus pacientes la extrañan mucho hasta me hicieron traerle unas cartas –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – vaya si la quieren.

Michael – como no te imaginas; linda residencia nunca había venido a Escocia.

Albert – gracias.

Lizzie – donde estas hospedándote.

Michael – conseguí un lugar en el pueblo.

Lizzie – no es necesario que te quedes ahí, puedes venir a casa.

Michael – bueno.

Lizzie – eres bienvenido…verdad querido.

Albert – si claro, somos amigos no.

Michael – si amigos –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – pediré al chofer que vaya por tu equipaje.

Michael – gracias.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester.**

Candy – solo tienes una pequeña alergia.

Charlie – se quitará.

Candy – si, solo tienes que tomar algunos medicamentos.

Karen – gracias Candy.

Candy – no tienes porque –dijo sonriendo- por lo pronto no salgas de la cama hasta que baje la fiebre.

Charlie – pero.

Alex – nada señorita tiene que obedecer a su doctora –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Beth – nosotros la cuidaremos.

Candy – me parece bien –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Eleanor – ya está lista la comida por favor pueden pasar al comedor –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Karen – gracias.

Eleanor – los espero.

Beth – en seguida bajamos mamá.

Charlie – que pasa –dijo mirándolos a todos.

Karen – nada querida.

Candy – espero que sigas mejor –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- te veré luego.

Alex – mamá.

Candy – me voy a casa pero tú puedes quedarte.

Beth – no te vayas –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – Beth –dijo sorprendida al ver la reacción de la chica.

Beth – por favor te lo pido no te vayas Candy.

Karen – quédate.

Candy – pero.

Beth – por favor te necesito –dijo melancólicamente mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Alex – mamá.

Candy – está bien –dijo sonriendo.

Beth – gracias Candy.

Charlie – mamá que pasa –dijo en forma de susurro.

Karen – luego te contaré.

Charlie – pero mamá.

Karen – sshh recuerda que debes permanecer en reposo aún tienes fiebre.

Candy – luego vendremos a verte.

Charlie – está bien –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

Lizzie – mi amor que te pasa.

Albert – nada –dijo abrazándola.

Lizzie – estás enojado porque invité a Michael a venir a casa.

Albert – no…claro que no, es amigo de la familia.

Lizzie – entonces.

Albert – me preocupa lo que le haya dicho Alex.

Lizzie – no entiendo.

Albert – la intención de Alex el traer a Michael no es la universidad, sino darle celos a Terry.

Lizzie – como dices –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – como lo escuchas, al parecer Terry está saliendo con alguien entonces a Alex se le ocurrió traer a Michael para que él y Candy.

Lizzie – no puedo creer que esté pensando hacerlo.

Albert – pues créelo.

Lizzie – todos sabemos que Michael siempre ha estado enamorado de Candy pero.

Albert – desde que la vio por primera vez en aquella fiesta que preparó Elisa hace muchos años –dijo recordando.

Lizzie – lo sé, que haremos.

Albert – no lo sé, veamos cómo van las cosas.

Lizzie – solo espero que no salga lastimado.

Albert – espero lo mismo –dijo suspirando, al mismo tiempo que recordaba.

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _George – de seguro Candy va a sorprenderse al verte._

 _Albert – eso espero –dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba apresuradamente, llevando consigo un ramo de hermosas dulce candy que había traído desde américa con sumo cuidado._

 _George – bueno te dejaré aquí –dijo deteniendo su paso- te veo luego entonces._

 _Albert – si, quiero llevarla a cenar y luego quiero ir a casa a ver a Alex._

 _George – está bien nos vemos –dijo caminando en otra dirección._

 _Albert – pequeña no sabes cuánto te extrañe –dijo sonriendo ampliamente al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la escalinata de la entra principal del hospital, cuando derrepente pudo divisarla pero su mirada cambio al ver que no estaba sola._

 _Michael – me alegro que Alex esté mejor._

 _Candy – no sabes lo que me preocupe por él._

 _Michael – aún es un niño…a su edad siempre hacen travesuras._

 _Candy – si ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo._

 _Michael – entonces podrás acompañarme esta noche a la cena de gala._

 _Candy – bueno yo._

 _Michael – por favor –dijo tomando su mano para darle un beso en torso- me gustaría mucho que fueras conmigo, es para una obra de caridad._

 _Candy – lo sé, es solo que no me gustan ese tipo de fiestas –dijo sonriéndole._

 _Michael – entiendo, bueno te veré l lunes a primera hora entonces._

 _Candy – si claro._

 _Michael – que pases un lindo fin de semana –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndola._

 _Candy – gracias –dijo sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que lo veía alejarse del lugar._

 _Albert – Candy –dijo seriamente._

 _Candy – Albert –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos sorprendida al verlo frente a ella- Albert no puedo creer que estés aquí –dijo corriendo hacia el como una chiquilla para luego abrazarlo._

 _Albert – no puedo estar separado mucho tiempo de ustedes dos –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla._

 _Candy – me alegró mucho._

 _Albert – en verdad te alegras de verme._

 _Candy – claro que si –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- acaso lo dudas._

 _Albert – te quiero –dijo tomando su barbilla._

 _Candy – yo también._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester.**

Una enorme mesa fue finamente organizada, todos los presentes fueron ubicados según el protocolo inglés; Eleanor y Terry en las cabeceras, Alex al lado derecho de su padre, Beth al lado derecho de su madre, Caitlyn del lado derecho de su prometido, mientras que Candy al lado de su hijo y Karen a su lado. Un gran banquete había sido servido para sorpresa de todos, Eleanor directamente se había encargado de preparar los platillos favoritos de sus hijos; los presentes que se encontraban ahí degustaban cada uno, quienes pronunciaban palabras halagadoras a la anfitriona, otros comían en silencio limitándose a observar a su alrededor, derrepente un aire frío se sintió entrar por la ventana pronto las nubes se empezaron a unir tornándose de un color grisáceo el cielo. Un par de ojos azul zafiro no dejaba de ver los movimientos de la rubia a su derecha, observando lo hermosa que se veía en ese vestido, notando el movimiento de sus labios bañados de un suave tono rosa que hacían lucir hermosa su sonrisa; mientras tanto Candy se encontraba nerviosa al sentir la mirada que Terry le dirigía, sentía que él ponía atención a todos los movimientos que ella hacia; sentía su respiración acelerarse con cada parpadeo que él hacía, sin más levanto su mirada dirigiéndola a esos ojos azul zafiro perdiéndose por un instante en ellos, mientras que Terry admiraba el par de verde esmeraldas que lo miraban fijamente por un instante un calor subió hasta su cabeza trayéndole recuerdos de esa noche de invierno, la última vez vio ese brillo cristalino que lo hacían sentir en paz; por segundos no dejaron de verse viviendo como en un sueño cada uno recordando por su lado; pronto algo los hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Eleanor – te gusto la sopa Alex –dijo para romper el hielo.

Alex – si abuela estuvo deliciosa, como lo supiste.

Eleanor – solo lo imagine, es la favorita de tu padre –dijo sonriendo.

Alex – ya veo –dijo dirigiéndole una mirada seria a su padre.

Karen – todo a estado delicioso Eleanor –dijo para calmar un poco la tensión de los presente.

Beth – si tienes razón.

Eleanor – hace mucho que no cocinaba.

Caitlyn - para ser mucho tiempo lo haces de maravilla –dijo sonriendo- verdad querido.

Terry – claro –dijo sonriéndole a su prometida.

Eleanor – esperen a probar el postre –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – todo ha estado delicioso Eleanor –dijo sonriéndole.

Karen – parece que lloverá –dijo mirando hacia afuera, para luego escuchar el sonido de un gran trueno, notando que el cielo ya era de un color negro obscureciendo todo el lugar.

Terry – creo que esta vez no te equivocas, ya empezó a llover –dijo levantándose de su lugar para cerrar la ventana.

Beth – que raro no –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Alex – si mucho.

Eleanor – que les parece si vamos al salón, ahí tomaremos el té.

Candy – bueno creo que tengo que irme –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Alex – mamá.

Karen – no puedes irte así…hay una tormenta afuera.

Candy – es que prometí a Lizzie ayudarle en algo que me pidió y –dijo quedándose en silencio al escuchar un fuerte trueno.

Beth – mamá –dijo abrazando a su madre.

Eleanor – está bien cariño, todo está bien –dijo refugiando a su hija sobre su pecho.

Karen – voy a ver a Charlie –dijo levantándose apresuradamente, saliendo del lugar.

Alex – tendrás que esperar mamá –dijo tomando su mano.

Candy – pero.

Alex – después de que termine la tormenta regresaremos a casa entendido.

Candy – está bien –dijo sonriéndole.

Eleanor – insisto creo que será mejor que vayamos al salón, ahí podremos tomar el té y el pie de limón que tanto te gusta Candy.

Candy – ha preparado un pie –dijo sorprendida.

Eleanor – si, para ti se que te gusta mucho.

Candy – si, no se hubiera molestado.

Eleanor – lo hice con gusto.

Terry – bueno iré al salón a encender la chimenea…acompáñame Alex –dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Alex – si –dijo levantándose de su lugar- estarás bien mamá.

Candy – si mi amor no te preocupes por mí.

Alex – vuelvo enseguida –dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su madre, para luego salir del lugar.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey.**

Annie – como dices que Alex que –dijo sorprendida.

Lizzie – como lo oyes –dijo en forma de susurro.

Annie – pero como pudo hacerlo.

Lizzie – quiere provocar celos a Terry.

Annie – bueno pensándolo bien no es mala idea –dijo levantando los hombros.

Lizzie – lo que me preocupa es que Michael salga lastimado.

Annie – tienes razón no lo había pensado.

Rose Mary - mami –dijo entrando al lugar corriendo- mami –dijo sollozando.

Lizzie – que pasa mi amor –dijo abrazándola.

Rose Mary – tengo miedo.

Lizzie – no pasa nada.

Ann – no llores Rose Mary.

Stear – mira que te parece si jugamos.

Albert – está muy fuerte la tormenta –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Archie – tendremos que usar esto –dijo ingresando al lugar con un candelabro.

Ann – que pasó papá.

Archie – la caja de fusibles se quemó.

Michael – al parecer el rayo calló directamente ahí –dijo sacudiendo su cabeza- y no la podré arreglar hasta que cese la tormenta.

Annie – entonces que haremos.

Archie – solo nos tocará que esperar.

Lizzie – que raro que llueva así en esta época.

Annie – si muy raro…igual que aquel día –dijo mientras recordaba- solo espero que Candy esté bien.

Michael – Candy y Alex.

Albert – no te preocupes están en un lugar seguro.

Archie – seguro ya lo creo –dijo levantando la ceja.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester.**

Afuera la tormenta seguía su curso, gruesas gotas de agua golpeaban el vidrio de las ventanas, fugaces luces a la lejanía iluminaban el bosque, en el salón se encontraban todos, de nuevo todo era silencio solo se escuchaban las respiraciones y el eco a lo lejos de los truenos, Terry sentado frente a la chimenea, Caitlyn y Eleanor sentadas en el sillón que se encontraba tras él; aún lado Alex, Beth, Karen y Charlie conversaban en silencio; mientras Candy miraba hacia afuera notando el viento mecer los árboles, las gotas de agua acumulándose en el pasto creando pequeños charcos.

Candy – tal y como aquel día –dijo suspirando al mismo tiempo que recordaba aquel día de verano que compartió en esa misma habitación con Terry, sentados frente a la chimenea cuando le entregó la bata que había sido de Eleanor y que la dejó para ella en agradecimiento, misma que aún conservaba; por inercia se abrazó así misma sobando sus brazos.

Alex – mamá estás bien –dijo tras ella.

Candy – si –dijo sin apartar su vista de la ventana.

Alex – tienes frío –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – ahora ya no –dijo al sentir la calidez del abrazo de su hijo.

Alex – cuando pase la tormenta regresaremos a casa.

Candy – como tú digas –dijo sonriendo- ve con ellas.

Alex – está bien.

Charlie – mamá vas a decirme que está ocurriendo –dijo mirándola seriamente.

Beth – al fin Terry anuncio su compromiso con esa mujer –dijo furiosamente.

Charlie – como dices, no me digas que.

Beth – si lo hizo delante de Candy –dijo cruzándose los brazos.

Charlie – no puedo creerlo.

Karen – déjenlos niñas ellos saben lo que hacen, ya son adultos.

Beth – Terry no sabe lo que hace –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Charlie – pobre Candy –dijo mirándola.

Candy – con permiso iré por más té –dijo tomando la bandeja en sus manos.

Eleanor – no es necesario que.

Candy – no se preocupe, yo deseo ayudar –dijo saliendo del lugar, sin darse cuenta que unos ojos azul zafiro observaban sus pasos- ya necesitaba salir de ahí –dijo suspirando, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía al lugar- no se cuanto más podré soportarlo –dijo sollozando- no fue buena idea venir –dijo observando caer la lluvia intensamente sobre el campo.

Terry – voy por una copa a la biblioteca –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Caitlyn – quieres que te acompañe.

Terry – no es necesario –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Caitlyn – pero Terry –dijo dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Beth – mamá que dices si nos lees algo –dijo acercándose a su madre, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Eleanor – buena idea.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Terry – no sabes lo loco que me has vuelto verte en ese vestido –dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Candy – Terry –dijo sorprendida al sentirlo cerca de ella.

Terry – que pensabas al vestirte de esa manera.

Candy – en nada –dijo nerviosamente- no pensé en agradar a nadie mucho menos a ti.

Terry – mientes –dijo volteándola hacia él dejándola al frente.

Candy – porque tendría que hacerlo.

Terry – estás acostumbrada a hacerlo no –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – suéltame –dijo tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Terry – no –dijo sonriendo de lado, poniendo su rostro sobre su cuello inhalando ese aroma a flores que no había olvidado jamás- aún hueles igual, tu piel aún es tan suave –dijo acariciándole el cuello con su nariz.

Candy – Terry –dijo nerviosamente al sentir el aliento de él sobre su piel erizándola completamente.

Terry - me pregunto si aún sabes igual –dijo dándole un beso húmedo tras su oreja.

Candy – Terry –dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – no sabes las ganas que me dan el tomarte aquí mismo.

Candy – eres un –dijo levantando la mano.

Terry – ahh no…no lo harás –dijo tomando su mano.

Candy – suéltame –dijo tratando de zafarse.

Terry – estás segura –dijo mirándola seductoramente- porque no lo parece –dijo mirándola fijamente, para luego atrapar su boca con sus labios dándole un fuerte beso, salvaje, sin piedad, un beso apresador, agresivo tan necesitado perdiéndose un instante en ella disfrutándola por completo; mientras tanto ella trataba de soltarse lloraba en silencio, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora…poco a poco fue perdiendo la batalla interna de sentimientos dejándose llevar por ese beso tan fuerte pero dulce a la vez, viviendo un sueño por segundos los que parecían eterno, pero pronto vinieron a su mente las palabras dichas horas atrás "voy a casarme" lo que la hizo volver a la realidad y reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad su forma de defensa fue morderlo logrando así que se alejará de él.

Candy – no vuelvas a acercarte a mí –dijo logrando soltarse de su agarre, para luego correr tan deprisa como sus piernas se lo permitían.

Terry – pequeña pecosa me las vas a pagar –dijo tocándose el labio con su mano notando una leve mancha de sangre; para luego salir corriendo tras ella.

Candy – no…no quiero, lo odio…lo odio –dijo sollozando mientras corría bajo la fuerte lluvia que se llevaba sus lágrimas, pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo.

Terry – no huyas –dijo deteniéndola- acaso vas a hacerlo de nuevo.

Candy – suéltame Terry…déjame en paz, déjame tranquila.

Terry – y si no quiero.

Candy – lo harás –dijo fijando su mirada verdina en él.

Terry – entonces porque te vestiste así, solo para provocarme…sabia el efecto que tendrías en mi al verte así tan hermosa como siempre lo he recordado –dijo sin titubear.

Candy – en ningún momento pensé en ti al elegir mi vestimenta –dijo seriamente- ya te lo he dicho.

Terry – aahh no –dijo levantando la ceja- entonces.

Candy – no…cuando dejarás de ser un engreído –dijo frunciendo el ceño- no es de ti a quien quiero impresionar.

Terry – vas a contarme otra de tus mentiras –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – claro que no…hay alguien más –dijo agitadamente sin dejar de verlo.

Terry – alguien más –dijo sorprendido.

Candy – crees que eres el único que tiene derecho a ser feliz –dijo seriamente- vas a casarte no –dijo sintiendo las gotas de agua nublar su vista, sin darse cuenta que en realidad eran sus lágrimas- así que te pido que no me molestes, no te quiero cerca de mí.

Terry – quien es…de quien se trata –dijo tomándola de los brazos moviéndola.

Candy – no tiene por qué importarte…así que suéltame.

Terry – dímelo.

Candy – no te debo explicaciones, así que suéltame –dijo zafándose de él.

Terry – está bien…no me digas nada –dijo pasando la mano por su cabello.

Candy – vete con tu prometida quieres y olvídate de mí.

Terry – hace mucho que lo hice –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – como –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – ella es mucho mejor en la cama de cómo lo fuiste tú.

Candy – te lo advertí –dijo levantando su mano empuñada logrando golpearlo fuertemente haciéndole voltear su rostro.

Terry – supongo que me lo merezco –dijo sobando su mandíbula.

Candy – no quiero volver a verte más –dijo sollozando sintiendo un ardor en su mano, pero no era tanto como el dolor que sentía su corazón; pronto las nubes se dispersaron cesando por completo la lluvia, dando paso a los rayos del sol que iluminaban el cielo azul el que a la vez mostraba un hermoso arcoíris.

Continuará…


	17. CAPITULO 17 AZUL MAR

**Hola me alegra saber que les ha gustado la historia, debido a sus comentarios y preferencia estoy publicando con anticipación un capítulo más; ya estamos acercándonos a la recta final asi que estén al pendiente, muchas gracias no olviden dejar sus reviews son importantes para mi nos leemos en el siguiente se les quiere Angie**

 **El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

 **CAPITULO 17**

 **AZUL MAR**

 **Escocia**

 **Villa Grandchester**

Alex – mamá pero que te pasó –dijo levantándose abruptamente de su lugar al verla parada en la puerta de entrada.

Karen – Candy.

Beth – que pasó.

Candy – nada –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba- solo…solo fui a dar un pequeño paseo bajo la lluvia.

Eleanor – puedes enfermar Candy –dijo levantándose de su lugar- iré por algo de ropa.

Candy – no se preocupe Eleanor ya me voy a casa –dijo sin entrar al lugar.

Eleanor – no te irás así mojada –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Caitlyn – con permiso –dijo levantándose para salir del lugar, pasando al lado de Candy notando su mirada enrojecida de haber llorado.

Beth – que bueno que se fue –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Alex – porque no entras mamá.

Candy – no quiero mojar el lugar, me voy te esperó en casa –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- no llegues tarde.

Alex – me voy contigo.

Charlie – creo que la fiesta se ha acabo –dijo susurrando.

Karen – no digas tonterías –dijo respondiéndole de la misma forma.

Eleanor – ten Candy cúbrete con esto –dijo colocándole en la espalda una bata.

Beth – vaya –dijo con sorpresa al ver lo que hacía su madre.

Candy – no es necesario Eleanor –dijo volteando su mirada a ella.

Eleanor – tómala no te preocupes.

Candy – prometo regresarla pronto –dijo colocándosela

Eleanor – cuando tú quieras –dijo sonriendo pícaramente- no hay problema.

Alex – vamos mamá.

Candy – si.

Beth – hasta pronto Candy –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Candy – hasta luego –dijo sonriéndole.

Karen – nos vemos Candy.

Candy – si –dijo sonriendo- en cuanto a usted señorita deberá seguir al pie de la letra mis instrucciones si quiere mejorarse.

Charlie – lo haré no te preocupes –dijo sonriendo- y muchas gracias.

Alex – nos vemos luego abuela –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- despídeme de Terry.

Eleanor – no lo harás tú.

Alex – no, luego me disculpo con él.

Eleanor – está bien.

Alex – adiós Beth, Karen, Charlie –dijo haciendo una reverencia- que sigas mejor Charlie recuerda que tenemos pendientes las clases de equitación.

Charlie – si, hasta luego Alex.

Candy – gracias por todo Eleanor.

Eleanor – gracias por venir, espero no sea la última vez.

Candy – bueno yo.

Alex – vamos mamá –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – si, hasta luego –dijo saliendo del lugar acompañada de su hijo.

Beth – que astuta eres mamá –dijo acercándose a ella.

Eleanor – porque lo dices –dijo fingiendo.

Beth – le pusiste a ella la bata de Terry –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Eleanor – en serio no me di cuenta que era la de él –dijo sonriendo.

Beth – si ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la Villa Grandchester.**

Caitlyn – te traje un poco de té –dijo entrando a la biblioteca, quedando sorprendida al ver a su prometido.

Terry – que parte no entienden…pedí que no me molestaran –dijo furiosamente dándole la espalda.

Caitlyn – no lo dijiste…que te pasó estas todo mojado –dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesita.

Terry – nada importante –dijo dándole un trago a su vaso.

Caitlyn – vas a enfermar –dijo caminando hacia él para luego tocar su camisa, mientras veía las gotas de agua caer por su cabello- quieres que te prepare un baño.

Terry – déjame solo quieres –dijo dándole la espalda.

Caitlyn – pero Terry.

Terry – vete no quiero escuchar a nadie –dijo dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

Caitlyn – vas a beber de nuevo.

Terry – y que si lo hago –dijo mirándola de reojo- no me dirás que debo o no hacer.

Caitlyn – pero Terry.

Terry – sal de aquí, se me acaba la paciencia –dijo fijando su mirada de nuevo hacia fuera de la ventana.

Caitlyn – está bien…está bien estaré afuera por si se te ofrece algo –dijo saliendo del lugar para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí, recostándose- estuvo con ella –dijo sollozando en silencio- no es necesario que me lo diga pude verlo en su mirada…ella es ella de nuevo la que aparece como un fantasma entre nosotros tal y como aquella vez –dijo recordando.

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _Caitlyn – no puedo…no puedo soportar que piense en ella cuando está conmigo –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí para luego recostarse en ella- porque aún piensa en ella creí que había logrado que la olvidara pero creo que me equivoque –dijo sollozando- no puedo…no puedo competir con su fantasma siempre se interpone entre nosotros –dijo dirigiendo su mirada al escritorio que se encontraba ahí- lo siento Terry pero no podré cumplir mi promesa –dijo sentándose frente a la mesa, tomando un trozo de papel y pluma para escribir una breve carta._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

Annie – espero que no tomes un resfriado –dijo mientras le ayudaba a secar su cabello.

Candy – no lo creo, solo salí un momento.

Lizzie – y que fue lo que te hizo salir de la casa bajo esa lluvia.

Candy – bueno.

Annie – que pasa Candy.

Candy – supongo que tengo que contarles.

Lizzie – paso algo malo.

Candy – no se si es algo bueno o malo –dijo suspirando.

Annie – a que te refieres.

Candy – Terry va a casarse –dijo sin titubear.

Annie – que –dijo deteniéndose de lo que hacía.

Lizzie – como dices –dijo igualmente sorprendida.

Candy – como lo escuchaste –dijo tristemente- ha decidido rehacer su vida.

Annie – pero pensé que tú y él.

Candy – no…no es así –dijo interrumpiéndola- ni lo será.

Lizzie – y Alex lo sabe.

Candy – claro…lo anuncio a los cuatro vientos como si se tratara de una obra –dijo mientras abría los brazos.

Annie – lo siento mucho Candy yo.

Candy – no te preocupes, era de esperarse no…solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Lizzie – y que dijo Alex.

Candy – nada, estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

Annie – y eso te hizo salir de la casa.

Candy – bueno…no del todo –dijo suspirando- me sentía incomoda el estar en el mismo lugar que ellos; entonces para poder salir un momento se me ocurrió salir a la cocina por un poco de té y.

Lizzie – y.

Candy – Terry llegó.

Annie – como dices.

Lizzie – y que buscaba…que te dijo.

Candy – bueno –dijo iniciando su narración.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la villa.**

Ann – entonces vas a irte.

Alex – no lo sé, me gustaría que mamá viniera conmigo pero.

Stear – talvez puedas convencer a tu padre. –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Alex – no deseo hacerlo, mucho menos ahora ya no le pediré nada.

Ann – porque.

Alex – va a casarse.

Stear – Ann – que –dijeron al unisonido

Alex – como lo oyen, y como comprenderán no me gustaría irme a vivir con él y su nueva esposa…no puedo dejar a mamá a un lado –dijo seriamente.

Ann – tienes razón.

Michael – vaya asi que estás aquí –dijo entrando al lugar.

Alex – Michael –dijo sonriendo ampliamente, para luego caminar hacia donde estaba- que sorpresa no sabría que vendrías y mucho menos que lo hicieras tan pronto.

Michael – tengo mis contactos –dijo dándole la mano- recuerda que fui médico en el frente de batalla.

Alex – lo sé.

Michael - dijiste que me necesitabas y aquí estoy.

Alex – gracias por haber venido tan pronto.

Michael – mírate ya eres todo un hombre, no te he visto en un año has cambiado mucho.

Alex – tú lo crees.

Michael – claro, se te olvida que te conozco desde que eras pequeño.

Alex – nunca –dijo sonriendo.

Michael – y Candy.

Alex – arriba, voy por ella para que la saludes.

Michael – claro.

Alex – espera aquí –dijo saliendo aprisa del lugar topándose con alguien.

Albert – Alex –dijo tomándolo del brazo- tenemos que hablar.

Alex – lo sé –dijo sonriendo de lado- prometo buscarte luego en la biblioteca.

Albert – estás consiente de lo que estás haciendo.

Alex – él va a casarse Albert –dijo sin titubear al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Albert – que dices –dijo sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba- bueno te espero después de la cena para que podamos conversar entonces.

Alex – claro –dijo subiendo las gradas de dos en dos hasta llegar a la habitación de su madre.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester.**

Eleanor – me preocupa verlo así, hace mucho que no lo veía beber de esa manera –dijo caminando de un lugar a otro- no entiendo que pudo haber pasado para que reaccionara e hiciera eso.

Caitlyn – si me permites decírtelo –dijo cruzando sus brazos- es por culpa de Candy.

Karen – Candy –dijo frunciendo el ceño- porque lo crees.

Caitlyn – estoy segura que tuvieron algún tipo de discusión; Terry también estaba empapado, hasta de su cabello caían sin cesar las gotas de agua.

Eleanor – como dices –dijo sorprendida.

Karen – tienes razón, estuvo con ella –dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Caitlyn – no es necesario que lo digas de esa manera –dijo seriamente.

Eleanor – pero que pudo haber pasado entre ellos para que Terry se encerrara en la biblioteca.

Caitlyn – no lo sé, solo te digo que si le pasa algo a Terry por su culpa no se lo voy a perdonar.

Karen – Candy jamás le haría daño a Terry –dijo interrumpiéndola- él la ama…tienen un hijo así que deja de decir tonterías –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Eleanor – Karen por favor.

Caitlyn – no me hables así.

Karen – voy a hablar con Terry –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Caitlyn – pero no quiere hablar con nadie…me sacó de la biblioteca.

Karen – conmigo no lo hará –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Caitlyn – pero que –dijo furiosamente al verla salir.

Eleanor – déjala.

Caitlyn – no logrará que.

Eleanor – ella es su mejor amiga y la única que logrará que le diga que fue lo que sucedió.

Caitlyn – como dices –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- como puede confiárselo a Karen yo soy su prometida.

Eleanor – desapareciste por mucho tiempo, lo abandonaste lo dejaste muy triste…Karen es como una hermana para Terry desde el principio lo ha apoyado; ahora solo nos queda confiar en ella.

Caitlyn – está bien como tú digas –dijo cruzándose de brazos- no puedo creerlo –dijo así misma.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey.**

Alex – ven mamá –dijo jalándola de la mano a toda prisa.

Candy – a donde me llevas –dijo caminando tras él.

Alex – tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Candy – una sorpresa.

Alex – si ya verás –dijo deteniendo su paso frente a la puerta del salón, para luego abrirla- esta es tu sorpresa –le dijo al oído señalando al hombre que se encontraba ahí.

Candy – Michael –dijo sorprendida al notar de quien se trataba, reconociéndolo inmediatamente solo con verlo de espaldas, pronto vinieron a su memoria los recuerdos de cuando volvió a encontrarse con él años atrás en el hospital de Chicago y cuando lo confundió con Anthony al verlo frente a ella, tenía un parecido indiscutible con su primo… los mismos dulces ojos azul mar, su tierna sonrisa; a quien con el pasar de los años había tomado un cariño y admiración por su trabajo en la guerra, quien ha sido el mejor amigo de su hijo, ese mismo hombre que alguna vez despertó en ella sentimientos que dormían en lo más profundo de su interior.

Michael – hola Candy –dijo volteándose mirándola fijamente sonriéndole- tan hermosa como siempre –dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraba ella, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

Candy – no esperaba verte aquí –dijo sonriéndole- ha sido una verdadera sorpresa –dijo para luego ver a su hijo quien sonreía.

Michael – lo sé, vine por un pedido especial –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – especial –dijo frunciendo el ceño desconociendo de qué se trataba.

Alex – no crees que es genial que esté aquí –dijo interrumpiendo.

Candy – claro –dijo sonriendo.

Michael – tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Candy – creo que sí, como está todo por allá.

Michael – muy bien todo en orden –dijo sonriendo- tus pacientes te extrañan.

Candy – oohh yo también.

Michael – te han enviado algunas tarjetas y cartas.

Candy – en serio –dijo sonriendo.

Michael – claro, las tengo acá –dijo señalando hacia adentro- ven voy a dártelas.

Candy – gracias –dijo entrando al lugar.

Ann – que haces Alex –dijo en voz baja tras él.

Alex – nada…solo observaba –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Stear – vamos a jugar quieren.

Alex – está bien.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester.**

Karen – hasta cuando vas a dejar de beber Terry –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Terry – pedí que me dejaran solo –dijo volteando su mirada hacia ella.

Karen – lo sé –dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones- pero no soy cualquier persona o sí –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – supongo que no –dijo dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

Karen – has bebido mucho, acaso estás ebrio –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry - solo un poco –dijo haciendo seña con los dedos- hace mucho que no tomaba asi solo quise divertirme un poquito.

Karen – divertirte u olvidar.

Terry – olvidar supongo –dijo suspirando.

Karen – que pasa Terry.

Terry – pasa que sigo enamorado como un chiquillo de la pecosa –dijo sin titubear, para luego servirse otro trago.

Karen – eso no es algo nuevo.

Terry – talvez no –dijo dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

Karen – no me digas que por eso bebes…que pasó entre ustedes, parece que fueron a dar un paseo bajo la lluvia.

Terry – algo de eso –dijo sonriendo de lado- no se te escapa nada cierto –dijo sentándose frente a ella.

Karen – no…y no me iré hasta que me digas que te pasa, porque estas actuando así.

Terry – solo deseo olvidar.

Karen – como crees que vas a hacerlo bebiendo…no lo has hecho por años dude que logres hacerlo tan fácil.

Terry – me conoces bien no.

Karen – claro…entonces –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Terry – la bese, la tome a la fuerza.

Karen – como dices, porque lo hiciste.

Terry – se veía muy hermosa…no me pude resistir más los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente y.

Karen – no se supone que vas a casarte –dijo interrumpiéndolo- se te olvida que horas atrás gritaste a los cuatro vientos tu compromiso delante de Candy y Alex como si fuera algo sin importancia.

Terry – y lo es.

Karen – disculpa –dijo frunciendo el ceño- no me digas que lo haces por despecho.

Terry – talvez –dijo levantando los hombros.

Karen – Terry –dijo seriamente- no estas demasiado grandecito para que estés jugando de esa manera con los sentimientos de las personas.

Terry – sabes Caitlyn hizo lo mismo que Candy –dijo interrumpiéndola al mismo tiempo que daba un sorbo a su vaso.

Karen – de que hablas.

Terry – me abandonó cuando más la necesitaba, cuando creía que había olvidado todo mi pasado, cuando lo que hizo fue volverme a recordarlo…se fue de la misma forma que Candy –dijo sonriendo de lado- solo me dejo una nota, parece que no solo el parecido tienen en común…sabes que es lo más raro.

Karen – no –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Terry – no sentí nada –dijo seriamente- no me molesto, mucho menos me dolió su partida simplemente creo que no le tome la importancia que debía; pero en cambio –dijo quedándose en silencio.

Karen – con Candy fue todo lo contrario no –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Terry – si –dijo suspirando- y tu bien lo sabes.

Karen – claro –dijo levantándose de su lugar acercándose a él, agachándose quedando al frente- no cometas una tontería casándote con quien no amas solo por despecho, harás tu vida infeliz Terry, acaso ya se te olvido lo que pasó con Susana quieres lo mismo.

Terry – creo que no nací para ser feliz.

Karen – no digas eso, recuerda que tienes un hijo con el amor de tu vida…vas a dejar ir esta nueva oportunidad de estar con ellos por resentimiento –dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos- se que l forma en que actuo Candy no fue la mejor pero ya es hora que la perdones no.

Terry – bueno.

Karen - piénsalo quieres –dijo dándole un beso en la frente- sabes que me preocupo por ti y quiero verte feliz.

Terry – lo seré no te preocupes.

Karen – eso espero…ahora deja eso –dijo quitándole el vaso de las manos.

Terry – oye –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Karen – que te parece si te llevo a darte un baño.

Terry – no lo necesito estoy bien.

Karen – anda vamos verás que será divertido –dijo tomándolo de la mano- en mi habitación tengo una botella de tu whisky favorito que traje de New York.

Terry – así y porque no me lo habías dado –dijo levantándose apoyándose en su amiga.

Karen – entonces vamos.

Terry – claro no quiero perderme ese obsequio –dijo saliendo con ella del lugar.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

Candy – vaya todo es maravilloso –dijo guardando las cartas y tarjetas- gracias por traerlas.

Michael – no fue nada –dijo sonriéndole – y dime como te ha ido…has disfrutado tus vacaciones.

Candy – como no te imaginas –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Michael – que pasa no te noto convencida.

Candy – no es eso, es que han pasado tantas cosas -dijo suspirando.

Michael – y puedo saber de qué se trata.

Candy – si eres mi amigo no –dijo sonriendo.

Michael – claro tu amigo.

Candy – bueno es que cuando venimos a Escocia no imagine que.

Lizzie – siento interrumpir pero ya está lista la cena, por favor pasen al comedor.

Michael – está bien gracias –dijo levantándose de su lugar ofreciéndole la mano a Candy.

Candy – gracias –dijo recibiéndola.

Michael – sabes me gustaría mucho que me enseñaras el lugar.

Candy – claro será un gusto –dijo al mismo tiempo que caminaban juntos- no sabes lo hermoso que es.

Michael – lo imagino, es la primera vez que vengo a Escocia.

Candy – que te parece si vamos mañana temprano a montar a caballo…supongo que sabes hacerlo.

Michael – claro, me encantará ir contigo.

Candy – entonces no se diga más, así será.

Michael – y luego hablaremos.

Candy – por supuesto.

Alex – perfecto –dijo en silencio, mientras se escondía tras la puerta- todo está saliendo a la perfección, ahora solo necesito que se encuentren –dijo así mismo.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester.**

Terry – mamá sabes dónde está mi bata –dijo ingresando al salón únicamente con una toalla en la cintura, mostrando su torso desnudo.

Eleanor – Terry –dijo sorprendida al verlo ahí.

Caitlyn – mi amor –dijo acercándose a él- ya estas bien.

Terry – si gracias –dijo seriamente- entonces vas a decirme donde está mi bata.

Eleanor – bueno…se la preste a ella.

Terry – de quien hablas.

Eleanor – se la preste a Candy.

Caitlyn – queee –dijo sorprendida mirando a su suegra.

Terry – como –dijo frunciendo el ceño- le prestaste mi bata.

Eleanor – si, estaba mojada y podría resfriarse…prometió devolverla pronto.

Terry – si claro, bueno está bien –dijo pasando la mano por su cabello- entonces voy a cambiarme.

Caitlyn – quieres que te lleve algo de té.

Terry – no es necesario gracias –dijo saliendo del lugar- y no tengo hambre así que iré a dormir de una vez.

Eleanor – vaya al parecer Karen logro sacarlo de ahí.

Caitlyn – eso parece –dijo sentándose en el sillón- cómo pudiste darle la bata de Terry a esa –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento.

Eleanor – es la madre de su hijo era lo mínimo que haría por ella.

Caitlyn – pero porque la de él, pudiste haberle dado la tuya –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Eleanor - si me disculpas iré a ver cómo va la cena –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Caitlyn – si claro…la madre de su hijo –dijo en tono de burla- porque vino a aparecer precisamente ahora.

Días después, el calor de verano cada vez era más intenso, lo que obligaba a todos a salir al bosque o al lago y poder refrescarse, muchos hacían picnic afuera, otros cabalgaban por los alrededores, otros nadaban pero siempre conviviendo como la familia que eran.

Michael – vaya que hermoso lugar –dijo deteniendo su paso, para luego bajarse de su caballo.

Candy – si que lo es –dijo tras él.

Michael – nunca imagine ver lugares como este –dijo amarrando la yegua al árbol cercano.

Candy – es un paraíso perdido –dijo suspirando.

Michael – si claro, ven te ayudo –dijo tomándola de la cintura a Candy bajándola lentamente quedando frente a él.

Candy – Michael –dijo suspirando al notar su mirada- no me veas así.

Michael – así como –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – así –dijo recordando- se parece tanto a Anthony…su cabello, sus ojos; si tan solo viviera –dijo así misma aspirando el aroma de su loción.

Michael – el sol te ha dado un hermoso bronceado –dijo tomándola de las manos.

Candy – tú crees –dijo sonrojándose.

Michael – claro, te ves más hermosa que nunca –dijo acariciándole el rostro.

Candy – gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Michael – y dime aun es propiedad de Albert este lugar –dijo volteándose caminando sin soltar la mano de ella, fijando su mirada en el lago que tenía al frente.

Candy – no está pertenece a –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- al duque que vive por allá.

Michael – espero que no estemos invadiendo propiedad privada.

Terry – si lo están –dijo furiosamente tras ellos.

Candy – Terry –dijo volteando su mirada sorprendida al verlo.

Michael – lo siento señor no lo sabíamos, ya nos íbamos.

Terry – hola Candy –dijo caminando hacia donde estaban ellos.

Candy – hola –dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – que modales los tuyos, no me presentas a tu amigo –dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Michael – lo conoces –dijo mirándola.

Candy – si –dijo sin dejar de sentirse nerviosa- él es.

Terry – Terrence Grandchester –dijo directamente.

Michael – como –dijo sorprendido- Candy – dijo para verla.

Candy – Michael quería decírtelo pero –dijo en forma de susurro.

Michael – no te preocupes –dijo sonriéndole- hablaremos luego en casa quieres.

Candy – si…el doctor Michael Girard.

Terry – que no puede presentarse solo –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Michael – mucho gusto señor Grandchester –dijo dando un paso hacia el ofreciéndole la mano.

Terry – mucho gusto –dijo aceptando el saludo estrechando la mano del joven con fuerza, notándose una tensión entre los dos.

Candy – Terry –dijo seriamente al ver la expresión de su rostro.

Terry – y dime de donde la conoces –dijo deshaciendo el saludo.

Michael – desde hace mucho tiempo y.

Candy – no tienes por qué darle explicaciones –dijo interrumpiéndolo para luego darle la mano.

Michael – Candy –dijo sorprendido al ver la reacción de ella

Terry – tienes razón no me debes explicación alguna –dijo seriamente

Caitlyn – querido ya está todo listo –dijo quedándose en silencio al notar a los que se encontraban ahí- disculpen.

Terry – bien vámonos.

Caitlyn – hola Candy.

Candy – hola –dijo secamente al notar la presencia de ella.

Michael – creo que es mejor que nos vayamos –dijo mirándola.

Candy – si –dijo subiendo al caballo con la ayuda de él; mientras que unos ojos azul zafiro captaban cada movimiento de la pareja.

Michael – sentimos mucho importunarlo señor Grandchester –dijo subiendo a su caballo.

Terry – está bien olvídalo –dijo seriamente- en un futuro todo esto será de Alex –dijo señalando

Michael – ya lo creo, déjeme decirle que Alex es un chico maravilloso, y Candy es una excelente madre y muy hermosa por cierto –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – sabes de mí y conoces a mi hijo –dijo sorprendido.

Michael – si claro desde hace mucho tiempo.

Candy – vámonos ya quieres –dijo interrumpiéndolo nuevamente.

Michael – si, que este bien señor…señorita –dijo haciendo una leve reverencia para luego salir del lugar.

Caitlyn – vamos Terry –dijo tomando su mano.

Terry – ya no tengo apetito.

Caitlyn – pero he traído todo lo que te gusta.

Terry – volvamos a casa quieres –dijo soltando su mano.

Caitlyn – pero –dijo al verlo caminar en dirección opuesta- cada vez que la ve siempre es tan frío conmigo –dijo cerrando sus manos- cuando estamos solos es muy dulce no lo entiendo.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Candy – lo siento Michael debí contártelo desde el principio.

Michael – no te preocupes, y que pasó.

Candy – muchas cosas, pero prometo contarte todo cuando lleguemos a casa quieres.

Michael – claro que sí, sabes lo importante que eres para mí.

Candy – Michael yo –dijo sonrojándose.

Michael – ya se, ahora me doy cuenta porque nunca lo has olvidado; y viéndolo bien Alex tiene mucho de él.

Candy – si lo sé, cada gesto, cada palabra…hasta su carácter imposible –dijo sonriendo.

Michael – ya lo creo, galopamos.

Candy – sí.

Michael – llegaré antes que tú.

Candy – eso lo veremos.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester.**

Ann – me alegro saber que estés mejor.

Charlie – gracias por venir.

Stear – Alex insistió en que viniéramos.

Alex – cállate Stear –dijo codeándolo.

Stear – oye –dijo quejándose.

Beth – lo suponía –dijo sonriendo.

Charlie – Candy me ayudó mucho –dijo sonriendo.

Alex – mi madre es un excelente médico –dijo orgulloso- tal y como yo lo seré en un futuro.

Karen – chicos les he traído una deliciosa limonada –dijo entrando al lugar, llevando consigo una bandeja con una jarra y varios vasos.

Charlie – gracias mamá.

Karen – sigan platicando –dijo dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita- yo me voy para que estén cómodos.

Alex – no te preocupes puedes quedarte si gustas.

Karen – no creo que sea bien visto que una mujer como yo esté con unos chicos –dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que servía la bebida en los vasos.

Beth – no digas eso tía Karen tu sabes que –dijo quedándose en silencio al escuchar las voces de afuera.

Caitlyn – pero yo te preparé todo no es justo que lo desprecies –dijo alzando la voz.

Terry – no lo estoy despreciando es solo que no tengo apetito –dijo alzando la voz.

Caitlyn – es por ella verdad…siempre ella.

Terry – no digas tonterías.

Caitlyn – no voy a permitirlo me entiendes –dijo furiosamente- que estés cerca de ella solo por tu hijo.

Terry – no metas a Alex en esto.

Caitlyn – he dicho que.

Alex – papá –dijo seriamente al verlo.

Terry – Alex no esperaba verte por aquí –dijo sorprendido.

Alex – lo sé, estás hablando de mamá –dijo mirándola a ella.

Terry – como dices.

Caitlyn – dile a tu madre que se aleje de él, Terry no la ama que lo entienda de una vez por todas…vamos a casarnos y espero que no se vuelta a interponer en nuestro camino –dijo furiosamente para luego subir a su habitación.

Alex – como se atreve a hablar así de mi madre –dijo cerrando los puños con furia.

Terry – no le hagas caso.

Alex – la defiendes –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Terry – claro que no.

Alex – es verdad entonces…ya no amas a mamá por eso vas a casarte con esa –dijo furiosamente.

Terry – hijo yo.

Beth – Alex cálmate –dijo tras él.

Eleanor – que pasa aquí –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Alex – contesta –dijo furiosamente.

Terry – no tienes ningún derecho en decirme que debo o no hacer, voy a casarme supongo que tu madre también lo hará con ese doctorcito –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Alex – hablas de Michael.

Terry – así se llama no.

Alex – hace mucho que mamá sale con él –dijo sonriendo de lado- y sabes se parece tanto al tío Anthony.

Terry – Anthony –dijo seriamente.

Alex – lo siento…lo había olvidado nunca lo conociste cierto –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – como puedes decir eso.

Alex – apruebo esa relación –dijo sin titubear.

Terry – queeee –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Alex – siempre aprobé que Michael cortejara a mi madre.

Terry – no me interesa que –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Alex – al igual que a ella no le interesa tus movidas con mujerzuelas.

Terry – como te atreves –dijo dándole un golpe en el rostro.

Eleanor – Terry –dijo poniendo sus manos en la cara al ver lo sucedido.

Beth – noooo –dijo gritando.

Alex – ya estas contento no –dijo furiosamente al mismo tiempo que una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro.

Terry – hijo yo –dijo al ver su mano- perdóname no quise.

Alex – sabes mi respuesta es no…no quiero que te me acerques ni a mamá; mi encuentro contigo no fue lo que esperé no sé si valió la pena o no –dijo saliendo del lugar apresuradamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí fuertemente.

Eleanor – que has hecho Terry –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – yo…yo –dijo sin poder creer lo dicho por su hijo.

Beth – eres malo Terry –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Ann – Stear – espera Alex –dijeron al unisonido corriendo tras él.

Terry – mamá yo.

Karen – esa no era lo forma Terry de tratar a tu hijo…que te pasa –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Terry – no me digan nada –dijo mirándolas furiosamente- no quiero que nadie me interrumpa ni me moleste –dijo caminando hacia la biblioteca- y eso te incluye a ti Klaise –dijo cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Karen – como quieras –dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – que fue lo que pasó.

Karen – ven te contaré.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Beth – Alex por favor no llores –dijo tras él- te prometo que –dijo al ver la expresión del chico- que pasa porque estas sonriendo.

Alex – no te das cuenta todo salió a la perfección –dijo limpiando su rostro.

Beth – a que te refieres.

Ann – Alex.

Stear – Alex espera –dijeron tras él.

Ann – estás bien.

Alex – si no te preocupes, si que pega fuerte papá –dijo sobando su mejilla.

Stear – no crees que te pasaste.

Beth – un momento quieren explicarme que está pasando –dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura.

Alex – no te pongas así –dijo agarrándola de los hombros- es solo un plan.

Beth – plan –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Ann – se le ocurrió algo que creo muy tonto.

Stear – no le hagas caso Alex.

Beth – entonces.

Alex – es solo para poner celoso a Terry.

Beth – como dices.

Alex – y por lo visto funcionó.

Beth – dejaste que Terry te golpeara solo por un plan –dijo levantando la ceja- eres un tonto –dijo golpeándolo en el pecho.

Alex – oye.

Beth – te mereces eso y más; no te imaginas como me preocupe por ti.

Alex – lo siento, debí habértelo dicho antes…pero también estaba defendiendo a mamá de esa mujer quien se cree –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Beth – si claro.

Alex – acaso no entiendes que lo que quiero es unirlos de nuevo.

Ann – queremos ver feliz a la tia Candy.

Stear – que sean una familia, me entiendes.

Beth – si pero hacer este tipo de cosas creo que.

Ann – no te hagas la mosquita muerta amiga –dijo sonriendo de lado- tu tampoco eres una santa.

Beth – bueno.

Ann – me has contado muchas veces las travesuras que hacías para espantarle las novias Terry.

Beth – si tienes razón –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Alex – entonces.

Beth – cuenta conmigo –dijo dándole la mano.

Alex – perfecto.

Stear – aún hay mucho que hacer.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey.**

Candy – y eso es todo –dijo dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

Michael – vaya…nunca creí que se encontrarían de nuevo.

Candy – yo tampoco pero.

Michael – y cómo te sientes.

Candy – no lo sé, supongo que tengo miedo.

Michael – miedo porque.

Candy – que quiera apartar a Alex de mí.

Michael – no podrá hacerlo, ya es todo un jovencito el mismo puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

Candy – bueno si, tienes razón…pero también ya inicio los trámites para darle su apellido.

Michael – no te preocupes, sabes que pase lo que pase siempre cuentas conmigo.

Candy – gracias.

Lizzie – la cena está lista –dijo ingresando a su lugar.

Annie – y los chicos aún no han venido.

Alex – mamá –dijo ingresando al lugar corriendo hacia ella.

Candy – hijo que te pasa –dijo al ver el semblante del chico.

Alex – es que Terry…Terry –dijo seriamente.

Candy – que pasa con Terry.

Alex – bueno –dijo volteando su rostro enseñándolo la marca rojiza que tenía en su mejilla.

Candy – como –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- como…se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima –dijo furiosamente.

Michael – tranquilízate Candy –dijo al ver la expresión de ella en su rostro.

Candy – como quieres que lo haga.

Annie – oohh por Dios –dijo tapando su boca con sus manos.

Lizzie – no puede ser posible.

Michael – creo que es mejor que los dejemos solos –dijo mirando a la chicas.

Annie – pero.

Lizzie – vamos, tienen que hablar; luego Candy nos dirá –dijo sacando a su amiga del lugar.

Candy – porque…porque –dijo empuñando sus manos con furia- como se atrevió…como pudo.

Alex – discutimos y.

Candy – pero no tenía por qué golpearte…eso no se lo voy a perdonar; conmigo puede hacer lo que quiera pero a ti no.

Alex – no te enojes mamá.

Candy – como quieres que no lo haga, yo nunca te levante la mano de esa manera…y que se cree que solo por el hecho de haberte encontrado puede hacerlo.

Alex – por favor mamá no hagas nada, no le digas nada…solo actuó por.

Candy – Terry me va a escuchar –dijo saliendo del lugar rápidamente.

Alex – espera mamá –dijo tras ella.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester.**

Eleanor – aún sigue encerrado –dijo preocupada.

Beth – déjalo mamá él sabe lo que hace ya está grandecito no.

Eleanor – no hables así de tu hermano.

Beth – lo siento pero es cierto no.

Eleanor – sí.

Beth – no tenía por qué golpear a Alex, imagínate cuando se entere Candy.

Eleanor – no quiero ni pensarlo –dijo poniendo sus manos en la boca.

Beth – bueno iré a dormir –dijo acercándose a su madre.

Eleanor – que descanses –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Beth – tú también mamá –dijo sonriendo para luego salir del lugar.

Caitlyn – hola Beth –dijo topándose con ella, sin recibir respuesta de la chica- aún está ahí –dijo asomándose por el lugar.

Eleanor – si –dijo sentándose frente a la chimenea.

Caitlyn – no puede ser que cada vez que la vea a ella se comporte de esa manera.

Eleanor – acaso no te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste –dijo mirándola seriamente.

Caitlyn – yo.

Eleanor – provocaste una discusión entre Alex y Terry.

Caitlyn – pero solo dije la verdad.

Eleanor – guárdate tus opiniones quieres –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Caitlyn – Eleanor –dijo sorprendida al ver la reacción de ella.

Eleanor – buenas noches –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Caitlyn – vaya no entiendo –dijo así misma viéndola salir.

Karen – supongo que ahora estarás contenta –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Caitlyn – como dices –dijo mirándola fijamente- tú también.

Karen – por tu culpa Terry golpeó a Alex –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Caitlyn – que…por mi culpa –dijo sorprendida.

Karen – sí.

Caitlyn – si lo hizo fue porque lo merecía no.

Karen – no sirve de nada hablar contigo –dijo dándole la espalda saliendo del lugar.

Caitlyn – vaya ahora todos en esta casa están en mi contra –dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura- bueno al final que me importa, pero –dijo pensativamente- que habrá sucedió para que Terry golpeará a Alex.

Continuará…


	18. CAPITULO 18 UNA OPORTUNIDAD

**Hola les dejo un capitulo más…como les dije anteriormente estamos en la recta final de esta historia, les agradezco muchos sus comentarios asi que no olviden dejar sus reviews que lo disfruten nos leemos en el siguiente se les quiere Angie**

 **El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

 **CAPITULO 18**

 **UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

 **Escocia**

Albert – si quieres mañana lo arreglaras…será lo mejor.

Candy – lo mejor…no sé si pueda esperar –dijo furiosa, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como una leona enjaulada.

Albert – estás demasiado alterada ahora –dijo observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Candy – como no quieres que lo esté –dijo frunciendo el ceño- golpeo a mi hijo no voy a perdonárselo.

Albert – sé que lo que hizo no fue correcto…pero piensa tuvo que haber tenido sus razones.

Candy – como dices –dijo sorprendida por las palabras de su protector- estás defendiéndolo…pensé que.

Albert – claro que no, no defiendo a Terry, pero creo que Alex tendrá que explicarte con detalle que fue lo que ocurrió no lo que pudo haber pasado en verdad.

Candy – no me importan los detalles –dijo caminando de un lado a otro.

Albert – quieres calmarte de una vez por todas –dijo alzando la voz- no vas a arreglar nada si te pones así.

Candy – Albert –dijo sorprendida al escucharlo, deteniendo su paso.

Albert – por lo pronto es mejor que vayas a dormir –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

Candy – está bien –dijo cabizbaja- perdóname Albert yo.

Albert – vamos a dormir quieres –dijo tomándola de la mano- me prometes que no te escaparás.

Candy – no lo haré –dijo suspirando.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Ann – creo que esta vez te pasaste Alex.

Stear - tiene razón mi hermana.

Alex – lo creen –dijo pensativamente- no pensé que mamá se pondría así –dijo seriamente al verla discutir con Albert en el jardín- estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a Terry, por eso tuve que ir por Albert.

Ann – era lógico que la tía Candy reaccionara así, eres tu bebe no –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Alex – yo solo quería provocar los celos de ambos, pero creo que todo se me ha salido de las manos.

Stear – mejor vayamos a dormir, mañana pensaremos en cómo arreglar todo esto.

Alex – tienes razón.

Ann – y que va a pasar con Michael.

Alex – no lo sé.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la villa.**

Albert – que descanses –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy – gracias –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para luego recostarse- porque Terry…porque –dijo aún enojada por lo sucedido- creo que mejor tomaré un baño –dijo caminando hacia el lugar enciendo la ducha- oohh la bata que me prestó Eleanor olvide enviarla –dijo al verla colgada ahí- tengo que devolvérsela –dijo tomándola en sus manos- es tan suave…su aroma y –dijo quedándose en silencio al ver las iniciales que aparecían ahí- T.G. –dijo repasando con sus dedos el delicado bordado azul- no puede ser está bata es de –dijo sorprendida- será posible que sea la de Terry –dijo sin dejar de observar las letras- pero Eleanor me dijo que…bueno en realidad nunca me dijo de quien era, pero porque me la dio a mí –dijo sonriendo de lado- Eleanor tendrá que explicármelo personalmente.

El agua de la tina ya estaba lista, se despojó de todas sus prendas sintiendo la necesidad de descansar en esa deliciosa agua fresca, se introdujo completamente a la tina; recostó su cabeza fijando su mirada al techo para luego por unos instantes cerrar los ojos, realmente no supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí pero lo noto al ver las arrugas en las yemas de sus dedos, se levantó tomando una toalla para secar su cabello colocándosela para absorber toda el agua; de nuevo poso su mirada en la bata que había dejado ahí mirando fijamente las letras bordadas en ella, pronto sintió la necesidad de volver a colocarla sobre su cuerpo, sin pensarlo más lo hizo…era demasiado grande para ella se dio cuenta al meter sus brazos en las mangas, en lo largo que le quedaba y las dos vueltas que tuvo que darle a la cinta para poder ajustarla a su cintura…en un instante sintió el aroma a maderas de su loción era indiscutiblemente no reconocerlo, estaba segura que era el mismo que habia usado siempre; pronto sus brazos se cruzaron abrazándose a sí misma, el calor del cuerpo de Terry aún podría sentirlo en la tela; al mismo tiempo imaginaba como se vería él con esa bata, vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de aquella noche de invierno y el sentimiento invadió su corazón, una silenciosa lagrima caía por su rostro, se dirigió a la cama arropándose sin quitarse la bata; se acostó mientras recordaba todo de él desde que lo vió la primera vez a bordo del Mauritania hasta el día que anuncio su repentino compromiso, se preguntó porque lo hacía; Terry no era de las personas que tomaba una decisión tan precipitada…o talvez no la sea se preguntó mil veces, y sin darse cuenta cayó en un profundo sueño que ni los mismísimos ángeles fueron capaz de despertarla.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester**

Terry – buenos días –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Karen – querrás decir buenas tardes –dijo señalando el reloj, mostrando que pasaba del medio día.

Terry – mmm no me di cuenta –dijo tocándose la sien, para luego sentarse frente a su amiga.

Karen – creo que vas a necesitar esto –dijo pasándole un vaso de agua con una pastilla.

Terry – gracias –dijo levantando la mirada- y donde está mamá.

Karen – fue al pueblo.

Terry – mmm bueno –dijo dándole un sorbo a su vaso- y Beth.

Karen – está jugando afuera con Charlie.

Terry – bien.

Karen – quieres que te traigan algo de comer.

Terry – no tengo apetito.

Karen – no has probado alimento desde ayer, enfermaras.

Terry - estoy bien no te preocupes –dijo tocándose la sien- solo me duele la cabeza.

Karen – como tú digas –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Terry – que fue lo que hice –dijo mirándola fijamente- en verdad no quise hacerlo pero me moleste tanto que.

Karen – lo golpeaste Terry.

Terry – si lo sé, no es necesario que me lo repitas –dijo tocándose la sien, sintiendo un calor emerger desde su interior- tengo que pedirle perdón.

Karen – sería lo mejor; a estas alturas Candy ya se ha enterado.

Terry – lo sé, yno me lo perdonara cierto.

Karen – no lo sé, tendrás que ir a averiguarlo.

Terry – tienes razón –dijo levantándose de su lugar- iré ahora mismo.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar**

Mark – Candy –dijo sorprendido.

Candy – hola Mark –dijo parada tras la reja.

Mark – no esperaba verte aquí –dijo acercándose donde se encontraba ella.

Candy – lo sé –dijo sonriendo.

Mark – pasa –dijo abriendo la reja.

Candy – gracias –dijo ingresando- y como has estado.

Mark – muy bien gracias.

Candy – me alegra escucharlo, sabes si está Terry en casa.

Mark – si.

Candy – y los demás –dijo mirando alrededor.

Mark – la señora Eleanor fue al pueblo con mamá; Beth y Charlie juegan atrás…y bueno la señorita Caitlyn está en el jardín, solo Karen está adentro de la casa.

Candy – así –dijo levantando la ceja, fijando su mirada hacia otro lugar- bien, puedo entrar.

Mark – claro porque no –dijo sonriendo- eres como la dueña de la villa no –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – si como no –dijo seriamente.

Mark – mamá no está pero puedo llevarte algo de beber.

Candy – no te preocupes, no tardaré mucho –dijo caminando hacia la puerta principal.

Mark – bueno como digas –dijo mirándola fijamente notando la actitud diferente de ella- por que se ve tan tensa.

* * *

 **Adentro de la villa**

Caitlyn – querido despertaste –dijo acercándose a él.

Terry – sí.

Caitlyn – ya te sientes mejor.

Terry – si claro –dijo levantando la ceja.

Caitlyn – a dónde vas.

Terry – saldré un momento –dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Karen – quieres que te acompañe.

Caitlyn – yo lo acompañaré –dijo parándose frente a Karen.

Karen – iras con ella, piensas que es lo mejor –dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Terry – como crees, quiero buscarlos yo mismo…solo –dijo mirando a su prometida- no necesito que me acompañe nadie.

Candy – no tendrás que ir muy lejos –dijo tras él al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Terry – Candy –dijo sorprendido al verla.

Karen – hola Candy –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al verla.

Candy – hola Karen –dijo sin apartar la vista de él.

Caitlyn – tu aquí –dijo seriamente- que buscas.

Terry – que bueno que has venido –dijo dando un paso hacia ella.

Candy – en serio crees que haya sido buena idea que viniera a buscarte –dijo seriamente.

Caitlyn – un momento que pasa aquí –dijo mirándolos a ambos.

Karen – no te metas quieres.

Caitlyn – todo lo que tiene que ver con Terry me importa.

Karen – pero a él no le importas –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Caitlyn - y tú que quieres con él acaso no has entendido que no quiere nada contigo –dijo parándose frente a una Candy furiosa- es mi prometido.

Candy – no lo busco por lo que crees…puedes quedártelo si quieres, no lo necesito.

Terry – Candy –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al escucharla.

Karen – vaya –dijo asi misma sonriendo de lado- está hecha una fiera.

Candy - ahora que recuerdo tu tuviste que ver en esto cierto –dijo levantando la ceja.

Caitlyn – de que hablas.

Candy – de lo que paso con mi hijo –dijo furiosamente.

Caitlyn – aahh eso –dijo sin darle importancia- es solo un chico malcriado que necesitan que lo eduquen.

Candy – no hables así de Alex no lo conoces.

Caitlyn – talvez no lo conozco…pero si actúa y se comporta así así es porque su madre es una mentirosa.

Candy – cállate –dijo furiosa.

Caitlyn – no eres buen ejemplo para tu hijo.

Candy – no me conoces, no tienes derecho a decirme eso.

Caitlyn – crees que me intimidas, pues no…tengo más clase que tú.

Candy – una dama se mide por el valor de sus actos y no por lo que aparenta ser –dijo levantando la ceja.

Caitlyn - eres una cualquiera –dijo sonriendo de lado- que se divierte plácidamente con cualquier hombre.

Candy – te dije que te callarás –dijo acercándose a ella- además no te permito que me hables así –dijo dándole una cachetada, para luego írsele encima tomándola del pelo sin contener su furia.

Karen – espera Candy –dijo tratando de separarla de la otra chica.

Candy – déjame Karen –dijo mientras seguía jaloneando a Cailtyn, logrando despeinarla y jalarle las ropas.

Terry – no te permito que te expreses así de Candy –dijo frunciendo el ceño, separando a Cailtyn tomándola del brazo.

Caitlyn – que estas defendiéndola –dijo soltándose bruscamente de su agarre- me ha golpeado, me ha insultado, es una corriente cómo pudiste fijarte en semejante cosa.

Terry – esa cosa como la llamas es mejor que tú.

Caitlyn – Terry –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- como puedes decir eso, no me compares.

Terry – no lo hago, nunca te compararé con Candy –dijo mirándola.

Caitlyn – pero me ha golpeado y tú.

Terry - porque tú fuiste quien le faltó al respeto…y te lo repito de nuevo no vuelvas a expresarte así de ella quieres –dijo frunciendo el ceño- y mucho menos te atrevas mencionar a Alex.

Caitlyn – Terry.

Terry – vamos a la biblioteca –dijo tomando del brazo a Candy.

Candy – no me toques –dijo moviendo el brazo.

Terry – está bien -dijo levantando las manos- ahí podremos hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

Candy – bien –dijo caminando hacia el lugar.

Terry – Karen.

Karen – dime.

Terry – asegúrate que nadie nos interrumpa está claro, y eso incluye a todos…me harías ese favor.

Karen – claro cuenta con eso, pero que harás.

Terry – luego te cuento –dijo guiñándole el ojo, para luego caminar ingresando al lugar.

Karen – ayy Terry que harás –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Caitlyn – como puedes solaparle esto.

Karen – sabes que cállate quieres –dijo dándole la espalda.

Caitlyn – esta me las vas a pagar –dijo saliendo del lugar a toda prisa.

Terry – te ofrezco algo –dijo ingresando al lugar para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Candy – no gracias yo no bebo –dijo cruzando los brazos, dejando su bolso sobre la mesita.

Terry – está bien como tú quieras –dijo sirviéndose un vaso de whisky.

Candy – supongo que sabes a que he venido –dijo seriamente.

Terry – si lo sé.

Candy – cómo pudiste –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Terry – perdóname no fue mi intención –dijo directamente.

Candy – como –dijo sorprendida al escucharlo.

Terry – perdóname…perdí la cordura por un momento, pero Alex me dio motivos para enojarme y.

Candy – él me lo ha explicado todo.

Terry – así –dijo mirándola.

Candy – sí, me dijo que él te falto al respeto por defenderme; aun así no me gusta que lo hayas golpeado…yo nunca lo he hecho quien te crees para.

Terry – se te olvida que soy su padre –dijo interrumpiéndola al mismo tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su bebida- o también has mentido en eso.

Candy – claro que no –dijo mirándolo fijamente- como te atreves a decir eso yo nunca.

Terry – entonces –dijo interrumpiéndola- no hubo alguien más…quiero decir –dijo acercándose a ella- alguien que se te acercara tanto que.

Candy – por quien me tomas, quien crees que soy…y sé que tratas de decir –dijo interrumpiéndolo- además no estamos hablando de mi vida privada…es por Alex que estoy aquí –dijo nerviosamente al verlo acercarse a ella.

Terry – estás segura que a eso has venido.

Candy – por supuesto, velo por la integridad de él…amo a mi hijo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – y quien te ha dicho que yo no me preocupo por él…y también lo amo.

Candy – no lo dudo –dijo nerviosamente- quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

Terry – a un acuerdo –dijo deteniendo su paso al mismo tiempo que levantaba la ceja.

Candy – sí, quiero que Alex se quede conmigo.

Terry – mmm y que tanto estarías dispuesta a hacer para lograrlo –dijo acercándose a ella nuevamente.

Candy – cualquier cosa con tal de que no te lo lleves –dijo seriamente.

Terry – bien me agrada –dijo sonriendo de lado, mirándola fijamente notando un brillo en esos ojos verde esmeralda tan diferente a lo que conocía- entonces veamos los términos del acuerdo.

Candy – bueno –dijo nerviosamente dando algunos pasos atrás, topándose con la pared.

Terry – dime entonces –dijo encerrándola con sus brazos- que estas dispuesta a hacer –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

Candy – Terry –dijo nerviosamente al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, viéndose presa en su propio juego, no tenía escapatoria alguna pero aún así no quería hacerlo.

Terry – anda no seas tímida dímelo –dijo sonriendo galantemente- estoy seguro que puedo cumplir cualquier deseo.

Candy – eres un engreído –dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – sé que te gusta que lo sea.

Candy - bueno yo…yo –dijo titubeando al mismo tiempo que sentía un escalofrío recorrerla.

Terry – entonces si no lo decides tú lo haré yo –dijo arrojando el vaso a un lado, haciéndolo estallar contra el piso, rápidamente su mano derecha la puso en la cintura de ella mientras que con el otro brazo la jaló aprisionándola a su cuerpo.

Candy – que haces –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – tú qué crees –dijo topando su nariz con la de ella.

Candy – hueles a alcohol –dijo tapando su nariz.

Terry – no exageres, igual te gustará –dijo sin avisar posando sus labios en los de ella rápidamente, moviéndose salvajemente tratando de invadir su boca por completo, mientras tanto que Candy estaba exhorta de lo que sucedida los ojos abiertos de par en par observando lo que Terry trataba de hacer, pronto sintió en su boca el sabor a whisky…sin pensarlo dos veces como pudo lo apartó bruscamente.

Candy – no te atrevas –dijo agitadamente, para luego darle una cachetada.

Terry – no me digas que hacer –dijo devolviéndole el golpe, tal y como había sucedido años atrás la misma escena repitiéndose en ese lugar, verano en Escocia.

Candy – Terry –dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla- eres un malcriado te odio –dijo sintiendo sus ojos inundándose.

Terry – cállate quieres –dijo seriamente de nuevo volvió a tomarla en sus brazos apresándola como un león a su presa, Candy se vió sin escapatoria al tenerlo tan pegado a su cuerpo, de nuevo los labios de Terry se apoderaron de los de ella sin darle tiempo a reaccionar esta vez; el beso fue diferente lento, suave, necesitado; Candy seguía sin poder reaccionar su corazón latía a mil por hora pronto cayó rendida permitiéndole el paso a Terry para poder saborearla más; ambos se hundían en sus emociones, bailando esa melodía de amor que los transportaba a lugares inimaginables, pronto sus manos se entrelazaron demostrándose así cuanto se amaban aún, estuvieron así por un momento hasta que se separaron quedando casi sin aliento.

Candy – Terry –dijo agitadamente.

Terry – por favor perdóname por lo que ha pasado con Alex…y también por lo que dije aquel día.

Candy – como dices –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – perdóname hable sin pensar, solo estaba furioso pero nadie ha sido mejor que tú –dijo mirándola fijamente, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su rostro- nadie más me escuchas nadie más; solo contigo he sentido lo que es el amor…ninguna pudo superarte –dijo dándole un corto beso.

Candy – pero ella.

Terry – no le hagas caso quieres, yo me encargaré de eso.

Candy – está bien, solo no la quiero cerca de Alex.

Terry – no lo estará, entonces me perdonas por lo sucedido.

Candy - no te preocupes muchas veces decimos cosas sin pensar en el dolor que le causamos a otros –dijo poniendo su dedo en los labios de el- y por Alex me gustaría que tú se lo dijeras personalmente…que le digas cuanto significa para ti, cuanto lo amas, quieres –dijo sonriéndole- no me gusta verlos peleados.

Terry – claro que quiero –dijo dándole un beso en el dedo- iba a buscarlos antes de que llegaras –dijo separándose un poco de ella.

Candy – entiendo –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- Terry tienes fiebre –dijo al sentir su mejilla quemar como el mismo fuego.

Terry – parece que no me cayó nada bien la salida de ayer…además no he comido.

Candy – y tampoco creo que la bebida te ayude.

Terry – tienes razón.

Candy – tienes que descansar –dijo aparatándose por completo de él.

Terry – estoy bien.

Candy – vamos te llevaré a tu habitación.

Terry – no es necesario que.

Candy – tienes que hacer caso a tu médico –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Terry – médico no he pedido ningún médico –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – soy yo tonto –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – tú quieres ser mi médico.

Candy – si porque no.

Terry – me parece bien, espero no recuperarme –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – no digas eso.

Terry – no quiero que te alejes de mí.

Candy – Terry –dijo nerviosamente.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

Alex – no está mamá en casa –dijo agitadamente entrando al lugar.

Albert – como dices –dijo sorprendido.

Michael – pero me dijo que solo iba a descansar un momento –dijo levantándose un momento.

Archie – que ingenuo eres –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Alex – no es necesario preguntar a donde fue cierto.

Lizzie – tú crees que.

Albert – si no lo dudo.

Annie – como salió sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Albert – sabes que es una experta en hacerlo.

Alex – debo ir a buscarla.

Michael – voy contigo.

Alex – está bien gracias –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Michael – los veo luego –dijo saliendo del lugar corriendo tras el chico.

Lizzie – mi amor.

Albert – no te preocupes, no le pasará nada…ella sabe cuidarse muy bien.

Archie – vaya que gatita –dijo sonriendo de lado- a pesar de los años sigue siendo la misma.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester**

Karen – aquí está el agua que pediste –dijo dejándola sobre la mesa.

Candy – gracias.

Karen – que harás.

Candy – tendré que bajarle la fiebre a como dé lugar…está demasiado alta –dijo tomando un pañuelo el cual humedeció en el agua para luego ponerla sobre la frente de él- como permitieron que esto pasara.

Karen – tú sabes cómo es de terco.

Candy – sí, lo sé…pero hay alguien que influye en él cierto.

Karen – en esta casa no –dijo guiñando el ojo- va a estar bien –dijo mirando a su amigo dormir plácidamente.

Candy – si no te preocupes, es solo un resfriado –dijo mientras seguía con el procedimiento.

Karen – es un necio –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Candy – porque lo dices.

Karen – se encerró a la biblioteca a beber hasta el amanecer, además salió bajo la lluvia de media noche.

Candy – como dices –dijo mirándolo descansar.

Karen – supongo que fue por lo que pasó.

Candy – ya lo creo.

Terry – Candy –dijo delirando.

Candy – aquí estoy.

Terry – no me dejes solo otra vez –dijo tomando su mano.

Candy – no lo haré –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Karen – que paso entre ustedes –dijo sonriendo de lado- acaso ya se reconciliaron.

Candy – bueno.

Caitlyn – querido…Terry –dijo interrumpiendo, entrando al lugar abruptamente- que le ha pasado –dijo caminando hacia él sentándose a su lado.

Candy – solo tiene una resfriado –dijo soltando su mano.

Eleanor – hijo –dijo entrando a la habitación.

Karen – sshh duerme –dijo en silencio.

Eleanor – que tiene Candy –dijo mirándola preocupada- él nunca se enferma.

Candy – siempre hay una primera vez –dijo guiñándole el ojo- y no se preocupe estará bien –dijo levantándose de su lugar- solo tiene un resfriado deberá darle algunos medicamentos, por lo pronto hay que bajarle la fiebre.

Caitlyn – yo lo haré –dijo levantándose de su lugar, pasando al lado de Candy empujándola.

Karen – oye que te pasa –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Caitlyn – lo siento –dijo sarcásticamente, para luego tomar el pañuelo.

Eleanor – gracias Candy –dijo tomando su mano- por ayudar a mi hijo.

Candy – no tiene por qué agradecerlo.

Caitlyn – cuanto son tus honorarios.

Candy – como dices –dijo volteando su mirada a ella.

Caitlyn – eres médico no.

Candy – si pero.

Caitlyn – toma –dijo dándole unas monedas.

Candy – no puedo aceptarlo –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- debo irme Eleanor no tardará Mark en traer los remedios.

Eleanor – está bien gracias.

Karen – te acompaño.

Candy – bien, hasta luego –dijo saliendo del lugar, pronto un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad la invadió, había olvidado que él estaba comprometido a casarse con otra; y cómo fue que se dejó llevar por ese amor que aún le tenía, esas palabras que la habían hipnotizado nuevamente…ya nada había entre los dos, sus vidas eran diferentes cada uno ya tenía sus planes hechos y el único lazo que los tenia unidos sería su hijo el que sería indestructible a pesar de las adversidades.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar**

Beth – no la he visto.

Alex – estás segura.

Charlie – hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo.

Michael – a donde más pudo haber ido.

Alex – no lo sé, pensé que –dijo levantando la mirada notando una figura conocida.

Karen – espero nos veamos pronto.

Candy – si.

Alex – mamá –dijo corriendo hacia ella.

Candy – Alex –dijo mirándolo acercándose a ella.

Alex – que sucede…porque veniste te lo pedí y.

Candy – ya todo está aclarado…bueno casi todo.

Michael – buenas tardes –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Candy – Michael ella es mi amiga Karen, Karen él es mi amigo el doctor Michael –dijo presentándolos.

Karen – mucho gusto –dijo fijando su mirada en él, notando lo atractivo que era y de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Michael – el placer es mío –dijo dándole un beso en el torso de la mano.

Alex – entonces –dijo interrumpiendo.

Candy – creo que deberías ir a ver a tu padre.

Alex – no quiero –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Candy – no seas tan testarudo.

Karen – Terry está en cama –dijo sin titubear.

Alex – como dices…que le pasó –dijo sorprendido.

Candy – al parecer salió bajo la lluvia, se descuidó y enfermó pero no es nada grave.

Alex – estará bien.

Karen – claro tu madre lo atendió muy bien –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – que cosas dices –dijo sonrojándose- bueno me voy.

Karen – te mantendré informada.

Candy – si claro.

Alex – te vas.

Candy – si.

Alex – voy contigo.

Candy – no, ve a verlo él quiere hablarte.

Alex – pero.

Beth – que tiene Terry –dijo tras él.

Candy – nada grave cariño –dijo sonriéndole.

Beth – me lo juras.

Candy – claro…me alegra ver que ya estas mejor –dijo mirando a la otra chica.

Charlie – si muchas gracias.

Candy – bueno regreso a casa, no tardes eehh –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

Alex – está bien.

Michael – me dio mucho gusto –dijo haciendo una reverencia- hasta luego.

Karen – si claro –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- Candy recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Candy – como olvidarlo –dijo sonriendo de lado, para luego montar a Viola; seguida de Michael que también subía a su caballo; emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

Beth – es muy guapo no tía Karen.

Karen – que dices –dijo sin perderle la vista a Michael.

Beth – me di cuenta como lo viste, acaso te gusta.

Karen – no te imagines cosas, vamos adentro quieren –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Beth – creo que a tu madre le gusto el doctorcito.

Charlie – tú crees.

Beth – si.

Alex – lo siento pero él está enamorado de mamá…y pronto se casarán.

Beth – como dices.

Charlie – es una broma no.

Alex – para nada…bueno el plan no va para tanto –dijo sonriendo de lado- pero no sería mala idea.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

 **Horas más tarde**

Candy – Terry –dijo suspirando repasando sus labios con sus dedos recordando ese beso.

Michael – estás bien –dijo tras ella.

Candy – si, solo vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Michael – sigues pensando en él.

Candy – Michael yo.

Michael – no tienes que decir nada, lo entiendo –dijo sonriendo de lado- siempre supe que tu amor ha pertenecido a él…por eso fue que no te casaste con Albert, mucho menos quisiste tener una relación conmigo a pesar de que te entregue mi corazón.

Candy – por favor no digas eso.

Michael – siempre supiste que estaba enamorado de ti –dijo sonriendo- creo que desde la primera vez que te vi, no olvido el día en que te vi bajar por la torre…tan valiente e intrépida no te importo lo que opinaran los demás por lo que hiciste –dijo suspirando.

Candy – en verdad quise intentarlo contigo pero.

Michael – solo por mi gran parecido con Anthony.

Candy – claro que no...tú también eres especial para mí, no puedo negarte que cuando me encontré contigo en el hospital me sorprendí mucho al verte pero no fue por eso que me acerqué a ti.

Michael – está bien te creo.

Candy – sabes que te quiero mucho siempre has estado ahí para mi…estuviste dispuesto a estar con una madre soltera, a quien la sociedad no aceptaba.

Michael – tu sabes que para mí eso no es importante; y de donde sacas que la sociedad no aceptaba Albert estaba dispuesto a pelear contra todos si era necesario.

Candy – bueno si pero.

Michael - siempre te amé por quien eres –dijo interrumpiéndola- pero comprendí que tu amor no llegaría más que una amistad entonces tuve que perder la batalla contra mis sentimientos y aceptar tu decisión…seamos amigos siempre –dijo tomando su mano- te prometo no fallarte nunca, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes con respecto a Terry ahí estaré para apoyarte.

Candy – lo sé y muchas gracias.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester**

Terry – Candy –dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente- Candy –dijo repitiendo de nuevo volteando su rostro mirando quien se encontraba a su lado.

Caitlyn – soy yo –dijo seriamente.

Terry – que pasó.

Caitlyn – tenías mucha fiebre.

Terry – mmm –dijo tocándose la frente- ya recuerdo.

Caitlyn – logré bajarla.

Terry – gracias –dijo sentándose en la cama.

Beth – ha despertado –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Caitlyn – hagan silencio –dijo volteando su mirada hacia la puerta.

Terry – ven –dijo llamando a su hermana.

Beth – Terry –dijo corriendo hacia él abrazándolo- me preocupe por ti…no eres de enfermar.

Terry – lo sé, creo que exageraron solo es un resfriado.

Beth – todo fue gracias a Candy –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Terry – Candy.

Beth – si ella fue quien te atendió.

Caitlyn – pero tenías mucha fiebre -dijo interrumpiéndola- la lluvia y la bebida no te cayó nada bien –dijo cruzándose de brazos- yo ayude también.

Beth – no te des sola el crédito –dijo levantando la ceja- Alex está aquí puede pasar.

Caitlyn – no creo que.

Terry – tráelo quieres –dijo interrumpiéndola- necesito hablar con él.

Beth – si –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – puedes traerme algo de comida, tengo hambre.

Caitlyn – si claro –dijo levantándose de su lugar- tenemos que hablar.

Terry – lo sé.

Caitlyn – te quiero –dijo al salir de la habitación.

Terry – Candy –dijo suspirando al mismo tiempo que recordaba todo lo sucedido momentos atrás, fue ella quien lo había atendido sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la ventana- pero si es mi bata –dijo mirando que la traía puesta- ella…ella me la puso –dijo tocándola para luego cerrar los ojos y recordar que ella lo había cambiado de ropas y luego metido a la cama- y tiene su aroma –dijo olfateando las mangas ese delicioso aroma a rosas que lo volvía loco- aún siento el calor de su cuerpo –dijo aferrándose a ella- pecosa…ay pecosa que me has hecho que no he podido olvidarte en todo este tiempo.

Alex – papá –dijo asomándose por la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Terry – pasa por favor –dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano.

Alex – estás bien –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Terry – si no te preocupes, creo que tu madre exagero –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Alex – me alegro que te sientas bien…y si mamá siempre exagera –dijo sonriendo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Terry – quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo sucedido, no debí hacerlo.

Alex – y yo no debí hablarte así –dijo mirándolo fijamente- no soy quien para juzgarte…no sé cómo ha sido tu vida así que también quiero pedirte una disculpa –dijo acercándose a él.

Terry – ambos nos exaltamos mucho –dijo poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo- no cabe duda que eres mi hijo, tienes el mismo carácter todo un Grandchester –dijo con orgullo.

Alex – cierto…pobre mamá que hará con dos rebeldes sin causa, bueno además de arrogantes y engreídos –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – tienes razón…pues tendrá que aguantarnos –dijo sonriendo.

Alex – eso quiere decir que –dijo emocionado.

Terry – perdóname por favor –dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

Alex – papá –dijo sorpresivamente al sentir el abrazo de él.

Terry – eres importante para mí, te quiero mucho y más a tu madre por darme a ti.

Alex – papá –dijo sollozando.

Terry – solo deseo que seas feliz…y hare todo lo posible para que así sea, sé que tu madre está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, así como yo también lo estoy.

Alex – solo quiero tenerlos a los dos cerca para poder serlo –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Terry – lo sé, pero tendremos que hablar al respecto solo dame tiempo quieres.

Alex – está bien como tú digas –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Tan solo algunos días faltaban ya para terminar el verano, aún así el cálido viento corría por todo el lugar, las flores seguían desprendido ese delicioso aroma que se impregnaba en el ambiente, el lago brillaba con los rayos del sol, los árboles ofreciendo su fresca sombra. Cada día las cabalgatas eran más amenas, los picnic familiares a la orilla del lago más seguidos, todos disfrutaban del maravilloso clima aprovechándolo al máximo ya que pronto regresarían a casa y a su rutina de siempre.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

Michael – no es necesario que me pidas eso.

Alex – entonces lo harás.

Michael – claro porque quiero…pero no sé si ella.

Alex – estoy seguro que aceptara…desde que venimos no he visto que se divierta.

Michael – bueno si tú lo dices.

Alex – verás que no me equivoco.

Michael – está bien iré ahora mismo –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Alex – gracias Michael.

Michael – no me lo agradezcas –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar**

Lizzie – entonces no lo ha decidido aún.

Candy – supongo que no…no me ha dicho nada.

Annie – y tú que piensas.

Candy – lo apoyaré en la decisión que tome.

Annie – dejarás que se vaya con Terry.

Candy – si es lo que quiere no me opondré –dijo suspirando.

Annie – vaya…crees que se aguantarán los dos solos –dijo sonriendo- será un campo de batalla.

Candy – no lo había pensado –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Lizzie – vaya Candy tienes mucho coraje y fuerza de voluntad para aceptarlo.

Candy – la verdad no me hago la idea de tener a mi hijo lejos –dijo suspirando- pero sé que estará bien no le caerá mal pasar una temporada con su padre.

Lizzie – podrías pedir el traslado a Londres.

Candy – si, ya lo he estado considerando pero.

Annie – pero –dijo mirando el semblante de su amiga.

Candy – no sé si soportaría vivir en la misma ciudad que él y su futura esposa –dijo suspirando.

Annie – creo que debes hacerlo.

Candy – como dices.

Annie – si fuera tú pediría el traslado…y conseguiría un novio, mereces ser feliz Candy.

Lizzie – tienes razón trabajamos en el hospital de Londres, no creo que el director se oponga a recibirte.

Candy – si lo sé pero.

Lizzie – y lo del novio no es mala idea.

Candy – que cosas dices –dijo sonrojándose.

Michael – bellas damas espero no interrumpir –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Lizzie – claro que no, pasa –dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano.

Michael – gracias –dijo sonriendo- Candy podemos hablar un momento.

Candy – pasa algo…es Alex.

Michael – no…no te preocupes.

Annie – creo que será mejor dejarlos solos –dijo guiñándole el ojo, para luego levantarse de su lugar.

Lizzie – tienes razón –dijo imitándola.

Annie – y no olvides lo del novio –dijo susurrándole al oído.

Candy – Annie –dijo sorprendida.

Lizzie – suerte –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Candy – como –dijo sorprendida al verlas salir.

Annie – suerte –dijo guiñándole el ojo a él.

Michael – siempre es así –dijo sonriendo de lado, al ver a ambas damas salir del lugar.

Candy – pues no sé –dijo levantando los hombros- de que quieres hablarme.

Lizzie – ven –dijo llamando a Annie, quienes se escondían tras la puerta.

Annie – crees que sea correcto.

Lizzie – no estamos haciendo nada malo –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Michael – vengo a invitarte a cenar…algo así como una cita –dijo sonriéndole.

Candy – una cita –dijo nerviosamente.

Michael – bueno iremos a cenar y a dar un paseo…que dices aceptas.

Candy – bueno yo –dijo mirando hacia la puerta, notando que Lizzie y Annie se asomaban quienes le hacían una seña afirmativa- bueno –dijo mirándolas de reojo- creo que estaría bien –dijo sonriendo.

Michael – perfecto –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- a las 6.

Candy – claro a las 6.

Michael – gracias Candy -dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano- te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Candy – lo sé –dijo asintiendo- gracias por invitarme.

Michael – es un honor.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester**

Caitlyn – querido regresaste –dijo acercándose a él.

Terry – te prometí hacerlo antes del almuerzo no.

Caitlyn – lo sé –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- dándole un corto beso.

Terry – y mamá.

Caitlyn – salió con Beth, Karen y Charlie al pueblo, fueron a visitar a un amigo de tu padre, vendrán por la noche.

Terry – y porque no fuiste con ellas.

Caitlyn – preferí esperarte…así que tenemos la casa solo para los dos –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – si claro –dijo suspirando.

Caitlyn - tengo preparado algo especial para ti –dijo sonriendo- recuerda que tenemos que empezar a ver los preparativos de la boda, tengo que avisarle a mis padres y.

Terry – encárgate de todo quieres –dijo seriamente- hazlo como tú quieras yo pagaré los gastos.

Caitlyn – pero pensé que tendrías algunas ideas.

Terry – la verdad no, pero podremos hablarlo luego –dijo tocándose la sien.

Caitlyn – claro como tú digas.

Terry - voy a tomar un baño –dijo subiendo las escaleras caminando hacia su habitación- porque le dije eso –dijo así mismo, para luego entrar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para luego recostarse en ella- han pasado varios días sin verte –dijo suspirando- como estarás –dijo mientras empezaba a quitarse las botas una a una para luego el traje de montar quedando completamente desnudo- no sabes cuánto disfrute ese momento contigo aunque haya sido corto…quisiera tenerte ahora conmigo sentir tu cuerpo, tus besos –dijo cerrando los ojos un momento- tu aroma, tus caricias –dijo caminando hacia el baño encendiendo la ducha, pronto dirigió su mirada hacia el colgador notando que su bata no se encontraba ahí, rápidamente tomo una toalla poniéndola en su cintura para luego salir a toda prisa de su habitación.

Caitlyn – creo que todo está perfecto –dijo aplaudiendo su obra de arte en la mesa.

Terry – has visto mi bata –dijo tras ella.

Caitlyn – Terry –dijo sonrojándose al verlo semidesnudo ante ella.

Terry – no te escandalices me has visto con menos prendas.

Caitlyn – como puedes decir eso –dijo mirando a todos lados- alguien puede oírte.

Terry – no me importa…entonces sabes dónde está mi bata.

Caitlyn – la mande a lavar.

Terry – que…cómo pudiste –dijo volteándose dirigiéndose hacia la lavandería caminando rápidamente.

Caitlyn – estaba sucia y olía horrible –dijo caminando tras él.

Terry – es mi bata no tenías por qué sacarla de mi habitación.

Caitlyn – solo intentaba limpiar un poco.

Terry – no quiero que vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación entendido –dijo furiosamente llegando al lugar.

Caitlyn – como dices –dijo deteniendo su paso.

Terry – Katherine.

Katherine –mi lord –dijo sorprendida al verlo frente a ella.

Terry – donde está mi bata…ya la ha lavado.

Katherine – no mi lord…iba a hacerlo pero me di cuenta que fue cuidadosamente lavada antes y no es necesario que lo haga ahora; tiene un delicioso aroma.

Terry – lo sé –dijo sonriendo- entonces llegue a tiempo.

Katherine – si, además encontré esto en el bolsillo –dijo entregándole un trozo de papel- iba a entregárselo inmediatamente.

Terry – gracias –dijo tomando en sus manos la nota- que bueno que no logro lavarla –dijo aliviado- muchas gracias –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, a la mujer de edad avanzada quien lo había tratado toda su vida como aún hijo.

Caitlyn – pero Terry.

Katherine – aquí está mi lord –dijo entregándole la bata.

Terry – gracias –dijo tomándola en sus manos para luego colocársela.

Katherine – de nada mi lord.

Terry – voy a mi habitación –dijo dando la vuelta caminando aprisa.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

Candy – no es demasiado.

Annie – claro que no, te ves hermosa…qué opinas.

Lizzie – bellísima.

Candy – chicas.

Annie – que.

Candy – lo están haciendo otra vez.

Lizzie – de que hablas.

Annie – solo mírate –dijo señalando el espejo.

Candy – vaya –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al ver el vestido de seda color vino, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su silueta resaltando su belleza escondida, sus labios pintados de rosa con un sutil maquillaje realzando sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello había sido recogido en un chongo dejando unos cuantos rizos escaparse.

Annie – desde que lo vi en el almacén, supe que era perfecto para ti.

Candy – no debiste hacerlo.

Annie – sabía perfectamente que vendrías sin un vestido de fiesta.

Candy – es que no era necesario traerlos.

Lizzie – claro que siempre es necesario.

Candy – chicas.

Lizzie – solo disfruta la noche.

Candy – bueno.

Michael – estás lista –dijo tocando la puerta.

Candy – si en un momento bajo.

Lizzie – usa este perfume –dijo entregándole un pequeño frasco.

Candy – gracias –dijo aceptándolo.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester**

Varias horas ha pasado jugando el pequeño trozo de papel, pasándolo por sus dedos…sin decidirse a leerlo podría sentir el aroma de su perfume impregnado en el así como en la bata…la que no dejaba de usar desde ese día con la cual dormía todas las noches soñando que era ella a quien tenía a su lado; se dijo así mismo que la olvidaría a toda costa que no permitiría que su voz y su mirada lo llenara de nuevo completamente, ya varias veces a caído a sus encantos sin pensarlo…el solo escuchar su sonrisa alegre lo hacía volverse loco, más ese día que la vio ahí sentada luciendo tan hermosa como siempre, se dijo que su figura ya no era la misma ahora era más curvilínea y acentuando más sus atributos, se imaginó como se vería en su cama, por un momento cerró los ojos tratando de recordar aquella noche de invierno donde la recorrió sin reserva; al fin se decidió a leer el contenido de ese pequeño trozo de papel, llevándose una sorpresa al leerlo.

" _ **Camina bella como la noche, lo mejor de la oscuridad y de la luz se reúne en su aspecto y en sus ojos enriquecida así por esa tierna luz o ilumina suavemente su rostro, cuan pura y adorable es; y en esa mejilla y sobre esa frente besé un corazón cuyo amor es inocente"**_

Terry – Candy –dijo suspirando- aún lo recuerdas tanto como yo –dijo suspirando, recordando esa mágica noche.

* * *

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _Candy – es hermoso –dijo al verlo frente a ella._

 _Terry – no más que tú –dijo acercándola más a él._

 _Candy – desde cuando recitas poemas._

 _Terry – hace unos minutos –dijo sonriéndole- eres la primera a quien lo hago._

 _Candy – espero ser la única entonces._

 _Terry – lo pensaré –dijo sonriendo galantemente._

 _Candy – no me parece muy gracioso –dijo hundiéndose en esa mirada._

 _Terry – estás bien._

 _Candy – como no podría estarlo –dijo acomodándose en sus brazos._

 _Terry – te lastimé._

 _Candy – para nada –dijo topando su nariz con la de él- te amo Terry._

 _Terry – también te amo pecosa –dijo dándole un beso, iniciando así una nueva sesión de amor._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

* * *

 **Escocia**

Candy – gracias ha sido una maravillosa velada –dijo caminando tomada del brazo de su acompañante, caminando a paso lento disfrutando del delicioso clima.

Michael – no tienes que agradecérmelo, al contrario yo debería agradecerte por haberme acompañado –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – bien –dijo sonriendo.

Michael – la noche es esplendida no crees –dijo mirando el cielo estrellado.

Candy – si mucho –dijo mirando la luna.

Michael – que dices si vamos un momento al parque.

Candy – está bien.

Beth – Candy eres tú –dijo tras ella.

Candy – Beth –dijo sorprendida al verla ahí- como estás.

Beth – bien.

Candy – has venido sola.

Beth – no, mamá y las demás están allá –dijo señalando la pastelería.

Candy – entiendo.

Beth – y tú eres –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Candy – lo siento, recuerdas a Michael.

Michael – gusto verla de nuevo señorita –dijo dándole un beso en torso de la mano.

Beth – igualmente –dijo seriamente.

Eleanor – hija te dije que no te alejarás –dijo deteniendo su paso al ver quien se encontraba con ella.

Candy – hola Eleanor.

Eleanor – Candy –dijo sorprendida al verla.

Karen – vaya que sorpresa –dijo tras ella- no imagine verte por aquí; estas en una cita.

Charlie – hola Candy.

Candy – hola Charlie –dijo nerviosamente- bueno estoy aquí porque –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento, para luego cambiar de tema- les presento a Michael, Michael ellas son Eleanor, Karen y Charlie.

Karen – acaso olvidas que ya nos has presentado.

Candy – lo siento.

Michael – mucho gusto bellas damas –dijo haciendo una reverencia- y por supuesto que no necesitan presentación como olvidar a las más grandes estrellas de teatro.

Eleanor – como dices.

Michael – tuve el honor de verla actuar señora Beaker, y por supuesto como olvidar la presentación de la señorita Klaise…déjeme decirle que su Julieta fue la mejor que pude haber visto.

Karen – muchas gracias –dijo sonrojándose- eres muy amable.

Michael – solo digo la verdad, siento mucho no haberlo mencionado en su momento pero teníamos prisa.

Karen – lo sé.

Eleanor – muchas gracias por sus elogios, bueno tenemos que irnos ya es tarde.

Candy – y vienen solas.

Beth – Terry se ha quedado en casa con Caitlyn –dijo tratando de provocarle celos a Candy.

Candy – aahh entiendo –dijo con un dejo de melancolía en su voz.

Eleanor – hija por favor –dijo mirándola seriamente- no seas indiscreta.

Charlie – entonces nos vamos.

Karen – si.

Eleanor – me dio gusto verte.

Candy – a mi también.

Karen – hasta luego, recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente.

Candy – lo sé, es solo que he estado ocupado.

Karen – ya me di cuenta –dijo sonriendo.

Beth – nos vemos Candy.

Candy - si claro.

Charlie – hasta pronto.

Eleanor – mucho gusto Michael.

Michael – el placer ha sido mío, que les vaya muy bien.

Karen – gracias, vamos niñas –dijo volteándose caminando hacia otro lugar.

Eleanor – cuídate mucho quieres…Candy es muy valiosa.

Michael – lo sé no se preocupe, ella estará bien conmigo.

Eleanor – me parece bien, adiós Candy.

Candy – adiós –dijo al verla alejarse de ahí.

Michael – porque nunca me dijiste que la conocías –dijo retomando sus pasos.

Candy – no pensé que te gustara el teatro –dijo caminando a su lado.

Michael – si me gusta, dime algo como la conociste.

Candy – Eleanor es la abuela de Alex.

Michael – como dices –dijo deteniendo su paso.

Candy – como lo escuchas –dijo imitándolo- y Karen es como una especie de tía para Alex.

Michael – vaya nunca supe que Eleanor Beaker tenía un hijo…o sea.

Candy – si él –dijo suspirando- y años después tuvo a Beth –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Michael – vaya que sorpresa, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Candy – te molesta si regresamos a casa.

Michael – no para nada, ya es tarde no –dijo mirando su reloj- vamos por el automóvil entonces.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester**

Caitlyn – pensé que aún dormías –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Terry – no tengo sueño aún –dijo guardando el trozo de papel en el bolsillo de la bata- y mamá aún no ha venido.

Caitlyn – no te preocupes por ellas, llamaron avisando que se quedarán a dormir en el pueblo.

Terry – como dices.

Caitlyn – hace un momento llamo.

Terry – porque no me comunicaste con ella.

Caitlyn – pensé que dormías.

Terry – está bien –dijo levantando la ceja.

Caitlyn – entonces tenemos la noche para nosotros dos -dijo abrazándolo por detrás- que dices.

Terry – está bien.

Caitlyn – me dejas dormir contigo –dijo dándole la vuelta dejándolo frente a ella.

Terry – bueno yo.

Caitlyn – desde cuando eres tan tímido –dijo dándole un beso en la barbilla- sé que te gustan mis besos –dijo abriendo la bata dejando al descubierto el pecho dejando un camino de besos.

Terry – por favor no –dijo cerrando los ojos disfrutando.

Caitlyn – se cuánto me deseas…como yo a ti –dijo sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Terry – no lo hagas.

Caitlyn – y que pasará si no me detengo –dijo mirándolo pícaramente.

Terry – tú lo has pedido –dijo tomándola por la cintura, para luego tirarla sobre la cama quedando él sobre ella, iniciando con las caricias subiendo sus manos por los muslos de ella.

Caitlyn – sabía que lo querías –dijo sonriendo mientras disfrutaba las caricias de él.

Terry – calla –dijo atrapando su boca, silenciándola con un beso salvaje dejándola sin aliento; poco a poco fue bajándole el camisón sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla; sus manos con fuerza la tomaban de la cintura no dejando que se moviera; era salvaje, fuerte estaba decidido a tomarla a su antojo y como él quería, a su manera.

Caitlyn – que te pasa –dijo empujándolo alejándolo de ella.

Terry – estoy haciendo lo que tú querías.

Caitlyn – no así –dijo incorporándose, para luego subir los tirantes de su camisón.

Terry – entonces como.

Caitlyn – como antes.

Terry – nada puede ser como antes –dijo frunciendo el ceño- que no entiendes.

Caitlyn – Terry –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- pensé que me amabas…me lo dijiste, me prometiste que.

Terry – eso fue hace mucho, y se lo que te prometí –dijo acomodándose la bata- en verdad llegue a pensar que te amaba.

Caitlyn – entonces no me amaste nunca.

Terry – no puedo decirte que haya sido así, te quise de una manera diferente…pero ahora ya no, lo siento.

Caitlyn – como puedes decir eso –dijo golpeándolo en el pecho- me pediste matrimonio por segunda vez.

Terry – lo siento…en verdad traté pero.

Caitlyn – siempre supe que nunca ibas a dejar de pensar en ella –dijo alejándose de él- su recuerdo estuvo en cada momento entre nosotros, aunque no lo dijeras me di cuenta; la sigues amando desde todos estos años sin importarte lo que te hizo…te abandono.

Terry – no lo hizo…solo, solo tenía miedo.

Caitlyn – ahora la justificas, sabes que te mantuvo alejado de tu hijo por muchos años y aún así sigues amándola.

Terry – creo que ahora no me importa lo que hizo –dijo suspirando- mi amor por ella ha superado todo en mí; siempre me ayudo sin saber quién era o como era, se acercó a mi sin temor sin esperar nada a cambio por eso fue que me enamore de ella y ahora más el saber que me dio un hijo.

Caitlyn – en verdad lo piensas así –dijo sollozando.

Terry – sí.

Caitlyn – entonces no tengo más que decirte, solo que espero que seas feliz te lo mereces.

Terry – gracias –dijo sonriendo, sintiendo que se quitaba un gran peso de encima- espero que tú lo seas también, eres una buena chica.

Caitlyn – gracias Terry no te olvidaré –dijo abrazándolo.

Continuara…

**Fragmento del Poema Camina Bella de Lord Byron.


	19. CAPITULO 19 TAN SOLO UN MINUTO

**Hola les dejo un capitulo más, estamos acercándonos más al final** **pero ya estoy trabajando en otra historia a sugerencia de algunos comentarios, pronto les daré más detalles. Gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios espero que disfruten la lectura de hoy no olviden dejar sus reviews son importantes para mi se les quiere Angie**

 **El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

 **CAPITULO 19**

 **TAN SOLO UN MINUTO**

 **Escocia**

Terry – vaya, por fin decidieron llegar a casa –dijo recostado en el marco de la puerta.

Eleanor – que tal hijo –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- como estas.

Terry – bien gracias.

Eleanor – me alegro –dijo entrando al lugar.

Karen – no exageres solo fuimos a dar un paseíto –dijo sonriendo de lado, para luego ingresar al lugar.

Terry – me di cuenta.

Beth – hola Terry ya te sientes mejor –dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Terry – si gracias por preguntar.

Charlie – hola tío Terry.

Terry – parece que la pasaron bien –dijo al ver varias bolsas en el automóvil.

Beth – muy bien pero te extrañe.

Terry – ya lo creo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Charlie – es en serio.

Terry – no me digas –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Beth – sabes a quien nos encontramos en el pueblo.

Terry – no –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- no lo imagino.

Beth – a Candy –dijo sin titubear- iba muy bien acompañada.

Terry – como dices –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Charlie – es cierto yo también la vi, se veía tan feliz –dijo sonriendo.

Beth – y lucia tan hermosa –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- parece un ángel.

Terry – y con quien estaba –dijo seriamente tratando de conseguir más información.

Beth – pues con quien más, con Michael –dijo abriendo los brazos- se veían tan enamorados.

Charlie – hacen una pareja tan linda –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- es tan buen mozo.

Terry – me voy a cabalgar las veo luego –dijo seriamente pasando al lado de ellas.

Beth – oye –dijo seriamente al verlo caminar aprisa.

Charlie – como que no le agrado la idea –dijo levantando la ceja.

Beth – es parte del plan no.

Charlie – si, solo espero que sea solo parte del plan y no que Candy en serio este saliendo con Michael.

Beth – no lo creo –dijo pensativamente- tendremos que contarle a Alex.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

Alex – y que paso –dijo ingresando a la habitación de su madre abruptamente.

Candy – no piensas darme los buenos días.

Alex – claro…buenos días mamá –dijo dándole un corto abrazo y beso.

Candy – me lo dices como cuando eras niño…que pedias tus golosinas a cambio –dijo sonriendo.

Alex – claro que no –dijo haciendo una mueca- sabes que te quiero mamá –dijo poniendo un gesto de niño bueno.

Candy – si lo sé, pero cuando pones esa cara.

Alex - y bien dime como te fue –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – te refieres anoche.

Alex – sí, tu cita con Michael.

Candy – no fue una cita.

Alex – no lo dudo…entonces –dijo sentándose en la cama.

Candy – a ver qué es lo que quieres saber –dijo sentándose a su lado.

Alex – solo como te fue.

Candy – bien.

Alex – bien –dijo repitiendo sorprendido.

Candy – es lo que querías saber no.

Alex – cuéntame los detalles –dijo emocionado.

Candy – porque te interesa tanto.

Alex – solo por saber –dijo levantando los hombros.

Candy – está bien, no puedo negarte que la pase muy bien hace mucho que no tenía una salida así.

Alex – cita mamá…cita.

Candy – como tú digas, Michael es muy tierno y dulce…quedamos en salir hoy de nuevo.

Alex – en verdad –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – sí.

Alex – que bien.

Candy – vaya pareces más emocionado que yo –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Alex – claro, quiero que seas feliz y quien más que Michael es un buen candidato.

Candy – no digas eso.

Alex – porque no…Albert y Archie ya están casados si hubiera sido por mí; te hubieras casado con alguno de ellos.

Candy – que cosas se te ocurren –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Alex – está bien…bueno voy a ir a visitar a Beth.

Candy – está bien, y como está tu padre –dijo preguntando inquieta.

Alex – mejor, gracias a ti.

Candy – claro que no, los medicamentos ayudan y la atención de su prometida.

Alex – si claro, quieres que le de tus saludos –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – no…ten cuidado, no llegues tarde a casa.

Alex – no lo haré –dijo levantándose de su lugar para luego darle un beso a su madre en la frente- estás segura que no quieres que le diga nada.

Candy – espero que no estés haciéndole travesuras a Eleanor –dijo cambiando de tema.

Alex – por supuesto que no, todo lo contrario.

Candy – me alegro.

Alex - te veo luego –dijo sonriendo- estas segura que no.

Candy – Alex –dijo en forma retadora.

Alex – está bien…está bien –dijo levantando sus manos- no diré nada más –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Candy – que muchacho más enérgico –dijo sonriendo- y que ocurrencias como pretende que me case con Michael, si yo –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento, caminando hacia la ventana observando el hermoso paisaje que tenía al frente- si yo aún lo amo –dijo tristemente.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester**

 **Horas más tardes**

Eleanor – hijo que bueno que veniste.

Terry – pasa algo –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Eleanor – he estado buscando a Caitlyn por todos lados y.

Terry – se fue esta mañana –dijo tomando una toalla limpiándose el rostro.

Eleanor – como que se fue…y a donde –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – a su casa supongo –dijo levantando los hombros sin tomarle importancia.

Eleanor – paso algo.

Terry – lo que tenía que pasar.

Eleanor – como dices –dijo sorprendida- entonces.

Terry – no voy a casarme con ella –dijo seriamente- así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Eleanor – bueno yo.

Terry – voy a tomar un baño, bajo en un momento –dijo subiendo las gradas dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Eleanor – está bien –dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Beth – escucharon eso –dijo sonriendo ampliamente, quien se encontraba escondida bajo las gradas.

Charlie – se fue la cucaracha –dijo en forma de susurro, al mismo tiempo que se asomaba en la puerta.

Alex – que bien –dijo sonriendo de lado- ahora no habrá nada más que se interponga en el plan.

Charlie – te olvidas de Michael.

Alex – claro que no, para él tengo otro plan –dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Beth – que tramas ahora.

Alex – luego se los contaré.

Ann – no ha sido buena idea espiarlos.

Stear – no los espiábamos solo jugábamos a las escondidas, ellos se aparecieron.

Beth – Stear tiene razón –dijo sonriendo- vamos a fuera o mamá se dará cuenta.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

 **Horas más tarde**

Albert – entonces vas a salir de nuevo con él.

Candy – sí, quiero darme otra oportunidad, y quien más que con él; lo conozco hace muchos años.

Albert – otra oportunidad…con él –dijo frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo un poco de enojo en su interior al saber su decisión, rápidamente pensó porque con él no se dio la oportunidad que ahora ella estaba buscando, talvez porque siempre supo que ella seguía enamorada de Terry; y si ahora talvez lo hacía era porque él iba a casarse de nuevo.

Candy – que pasa…porque tan serio.

Albert – no nada, crees que es el indicado.

Candy – puede ser.

Albert – piensa bien lo que haces, no sería justo herir los sentimientos de Michael –dijo seriamente.

Archie – lo haces por despecho –dijo seriamente al recordar sus palabras, darse una oportunidad…cuando él cuantas veces quiso tenerla a su lado pero siempre había llegado demasiado tarde primero Anthony luego Terry a quien ama más a que nadie y a él siempre lo vio cómo su amigo, su primo incondicional.

Candy – claro que no –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Archie – está bien…está bien –dijo levantando sus manos.

Candy – así como Terry cumplirá su sueño de ser feliz…entonces yo también quiero serlo –dijo cruzándose de brazos- y quien más que Michael para intentarlo.

Albert – solo espero que no juegues con fuego Candy.

Archie – porque no lo decidiste antes…todos pensamos que te casarías con Albert –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – bueno yo –dijo cabizbaja.

Albert – su corazón siempre ha pertenecido a Terry; y ya olvida eso Archie es cosa del pasado –dijo dándole un sorbo a su trago, sintiendo una desilusión en su interior.

Archie – claro…siento mucho haberlo mencionado.

Candy – bueno me voy –dijo levantándose de su lugar- muchas gracias por sus consejos no haré nada que no se pueda dar entendido.

Albert – claro, que disfrutes tu velada –dijo sonriéndole.

Candy – gracias.

Archie – suerte gatita –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – por cierto, Alex se quedará a dormir en casa de Eleanor esta noche.

Archie – sí, los chicos también lo harán…Ann me dijo que harían una especie de campamento.

Candy – solo espero que no hagan travesuras.

Albert – no te preocupes por él, estará bien.

Candy – sí, buenas noches y no me esperen ehh –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Albert – pequeña –dijo suspirando.

Archie – que te preocupa, es mayor y sabe lo que hace.

Albert – lo sé, simplemente no dejaré de preocuparme de lo que haga o decida.

Archie – tienes razón nunca dejará de ser la gatita que conocí hace muchos años –dijo suspirando- Michael es muy afortunado si logra hacerla feliz.

Albert – si ya lo creo –dijo pensativamente- es lo que siempre quise, verla feliz no importando con quien lo fuera.

Archie – no hay muchos hombres dignos de tenerla, tú lo sabes…cuantos pretendientes se acercaron a ella y a todos rechazo excepto a ti y a Michael.

Albert – ya no quiero escuchar eso quieres –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Archie – lo siento, no diré nada más; pero recuerda lo feliz que estaba la tía cuando supo que ustedes salían…y más cuando se casarían.

Lizzie – aún sigue pensando en Candy –dijo tristemente así misma escuchando tras la puerta.

Albert – puede ser, pero simplemente no se dio…aun así no dejo de agradecérselo.

Archie – porque lo dices.

Albert – sino hubiera sido por eso, no me hubiera acercado nunca a Lisbeth…ahora la amo más a que a mi vida, me ha hecho feliz, me ha dado una hermosa hija y ahora que viene otro en camino no puedo pedir más.

Lizzie – Albert –dijo llorando en silencio, al escuchar las palabras de su esposo para luego subir a su habitación sin ser vista.

Archie – me alegro mucho Albert, bueno hablando de esposas tengo que ir con Annie tiene algo que decirme.

Albert – si yo haré lo mismo.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester**

Karen – vaya que elegante –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Terry – gracias.

Karen – a dónde vas.

Terry – voy al pueblo a tomar una copa, quieres venir.

Karen – me estas invitando –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Terry – si porque no.

Karen – bueno si lo dices así, claro que iré contigo...dame diez minutos para arreglarme.

Terry – cuantas horas son esas en el mundo de las mujeres.

Karen – muy gracioso…empieza a contar quieres –dijo caminando hacia su habitación.

Terry – si claro, como si no supiera…solo espero que no me quede dormido.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Beth – todo está saliendo bien.

Alex – más perfecto no podía ser –dijo colocando un malvavisco en la pinza para ponerlo al fuego.

Stear – no crees que la tía se enoje cuando lo sepa.

Ann – ay Stear nunca lo va a saber –dijo comiendo malvaviscos.

Charlie – no piensas decírselo cierto –dijo sonriendo.

Stear – claro que no…nunca diré nada.

Terry – se puede saber que están tramando –dijo tras ellos.

Alex – papá –dijo sorprendido al verlo.

Beth – nada importante porque lo preguntas.

Terry – porque si no fuera importante no se pondrían nerviosos.

Charlie – hay tío exageras…solo planeamos que haremos con los días que quedan de vacaciones.

Ann – vaya señor déjeme decirle que luce muy elegante –dijo cambiando el tema

Terry – gracias –dijo orgulloso.

Beth – y además te afeitaste y usaste la loción.

Terry – claro.

Beth – a dónde vas, bueno si se puede saber.

Terry – al pueblo.

Alex – al pueblo –dijo repitiendo en voz alta.

Terry – sí, porque algún problema.

Alex – no para nada, irás a ese lugar que.

Terry – creo que sí, hace mucho que no voy…y para que lo sepan iré con Karen.

Charlie – mamá irá contigo –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – si porque.

Charlie – desde que murió papá no ha salido con nadie, y eso de hace muchos años…tu sabes tío.

Terry – si lo sé, es por eso que la invité necesita salir a divertirse.

Alex – y que celebras, pensé que estarías triste porque tu prometida.

Terry – para nada –dijo seriamente- supongo que tú estarás feliz.

Alex – claro que no –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Terry – como sea.

Charlie – gracias por hacerlo…por llevar a mamá –dijo cambiando el tema.

Terry – no tienes porque.

Alex – que bien, de seguro se encontrará con mamá y Michael –dijo asi mismo sonriendo.

Beth – y que paso con esa…noviecita tuya –dijo levantando la ceja.

Charlie – la cucaracha –dijo alzando la voz sin darse cuenta.

Terry – que dijiste.

Charlie – nada perdón –dijo tapando su boca con las manos.

Terry – no te hagas –dijo cruzándose de brazos, mirando a su pequeña hermana.

Beth – de que hablas.

Terry – lograste espantarla…como lo has hecho con las demás –dijo sonriendo.

Beth – no he hecho nada –dijo con un gesto de inocencia.

Charlie – como la puedes acusar así tío Terry.

Terry – sé que ustedes dos no son unas santas, además tú eres su cómplice no.

Charlie – oohh porque dices eso –dijo poniendo una mano en su frente.

Terry – no es necesario que actúen así, se lo que hacía y que lo siguen haciendo no.

Karen – ya estoy lista –dijo tras él interrumpiéndolos.

Terry – vaya si fueron los diez minutos –dijo mirando su reloj.

Karen – fueron nueve minutos y treinta segundos –dijo sonriendo.

Charlie – te ves muy linda mamá.

Karen – gracias cariño.

Alex – vas a conquistar muchos corazones tía Karen.

Karen – lo crees –dijo sonriendo.

Beth – claro –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Terry – bueno nos vamos, pórtense bien ehh.

Beth – claro.

Alex – que la pasen bien.

Charlie – disfruta mamá.

Ann – vaya que casualidad no.

Stear – es segurísimo que van a encontrarse –dijo comiendo malvaviscos.

Alex – lo sé, me gustaría ver la cara de Terry cuando los vea –dijo sonriendo de lado.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

Archie – y bien cuál es el misterio –dijo mirando fijamente a su esposa, quien solo se limitaba a jugar el pañuelo en sus manos.

Annie – bueno yo –dijo nerviosamente.

Archie – dime que pasa, te sientes bien –dijo mirando el semblante de su esposa.

Annie – si estoy bien –dijo sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro.

Archie – y entonces porque lloras –dijo limpiándole el rostro.

Annie – porque me haces muy feliz y porque.

Archie – y.

Annie – tengo miedo.

Archie – miedo –dijo levantando la ceja- de que.

Annie – prométeme que no vas a enojarte cuando te lo diga.

Archie – decirme que.

Annie – es que estoy embarazada –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Archie – queeee –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de su esposa quedándose en silencio.

Annie – sé que planeamos tener solo dos hijos pero no pensé que –dijo mirando a su esposo que estaba en completo silencio- Archie –dijo llamándolo- Archie –dijo nuevamente tomando su mano.

Archie – un bebé –dijo fijando su mirada en esos ojos azules tan intensos- vamos a tener otro bebé.

Annie – si –dijo sonriéndole.

Archie – es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo –dijo hincándose frente a ella, para luego poner su cabeza sobre el vientre de su esposa.

Annie – Archie –dijo sorprendida ante la actitud de su esposo.

Archie – como pensaste que iba a enojarme.

Annie – es que nuestros planes eran.

Archie – lo sé, y fui un tonto al pensarlo así -dijo interrumpiéndola- pero me hace feliz volver a hacer padre de nuevo, me has dado dos hijos maravillosos y no puedo pedir más.

Annie – Archie –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – te amo Annie…te amo –dijo acercándose dándole un beso callando ese sentimiento de temor que sentía.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Albert – que pasa –dijo hincándose frente a ella.

Lizzie – nada –dijo mientras seguía con su tejido, sin darle la cara.

Albert – estas segura –dijo tomando el rostro de ella con sus manos para que lo viera- has estado llorando –dijo notando el rojo en sus ojos.

Lizzie – claro que no –dijo fijando su mirada en la de él.

Albert – no me mientas, tus hermosos ojos están rojos –dijo limpiándole el rostro- dime porque lloras.

Lizzie – de felicidad –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- nada más.

Albert – creo que el embarazo te ha puesto sentimental.

Lizzie – un poco –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – no estes triste –dijo dándole un beso- te amo lo sabes…cierto –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Lizzie – si –dijo moviendo su cabeza.

Albert – bien entonces –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Lizzie – Albert –dijo mirándolo.

Albert – entonces si tienes algo que decir cierto –dijo sonriéndole, ofreciéndole su mano.

Lizzie – porque te casaste conmigo –dijo sin titubear al mismo tiempo que aceptaba la mano de su esposo, para luego pararse frente a él.

Albert – porque preguntas esas cosas –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Lizzie – bueno tu sabes –dijo soltándose de él, para luego caminar hacia la ventana- soy una persona común y corriente, no soy de la misma clase que tú, soy huérfana desde que tengo memoria…no conoci a más familia y.

Albert – espera –dijo interrumpiéndola- a que viene todo esto…que está pasando por esa cabecita tuya –dijo seriamente.

Lizzie – dime porque te casaste conmigo –dijo repitiendo nuevamente.

Albert – acaso no es suficiente lo que te he dicho –dijo abrazándola por detrás- me casé contigo porque te amo –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- estoy enamorado de ti, y de nuestros hijos…porque me has dado el mejor momento de mi vida; es suficiente o quieres que te lo explique más a detalle –dijo sonriéndole pícaramente.

Lizzie – claro que no necesito más –dijo volteándose quedando frente a él- pero eres tan elegante, todo un caballero, buen mozo –dijo acariciándole el rostro- y tu amaste mucho a Candy ibas a casarte con ella y.

Albert – a que viene todo esto –dijo interrumpiéndola- lo que tuve con Candy es parte del pasado; no me digas que estas celosa de eso.

Lizzie – no.

Albert – tu sabes lo que paso, nos conocimos por ella y no tiene nada que ver Candy en mi decisión de haberme casado contigo, lo hice porque te amo.

Lizzie - yo también te amo.

Albert – no dudes nunca de lo que siento por ti, o de la razón porque me casé contigo…no quiero que vuelvas a decir algo así entendido –dijo dándole un beso en la nariz.

Lizzie – está bien –dijo sonriéndole, para luego darle un beso cerrando una puerta más en su vida; a la cual abriría ahora una nueva donde ya no hubiera secretos o sentimientos de temor, dejando al fin todo su pasado atrás.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Michael – y bien que te parece.

Candy – es estupendo –dijo sorprendida- jamás pensé que habría un lugar así en el pueblo.

Michael – ven entremos –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – si –dijo caminando a su lado ingresando al lugar- cuantas flores –dijo mirando alrededor.

Michael – fue un invernadero pero lo convirtieron en un restaurante, claro está sin cambiar la apariencia que tenía.

Candy – me encanta –dijo sonriendo- y como lo sabes.

Michael – me contaron la historia –dijo sonriendo- buenas noches reservación a nombre de Michael Girard.

Mesero – claro doctor Girard, pase por acá.

Michael – gracias, vamos Candy –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Candy – si –dijo sin dejar de admirar el lugar- como te enteraste.

Michael – una recomendación de un muy buen amigo mío –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – tiene muy buen gusto.

Michael – claro.

Mesero – por aquí –dijo señalando una mesa para dos románticamente decorada con velas y flores.

Michael – gracias…siéntate Candy –dijo abriendo la silla.

Candy – gracias –dijo sentándose, admirando la decoración de la mesa; con solo velas iluminando el lugar.

Michael – puede traernos el mejor vino que tenga –dijo tomando su lugar.

Mesero – si claro con gusto –dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego retirarse del lugar.

Candy – en verdad no puedo dejar de admirar este lugar, cuantas flores tantos colores y aromas.

Michael – si son muy hermosas.

Candy – si mucho.

Michael – me da mucho gusto que hayas venido.

Candy – a mí también me agrada haber venido –dijo sonriendo, para luego seguir conversando.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Mesero – por aquí lord Grandchester –dijo señalando una mesa que se encontraba en el fondo.

Terry – gracias –dijo abriendo la silla- siéntate.

Karen – vaya que caballeroso –dijo tomando su lugar.

Terry – por supuesto –dijo acomodándose el saco, para luego sentarse frente a ella- por favor una botella de vino…la mejor que tenga.

Mesero – claro mi lord –dijo retirándose de lugar- les dejo el menú.

Terry – gracias.

Karen – es un buen lugar…muy hermoso por cierto –dijo mirando alrededor.

Terry – sí, aquí acostumbraba papá traer a mamá…por eso se de este lugar, además es muy exclusivo.

Karen – entiendo –dijo tomando el menú en sus manos- a quien has traido a este lugar.

Terry – a nadie en especial.

Karen – seguro.

Terry – me hubiera gustado traer a Candy –dijo suspirando.

Karen - ya lo veo –dijo mirando alrededor notando a unos pasos de ellos quien se encontraba ahí- no puede ser es Candy con Michael –dijo así misma.

Terry – ya has visto algo que te interese –dijo mirando el menú.

Karen – sí, pero creo que te interesará más a ti –dijo señalando discretamente.

Terry – como dices –dijo volteando su mirada para observar a una pareja en particular a unos pasos de él- Candy –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- está aquí y con él –dijo así mismo frunciendo el ceño.

Karen – vaya parece que no pierde el tiempo no crees –dijo sacándolo de su asombro.

Terry – ya lo creo –dijo mirándola seriamente- cambiemos de lugar quieres –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Karen – para que –dijo al ver el semblante de su amigo.

Terry – tú sabes.

Karen – bien como quieras –dijo levantándose de su lugar, para luego sentarse en donde él estaba- tienes mejor vista ehh.

Terry – si claro, puedo ver todo el panorama –dijo levantando la ceja.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Michael – una flor para otra flor –dijo dándole un pequeño ramo de flores.

Candy – gracias –dijo sonriendo ampliamente, para luego aspirar su aroma- son hermosas.

Michael – me alegro que te hayan gustado –dijo acariciándole el rostro.

Candy – claro que me gustan y todo este lugar –dijo mirando alrededor- es magnífico.

Michael – me alegra –dijo sonriendo, para luego voltear su mirada topándose con unos ojos azul zafiro que lo miraban sin discreción- parece que tenemos público –dijo sonriendo de lado para luego mirarla.

Candy – como dices.

Michael – no voltees a ver –dijo tomando la mano de ella- pero por allá está el padre de tu hijo.

Candy – como dices…Terry está aquí –dijo mirándolo sorprendida.

Michael – sí, está con Karen…y al parecer no nos quita la vista de encima –dijo sonriéndole.

Candy – en serio –dijo tratando de ver de reojo.

Michael – estás bien, te incomoda…si quieres podemos irnos a otro lugar.

Candy – no para nada –dijo nerviosamente- solo pasémosla bien quieres –dijo acariciándole el rostro.

Michael – como tú quieras preciosa –dijo tomando su mano para besarla.

* * *

 **Mientras en otro lugar.**

Terry – como se atreve –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Karen – Terry tranquilízate, ya deja de mirarlos así quieres.

Terry – no puedo –dijo empuñando sus manos.

Karen – no crees que sea mejor que nos vayamos.

Terry – por supuesto que no –dijo mirándola fijamente- ahora menos, si quieres vete tú.

Karen – está bien me quedo acompañarte, pero por lo menos disimula no –dijo mirando el menú.

Terry – trataré de hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **-Terry's POV-**_

 _La cena transcurría lentamente, bueno eso era lo yo pensaba…Karen hablaba como perico con tal de distraerme de mi objetivo pero aun así no pudo lograrlo, pobre de mi amiga como si no supiera que cuando me propongo hago lo cumplo; a pocos pasos de mi podía distinguirla perfectamente luciendo tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello como cascada cayendo sobre su pequeña espalda, sus labios color carmín moviéndose formando una hermosa sonrisa, sus delicadas y suaves manos moviéndose sin parar, pronto note el brillo de un objeto que me cegó por un momento…trate de ver de qué se trataba y sin saber que mis sospechas eran ciertas…era un anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular, al notarlo sentí como que el oxígeno de mis pulmones se acabaran, aun así no podía dejar de verla ahí sentada frente a él, quien de seguro ahora era su prometido a quien le sonría, dándole toda su atención, ese par de esmeraldas lo veían directo a él, sus manos tomando las de él; no se cuanto más soportaría verla, pronto sentí su mirada fija en mí, esas verdes esmeraldas de un tono más obscuro lograron intimidarme como nadie lo había hecho jamás, ya no vi aquel brillo tan cristalino como el agua, ya no encontré aquel mismo sentimiento que demostró aquella fría noche de invierno, no pude más soportar que me viera de esa manera y pronto caí derrotado perdiendo la batalla ante su mirar y solo me limite a prestarle atención a mi amiga que al verme se quedó muda ante mi reacción y a quien solo logre susurrarle "no me ama"._

 _ **-Fin Terry's POV-**_

* * *

 _ **-Candy's POV-**_

 _Durante toda la cena no deje de sentir su mirada clavada en mí, un frio me recorría de pies a cabeza, las manos me sudaban supongo que de los nervios; estaba a tan solo unos pasos de mí pero lo sentía tan cerca que me parecía escuchar su respiración, casi podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello; trataba de sonreír para que no se diera cuenta en verdad lo que sucedida, lo que me hacía sentir con su mirada…Michael contaba cada chiste que se le ocurría haciéndome reír sin parar, pronto sin razón alguna lo tome de la mano y mis dedos empezaron a jugar con los de él como si se debatieran en un duelo cuando en verdad lo hacia mi corazón, el momento de otro brindis llegó y aunque sabiendo que él seguía observándome tome mi copa y entrelace mi brazo con el de Michael haciendo un poco más interesante el brindis; y de un sorbo tome todo el contenido de la copa con sed como si volviera del desierto, Michael se sorprendió pero solo sonrió luego para mí; creo que entendía el porqué de lo que estaba haciendo, seguimos comiendo lentamente disfrutando el delicioso platillo; de un momento a otro me sentí cansada de esa mirada que me aturdía, levante el rostro voltee a mi lado para clavarme en esos ojos azul zafiro que me miraban como el mismo frio de invierno, pero esta vez también le demostraría que no me intimidaría así que lo miré directamente sin demostrarle sentimiento alguno; creo que Terry lo noto ya que segundos después su mirada cambio por completo, bajó el rostro para luego ver a su acompañante, a quien le susurraba algo que no logre entender…al ver su reacción solo me limite a sonreír porque al fin había logrado intimidarlo, me fue muy difícil tratar de ocultar lo que me hace sentir pero esta vez sería distinto no le mostraría el amor que aún le tengo sino todo lo contrario._

 _ **-Fin Candy's POV-**_

* * *

Michael – todo bien –dijo al ver el semblante de su amiga.

Candy – si claro –dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras que por dentro moría lentamente.

Michael – dime porque te pusiste ese anillo –dijo tomando la mano donde tenía el anillo- es el que te regalo Albert no –dijo mirándolo detalladamente.

Candy – si –dijo sonrojándose- también estas joyas me las regalo, hacen juego no.

Michael – si claro, pero esa no fue mi pregunta.

Candy – bueno es que nunca quiso que se lo devolviera –dijo suspirando.

Michael – no crees que te estás haciendo daño.

Candy – como dices –dijo mirando el semblante de su amigo.

Michael – porque no arreglas las cosas con él y ya, no es necesario que hagas todo esto.

Candy – Michael yo –dijo suspirando.

Michael – tuviste la oportunidad de ser feliz con Albert y la dejaste ir, y tuve la oportunidad de poder hacerte mi esposa aún así con todo lo que hice no logre ganarme tu corazón; luego entendí que nunca dejarías de amarlo y que siempre sería él…a quien escogerías no importando si fuera Albert o yo.

Candy – discúlpame yo.

Michael – creo que con provocarle celos no conseguirás nada –dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Candy – en verdad yo no pretendía que tú.

Michael – que no entiendes que lo que más deseo es que seas feliz –dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Candy – lo sé –dijo sonriendo de lado- pero cuando nos conocimos me impresionaste mucho.

Michael – por mi gran parecido con Anthony.

Candy – oohh no eso fue diferente –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- tu eres diferente, eres decidido, ayudas a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio, te admiro mucho como persona y como doctor he visto lo que has hecho.

Michael – pero aun así nunca aprendiste a amarme…pero sé que en el corazón no se manda; además siempre lo veías a él en Alex no –dijo levantando su rostro.

Candy – sí –dijo cabizbaja- cuando dormía, cuando sonreía, hasta cuando hacia travesuras.

Michael – lo sé, aprendí a querer a Alex, es un chico estupendo que se está convirtiendo en un excelente hombre gracias a ti Candy.

Candy – por favor quiero que sepas.

Michael – no hay nada más que saber –dijo interrumpiéndola para luego acercar su rostro al de ella, topando sus labios con suavidad entregando un dulce beso- vamos a seguir con la velada quieres.

Candy – si –dijo sin dejar de verlo.

Michael – pronto iniciará el baile.

Candy – baile –dijo sorprendida.

Michael – si, seremos los primeros –dijo sonriéndole para luego darle otro beso.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Karen – creo que ya se dieron cuenta que estamos aquí –dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa.

Terry – sabes que no me importa.

Karen - quieres que nos vayamos.

Terry – no, estoy bien –dijo dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

Karen – no lograrás nada con beber de esa manera –dijo al ver a su amigo.

Terry – no sabes cómo me siento.

Karen – talvez no, pero ahora entenderás cómo se sintió Candy cuando gritaste a los cuatro vientos tu boda con Caitlyn.

Terry – en verdad no lo había pensado…además tu sabes qué.

Karen – sí, y fue un alivio que se haya ido.

Terry – por fin me acercaría a ella e iniciar todo de nuevo; como fue antes.

Karen – no es tan fácil ahora, recuerda que tienen un hijo…no podrás conquistarla como antes.

Terry – tienes razón, por lo menos tendré un pretexto para verla no…pero ese anillo –dijo así mismo suspirando.

Karen – puede ser –dijo quedándose en silencio al escuchar la melodía.

Terry – empezó el baile –dijo suspirando.

Karen – el baile.

Terry – si es tradición de este lugar.

Karen – entiendo.

* * *

 **Mientras en otro lugar.**

Michael – te importa –dijo levantándose de su lugar- regreso en un momento.

Candy – está bien, aquí estaré esperándote.

Karen – mira, Michael se va –dijo señalándolo- ha dejado sola a Candy.

Terry – a donde irá –dijo siguiéndole el paso con la mirada- ve tras él.

Karen – como dices –dijo sorprendida viendo el semblante de su amigo- quieres que lo siga.

Terry – si, solo iré a saludarla –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Karen – pero Terry.

Terry – vamos Karen ayúdame –dijo con ojos de súplica.

Karen – está bien –dijo levantándose de su lugar- pero esta me las cobraré -dijo corriendo tras el doctor.

Terry – ya se, te compraré lo que quieras…solo necesito tan solo un minuto –dijo levantándose de su lugar, caminando a paso apresurado hacia donde se encontraba su pecosa-tan solo un minuto –dijo repitiendo- buenas noches Candy –dijo tras ella.

Candy – Terry –dijo sorprendida al verlo.

Terry – ven vamos a bailar –dijo tomándola de la mano, llevándola a la pista.

Candy – estoy esperando a Michael –dijo caminando arrastras tras él.

Terry – solo será un minuto –dijo jalándola dejándola frente a él, poniendo su mano en la cintura de ella, mientras que la otra la tomaba poniéndola en el hombro de él, para luego iniciar con el baile.

Candy – Terry yo.

Terry – sshh –dijo poniéndole un dedo en los labios, para luego acercarla más a su cuerpo; susurrándole al oído _**"vuélveme a conocer, volvamos a coquetear, regresemos a las tonterías ocurrentes y las pláticas sin sentido de madrugada, vuelve a decirme que te gusto, que regrese esa ilusión de hablar todos los días, seamos tontos de nuevo, que vuelvan los suspiros y las caras ruborizadas volvamos al inicio cuando aún no sabía que te terminaría amando"**_ -ese momento fue eterno para la pareja que danzaba en medio de la pista de baile, ambos sentían sus corazones latir a mil por hora todo se detuvo a su alrededor, Candy sorprendida por las palabras dichas por su rebelde; mientras que él cerraba los ojos al sentirla tan cerca como aquella vez en la biblioteca.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester.**

Sentados en círculo a la fogata, la única luz que iluminaba sus rostros…todos estaban atentos a la historia de terror que contaba Stear…la misma que años atrás sus tíos le hubieren contado a Candy aquella noche en la mansión de Lakewood; él hacia muecas, gestos de horror…las chicas se sentían nerviosas al escuchar sus palabras y derrepente el sonido del reloj de la torre se escuchó sorprendiéndolos haciendo gritar a las chicas de miedo.

Ann – Beth – aaahhhhhh –dijeron gritando al unisonado, abrazándose mutuamente.

Charlie – noooo –dijo abrazando a Alex, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

Stear – jajajaja –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Alex – creo que esta vez te pasaste Stear –dijo levantando la ceja.

Ann – Stear –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo para luego lanzarle un malvavisco, quien hábilmente lo tomo en su mano.

Beth – eres un tonto –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Alex – todo está bien no te preocupes solo fue una broma –dijo sonriendo de lado al mismo tiempo que la miraba fijamente.

Beth – lo siento –dijo sonrojándose al ver su mirada, para luego deshacer el abrazo.

Alex – no te preocupes –dijo tomando su mano para luego darle un beso en el dorso; acto que no pasó desapercibido para los que se encontraban ahí.

Ann – porque nunca había escuchado esa historia eehh –dijo mirando a ambos chicos.

Stear – es solo para impresionar a las chicas…y creo que funcionó –dijo mirando a Alex y Charlie quienes se miraban fijamente.

Beth – vaya quien se va a impresionar con ese tipo de cuentos.

Stear – no entiendes lo que trato de decir.

Alex – creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir ya es tarde –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Charlie – tienes razón –dijo levantándose de su lugar- mamá aún no ha venido.

Beth – cierto.

Alex – me gustaría saber cómo les fue –dijo sonriendo de lado.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Michael – siento mucho haberme tardado –dijo sentándose frente a ella- pero me encontré a Karen y estuve conversando con ella.

Candy – está bien no te preocupes –dijo suspirando.

Michael – te pasa algo –dijo al notar su semblante.

Candy – eehh nada –dijo sonriéndole.

Michael – entonces me concederías esta pieza –dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Candy – si porque no –dijo aceptándola, para luego caminar a su lado hacia la pista de baile- al cabo y solo fue un minuto –dijo así misma- pero para mí fue eterno.

Terry – vaya parece que te divertiste mucho con el doctorcito –dijo sonriendo al verla.

Karen – muy gracioso –dijo sentándose frente a él- hice lo que me pediste no.

Terry – si y te lo agradezco.

Karen – ya se que te pediré a cambio del favorcito –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Terry – está bien te daré lo que quieras, pero creo que lo disfrutaste más que yo.

Karen – y entonces dime que pasó –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Terry – pues nada –dijo moviendo su té.

Karen – como que nada –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – nada Karen nada –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Karen – y me hiciste perder mi tiempo para nada…según tú.

Terry – no creo que hayas perdido tu tiempo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Karen – que quieres decir.

Terry – te interesa cierto.

Karen – disculpa.

Terry – el doctorcito…te gusta cierto, me di cuenta en la forma en que lo mirabas.

Karen – no digas tonterías –dijo frunciendo el ceño- ya deja de mover el té quieres –dijo quitándole la cuchara de la mano- además es el prometido de Candy como me puede interesar.

Terry – como dices –dijo abriendo lo ojos como plato al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

Karen – así como lo escuchas, yo no.

Terry – entonces es cierto –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Karen – Michael en ningún momento me lo negó.

Terry – pero hace pocos días no tenía ese anillo.

Karen – talvez se lo acaba de dar –dijo dándole un sorbo al té.

Terry – Alex –dijo recordando lo sucedido días atrás.

* * *

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _Alex – sabes me gustaría llevar a mamá a un lugar especial, que me recomiendas._

 _Terry – mmm déjame ver._

 _Alex – de seguro tu sabes, debe haber un lugar muy bueno en el pueblo._

 _Terry – si puede ser –dijo pensativamente- ya sé puedes llevarla al restaurante del vivero._

 _Alex – del vivero –dijo frunciendo el ceño._

 _Terry – si, recuerdo que tu abuelo llevaba siempre a ese lugar a Eleanor…siempre regresaba encantada y feliz; supongo que ha de ser muy bueno._

 _Alex – mmm bueno investigaré._

 _Terry – vas a celebrar algo especial con ella._

 _Alex – no lo sé…pero no sería mala idea –dijo sonriendo de lado._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

* * *

Karen – que tiene que ver Alex.

Terry – luego te cuento, nos vamos –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Karen – como quieras –dijo para luego levantar la mirada notando a la pareja que bailaba felizmente- no quieres quedarte al baile.

Terry – pues la música no –dijo mirando hacia donde estaba la pista, notando a Candy sonreír ampliamente como disfrutando el baile- no quiero irme a casa –dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Karen – espérame, ya se te olvido la caballerosidad –dijo tras él.

Michael – entonces así fue.

Candy – siento mucho que Alex te haya hecho venir por eso –dijo dando una vuelta.

Michael – no te preocupes –dijo mientras seguía moviéndose al compás de la música- para mí ha sido una magnifica temporada, nunca había venido a este lugar.

Candy – es hermoso cierto.

Michael – si mucho –dijo sonriendo- te puedo preguntar algo.

Candy – claro –dijo sonriendo.

Michael – que tan bien conoces a Karen.

Candy – ah Karen –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Michael – si.

Candy – bueno pues la vi por primera vez hace muchos años en Florida…y después de eso –dijo siguiendo con su narración.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

 **Al siguiente día**

Annie – entonces todo salió de maravilla –dijo sonriendo.

Lizzie – te lo dije –dijo sonriendo de lado- los mellizos también se pondrán muy felices.

Annie – eso espero.

Lizzie – cuando se los dirás.

Annie – esta misma noche.

Lizzie – bien, felicitaciones.

Annie – gracias.

Candy – buenos días –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Lizzie – hola Candy como estas.

Candy – bien –dijo sentándose al lado de su amiga.

Annie – la pasaste bien anoche eehh –dijo codeándola.

Candy – Michael es muy dulce.

Annie – sí que lo es –dijo guiñándole el ojo a su amiga.

Lizzie – siempre ha estado loco por Candy –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – no digas eso –dijo sonrojándose- y los chicos.

Lizzie – salieron a cabalgar.

Candy – tan tarde es –dijo mirando el reloj sobre la chimenea.

Annie – no tanto.

Candy – aún no ha venido Alex.

Annie – no, desayunarían en casa de Beth y luego vendrían para acá.

Candy – está bien.

Lizzie – porque esa cara…acaso no te divertiste.

Candy – bueno si, pero.

Annie – pero –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – Terry estuvo ahí…me saco a bailar y me dijo –dijo suspirando.

Lizzie – que te dijo.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester**

Alex – estuvo delicioso el desayuno abuela.

Eleanor – gracias cariño –dijo tocando su mano- con gusto lo he preparado para todos.

Beth – mamá es excelente cocinera.

Eleanor – no exageres hija.

Ann – no exagera señora es la verdad.

Stear – no había probado un queso como este.

Eleanor – fue preparado por Katherine…hay que darle a ella el crédito –dijo señalándola para luego recibir los aplausos de los presente.

Katherine – me alegra que les haya gustado, con permiso –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y retirarse del lugar.

Karen – buenos días a todos –dijo entrando al lugar.

Todos – buenos días –dijeron fuertemente.

Karen – no tan fuerte que me duele la cabeza –dijo sentándose frente a su hija.

Charlie – bebiste mamá –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Karen – solo algo de vino.

Beth – como se la pasaron.

Karen – muy bien.

Alex – y que hicieron.

Terry – tanto te interesa –dijo tras él.

Alex – papá –dijo volteando su mirada viéndolo.

Terry – buenos días a todos.

Todos – buenos días.

Eleanor – vas a comer hijo.

Terry – no tengo apetito, solo tomaré té.

Eleanor – como quieras.

Ann – bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos, le prometimos a mamá que estaríamos antes del almuerzo.

Stear – cierto.

Beth – OK los acompaño a la puerta –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Ann – gracias por todo.

Stear – y por habernos permitido hacer el campamento.

Eleanor – no es nada, son amigos de mi hija no.

Alex – gracias abuela –dijo acercándose dándole un beso en la mejilla- eres la mejor.

Eleanor – gracias cariño…llevas el.

Alex – si abuela, gracias…te veo luego –dijo saliendo del lugar seguido de sus amigos.

Charlie – puedo ir con ellos.

Karen – claro hija.

Charlie – gracias –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – voy con ustedes –dijo tras ellos.

Ann – bien tendremos que hacerlo en casa antes de regresar.

Beth – claro.

Stear – será buena idea.

Charlie – me divertí mucho.

Alex – yo también –dijo sonriéndole- y no hagas caso de las tonterías que dice Stear –dijo en forma de susurro.

Stear – te escuche Alex.

Charlie – está bien –dijo en forma de susurro, al mismo tiempo que sonreía- no lo haré.

Alex – nos vemos luego –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Charlie – si –dijo sonrojándose.

Ann – nos vamos –dijo iniciando la caminata.

Stear – si –dijo tras su hermana.

Alex – no perdamos más tiempo o mamá se enojará –dijo sonriendo de lado, para luego dar unos pasos.

Terry – un momento –dijo alzando la voz poniendo nerviosos a todos.

Beth – que te pasa –dijo mirando a su hermano.

Terry – Alex ven conmigo –dijo seriamente haciéndole un seña para que lo siguiera.

Alex – adelántense en un momento los alcanzo –dijo entregándoles su mochila.

Beth – pasa algo.

Alex – no lo sé, no te preocupes.

Beth – bueno, vamos a dentro.

Charlie – sí.

Alex – hola papá que pasa –dijo al verlo parado frente a él observando el bosque.

Terry – me mentiste.

Alex – de que hablas.

Terry – no se supone que tú eras quien llevaría a tu madre al restaurante que te recomendé.

Alex – bueno es que una cosa cambio la otra y.

Terry – no me des excusas –dijo interrumpiéndolo- me preguntaste para que el doctorcito la llevara.

Alex – bueno si –dijo sin titubear.

Terry – porque no me lo dijiste –dijo volteándose quedando frente a él.

Alex – para que no te molestaras.

Terry – y porque debería de hacerlo –dijo frunciendo el ceño- tu madre puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera.

Alex – y así lo hará, te veo luego –dijo dándole un corto abrazo, para luego retirarse y dejar solo a su padre.

Terry – como puede decir eso…no voy a permitirlo –dijo al ver partir a su hijo.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

 **Momentos más tarde.**

Lizzie – y que harás.

Candy – hacer…mmm no lo sé.

Annie – sí que vas a hacer al respecto.

Candy – no puedo hacer nada –dijo levantando los hombros- acaso se les olvida que va a casarse.

Lizzie – pero no la quiere.

Candy – como puedes estar segura de eso.

Lizzie – pues.

Ann – hola mamá –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Stear – ya estamos aquí.

Annie – los extrañe –dijo abrazándolos a ambos.

Alex – mamá –dijo acercándose a ella para luego abrazarla- hola tía Lizzie.

Lizzie – hola.

Candy – cariño –dijo recibiendo el abrazo- como la pasaste.

Alex – muy bien –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Stear – nos divertimos mucho…cierto Alex –dijo mirando a su primo.

Alex – si mucho.

Ann – la pasamos muy bien –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – me alegro.

Candy – espero no hayan hecho travesuras.

Stear – si le llamas travesura a que una chica te abrace pues.

Alex – cállate Stear.

Candy – que quieres decir con eso.

Alex – no le hagas caso, mira lo que me dio la abuela –dijo enseñándole un viejo libro con cubierta roja, el cual tenía las letras E.B. en la parte inferior del lado izquierdo.

Candy – pero si esto es –dijo sorprendido.

Alex – sí, Romero y Julieta…el mismo libro que la abuela y papá leyeron, y subrayaron.

Candy – vaya nunca pensé que aún lo conservara, solo lo vi una vez.

Alex – ya lo habías visto.

Candy – si, Eleanor lo había olvidado en el bosque y por casualidad pasaba por ahí y lo encontré.

Alex – no lo sabía, así que puedo leerlo.

Candy – porque no –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Alex – gracias.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Michael – esto es parte de los Andrey.

Albert – si –dijo admirando el paisaje.

Archie – recuerdo como la pasamos de bien ese verano –dijo sonriendo- cuando Stear me hizo ayudarle a reparar el aeroplano de Terry…cuantos años han pasado.

Terry – pero siguen siendo recuerdos muy memorables –dijo tras él.

Archie – Terry –dijo volteando su mirada.

Albert – hola Terry cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Terry – me da gusto verte de nuevo amigo –dijo bajando de su yegua.

Michael – buenos días señor Grandchester.

Terry – buenos días doctor –dijo seriamente.

Albert – a mí también me da gusto verte, porque no has ido a casa –dijo dándole la mano.

Terry – he estado ocupado –dijo recibiendo el saludo- Archie.

Archie – que tal.

Terry – dime cómo has estado…y tu esposa.

Albert – muy bien y tú.

Terry – bien.

Albert – supe que vas a casarte…felicitaciones amigo –dijo golpeando su hombro.

Archie – cierto Alex nos lo dijo, felicitaciones.

Terry – ya no voy a casarme.

Albert – como dices –dijo sorprendido.

Archie – es una broma cierto –dijo levantando la ceja.

Michael – vaya que sorpresa si no lo estuviera escuchando con mis propios oídos no lo creería –dijo así mismo.

Terry – no…no lo es, simplemente no es la ideal.

Albert – ya lo creo.

Terry – aprovecho para felicitar al doctor –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Archie – felicitarlo –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Terry – acaso no saben las buenas nuevas.

Albert – que dices.

Archie – de que habla –dijo mirando a su amigo.

Michael – supongo que es porque cree que voy a casarme con Candy.

Archie – como –dijo sorprendido.

Albert – vas a casarte con Candy.

Michael – por supuesto que no…todo ha sido una confusión.

Terry – una confusión –dijo frunciendo el ceño- yo vi en su mano el anillo.

Archie – cual anillo.

Albert – un momento, quieren explicarme que está pasando.

Michael – yo te diré Albert –dijo iniciando su narración.

Continuara…


	20. CAPITULO 20 UNA PEQUEÑA DESPEDIDA

**Hola siento mucho la tardanza en publicar, pero tuve enfermo a mi pequeño nickolas...les dejo un capitulo más espero lo disfruten, recuerden dejar sus reviews son importantes para mi se les quiere Angie**

 **CAPITULO 20**

 **UNA PEQUEÑA DESPEDIDA**

 **Escocia**

Alex – hola Michael –dijo corriendo hacia él.

Michael – que tal estas.

Alex – bien…como te fue anoche con mamá.

Michael – de maravilla, vamos voy a contarte –dijo ingresando a su habitación al lado de su amigo.

Alex – se lo dijiste…se lo propusiste –dijo emocionado por saber.

Michael – no…no lo hice –dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Alex – pero porque, pensé que la amabas.

Michael – así es, pero ella no a mí.

Alex – pero.

Michael – no puedes obligar a nadie a estar con alguien solo por olvidar o darle celos; Candy sigue amando a tu padre…y ahora estoy seguro que el también; porque también te quiere a ti me he dado cuenta que no le agrada que hable contigo –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Alex – no es cierto…yo no lo quiero si él no la quiere, me lo ha dicho no le interesa nada sobre ella.

Michael – mira –dijo mirándolo fijamente- a veces decimos esas cosas por despecho, por enojo todo depende de cómo nos sentimos en el momento; no puedes decir que no quieres a tu padre cuando sé que no es así…siempre soñaste con tenerlo a tu lado no –dijo levantando la ceja- y ahora que lo tienes aprovéchalo…se feliz con ambos.

Alex – me gustaría saber cómo, yo quiero que ellos se reconcilien no podría aceptar a alguien más al lado de Terry sino es mamá.

Michael – eso será solo con el tiempo, cada uno sabrá que hacer para ser feliz y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto solo aceptar la decisión que tome cada uno.

Alex – pero.

Michael – sé que eres inteligente y que lo entiendes, solo dales tiempo y ellos sabrán que hacer…siempre los tendrás y harán lo posible para que seas feliz.

Alex – creo que tienes razón.

Michael – espero que cuando seas todo un doctor vayas a visitarme –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Alex – a dónde vas –dijo sorprendido al ver lo que hacía.

Michael – empaco…regreso a casa, tengo pacientes que atender y no puedo dejarlos mucho tiempo solos –dijo sonriéndole.

Alex – entiendo, gracias por todo Michael –dijo parándose frente a él- has sido un excelente amigo…tus consejos me ayudaron mucho, desde que te conozco siempre has estado al pendiente de mí y de mamá; y siento mucho haberte traído a este lugar con mentiras.

Michael – no te preocupes la he pasado bien, sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo ehh.

Alex – gracias y tú también cuentas conmigo –dijo sonriendo- no dudo que serás un buen padre.

Michael – no sabes cuánto lo deseo –dijo sonriendo de lado- bueno voy a preparar mi equipaje, parto en el tren de mañana.

Alex – tan pronto.

Michael – claro.

Alex – te dejo entonces –dijo dándole el lugar.

Michael – espera.

Alex – que pasa.

Michael – tu plan funcionó a la perfección –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Alex – como dices –dijo sorprendido.

Michael – se que muy pronto verás a tus padres juntos de nuevo, como siempre debió ser.

Alex – eso espero –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- te dejo empacar…te veré luego.

Michael – claro…te deseo lo mejor mi pequeño amigo –dijo sonriendo al verlo salir del lugar- mucha suerte en reunir de nuevo a tus padres.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

Lizzie – te sientes bien amor -dijo sentándose en su regazo.

Albert – si -dijo acariciando el vientre de su esposa- pero.

Lizzie – pero -dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – me pregunto si hice lo correcto.

Lizzie – claro que lo hiciste amor -dijo dándole un corto beso- hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance para hacerla feliz...aunque debo decirte que mentir no fue la mejor opción.

Albert – si lo sé -dijo acariciando a su esposa- siempre he considerado a Terry mi mejor amigo pero le fallé...le fallé el día que se presentó ante mí.

Lizzie – no pienses más en eso, lo hiciste porque pensabas que era lo mejor para Candy y Alex -dijo acariciando el rostro de su esposo- y creíste que esa era la mejor forma.

Albert – espero que me perdone por lo que hice.

Lizzie – lo hará, te lo aseguro -dijo sonriendo- lo que le dijiste fue lo mejor, así se aclararán las cosas y pronto los veremos felices.

Albert – gracias mi amor por estar siempre ahí, por comprenderme.

Lizzie – lo hago con mucho gusto señor Andrey -dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

Albert – te amo.

Lizzie – y yo a ti -dijo dándole un beso.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Alex – hola mamá –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Candy – hola hijo pasa.

Alex – gracias –dijo ingresando al lugar- que haces.

Candy – solo…solo recordaba –dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras sostenía en sus manos su cofre de madera el que contenía muchas cosas especiales para ella.

Alex – te sientes bien –dijo sentadose a su lado.

Candy – sí, a veces me gusta recordar lo que fui en mi niñez y juventud…los recuerdos de los mejores momentos de mi vida están en este cofre –dijo poniendo su mano sobre el- la fotografía de Anthony, el broche del príncipe, la caja musical de Stear, las cartas de Annie y muchas cosas más –dijo suspirando.

Alex – lo sé –dijo tomando la fotografía en sus manos- woow en verdad Michael se parece mucho al tío Anthony.

Candy – si solo un poco.

Alex – ahora entiendo porque papá se sorprendió mucho cuando se lo mencioné.

Candy – como dices –dijo sorprendida- le hablaste a tu padre de Anthony.

Alex – no solo le dije que Michael se parecía mucho a él, y al parecer no le agrado nada que lo mencionara.

Candy – Alex.

Alex - recuerdo que de pequeño me hacías dormir con la caja musical –dijo interrumpiéndola al mismo tiempo que sonreía de lado- pero cuando casi lograbas hacerlo se detenía la música y yo lloraba mucho porque quería escucharla de nuevo –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – si lo recuerdo, se detenida en los momentos más inesperados –dijo sonriendo- los inventos de tu tío Setar siempre fueron tan sorprendentes –dijo guiñándole el ojo- mira quiero darte algo –dijo buscando en su cofre- sé que te encantará.

Alex – que es.

Candy – no comas ansias, ya lo verás…definitivamente eres igual que tu padre –dijo sonriendo de lado- aquí está –dijo tomando en sus manos un viejo álbum- toma –dijo entregándoselo.

Alex – que es esto –dijo abriéndolo, sorprendiéndose al ver lo que se encontraba en su interior- pero si son fotografías de papá –dijo dando vueltas a las páginas.

Candy – sí, pensé que te gustaría conservarlo –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Alex – vaya –dijo sin dejar su asombro- tu hiciste todo esto –dijo dándole vuelta a las hojas.

Candy – no, lo hizo para mí la señorita Pony y la Hermana María –dijo tristemente al recordar a sus madres fallecidas tan solo unos años atrás- ellas se encargaron de colocar cuanta noticia y fotografía que encontraron sobre Terry cuando estaba en el teatro, y las fueron pegando en este álbum.

Alex – vaya papá fue muy famoso.

Candy – claro…era muy bueno interpretando sus personajes; es una lástima que lo haya dejado.

Alex – si una lástima –dijo sin dejar de ver el álbum- perdóname mamá.

Candy – mm porque lo dices.

Alex – es que yo –dijo cerrando el álbum- yo fui quien le pidió a Michael venir y.

Candy – lo sé –dijo sonriendo de lado- pero porque pides disculpas.

Alex – es que pretendía que tu salieras con él y.

Candy – y –dijo mirando fijamente a su hijo.

Alex – y darle celos a Terry.

Candy – como dices.

Alex – ese fue el plan desde el principio.

Candy – plan…no puedo creerlo –dijo sorprendida ante la revelación de su hijo- pero porque hiciste semejante barbaridad.

Alex – solo quería que ustedes se reconciliaran, y se me ocurrió esto…y al parecer funcionó.

Candy – hijo no fue lo mejor que lo hicieras.

Alex – lo sé y no sabes lo mal que me siento con Michael, siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo y ahora yo le hice esto.

Candy – que ideas las tuyas en pensar hacer semejante cosa; tendrás que pedirle perdón.

Alex – ya lo hice, y comprendió porque lo hice.

Candy – Michael es demasiado bueno.

Alex – lo sé, entonces me perdonas por haberlo hecho.

Candy – cariño –dijo acariciándole el rostro- gracias por pensar en nuestra felicidad –dijo tomando su mano al mismo tiempo que sonreía- pero no era necesario que lo hicieras.

Alex – es que no me gusta verte triste por Terry –dijo interrumpiéndola- además él iba a casarse con otra y.

Candy – que estás diciendo –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Alex – acaso no lo sabes –dijo mirándola fijamente- Terry no va a casarse.

Candy – lo dices en serio.

Alex – si.

Candy – y como lo sabes –dijo nerviosamente.

Alex – Beth me lo dijo.

Candy – lo siento por Terry –dijo pensativa.

Alex – como puedes decir eso mamá…porque lo sientes por él –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – supongo que ha de estar muy triste.

Alex – no lo sé…tu qué crees, lo viste anoche cierto.

Candy – como lo sabes –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Alex – él me lo dijo.

Candy – así –dijo recordando sus dulces palabras.

Alex – sí, pero no he venido a hablarte solo de eso.

Candy – a no.

Alex – no…ya he tomado mi decisión, y no aceptaré su propuesta de irme a vivir con él a Londres.

Candy – hijo pero.

Alex – no quiero alejarme de ti, te quiero mucho mamá…también quiero a Terry pero no de la misma forma que a ti–dijo abrazándola.

Candy – recuerda que es tu padre, Terry se pondrá muy desilusionado cuando se lo digas –dijo suspirando- solo omite lo que sientes por él…de seguro se pondrá muy triste si se lo dices así de esa forma.

Alex – está bien, no lo mencionaré –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- bueno vamos.

Candy – está bien –dijo colocando la tapadera a su cofre, para luego guardarlo.

Alex – y gracias por el álbum –dijo enseñándoselo.

Candy – no es nada –dijo sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar.

Alex – lo guardaré como un tesoro…tal y como tú lo has hecho –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Candy – si claro –dijo suspirando- lo sé.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester.**

Eleanor – a dónde vas.

Terry – a cabalgar –dijo seriamente.

Beth – puedo ir contigo –dijo acercándose a él.

Terry – esta vez no –dijo acariciando su mano- necesito estar solo…tengo muchas cosas que pensar.

Beth – pensarás en Candy –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Terry – porque te interesa tanto saberlo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Beth – solo por curiosidad –dijo levantando los hombros.

Terry – si seguro, bueno las veo luego –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Beth – mamá –dijo acercándose a ella- aun crees que le afecte lo de Candy –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Eleanor – talvez…no lo sé.

Beth – Candy lo ama, Terry la ama…porque solo no se lo dicen de frente y así todos felices.

Eleanor – no es tan fácil como crees, ambos tienen su orgullo…conoces a tu hermano no –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Beth – es un tonto si no se lo dice, la va a perder…al parecer el plan nos salió mal –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Eleanor – cual plan.

Beth – voy a contarte pero si me prometes que no vas a decirle a nadie.

Eleanor – está bien te lo prometo.

Beth – bien, es que a Alex se le ocurrió –dijo iniciando con su narración.

* * *

 **Mientras que en el bosque**

Alex – aun lo recuerdas –dijo lanzándole la pelota.

Michael – claro…fui el mejor de mi escuela –dijo recibiendo la pelota- no me digas que lo dudas.

Alex – claro que no, pero hace mucho que no lo hacíamos.

Michael – tienes razón, pero no quiere decir que no lo recuerde.

Alex – tienes razón –dijo sonriendo- recuerdo mucho cuando jugábamos en el jardín –dijo sonriendo- y cuando me llevaste ese guante y ese bate de obsequio en mi cumpleaños.

Michael – sí, más recuerdo cuando lanzaste la pelota tan fuerte que quebraste el vidrio de la ventana –dijo lanzándole la pelota al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Alex – y que dices el día del baile cuando por accidente solté el bate y le cayó al tío Archie en la cabeza –dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que recibía la pelota- eso sí nunca lo podré olvidar jajaja.

Michael – jajaja tienes razón.

Alex – se enojó mucho –dijo haciendo una mueca- creo que aún no me lo perdona, le estrope su peinado –dijo sonriendo.

Michael – si creo que si –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – chicos vengan a tomar el té –dijo alzando la voz.

Alex – OK mamá –dijo sonriendo.

Michael – definitivamente me la he pasado muy bien contigo –dijo golpeando su hombro.

Alex – y yo contigo –dijo dándole un corto abrazo- pero esta no es una despedida definitiva.

Michael – a no –dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraba Candy.

Alex – no, regresaré con mamá a Chicago –dijo caminando a su lado- ahí tomare mis clases de medicina así que iré siempre a buscar de tu ayuda.

Michael – claro con mucho gusto lo haré –dijo sonriendo de lado.

* * *

 **Mientras que a un lado donde se encontraban ellos.**

Terry – pero que –dijo al ver a la distancia a dos personas jugando pelota…uno a uno se la arrojaba y parecían que se divertían ya que ambos sonreían sin parar; pronto en silencio se acercó bajándose de su caballo atándolo a un árbol cercano para ver mejor que hacían ahí; momentos más tarde se dio cuenta que su hijo sonreía y abrazaba al doctorcito como Terry le llamaba, sintió celos…celos que la atención de las personas que más le importaban en la vida era de otro hombre, poco a poco fue acercándose más noto un gran árbol el cual trepo donde puedo tener mejor vista de lo que sucedía a unos pasos de él.

Alex – me puedes dar más pie mamá –dijo dándole el plato.

Candy – claro cariño todo el que tú quieras –dijo sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que le servía otro trozo.

Alex – gracias.

Michael – está delicioso Candy –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – muchas gracias –dijo sonriéndole- se lo mucho que te gustan las cerezas así que lo prepare para complacerte.

Michael – muchas gracias por recordarlo –dijo sonriendole.

Candy – como iba a olvidarlo –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – ohh si gracias por recordarlo –dijo en forma de susurro en tono de burla, mientras seguía trepado en el árbol observando la escena y a quienes se encontraban ahí- es un mentiroso –dijo frunciendo el ceño- solo quiere quedar bien con ella.

Alex – mamá es excelente cocinera –dijo sonriendo, para luego levantar su mirada notando que el árbol a su frente se movía de forma extraña, pronto tomo los auriculares que tenía a su lado y fijo su mirada en ese lugar, observando con cuidado de que se trataba, casi se atraganta al ver quien era la persona que estaba trepada en el árbol- pero si es papá –dijo así mismo, para luego sonreír de lado y dejar a un lado los binoculares.

Candy – no exageres.

Alex – es cierto…ya vez la joya que puedes llevarte Michael –dijo mirándolo, alzando la voz para que Terry lo escuchará tratando de darle celos, logrando su objetivo.

Terry – si lo permito –dijo en silencio conteniendo su furia- insisto es un mentiroso me dijo que no tenía nada con Candy –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Candy – que ocurrencias las tuyas –dijo sonrojándose.

Michael – claro Candy es una maravilla –dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Candy – gracias –dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – es un presumido –dijo frunciendo el ceño- Alex…Alex que voy a hacer contigo –dijo así mismo.

Alex – voy a seguir jugando, tu hazle compañía a mamá –dijo guiñándole el ojo para luego levantarse de su lugar.

Michael – claro será un placer –dijo sonriendo- acompañar a tan hermosa dama.

Candy – ten cuidado, no vayas tan lejos quieres.

Alex – no te preocupes estaré aquí cerca –dijo llevando consigo los binoculares.

Michael – que muchacho no.

Candy – sí, tú sabes siempre ha sido así.

Michael – desde muy pequeño note el potencial que tiene; estoy seguro que se convertirá en un gran doctor.

Candy – eso espero.

Michael – en cuanto a eso, ya me ha contado cual ha sido su decisión.

Candy – en serio.

Michael – si.

Candy – Alex te aprecia y te quiere mucho…siempre te ha tomado en cuenta.

Michael – lo sé y no sabes lo que ha significado para mi tenerlos en mi vida –dijo tomando su mano.

Candy – Michael –dijo fijando su mirada en la de él.

Michael – no es necesario que digas nada –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella- esta solo será una despedida…la última vez que estaré así contigo –dijo en forma de susurro.

Terry – no escucho –dijo frunciendo el ceño- de que estarán hablando –dijo tratando de escuchar lo que hablaban.

Candy – si una despedida –dijo nerviosamente.

Michael – te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo –dijo dándole un corto beso, sorprendiéndola por completo.

Terry – como se atreve –dijo furiosamente al ver la escena.

Alex – es muy interesante la conversación no –dijo tras él.

Terry – Alex –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- y tú como llegaste aquí –dijo sorprendido al verlo.

Alex – soy experto en trepar arboles también acaso se te olvida –dijo sonriendo de lado- tuve la mejor maestra, pero eso no viene al caso ahora; pensé que no te importaría lo que hiciera mamá y has venido a espiarla.

Terry – claro que no la estoy espiando –dijo mirándola de nuevo, notando que aún seguía besándolo- estúpido –dijo en silencio golpeando furiosamente el tronco.

Alex – vaya que eres buen actor, sabes disimular o no –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – no digas tonterías –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Alex – mamá merece ser feliz no.

Terry – por supuesto.

Alex – aún es muy joven y hermosa –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – si lo es –dijo suspirando- bueno tengo que irme, me has distraído de mi objetivo –dijo bajando del árbol.

Alex – cual era tu objetivo Terry…acaso ver a Candy –dijo imitándolo- vigilando sus pasos.

Terry – ya te he dicho que no –dijo frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que tocaba el suelo- solo andaba por aquí.

Alex – está bien como tú digas, nos vemos luego –dijo alejándose de él.

Terry – hermosa –dijo en forma de susurro, recordando las palabras de su hijo- si…sí que aún es hermosa.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester**

Mark – sujeta bien las riendas.

Charlie – si.

Beth – no tengas miedo.

Charlie – no –dijo nerviosa.

Mark – ahora intenta tu sola.

Charlie – bien –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, dándole un grito a su caballo el cual dio varios pasos apresurados.

Mark – vas bien –dijo alzando la voz.

Charlie – en verdad.

Beth – bien hecho –dijo levantando los brazos al ver a su amiga.

Mark – ahora da la vuelta –dijo dándole instrucciones y haciéndole señas.

Charlie – OK –dijo moviendo las riendas como le había indicado Mark, pero pronto en su camino se atravesó una serpiente, lo que hizo que el caballo relinchará y corriera velozmente tratando de huir.

Beth – oohh no –dijo al ver que el caballo galopaba a toda prisa- que habrá pasado.

Mark – no lo sé, voy por el caballo –dijo alertado corriendo hacia el establo.

Beth – no te sueltes –dijo gritándole a su prima.

Charlie – no –dijo agitada, al sentir que el caballo iba muy deprisa, al que trato de detener pero no pudo…no le hacía caso y no quería hacerle daño al caballo- por favor detente…detente –dijo aferrándose a él, jalando las riendas con toda la fuerza que tenía- oohh...oohh.

Beth – no te preocupes voy detrás de ti –dijo corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pero pronto logro perderla de vista.

Charlie – auxilio –dijo gritando- por favor detente ya basta.

Alex – pero si es Charlie –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al verla pasar frente a él.

Charlie – Alexxx –dijo gritando fuertemente al verlo- ayúdame.

Alex – aguanta voy por ti –dijo montando rápidamente a Viola, para luego salir de prisa tras ella.

Michael – te ayudo –dijo recogiendo las cosas.

Candy – déjalo yo lo hago.

Michael – claro que no.

Charlie – Candyyyy –dijo gritando al verla.

Candy – es Charlie –dijo sorprendida.

Charlie – por favor auxilio –dijo gritando desesperadamente.

Candy – tenemos que ayudar –dijo levantándose aprisa de su lugar.

Alex – no te preocupes mamá casi la alcanzo –dijo gritando corriendo tras ella.

Candy – oohh por Dios –dijo asustada al ver galopar a su hijo tan deprisa.

Michael – debemos alcanzarlos, vamos –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – si.

Alex – vamos Viola tu puedes, solo un poco más por favor –dijo agitadamente tratando de alcanzar a su amiga.

Charlie – Alex –dijo estirando la mano.

Alex – ya casi, falta poco –dijo imitándola, sus manos estaban a pocos milímetros hasta que.

Candy – ooohhhh –dijo enlazando el caballo- detente –dijo jalando con fuerza, logrando que el cabello cediera y empezara a detenerse.

Alex – Charlie –dijo tomando la cuerda deteniendo el caballo por completo, logrando al fin tomar su mano acercándose a ella.

Charlie – Alex –dijo abrazándolo cuando al fin lo tuvo cerca de ella, cuando el caballo se detuvo por completo

Alex – tranquila ya paso –dijo agitadamente al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabello- ven –dijo jalándola hacia Viola sentándola frente a él, soltando la cuerda.

Charlie – tenía mucho miedo –dijo aferrándose a él.

Alex – lo sé, ya todo está bien…estás a salvo.

Michael – vaya no pensé que fueras tan buena con el lazo –dijo sorprendido al verlo lo sucedido.

Candy – llevo tiempo sin practica pero pude detener el caballo –dijo limpiando su frente- lo importante es que pude hacerlo.

Michael – si, llevamos el caballo de regreso –dijo al ver la escena frente a él, tomando la cuerda acercando el caballo hacia ellos.

Candy – si pero.

Michael – no te preocupes –dijo dando la vuelta- está bien.

Candy – bueno –dijo volteando su mirada observando a su hijo.

Alex – tranquila ya todo está bien.

Charlie – gracias –dijo separándose de él- sino fuera por ti talvez nunca.

Alex – sshh –dijo poniendo su dedo sobre los labios de ella- no sabes el susto que me lleve –dijo acariciando su rostro.

Charlie – en serio.

Alex – temí que algo pudiera pasarte –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella- me preocupe mucho por ti –dijo sonriéndole hundiéndose en esos pequeños ojos color miel, pronto poso sus labios sobre los de ella en un primer beso dulce y cálido demostrando más que emociones, sino un sin fín de sentimientos.

Charlie – Alex –dijo separándose levemente de él, sorprendida y ruborizada por lo que acaba de suceder.

Alex - la propuesta de las clases aún sigue en pie –dijo sonriéndole.

Charlie – claro que quiero –dijo sonriendo para luego abrazarlo.

Alex – entonces que esperamos –dijo iniciando una pequeña cabalgata donde los dos sentían sus emociones a flor de piel.

Beth – vaya –dijo a la distancia con los ojos abiertos como plato al ver la escena.

Mark – que sorpresa no –dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Beth – si mucha, lo importante es que está bien.

Mark – sí, regresemos a casa.

Beth – bien –dijo dando la vuelta cabalgando de regreso.

Terry – vaya –dijo cruzándose de brazos- ese es mi hijo, creo que tiene mejores tácticas que las que tuve para atraer la atención de las chicas –dijo cruzándose de brazos, para luego emprender su camino de vuelta.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

Ann – quueeee –dijo sorprendida.

Stear – es una broma cierto.

Archie – como se te ocurre decirle eso a tu madre.

Stear – pero.

Archie – y no…no es una broma, van a tener un hermanito o hermanita.

Annie – así es mis amores –dijo sonriéndoles.

Ann – un bebe –dijo aun sorprendida.

Stear – y a su edad.

Archie – Stear –dijo en forma retadora.

Stear – lo siento papá solo decía.

Annie – éramos muy jóvenes cuando los tuvimos a ustedes.

Archie – y aún seguimos siéndolo, así que no se sorprendan y dentro de unos años más les daremos otro hermano.

Ann – pues que bien –dijo abrazando a su madre- espero que sea niña.

Annie – hija –dijo sonriendo al recibir el abrazo- no podremos asegurarlo.

Stear – pues yo digo que deberá ser niño –dijo mirando a sus padres.

Ann – porque lo dices –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Stear – las niñas son muy molestas.

Ann – no digas tonterías –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Stear – oye no me hables así.

Archie – no discutan quieren –dijo mirando a ambos.

Ann – Stear – lo sentimos –dijeron al unisonido.

Stear – te quiero mamá –dijo dándole un abrazo.

Annie – y yo a ti mi pequeño travieso.

Ann – gracias papá –dijo sentándose en su regazo.

Archie – de que.

Ann – por haberme dado una hermosa familia –dijo abrazándolo- y por la pronto llegada de mi hermanita.

Archie – yo agradezco a Dios por haberme dado el privilegio de tenerlos en mi vida –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- siempre seguirás siendo mi princesa.

Ann – eso espero –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Continuara...


	21. CAPITULO 21 NOCHE DE AMOR

**El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

 **CAPITULO 21**

 **NOCHE DE AMOR**

 **Villa Grandchester**

 **Horas más tarde**

Charlie – y entonces si Alex no hubiera llegado no sé qué habría pasado –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Karen – te dije que tuvieras cuidado –dijo abrazándola.

Charlie – lo tuve es que solo el caballo –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Beth – ya olvidémoslo quieren –dijo interrumpiéndolas- lo importante es que no le pasó nada.

Eleanor – tienes razón hija, pero aun así deberán de tener cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Beth – si, así será.

Karen – gracias Alex por ayudar a mi hija –dijo sonriéndole.

Alex – no hay porque…bueno tengo que irme –dijo levantándose de su lugar- mamá debe estar esperándome.

Eleanor – ve no debes de preocuparla.

Karen – y hablando de preocupaciones donde está Terry, hace mucho que no lo veo.

Eleanor – no ha regresado desde que salió –dijo seriamente- solo espero no le haya pasado nada.

Beth – no lo creo –dijo interrumpiéndola- las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse no, todos lo conocen así que si hubiera pasado algo ya lo habríamos sabido no crees.

Eleanor – tienes razón hija.

Alex – bueno me voy, cuando sepas algo de papá avísame abuela –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Eleanor – claro que si cariño –dijo sonriéndole.

Alex – nos vemos Klaise –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Karen – como dices –dijo sorprendida al escucharlo.

Beth – te acompaño a la puerta.

Alex – si, que sigas mejor Charlie –dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano- nos vemos mañana.

Charlie – si claro.

Alex – bueno entonces adiós Eleanor, Karen –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Karen – definitivamente eres igual a Terry –dijo levantando la ceja.

Alex – lo se siempre me lo dicen –dijo haciendo la misma mueca que su madre, para luego salir del lugar.

Charlie – bueno voy a dormir –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Karen – esta bien hija, estarás muy cansada.

Charlie – solo un poco.

Karen – luego te llevaré un té.

Charlie – si mamá –dijo subiendo a su habitación, parecía que volaba sentía como sus pies se movían en armonía al caminar, al mismo tiempo recordaba lo sucedido momentos atrás era tanta su emoción que no podía disimular, bien sabía que le sería imposible dormir no podía dejar de pensar en él y mucho menos en ese beso, y otros pequeños que compartieron durante su cabalgata; momentos después entró a su habitación y entró a obscuras camino hacia la ventana notando la hermosa luna que había sobre un magnifico cielo estrellado; hasta que escucho un pequeño ruido que hizo llamar su atención- pero que –dijo abriendo la ventana notando que pequeñas piedras tocaban el vidrio.

Alex – hola –dijo agitando su mano.

Charlie – Alex –dijo sorprendida- que haces aquí –dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se asomaba para verlo.

Alex – solo pasaba a desearte buenas noches –dijo mandándole un beso volador.

Charlie – gracias –dijo haciendo como si lo tomara en su mano, para luego sonreír ampliamente- buenas noches a ti también –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Alex – te quiero –dijo sonriéndole galantemente, tal y como lo hacía su padre- nos vemos mañana entonces.

Charlie – si claro –dijo emocionada.

Alex – no se te olvida algo –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Charlie – yo también te quiero –dijo mandándole un beso volador, el cual fue hábilmente atrapado por el chico haciéndola reír con sus ocurrencias.

Alex – tengo que irme, que duermas bien –dijo dándose la vuelta regresando a su camino.

Charlie – eso espero –dijo suspirando- pero creo que no podré hacerlo –dijo sonriendo- no puedo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido –dijo mirándolo cabalgar a la distancia- solo me preocupa algo…como se lo diré a mamá.

 **Villa Andrey**

Candy – vaya…pues muchas felicitaciones –dijo aplaudiendo.

Archie – gracias.

Albert – esto merece un brindis –dijo alzando la copa- por los nuevos miembros de la familia.

Michael – que así sea…salud.

Todos –salud –dijeron bebiendo cada uno de su vaso.

Candy – que habrá pasado con Alex, me dijo que no tardaría.

Michael – seguro no tardará, la llevo a casa –dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa.

Candy – si pero.

Michael – ya no te preocupes –dijo sonriéndole.

Candy – tienes razón, pero viste lo que pasó y.

Michael – si me di cuenta –dijo interrumpiéndola- era de esperarse no…ya es un adolecente, además le encanta esa niña.

Candy – como dices…acaso el.

Michael – me lo confesó hace unos días.

Candy – nunca lo imagine, solo que no se si estoy lista para aceptarlo.

Michael – Alex ya no es un niño.

Candy – lo sé.

Archie – que murmuran ustedes dos –dijo señalándolos.

Candy – nada.

Michael – quiero aprovechar este momento con ustedes para agradecerles –dijo interrumpiendo cambiando el tema- he pasado unos maravillosos días; espero que en algún futuro se vuelvan a repetir.

Albert – claro, encantado tenerte en Escocia.

Lizzie – tendrás que venir el otro año.

Michael – así será.

Candy – el próximo año –dijo suspirando- que será de nosotros el próximo año –dijo así misma.

 **Villa Grandchester**

Alex – puedo hablar contigo un momento –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Albert – claro hijo pasa –dijo indicándole que entrara.

Alex – gracias –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Albert – pasa algo.

Alex – necesito pedirte un consejo.

Albert – un consejo –dijo levantando la ceja- tienes algún problema, ha sucedido algo con Terry.

Alex – no, todo está bien con él…es sobre otra cosa –dijo nerviosamente.

Albert – bien, sentemos entonces –dijo ofreciéndole el lugar- quieres algo de beber.

Alex – si un whisky por favor –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Albert – aja ni creas que voy a darte eso –dijo sonriéndole dándole la espalda preparando la bebida.

Alex – si lo sé –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – a tu edad tu padre.

Alex – si lo sé –dijo interrumpiendolo- fumaba, se embriagaba, se peleaba en la calle, anda con mujerzuelas y muchas otras cosas más; pero no te preocupes no he hecho nada de eso.

Albert – eso espero –dijo sonriendo, entregándole un vaso con refresco- todo tiene que llegar de acuerdo a la edad.

Alex – si lo sé, Terry me lo dijo y me dejo muy en claro no seguir si ejemplo –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – me parece bien.

Alex – si, me contó tu pasado y todo lo que hizo; hablamos de hombre a hombre y me explico muchas cosas muy explícitamente si mamá se entera seguro se escandalizará –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – si, tu sabes que Candy aún es muy conservadora…y bien de qué quieres hablar –dijo sentándose frente a él.

Alex – es que yo…bueno –dijo nerviosamente.

Albert – que es lo que pasa.

Alex – me gusta una chica –dijo sin titubear.

Albert – como dices –dijo sorprendido al escucharlo- vaya no esperaba que me dijeras eso, aun eres muy joven.

Alex – tengo 14 lo olvidas.

Albert – claro que no, lo sé es lo que me sorprendió.

Alex - lo sé –dijo sonriendo de lado- primero quise decírtelo a ti, y luego se lo diré a mamá porque no sé cómo decírselo quiero que me ayudes.

Albert – lo haré con gusto, pero cuéntame más; quien es la afortunada en ganar el corazón de mi pequeño rebelde.

Alex – Charlie –dijo sin titubear- bueno quiero decir Charlotte.

Albert - la hija de Karen cierto –dijo levantando la ceja.

Alex – sí.

Albert – ya me lo imaginaba.

Alex – como dices –dijo sorprendido.

Albert – ya me había dado cuenta de tus atenciones con ella, y la manera en que ella te sonreía.

Alex – y como lo supiste.

Albert – me di cuenta cuando se la presentaste a Candy aquel día en el lago; y eso me hizo pensar que te interesaba esa niña.

Alex – la verdad es que sí, me gusta mucho es muy linda no solo físicamente sino como persona.

Albert – lo sé, y que planes tienes.

Alex – pues ya le pedí que sea mi novia y ha aceptado.

Albert – supongo que sabes la responsabilidad y consecuencias de un noviazgo.

Alex – si las tengo muy claras, Terry me lo ha explicado.

Albert – excelente, tendrás que hablar con Karen y Candy para que lo sepan.

Alex – si lo sé, iré a hablarle a Karen mañana mismo y pediré su aprobación, luego le diré a papá…pero antes que ellos está mamá.

Albert – me parece bien –dijo sonriendo de lado- en cuanto a Candy.

Alex – no sé cómo decírselo, tu sabes cómo es ella…aún me ve como si fuera un niño y ya no lo soy.

Albert – sí, has crecido tan rápido –dijo suspirando- sé que no le será tan fácil asimilarlo pero estoy seguro que sabrá entenderte, solo dile lo que sientes y los planes que tienes, se sincero con tu madre y verás que no habrá objeción.

Alex – tú crees.

Albert – si –dijo mirándolo fijamente- entonces es hora de un brindis –dijo levantando su vaso- por ti que ya te has convertido en todo un hombre del cual estoy muy orgulloso.

Alex – gracias por haber estado ahí siempre para mí…siempre seguirás siendo mi padre.

Albert – pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo, te quiero hijo.

Alex – y yo a ti.

Albert – así que brindo por tu felicidad y una nueva etapa en tu vida...salud.

Alex – y yo brindo por todos mi familia a quienes amo…salud –dijo alzando su vaso.

 **Villa Grandchester**

 **Horas más tarde**

Karen – como aún no ha venido –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- ya es muy tarde.

Eleanor – estoy muy preocupada –dijo agitadamente- a donde habrá ido sin avisar.

Karen – no pudo ir lejos, anda en caballo talvez se fue al pueblo.

Eleanor – solo espero que no le haya pasado nada.

Karen – quieres que vaya a buscarlo con Mark.

Eleanor – no, solo esperemos un momento si –dijo sentándose en su lugar- si en media hora no aparece, iremos a buscarlo.

Karen – como tú digas, cuanta conmigo.

Eleanor – lo sé y muchas gracias por estar tan al pendiente de Terry.

Karen – no tienes porque, sabes que lo quiero como si fuera un hermano para mi…ha estado en las buenas y en las malas conmigo –dijo sonriendo de lado- inclusive cuando todos me abandonaron, cuando mis padres me dieron la espalda –dijo tristemente al recordar.

Eleanor – no lo digas de esa forma, aunque haya pasado lo que sucedió tú eres parte de nuestra familia, tú también has apoyado a Terry incondicionalmente, gracias a ti ha sido un hombre nuevo.

Karen – no solo por mi –dijo sonriendo de lado- yo ya lo conocí así.

Eleanor – tienes razón, su amor por Candy lo hizo cambiar; ahora solo espero que ese par arregle sus diferencias por el bien de Alex.

Karen – así será ya lo verás –dijo sonriendo de lado.

 **Villa Andrey**

Alex – mamá estás despierta –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Candy – si pasa hijo –dijo desde el baño- sucede algo.

Alex – que haces –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Candy – solo cepillo mi cabello –dijo frente al espejo.

Alex – te ves hermosa mamá –dijo parándose en el marco de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

Candy – gracias cariño –dijo sonriéndole mirándolo a través del espejo- sabes me recuerdas mucho a tu padre cuando era joven, la misma postura, hasta la sonrisa –dijo sonriendo.

Alex – tanto me parezco.

Candy – si mucho.

Alex – y tu nunca dejarás de ser hermosa tal y como papá me lo ha dicho.

Candy - lo dices porque soy tu madre –dijo suspirando, sonriendo en sus adentros el saber que aun lograba hacer sentir así a Terry.

Alex – claro que no, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido…como no darse cuenta de eso, no lo digo solo por tu físico sino lo eres de alma y espíritu; pero estoy seguro que muchos te lo han dicho no.

Candy – bueno –dijo nerviosamente dejando a un lado el peine- tu sabes que el único comentario que me interesa es el tuyo.

Alex – y de papá cierto.

Candy – eehh bueno –dijo nerviosamente.

Alex – no es necesario que me lo digas –dijo interrumpiéndola- puedo ver el sonrojo en tus mejillas –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – que cosas dices –dijo bajando la mirada- me alegra que hayas venido necesito hablar contigo –dijo volviendo a su postura.

Alex – si yo también quiero hablarte de algo.

Candy – está bien –dijo saliendo del cuarto de baño, seguida de su hijo- y que quieres decirme.

Alex – las damas primero.

Candy – oh no…ahora será tu turno en hablar primero –dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Alex – está bien, al mal paso darle prisa no.

Candy – como dices.

Alex – no nada –dijo suspirando- bueno te lo diré sin rodeos.

Candy – te escucho.

Alex – le he pedido a Charlie que sea mi novia y ha aceptado –dijo sin titubear al mismo momento que contenía su respiración cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos, sintiéndose nervioso y temeroso por la reacción de su madre; por segundos estuvo así un silencio total en la habitación se sentía, luego uno a uno muy lentamente abrió los ojos fijando su mirada en la de su madre, quien no pronunciaba ninguna palabra su rostro sereno y serio a la vez, de quien solo escuchaba su respiración agitada sin comprender porque- mamá…mamá estas bien.

Candy – si cariño estoy bien –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Alex – mamá yo.

Candy – lo sé, ya lo imaginaba…tarde o temprano pasaría no.

Alex – que –dijo sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

Candy – estas convirtiéndote en todo un hombre –dijo suspirando, al mismo tiempo que llevaba la mano de él a su mejilla acariciándolo cerrando sus ojos un momento- atento, orgulloso, responsable y tan buen mozo –dijo sonriendo de lado- todo un caballero y tan maduro a pesar de tu corta edad.

Alex – mamá –dijo sollozando.

Candy – estoy tan orgullosa de ti –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Alex – y yo estoy orgulloso en tener una madre como tú, has sabido formar en mi buenos principios y valores, eso no tiene precio…te quiero mamá.

Candy – y yo a ti –dijo sollozando- no puedo creer que haya pasado tan rápido el tiempo y que ya dejaste de ser aquel pequeño que corría a mis brazos, a quien refugiaba en un abrazo, a quien arrullaba en las noches de tormenta –dijo sonriendo.

Alex – entonces estas de acuerdo que.

Candy – si, que mejor chica para tener el corazón de mi bebé –dijo sonriéndole de lado.

Alex – mamá –dijo abrazándola- gracias por comprender.

Candy – claro que lo comprendo, todos pasamos por esa etapa solo que en ocasiones nos hes difícil como padres aceptarlo –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Alex – lo sé mamá.

Candy – cuídate mucho quieres, y por supuesto cuídala y respétala; sabes el compromiso que significa estar con una chica.

Alex – si lo sé, papá me lo ha dicho todo…y me refiero a todo.

Candy – bueno –dijo sorprendida- pues me alegra que lo haya hecho –dijo acariciándole la mejilla- solo recuerda que tienes que hacer las cosas bien si quieres tener una relación con Charlie, deberás hablar con Karen y.

Alex – si, lo sé mañana mismo iré a hablar con ella.

Candy – quieres que te acompañe.

Alex – claro –dijo sonriendo- me encantará así le diré a papá también.

Candy – bien –dijo limpiándose el rostro.

Alex – y que era lo que querías decirme.

Candy – era sobre lo mismo, porque no pude evitar darme cuenta de lo sucedido en el bosque –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Alex – entonces nos viste –dijo sonrojándose.

Candy – si pero fue sin querer.

Alex – bueno yo.

Candy – pero no te sonrojes, es normal cuando hay amor no.

Alex – si pero, no imagine que tu nos verías.

Candy – ya olvídalo quieres.

Alex – no sé si podré pero trataré.

Candy – bueno es hora de ir a la cama, mañana será un día muy largo.

Alex – si, recuerda que acompañaremos a Michael a la estación.

Candy – si.

Alex – que descanses mamá –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Candy – buenas noches hijo.

 **Villa Grandchester**

Beth – que tú tampoco puedes dormir –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Charlie – me asustaste.

Beth – lo siento –dijo acercándose a ella- pasa algo.

Charlie – no, solo venia por un vaso de leche…porque siguen levantadas Eleanor y mamá.

Beth – al parecer Terry no aparece.

Charlie – le ha pasado algo.

Beth – no lo creo, pero veo que a ti se te pasa algo.

Charlie – como dices.

Beth – no te hagas, acaso no confías en mí.

Charlie – si claro, es solo que.

Beth – no me digas que te da pena.

Charlie – pues sí.

Beth – anda dime…cuéntame entonces.

Charlie – está bien, Alex me ha pedido que sea su novia y acepte –dijo nerviosamente.

Beth – lo imaginaba –dijo levantando la ceja.

Charlie – como dices –dijo sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga.

Beth – se tardó mucho no.

Charlie – como acaso tú.

Beth – ya lo sospechaba –dijo sonriendo de lado- además los vi en el bosque.

Charlie – nos viste –dijo sonrojándose.

Beth – si, pero no te preocupes no le diré a nadie.

Charlie – está bien, entonces no te molesta que Alex y yo.

Beth – para nada, al contrario me alegra que mi mejor amiga sea la novia de mi sobrino –dijo sonriendo.

Charlie – gracias –dijo sonriendo- pero.

Beth – te preocupa algo más.

Charlie – si, aún no se como voy a decírselo a mamá, de seguro se enojará.

Beth – no lo había pensado…pero aún así.

Charlie – que.

Beth – no creo que diga nada.

Charlie – tu lo crees.

Beth – si, se trata de Alex no de cualquier muchacho…es el hijo de su mejor amigo, no creo que se oponga.

Charlie – tienes razón pero.

Beth – te aseguro que no pasará nada.

Charlie – Alex me dijo que vendría mañana para pedir la aprobación de mamá.

Beth – perfecto, es mejor no crees.

Charlie – bueno si pero.

Beth – solo debemos asegurarnos de que este Terry presente, vendrá con Candy.

Charlie – no lo sé, supongo.

Beth – bien, y dime como fue.

Charlie – de que hablas.

Beth – del beso, dime que se siente –dijo sonriendo.

Charlie – es algo hermoso…es como no se explicarte lo que siento, me hace muy feliz sabes.

Beth – lo sé, Alex es un chino genial...me alegró mucho saber que era mi sobrino.

Charlie – me imagino, pero dime algo.

Beth – que cosa.

Charlie – nunca te llamo la atención Alex…bueno quiero decir no te gustaba para ser tu novio.

Beth – pues no, nunca lo vi de esa forma…aunque –dijo pensativamente- alguna vez noté lo buen mozo que era, pero había algo en él que me hacia sentirme diferente, pero al estar a su lado sentía como si papá fuera el que estaba ahí –dijo suspirando- me sentía protegida, pero no sentía algo más que un cariño de hermano.

Charlie – es en serio.

Beth – si, así que no tienes porque preocuparte; nunca me interesó para novio…bueno que siempre que veía a una chica cerca de él las ahuyentaba –dijo sonriendo.

Charlie – y eran muchas las chicas que lo perseguían –dijo seriamente.

Beth – uuhh muchas, no te imaginas cuantas –dijo sonriendo.

Charlie – mmm ya lo creo.

Beth – no te pongas celosa, eres tú quien se ha ganado su corazón.

Charlie – no estoy celosa.

Beth – jajaja ya lo creo, bueno vamos a dormir no.

Charlie – si tienes razón, pero primero vamos a preguntar por Terry no.

Beth – sí, vamos.

 **Villa Andrey**

 **Horas más tarde**

* * *

 _ **-Candy's POV-**_

 _No logro conciliar el sueño, algo me perturba y no sé qué es…doy vueltas y vueltas sobre mi cama tratando de buscar una posición más cómoda que me haga descansar; empiezo a contar ovejas y no…no funcionó, mejor decido levantarme iré a leer…si eso puede funcionar, abro mi armario y lo primero que veo es una pieza de tela rosa, la tomo en mis manos y solo con hacerlo viajo al pasado en un instante;, a ese día de verano lluvioso, en esa misteriosa villa, con el fuego de la chimenea cobijándonos…ese día que hablamos sin parar el mismo día que me dio esta bata que había dejado Eleanor, que según él había dejado ella en agradecimiento a mí. La he guardado y cuidado por muchos años, seguro que si la viera se sorprendería sigue igual como el día en que me la dio._

 _ **-Fin Candy's POV-**_

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar**

* * *

 _ **-Terry's POV-**_

 _No estaba seguro que aceptaría venir, pero igual quise arriesgarme…pensé cada detalle cuidadosamente recordando lo que le gusta, quería demostrarle cuanto la amo y cuanto me importa, que no he logrado dejar de pensar en ella, que sigue metida en mi corazón desde aquella noche de niebla en el barco en ese instante me di cuenta que ya empezaba a quererla; aunque haya sido solo un momento logré impregnarme de ella como nunca imagine que lo haría, son casi las once de la noche supongo que duerme pero aun así no me rendiré; subiré hasta su ventana…creo que volveré a interpretar el papel de Romeo pero solo para ella, estoy nervioso lo sé pero a la vez estoy emocionado el saber que podré estar un momento más con ella._

 _ **-Fin Terry's POV-**_

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

Candy – que libro será bueno –dijo atando la bata, para luego escuchar un sonido proveniente de la ventana- pero que es eso –dijo volteándose caminando hacia el lugar, levantando las cortinas llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba ahí- Terry –dijo en forma de susurro abriendo los ojos como platos.

Terry – Candy –dijo en forma de susurro, moviendo su mano llamándola tratando de no hacer ruido y llamar la atención de los que se encontraban ahí.

Candy – oohh por Dios –dijo abriendo la ventana- se puede saber qué haces aquí y a esta hora –dijo respondiéndole de la misma forma.

Terry – solo pasaba por aquí hermosa Julieta –dijo sonriéndole- el amor me dijo donde vivías

Candy – como dices –dijo sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que recordaba- estás loco.

Terry – con las alas que me dio el amor, salté el muro y llegue hasta tu ventana –dijo subiéndose por la enredadera.

Candy – Terry –dijo nuevamente sorprendida- vas a caerte –dijo al verlo subir.

Terry – diosa mía, tus ojos son más homicidas que las espadas de veinte familiares tuyos –dijo mientras seguía subiendo al mismo tiempo que seguía subiendo.

Candy – quieres dejar de recitar y tomar las cosas en serio –dijo ofreciéndole su mano al verlo acercarse a ella, para luego ayudándole a entrar a su habitación.

Terry – hermosa Julieta –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Candy – ya quieres dejar de recitar –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Terry – noche deliciosa noche –dijo acercándose a ella lentamente- sola…tengo miedo de que, por ser de noche todo esto sea solo un hermoso sueño.

Candy – no es un sueño –dijo pellizcándole las mejillas.

Terry – aauuuccchhh –dijo quejándose, para luego verla que sonreía divertida- no tomas nada en serio cierto.

Candy – tus eres, ahora dime que haces aquí a estas horas de la noche.

Terry – vengo por ti hermosa Julieta –dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Candy – por mi –dijo levantando la ceja- y soy Candy no Julieta.

Terry – como quieras, y si vine por ti para llevarte al mismo cielo, ven acompáñame.

Candy – Terry no.

Terry – sshhh –dijo poniéndole un dedo en la boca- no hagas ruido todos duermen, y no me digas que no por favor –dijo mirándola fijamente- te prometo que solo será esta noche.

Candy – Terry –dijo nerviosamente al sentirlo cerca de ella, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho porque en verdad si quería ir con él- está bien voy contigo entonces –dijo sonriéndole- pero será solo un momento.

Terry – verás que no te arrepentirás –dijo dándole un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla.

Candy – solo déjame cambiarme quieres.

Terry – así estas perfecta…te queda muy bien la bata que te obsequió mamá.

Candy – gracias, pero no pretenderás que salga así.

Terry – porque no –dijo sonriendo de lado- acaso ya perdiste el sentido de la aventura y diversión.

Candy – bueno.

Terry – vamos la noche nos espera –dijo tomándola de la mano caminando hacia la ventana.

Candy – bajaremos por ahí.

Terry – ayy Candy que te ha pasado, acaso has estado recluida todos estos años.

Candy – claro que no –dijo frunciendo el ceño- ya verás soy experta en esto.

Terry – no lo dudo.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la villa.**

Albert – no puede ser –dijo sonriendo al ver a su pequeña salir por la ventana de su habitación, tal y como la recordaba; pero su sorpresa fue más grande al ver quien iba de la mano con ella- pero si es Terry –dijo sonriendo de lado- vaya esos dos que planes tendrán, adonde irán espero que todo se haya arreglado ya –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Lizzie – que pasa querido –dijo al ver el semblante de su esposo.

Albert – nada, mejor duerme –dijo cerrando las cortinas para luego caminar hacia la cama, metiéndose en la ropa.

Lizzie – porque ríes.

Albert – imagínate Candy está huyendo con Terry.

Lizzie – como dices –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Albert – como lo escuchas.

Lizzie – eso quiere decir que.

Albert – supongo que sí –dijo dándole un corto beso a su esposa- vamos a dormir quieres.

 **Villa Grandchester**

Eleanor – no puedo esperar más –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Karen – te acompaño.

Eleanor – gracias.

Karen – solo iré a ver si las chicas duermen.

Mark – buenas noches –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Eleanor – que bueno que has venido, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Terry.

Mark – a eso he venido, el sabia lo preocupada que podría estar por él.

Karen – lo has visto.

Mark – si, he estado con él todo el día.

Eleanor – como dices –dijo sorprendida- que estuvo haciendo para que no viniera todo el día.

Mark – estuvo haciendo algunas diligencias, no puedo darles los detalles pero él está bien.

Karen – y en donde está ahora.

Mark – siento mucho no poder decírselos, es un secreto.

Eleanor – un secreto.

Mark – sí, un secreto…ya no tienen por qué preocuparse no tardará en venir a casa, ahora si me disculpan voy con mi madre.

Eleanor – si ve.

Mark – feliz noche –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Karen – vaya Terry, preocuparte así a ti.

Eleanor – pero que estará pensando…te ha dicho algo.

Karen – no, para nada; solo nos quedara esperar a que nos explique.

Eleanor – si tienes razón.

Karen – ve a descansar lo necesitas; yo estaré al pendiente.

Eleanor – no es necesario que lo esperes, ve a dormir tú también.

Karen – segura.

Eleanor – si vamos –dijo tomándola del brazo, para luego caminar juntas hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

Continuará…

**Romeo y Julieta, Acto 2, escena 2 bajo el balcón.


	22. CAPITULO 22 PROPUESTA EN UNA NOCHE DE LU

Hola de nuevo, siento mucho la tardanza pero he tenido algunos inconvenientes pero ya estoy de vuelta, muchas gracias por la atención que le han dado a esta historia la cual está a un capítulo de llegar al final, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias…no olviden dejar sus reviews que lo disfruten, se les quiere Angie

 _ **Advertencia: Este es un capitulo con contenido sexual, apto para mayores de edad; si crees que puede ofender tu forma de pensar abstente a leerlo.**_

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

 **CAPITULO 22**

 **PROPUESTA DE AMOR EN UNA NOCHE DE LUNA**

 **Escocia**

Candy - pero que es todo esto –dijo al ver una manta sobre el pasto, al lado una cesta con alimentos, una botella de vino y dos copas, juntamente con un ramo de flores y muchas velas alumbrando el lugar; haciendo mágico y romántico el momento.

Terry – recuerdas que me pediste que alguna vez te llevara de picnic –dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Candy – por supuesto que lo recuerdo, no podría olvidarlo –dijo cerrando los ojos por un momento recordando- si pero se supone que debe de ser de día.

Terry – quien te dijo eso –dijo poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

Candy – nadie, pues así es no.

Terry – no necesariamente, la hora no importa…sino compartir un agradable momento y más si es a tu lado.

Candy – Terry.

Terry - pues aquí está –dijo interrumpiéndola, al mismo tiempo que deshacía el abrazo.

Candy – todo esto –dijo sin dejar la sorpresa y ver lo que se encontraba ahí.

Terry – princesa Julieta –dijo haciendo una reverencia- este es su picnic a la luz de la luna.

Candy – hiciste todo esto para mí –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Terry – si –dijo sonriendo, tomándola de la mano- para quien más sería, sabes me esforcé mucho –dijo orgullosamente.

Candy – no debiste.

Terry – no digas eso…ven siéntate –dijo dándole lugar.

Candy – está bien gracias…este lugar –dijo reconociéndolo inmediatamente.

Terry – sí –dijo sentándose al lado de ella- nuestro lugar –dijo sonriendo galantemente, acercando su rostro al de ella- nuestro lugar –dijo repitiendo de nuevo con suavidad.

Candy – nuestro lugar –dijo suspirando, sintiéndose nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca.

Terry - lo recuerdas entonces – dijo separándose de ella sirviendo el vino en las copas.

Candy – como olvidarlo –dijo suspirando.

Terry – toma –dijo entregándole la copa.

Candy – gracias pero yo no bebo.

Terry – vamos no seas así…brindemos quieres –dijo sonriéndole.

Candy – porque –dijo tomando la copa en sus manos.

Terry – por nosotros por supuesto –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- porque no he dejado de amarte ningún instante de mi vida –dijo entrelazando su brazo con el de ella- porque me has dado el regalo más grande que un hombre puede desear…por nuestro hijo –dijo alzando la copa- y por muchas cosas más salud –dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa.

Candy – salud –dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa, al mismo tiempo que se sentía conmovida ante la revelación y palabras de Terry.

Terry – te amo pequeña pecosa traviesa –dijo dándole un corto beso.

Candy – Terry –dijo sollozando- hoy no sé si son mis sentimiento o yo los que hablan, sé que algunas veces soy demasiado torpe y no sé nada, pero de algo si estoy muy segura…solo sé que te quiero y que estoy siempre para ti; pero te falle, fracase por mi estupidez y solo he complicado las cosas cuando.

Terry – sshh olvidado quieres –dijo interrumpiéndola- dejemos todo en el pasado…hagamos de cuenta que solo fue un mal sueño quieres –dijo acariciando su rostro.

Candy – crees que será lo mejor.

Terry – sí, me costó mucho trabajo convencerme que así sería; pero también pensé en que no podía dejarte ir de nuevo…ahora era yo el que huía de lo que sentía; también hice muchas cosas peores de las que tu pudiste hacer, cuantas veces busque en otros brazos el consuelo que necesitaba para olvidarte…y ya vez nunca lo logre.

Candy – Terry –dijo sorprendida- no imagine que tú.

Terry – si, si lo hice y muchas veces…además de muchas cosas más que te contaré luego.

Candy – yo también hice cosas malas.

Terry – así y como qué –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – me escondí por muchos años, siempre supe que tú me buscabas –dijo sollozando- viví en tantos lugares como no te imaginas…me comprometí con Albert, pero después no pude casarme con él; tu recuerdo me aturdía; además salí con Michael y.

Terry – no me lo recuerdes quieres –dijo seriamente- pero eso no está comparado con nada malo, así que mejor dejamos ese tema para otra ocasión quieres…eso si no olvidare que sigues siendo una pecosa traviesa, no sabes como corri de tras de ti –dijo suspirando- pero ahora estamos juntos en este maravilloso lugar, así que no digas más.

Candy – está bien.

Terry – sabes –dijo entrelazando su mano con la de ella- esa noche en el barco no fue como cualquiera, no podré olvidar la fecha solo sé que coincidimos sin pensarlo –dijo sonriendo de lado- en ese mismo tiempo y en ese lugar...sé que esa noche algo mágico pasó; tus bellos ojos verde esmeralda me atraparon y así ni más me robaste el corazón y ahí de frente los dos sin decirnos nada y con solo mirarnos comenzó nuestro amor; con el tiempo te volviste mi sueño perfecto todo lo que siempre desee lo encontré en ti, tú me cambiaste la vida en todas las formas inimaginables que puedas pensar...tu atención, el sonido de tu voz que endulzan hasta las más duras palabras, esa misma sonrisa que derriba hasta el muro más alto, y esos ojos que iluminaban cualquier camino obscuro; eres tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera como nadie más lo es, en tu interior habita la bondad y amor al igual que muchas más cualidades, cada día y noche pedía volver a verte; pero hoy la palabra amor para mi tiene otro significado y todo me refleja a ti...ahora no tengo más dudas he vuelto a creer en el verdadero amor el que ahora siento por ti…y nunca dejé de sentir.

Candy – Terry –dijo sollozando- yo también te amo, nunca deje de sentirlo…cuantas noches desee estar a su lado, sentir tus manos acariciándome, disfrutar tus besos, escuchar tu voz –dijo acariciándole el rostro- verte a los ojos –dijo dándole un corto beso en cada uno- esos mismos que me hicieron volar hasta el infinito; tocar tu cabello –dijo enredando sus dedos en el castaño cabello de él- amo todo de ti, hasta tu cambio de humor –dijo sonriéndole- nadie más pudo ocupar tu lugar en mi corazón, nadie se acercó a mí en la manera en que tú lo hiciste, nadie me llevo al cielo…solo tú lo hiciste, tú y nadie más quien pudo llenarme de vida dándome el mejor regalo que nunca espere tener…nuestro pequeño Alex –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Terry – si nuestro pequeño…te amo Candy y por ese amor que siento por ti, quiero que aceptes ser mi esposa –dijo enseñándole un enorme pero hermoso solitario incrustado como una flor posado sobre un aro de color dorado.

Candy – Terry –dijo llorando al ver el anillo.

Terry – quieres casarte conmigo –dijo repitiendo de nuevo sin dejar de mirarla.

Candy – si…si quiero –dijo abrazándolo fuertemente- claro que quiero casarme contigo –dijo llorando- es lo que siempre he deseado, estar a tu lado para siempre.

Terry – no llores preciosa mía –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, para luego tomar la mano de ella introduciendo en su dedo corazón el anillo como símbolo de amor.

Candy – es hermoso –dijo admirándolo.

Terry – ha estado esperando mucho tiempo por ti, es el que pensaba darte el día que llegaste a New York.

Candy – como dices –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – siempre lo tuve conmigo, esperando el momento perfecto para poder proponértelo…y cuando por fin iba a hacerlo ya no estabas a mi lado.

Candy – Terry yo.

Terry – no digas nada, mejor bésame –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella- futura señora Grandchester.

Candy – ahora me pides que te bese –dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Terry – sí, te pido permiso.

Candy – pero si nunca lo has hecho –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Terry – mmm tienes razón –dijo tomándola por sorpresa, dándole un fuerte beso tan necesitado y soñado para él, ya que por fin su pecosa se convertiría en su esposa; ambos disfrutaban del momento juntos, las caricias no se hicieron esperar; pronto el empezó a desatar la cinta de la bata logrando quitársela dejándola solo en camisón.

Candy – aquí no Terry, alguien puede vernos –dijo jalando la bata tapándose con ella mirando a todos lados.

Terry – no lo creo, me encargue de eso, recuerda que soy el dueño de toda esta área –dijo sonriendo- pero entiendo si no quieres.

Candy – Terry –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Terry – dime.

Candy – te amo –dijo jalándolo hacia ella, iniciando así de nuevo con los besos y las caricias.

Terry – espera un momento –dijo agitadamente separándose de ella.

Candy – que pasa –dijo poniendo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Terry – es solo que creo que vamos a necesitar esto –dijo enseñándole una cobija.

Candy – oohh por Dios pero si es.

Terry – si –dijo interrumpiéndola- la misma cobija que tenia aquella noche mi cama en el apartamento de New York –dijo enseñándosela- la he guardado celosamente todos estos años.

Candy – no puedo creerlo, y para que la guardas.

Terry – es muy especial para mí –dijo colocándola sobre ellos- más ahora que sé que fue testigo de nuestro amor y concepción de nuestro hijo.

Candy – Terry –dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – ahora veremos qué tan acertada es –dijo colocándose sobre ella.

Candy – que cosas se te ocurren –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – no digas eso, no sabes si esta también nos dará otro hijo…ya es tiempo no, Alex ya es mayor.

Candy – Terry bueno yo.

Terry – aún somos jóvenes.

Candy – ya no hables más de eso quieres.

Terry – no me digas que te da pena –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy - mejor bésame –dijo coquetamente.

Terry – ahora tú me pides que te bese.

Candy – claro –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – está bien como tú digas, esta noche te complaceré y serás solo mía…entiendes mia.

Candy – tuya por siempre.

Terry – entonces que esperamos –dijo sonriendo ampliamente, besándola sin compasión; al mismo tiempo que sus manos viajaban por la curvas del cuerpo de ella, poco a poco fue bajando los tirantes del camisón logrando bajarlo y dejar al descubierto sus senos blancos y sonrosados tan perfectos como los recordaba, se deleito con cada uno de ellos llenándose por completo de su sabor, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza; mientras que ella no dejaba de acariciarlo. Siguió besándola sin parar subiendo a su cuello para luego mordisquear su oreja acto que la hizo estremecer, pronto tomo una de sus piernas colocándola sobre la cadera de él a manera de abrazo; con sus manos subió a su cintura, siguiendo hacia su abdomen hasta su pecho; ella sentía desfallecer ante el acto que él le provocaba dejando escapar un gemido, el volvía a bajar lentamente besando su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho provocando en ella un quejido que hizo encender más el fuego que la consumía por dentro, mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando del momento, lentamente él fue despojándola de sus pantaletas dejándola completamente desnuda, luego él se separó levemente de ella para quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa; pronto el coloco su pierna entre las de ella para separarlas con delicadeza, los besos siguieron hasta que sintieron no poder respirar más, las caricias ya se hacían más intensas y sin dejar escapar un solo centímetro de su cuerpo la recorrió sin límites, ambos sintieron un intenso calor que los impregnaba cada vez más; ella encorvo sus caderas hacia él; mientras que después de tanta lucha encontró la entrada a su feminidad quien lo esperaba cálidamente; mientras que ella se aferraba a la espalda del fuertemente enterrando sus uñas al mismo tiempo que sentía dolor y placer; las palabras ya no fueron necesarias, por un largo momento ambos se unieron en un solo ser llegando hasta el cielo, fundiéndose en un abrazo eterno y no más sonido que el de sus voces; de nuevo esa noche y esa misma luna serían los únicos testigos de la entrega de amor que ahí se daría.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

 **Al siguiente día**

Annie – veamos –dijo mirando la alacena- que hay por aquí…oohh las deliciosas galletas que hace Dorothy –dijo sonriendo, tomando el bote, para luego sirviéndose un vaso de leche, luego tomando un lugar en la mesa.

Alex – quien estará ahí –dijo mirando la luz bajo la puerta, luego se asomo para ver quien era- tia Annie que haces aquí y a estas horas –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Annie – Alex –dijo sorprendida.

Alex – te asuste.

Annie – no estoy bien, más bien que haces tu a estas horas levantado…no podías dormir.

Alex – veo que tu tampoco –dijo sirviéndose un vaso de leche.

Annie – es que me dio hambre –dijo enseñándole la galleta- me parece que este bebé no me dejará descansar –dijo sonriendo para luego acariciar su vientre.

Alex – los mellizos están muy contentos –dijo tomando una galleta.

Annie – si lo sé.

Alex – yo también estoy muy contento –dijo sonriéndole- será como otro hermanito para mi…bueno si tú y el tío Archie me lo permiten.

Annie – por supuesto cariño –dijo tomando su mano- tu sabes que te queremos mucho y que eres importante para nosotros; pero puede ser que en un futuro tengas un hermano o hermana.

Alex – no lo creo –dijo sonriendo de lado- la situación de Terry y Candy no está como para que me den un hermano.

Annie – no digas eso, verás que se arreglaran las cosas.

Alex – tú crees, pero ya solo quedan algunos días y regresaremos a América, ya no hay tiempo.

Annie – tu diciendo que no tienes tiempo, acaso ya se te acabaron las ideas.

Alex – como dices –dijo sorprendido.

Annie – Candy me lo contó todo y aun no creo que no haya nada más que hacer.

Alex – tia Annie yo.

Annie – creo que puedo ayudarte –dijo guiñándole el ojo- ese par de engreídos necesitarán una buena reconciliación, así que este es el plan –dijo iniciando con su narración.

* * *

 **Mientras que en el bosque.**

Candy – mmm –dijo moviéndose a un lado.

Terry – pecosa dormilona –dijo sonriendo al verla- pero tendré que despertarte ya va a salir el sol –dijo dándole un beso- despierta hermosa Julieta.

Candy – mmm déjeme dormir un momento más Hermana María –dijo dándose vuelta.

Terry – jaja acaso luzco como ella –dijo divertido- Candy despierta –dijo dándole otro beso.

Candy – mmm donde estoy –dijo abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

Terry – estamos en el bosque, Escocia en verano lo recuerdas –dijo acariciándole el rostro al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Candy – mmm Escocia –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- verano…en el bosque…bosque –dijo abriendo los ojos como plato, sentándose abruptamente mirando a todos lados, cubriendo su cuerpo con la cobija- oohh por Dios.

Terry – tranquila –dijo sentándose a su lado, para luego darle un beso en el hombro- todo está bien –dijo recostandola sobre su pecho, para luego acostarse sobre el pasto.

Candy – Terry – dijo acariciando su rostro- hemos dormido aquí toda la noche.

Terry – si, y no solo dormido –dijo sonriéndole galantemente.

Candy – Terry –dijo sonrojándose- pero porque no me has despertado.

Terry – eso intentaba pero no dejas de ser tan dormilona –dijo mirándola al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

Candy – no has dormido.

Terry – no mucho –dijo tocándose el rostro.

Candy – porque.

Terry – tenia miedo de que huyeras de mi nuevamente –dijo suspirando- y no quería despertar de nuevo solo como ese día.

Candy – Terry –dijo abrazandolo- perdóname…no quiero que te sientas así, te amo y no te dejaría nunca más, te prometo que nunca más pasará, no te dejaré nunca más…estaremos unidos para siempre –dijo mirándolo fijamente- porque te amo y no podría vivir más tiempo sin ti.

Terry – yo también te amo –dijo dándole un beso- pero por lo pronto ya es hora de regresar a casa.

Candy – cierto –dijo sentándose abruptamente- en unos minutos saldrá el sol.

Terry – bien, entonces cambiamenos y levantemos este desorden.

Candy – si.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester**

Eleanor – no vino a dormir –dijo cerrando la puerta.

Beth – que pasa mamá…de nuevo te hace preocupar ese tonto.

Eleanor – no le digas así a tu hermano.

Beth – está bien, y entonces no regreso.

Eleanor – no, me parece muy raro nunca ha faltado a dormir en casa.

Karen – talvez se fue a dormir a otro lugar –dijo tras ella.

Beth – tía Karen.

Eleanor – lo siento te despertamos.

Karen – no ya estaba despierta, tengo que salir.

Beth – tan temprano.

Karen – sí, pero volveré para el desayuno, espero que Terry ya este de vuelta también; necesito hablarle.

Eleanor – eso espero, quieres que te lleve el chofer.

Karen – gracias ya lo hice, las veré luego –dijo bajando las gradas.

Eleanor – a donde irá.

Beth – no lo sé –dijo levantando los hombros- vamos a seguir durmiendo quieres –dijo tomándola de la mano- quiero quedarme contigo esta vez como cuando era niña.

Eleanor – está bien…pero sigues siendo una niña.

Beth – si claro –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

 **Villa Andrey**

Terry – recuerda que regresaré por ti –dijo dándole un beso.

Candy – si, de lo contrario ahora yo iré a buscarte –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – ve…ya es hora –dijo al notar los pequeños rayos del sol que se colaban por los árboles.

Candy – te amo –dijo dándole un beso.

Terry – yo también –dijo sonriendo, observándola fijamente.

Candy – bien subiré –dijo caminando hacia el lugar.

Terry – necesitas ayuda.

Candy – por supuesto que no –dijo sonriendo- con quien crees que hablas.

Terry – solo decía –dijo levantando sus manos- estaré aquí hasta que estes en tu habitación.

Candy – ok –dijo subiendo la pared hacia la ventana de su habitación con la ayuda de la enredadera que esta ahí.

Terry – que Julieta tan encantadora –dijo al verla trepar con habilidad.

Candy – sshhh calla o despertarás a todos –dijo mientras subias- además me distraes.

Terry – está bien, no diré más –dijo sonriendo, para momentos después logró verla poner los pies sobre el balcón de su habitación- todo bien.

Candy – si –dijo moviendo la mano.

Terry – te amo –dijo enviándole un beso volador.

Candy – yo también te amo –dijo sonriéndole para luego verlo partir.

Alex – mamá estás despierta –dijo abriendo la puerta abruptamente.

Candy – Alex –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos sorprendiéndose al verlo entrar.

Alex – que pasa –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – nada es solo que no te esperaba, me sorprendiste –dijo cerrando la ventana tras de sí.

Alex – pero que te pasó –dijo alertado al verla.

Candy – de que hablas –dijo nerviosamente, pasando sus manos sobre la bata y su rostro.

Alex – nada más mírate, estas descalza, tu bata está sucia, tu cabello y esto –dijo acercando su mano quitándole una pequeña hoja del cabello de su madre.

Candy – que –dijo al ver la mano de su hijo.

Alex – además tienes la bata mal atada –dijo frunciendo el ceño- donde andabas Candy.

Candy – solo…solo fui a dar un paseo al bosque –dijo nerviosamente, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a su cama.

Alex – así…y paseas de madrugada.

Candy – si porque no.

Alex – pues parece que no dormiste en casa.

Candy – porque lo dices.

Alex – tu cama está intacta –dijo señalándole- además –dijo acercándose a ella olfateandola- has bebido.

Candy – solo fue un poco.

Alex – aja entonces no estabas sola, dime con quien fuiste a dar un paseo toda la noche –dijo frunciendo el ceño notándose un poco de enojo en su expresión.

Candy – no tienes porque exaltarte.

Alex – como no quieres que lo haga, pudo haberte pasado algo y…y.

Candy – estoy bien, no te preocupes solo salí a divertirme un momento –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Alex – a divertirte.

Candy – si.

Alex – y puedo saber con quien.

Candy – bueno, te lo diré pero a su tiempo.

Alex – es alguien que conozco.

Candy – si –dijo estirando su mano para acariciarle el rostro.

Alex – debe ser alguien muy especial para que te diera algo como esto –dijo tomando la mano de su madre, admirando el hermoso anillo que lucia- es un anillo de compromiso no.

Candy – si, lo es…es alguien a quien amo con toda mi alma.

Alex – vas a casarte.

Candy – supongo que no tengo porque mentirte –dijo mirándolo fijamente- aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera una sorpresa.

Alex – una sorpresa –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – si, pero veo que estás más ansioso que yo.

Alex – bueno es solo que.

Candy – Terry –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- Terry me ha pedido que sea su esposa.

Alex – como dices –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al escuchar a su madre- es…es en serio, o me estas jugando una broma.

Candy – claro que no, todo esta arreglado entre tu padre y yo –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Alex – en verdad –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – sí.

Alex – es lo mejor que he escuchado –dijo abrazando a su madre- estoy feliz mamá.

Candy – yo también.

Alex – tendrás que darme los detalles, como te lo propuso que te dijo.

Candy – te contaré pero omitiré varias cosas personales –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

* * *

 **Villa Grandchester**

Terry – familia estoy de vuelta –dijo alzando la voz escuchándose las palabras por toda la villa.

Charlie – tio Terry eres tú –dijo bajando las gradas al escuchar la voz.

Terry – si soy yo.

Beth – que pasa –dijo caminando aprisa, quien era seguida de su madre.

Eleanor – Terry…hijo has vuelto.

Terry – claro.

Beth – ahh pero si eres tú –dijo bajando las gradas- no sabes lo preocupada que has tenido a mamá.

Terry – lo sé y lo siento.

Eleanor – donde has estado.

Terry – volando con el viento.

Beth – vaya estas de buen humor.

Terry – claro –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- como no podría estarlo.

Eleanor – que bueno que estas bien.

Terry – si lo estoy, necesito decirles algo importante –dijo tomando de la mano a su madre.

Eleanor – así y de que se trata.

Charlie – que pasa –dijo en forma de susurro a su amiga.

Beth – no lo sé –dijo respondiéndole de la misma forma- solo espero que no se haya conseguido otra novia.

Charlie – oohh –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – donde está Karen, me gustaría que todas estuvieran aquí.

Eleanor – salió muy temprano.

Terry – así –dijo levantando- bueno ella se lo pierde…mamá –dijo sonriéndole- querida hermanita –dijo mirándola- adorada sobrina –dijo guiñándole el ojo- quiero informarles que voy a casarme –dijo suspirando.

Todas – queee –dijeron al unisonido.

Beth – a caso es una broma, porque si es así te juro que.

Terry – no…no es una broma, no podría bromear con algo tan serio.

Beth – se te olvida que ya lo has hecho.

Terry – mmm bueno tienes razón pero esta vez es diferente.

Charlie – y que tiene de diferente.

Terry – todo…Candy –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Eleanor – oohh hijo –dijo poniendo las manos en su boca.

Terry – sí, es con Candy con quien me casaré muy pronto.

Beth – en serio –dijo sorprendida abriendo los ojos como platos.

Charlie – vaya –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – que no van a felicitarme.

Eleanor – claro –dijo abrazandolo.

Beth – por supuesto, que seas muy feliz hermanito.

Eleanor – me alegro mucho por ti.

Terry – gracias –dijo sonriendo- ven Charlie únete –dijo jalándola hacia el- ya que ahora eres parte de la familia más que nunca –dijo guiñándole el ojo- es momento de un abrazo de mis chicas favoritas –dijo abrazando a todas- las quiero no podría vivir sin ustedes.

Eleanor – ni yo sin ti.

Beth – yo también te quiero mucho papá –dijo sollozando.

Charlie – tio Terry gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – ahora seremos la familia que siempre deseamos ser –dijo sonriendo, quedándose por un instante de esa manera, sintiendo como el tiempo pasa aprisa.

Continuara…


	23. CAPITULO 23 FELICIDAD ETERNA

Hola de nuevo, anticipadamente muchas gracias a todas por acompañarme en una aventura más con esta historia, en verdad aprecio mucho el tiempo que se han tomado en leerla, comentar y hacerla una de sus favoritas…gracias miles. Bueno les dejo el ultimo capítulo de esta historia la cual a llegado a su fin, pero es solo el comienzo de todo, no olviden dejar sus reviews que son importantes para mi, nos vemos pronto en otra historia en la que ya he estado trabajando y que espero pronto compartirlas con ustedes, les deseo todo lo mejor cariños Angie

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

 **CAPITULO 23**

 **FELICIDAD ETERNA**

 **Escocia**

 **Estación del tren**

Michael – bueno creo que ya es hora –dijo al escuchar el silbato anunciando su partida- es mejor que.

Karen – hola –dijo interrumpiéndolo, parándose frente a él.

Michael – Karen –dijo sorprendido al verla.

Karen – hola como estás.

Michael – bien y tú –dijo sonriéndole.

Karen – supe que hoy regresabas a América y quise venir a despedirme de ti.

Michael – gracias, no era necesario que lo hicieras.

Karen – lo sé pero quería hacerlo –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Michael – Karen –dijo tomando su mano- te agradezco mucho que lo hicieras –dijo depositando un beso en el dorso- yo deseaba verte una vez más pero.

Karen – lo sé –dijo poniendo su dedo sobre los labios de él haciéndolo callar- no tuvimos mucho tiempo para conocernos, pero lo poco que conversamos fue maravilloso para mi –dijo sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que apartaba su dedo.

Michael – para mi también lo fue –dijo sonriéndole- pero espero que no sea la ultima vez que lo hagamos.

Karen – no la será…escríbeme o llámame pronto quieres –dijo introduciendo un pequeño trozo de papel en el bolsillo de frente de la camisa.

Michael – ten por seguro que lo haré –dijo sonriendo ampliamente, para luego escucharse de nuevo el sonido del silbato- creo que ya es hora de irme.

Karen – si, te deseo que tengas un buen viaje.

Michael – cuídate mucho quieres.

Karen – lo haré –dijo sonriendo.

Michael – hasta pronto –dijo tomando su maleta y dando unos pasos alejándose de ella; pronto se detuvo e impulsivamente corrió hacia ella tomándola en sus brazos para luego darle un beso; el cual fue correspondido de inmediato- me gustas Karen.

Karen – tú también me gustas –dijo sonrojándose, hace mucho que no decía algo como eso y que no había sentido ese sentimiento el que ya pensaba lo había olvidado.

Michael – te veré en New York después del verano –dijo separándose de ella, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro.

Karen – estaré esperándote –dijo sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que suspiraba.

Michael – hasta pronto –dijo dándole un corto beso.

Karen – hasta pronto –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, para luego verlo partir…por un momento se quedó en la plataforma mirando el tren caminar rápidamente hasta que se perdió totalmente, ese tren que llevaba una pequeña parte de su corazón, la que esperaba que pronto se convirtiera en su vida entera.

 **Villa Andrey**

Albert – como te fue pequeña –dijo al verla entrar.

Candy – Albert –dijo sorprendida al verlo.

Albert – buenos días pequeña –dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Candy – buenos días –dijo nerviosamente- no esperaba que estuvieras levantado a esta hora.

Albert – imagínate yo, si la dormilona eres tú –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – lo sé –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Albert – te veo diferente –dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza- no se tienes un brillo inmenso y esa mirada –dijo sonriendo de lado- eso quiere decir que.

Candy – si –dijo enseñándole la mano donde tenía el anillo- me fue muy bien –dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Albert – es lo que creo que es –dijo tomando su mano admirando la hermosa joya en su dedo- vaya es hermoso…muchas felicitaciones pequeña –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – gracias Albert, Terry vendrá a decírtelo personalmente.

Albert – me parece muy bien –dijo sonriendo- pediré que preparen algo especial.

Candy – no es necesario.

Albert – claro que lo es, no todos los días se casa una hija –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – Albert –dijo sollozando.

Albert – no llores, sé que serás muy feliz.

Candy – yo también lo sé.

Albert – ahora a darle la buena nueva a todos –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Candy – si –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

 **Villa Grandchester**

 **Horas más tarde**

Terry – entonces tú y él –dijo levantando la ceja.

Karen – no lo sé, pero queremos intentarlo a ver qué pasa –dijo suspirando.

Terry – vaya no me imagine que fueras novia de mi enemigo.

Karen – no digas tonterías, en primer lugar aún no somos novios y en segundo lugar Michael no es tu enemigo…tú fuiste quien lo vio de esa manera.

Terry – mmm puede ser…aún así lo defiendes.

Karen – claro, me interesa mucho Michael…además tienes que conocerlo.

Terry – no sé si quiera –dijo sarcásticamente.

Karen – muy gracioso.

Terry - de todas formas me alegro mucho por ti mereces ser feliz, casarte y tener un hogar; ya es tiempo Charlie ya es mayor necesita un padre.

Karen – lo sé, tú lo has sido muchos años –dijo sonriendo de lado- solo espero que Charlie lo acepte y entienda.

Terry – lo hará ya verás, con la influencia de Alex lo comprenderá.

Karen – y hablando de eso, quería decirte que.

Terry – creo saber de qué se trata –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Karen – como dices.

Terry – lo sé y los vi –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Karen – en verdad…pero yo.

Terry – sabes creo que Alex no encontraría mejor chica que Charlie –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Karen – en serio lo piensas así.

Terry – claro, conozco a Charlie desde que nacio…y el poco tiempo que tengo de conocer a Alex se que es un buen muchacho.

Karen – lo sé –dijo recordando el día que nació su hija- Alex es maravilloso Candy lo ha educado muy bien.

Terry – si ha hecho un excelente trabajo…aún así pienso que lo han mimado mucho –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – y tu celoso que tenga toda la atención de tu Candy.

Terry – aahh no como crees…pero volviendo al tema hacen una linda pareja.

Karen – si, es que aún son muy jóvenes y.

Terry – lo sé y entiendo tu punto de vista –dijo interrumpiéndola- además que será nuestra responsabilidad hablarles a ambos de lo que se trata una pareja no –dijo sonriendo de lado- de lo que conlleva un noviazgo por eso debemos darles nuestro apoyo y confianza para que no tengan ninguna duda y comentan ninguna indiscreción, sino que se comporten bien.

Karen – lo mismo pensé y tienes razón es lo mejor, dejarlos estar juntos si es lo que desean…yo no me opongo a eso.

Terry – si, nuestros hijos ya no son unos niños –dijo suspirando- sé que me perdí de muchos años de la vida de Alex pero aun así no lo dejo de ver otra forma.

Karen – te entiendo y comprendo tu sentir; sé que eres un buen padre del que se siente orgullo, aunque no lo demuestre…pero por Dios no sé porque Alex tiene ser igual a ti –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – es todo un Grandchester –dijo orgullosamente.

Karen – entonces estás de acuerdo, no te molesta que Alex.

Terry – para nada, todo lo contrario…Charlie es perfecta ya te lo dije, y espero que sigan muchos años juntos quien sabe si algún día lleguen a casarse.

Karen – no crees que te estas adelantando mucho.

Terry – puede ser, pero lo que más deseo es que mi hijo sea feliz al lado de la mujer que ama…que no cometa los mismo errores que yo.

Karen – y los de Candy porque ella también se equivocó.

Terry – si lo sé, pero es tan terco como ella –dijo sonriendo.

Karen - te aseguro que él no lo hará…y bien ya te conté…ahora es tu turno –dijo cruzándose de brazos- debes decirme todo –dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Terry – OK.

Karen – en donde estuviste…o mejor más bien con quien estuviste.

Terry – pase la noche con la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Karen – no me digas que es otra de tus aventuras, no crees que ya estas grandecito para eso, es tiempo que las dejes.

Terry – si tienes razón, ya es hora que tome las cosas en serio –dijo suspirando- pero no es cualquier chica.

Karen – a no –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – no…me voy a casar y esta vez es en serio –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Karen – no estoy diciendo nada –dijo levantando sus manos- supongo que lo dices de esa forma porque las chicas ya te interrogaron –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – en parte.

Karen – entonces si vas a casarte –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Terry – si…Candy ha aceptado casarse conmigo, nos hemos reconciliado.

Karen – que –dijo levantándose abruptamente de su lugar- es en serio.

Terry – Klaise –dijo imitándola.

Karen – lo sé, lo sé…es solo que es maravilloso –dijo abrazando a su amigo- muchas felicidades ya era hora.

Terry – lo sé –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Karen – que alegría y emoción –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- debes contarme con detalle todo como se lo propusiste, que le dijiste…supongo que le diste el anillo que.

Terry – si claro, pero quieres calmarte –dijo sonriendo- te contaré todo entendido.

Karen – entendido.

 **Villa Andrey**

Archie – que es todo esto, de que me perdí –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Annie – hola querido como te fue –dijo saliendo a s encuentro.

Archie – bien…porque todo mundo anda corriendo.

Lizzie – tendremos una pequeña fiesta.

Annie – Archie – fiesta –dijeron al unisonido.

Albert – si, tendremos invitados así que estén listos –dijo pasando a su lado sin detenerse.

Annie – OK.

Archie – que celebramos –dijo tras su tío.

Albert – ya lo sabrás no comas ansias –dijo saliendo el lugar.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Annie – supongo que tu si vas a contarme cierto –dijo ingresando abruptamente a la habitación de su amiga.

Candy – de que hablas –dijo sentada frente al tocador mientras se peinaba y se veía en el espejo.

Annie – de la fiesta que habrá –dijo caminando hacia ella, parándose detrás.

Candy – queee Albert preparó una fiesta –dijo volteándose quedando frente a su amiga.

Annie – así parece, me contarás entonces.

Candy – supongo que sí –dijo extendiendo su mano, enseñándole el hermoso anillo que se encontraba en su dedo anular.

Annie – oohh por Dios –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de su amiga asegurándose de lo que veía- esto es un.

Candy – si –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- voy a casarme con Terry.

Annie – oohh Candy –dijo abrazándola- muchas felicidades –dijo sollozando.

Candy – gracias, no lo había dicho aún porque quería que fuera una sorpresa –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Annie – está bien, siento arruinar tu sorpresa –dijo limpiándose el rostro- es verdaderamente hermoso –dijo sin dejar de ver el anillo- supongo que le costo una fortuna…es lo menos que te mereces, tener al amor de tu vida, tu hijo –dijo sollozando.

Candy – gracias Annie –dijo sonriéndole- pero no llores.

Annie – lo siento últimamente he estado muy sentimental.

Candy – te entiendo –dijo sonriendo, para luego escuchar el sonido de un automóvil acercándose- ya están aquí –dijo emocionada para luego correr hacia la ventana, mirando a quienes se dirigían al lugar.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Eleanor – vas muy deprisa.

Terry – claro que no –dijo mientras conducía el automóvil.

Karen – estas nervioso o que te pasa –dijo sosteniéndose del sillón.

Terry – estoy…estoy bien –dijo nerviosamente.

Karen – recuerda que llevamos niñas aquí.

Terry – no exageres Klaise –dijo deteniendo el automóvil abruptamente, haciendo que quienes se encontraban dentro se sobresaltaran.

Beth – deberías de tomar clases de manejo –dijo bajando del automóvil.

Terry – muy graciosa –dijo abriendo la puerta, para luego salir, y ayudar a su madre a bajar.

Charlie – y bien –dijo nerviosamente- aquí estamos.

Beth – no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Charlie – eso espero –dijo respirando profundamente.

Terry – entramos mamá –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Eleanor – claro –dijo caminando a su lado.

Karen – vamos niñas.

Charlie – Beth – si –dijeron al unisonido.

* * *

 **Mientras que dentro de la villa.**

Albert – y bien ya están aquí –dijo caminando hacia la puerta, encontrándose con su amigo.

Terry – Albert –dijo sorprendido al verlo.

Albert – hola Terry, Duquesa…bienvenidos los esperábamos –dijo sonriendo recibiéndolos amablemente como era su costumbre.

Terry – gracias amigo –dijo dándole la mano.

Eleanor – señor Andrey.

Albert – soy Albert –dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano- adelante por favor.

Eleanor – gracias.

Karen – buenos días –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – bienvenida, señoritas –dijo haciendo una reverencia.s

Beth – Charlie – buenos días –dijeron al unisonido.

Albert – adelante por favor –dijo señalando el lugar.

Todos – gracias.

Candy – Terry –dijo sonriendo ampliamente al verlo, al mismo tiempo que bajaba las escaleras.

Terry – Candy –dijo soltando a su madre, corriendo hacia donde estaba su pecosa.

Beth – vaya que maleducado, como deja sola a mamá –dijo caminado donde se encontraba ella.

Eleanor – déjalo, no puede disimular que es feliz –dijo sonriendo.

Beth – como tú digas –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Alex – hola –dijo en forma de susurro, tomando una pequeña mano a su lado tratando de no llamar la atención de los presentes.

Charlie – Alex –dijo silenciosamente fijando su mirada al lado al notarlo tras ella.

Alex – hola preciosa ya ansiaba verte de nuevo –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Charlie – yo también –dijo sonriéndole.

Karen – Alex –dijo sorprendida al verlo cerca, para luego dirigir una mirada a su hija.

Alex – tía Karen –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Albert – pasamos al salón por favor –dijo cambiando el tema señalando el lugar.

Eleanor – si claro –dijo tomando la mano de su hija.

Beth – vamos –dijo caminando al lado de su madre.

Karen – creo que –dijo mirando a ambos chicos- los veré allá.

Charlie – si.

Alex – ven –dijo tomándola de la mano, llevándola afuera; dejando así solos a sus padres.

* * *

Terry – ya ansiaba verte –dijo dándole un beso.

Candy – yo también –dijo sonriendo para luego abrazarlo.

Terry – te extrañe –dijo dándole otro beso.

Candy – yo también.

Terry – dentro de muy poco estaremos juntos para siempre y nada ni nadie va a separarnos –dijo dándole un fuerte beso.

Archie – Grandchester –dijo pasando a su lado, deteniendo su paso al verlos ahí.

Terry – Cornwell –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – Archie –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Terry – como estas –dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Archie – muy bien gracias –dijo aceptando el saludo- no imagine que todo esto sería por ustedes, y si es así felicitaciones –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – gracias.

Archie – deseo que seas muy feliz gatita –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – gracias.

Terry – oye no.

Annie – hola Terry –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Terry – que tal señora Cornwell.

Annie – solo Annie por favor –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – Annie me alegro verte –dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Annie – tan galan como siempre –dijo sonriendo, provocando los celos de su esposo.

Archie – bajemos quieres –dijo tomando la mano de su esposa.

Annie – si querido –dijo tomándolo de la mano, bajando las gradas.

Archie – te veo luego gatita –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – si, vamos ya todos nos esperan.

Terry – está bien pero antes de eso –dijo dándole un beso- tendrá que aprender Cornwell a no llamarte más así.

Candy – no seas celoso con mi primo –dijo abrazandolo.

Terry – no lo estoy.

Candy – ahh no –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – no –dijo seriamente- vamos entonces –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

Candy – espera –dijo jalándolo de la camisa hacia ella- no voy a permitir que te vayas enojado –dijo dándole un fuerte beso.

* * *

Momentos más tardes se desarrollaba una historia de amor, contada por sus protagonistas haciendo que los presentes sonrieran y lloraran de alegría; al ver que por fin después de tanto tiempo estarían juntos y que serían felices para siempre; contaron todos sus planes lo que deseaban para su nueva vida, así como el lugar donde vivirían y lo que les gustaría hacer.

Eleanor – muchas felicidades -dijo acercándose a ellos, para luego abrazar a ambos.

Terry – gracias mamá -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Karen – les deseo todo lo mejor -dijo tras ellos.

Candy – gracias Karen -dijo sonriendo.

Annie – amiga –dijo abrazándola efusivamente- me alegro tanto por ti –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – gracias Annie –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Albert – pequeña de nuevo felicidades…amigo no sabes a la joya que estas llevándote.

Terry – lo sé, pero te prometo la que cuidaré con mi vida.

Albert – gracias amigo.

Alex – mamá…papá –dijo abrazando a ambos efusivamente.

Candy – cariño –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – hijo.

Alex – estoy muy feliz –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- en verdad deseaba mucho que pasara esto…tenerlos juntos a los dos conmigo.

Terry – así será de ahora en adelante.

Candy – hasta el final de nuestros días.

Alex – gracias mamá…gracias papá, por haberme dado la vida y por amarme como lo hacen…los amo y no podría vivir sin ustedes –dijo separándose levemente de ellos.

Candy – y yo te amo, eres lo mejor que me pudo suceder –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Terry – eres el mejor regalo que tu madre pudo darme, el que nunca imagine tener…te adoro hijo, te amo.

Alex – gracias –dijo sollozando, abrazándolos de nuevo.

Annie – que lindos –dijo sollozando al ver la escena.

Archie – no te pongas así, no le hace bien al bebé.

* * *

Beth – entonces es cierto que tendrán un hermano.

Ann – sí.

Stear – puedes creerlo.

Charlie – vaya pensé que era broma.

Ann – lo mismo pensamos, pero es verdad…yo estoy feliz.

Stear – yo también.

* * *

Lizzie – tal y como debe ser no –dijo abrazando a su esposo.

Albert – claro –dijo mirando a la pequeña familia abrazada- desde hace mucho.

Lizzie – lo importante es que se arreglaron los malos entendidos.

Albert – si.

* * *

Beth – felicidades chicos –dijo tras su hermano.

Candy – Beth –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Beth – me alegro mucho que hayas sido tú…y siempre tú la elegida.

Candy – yo también me alegro –dijo sonriendo.

Charlie – felicidades tío Terry, Candy –dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – gracias…pero porque estas tan nerviosa –dijo al verla.

Charlie – bueno yo.

Alex – ya se lo he dicho a mi madre –dijo tras ella sonriéndole al mismo tiempo.

Charlie – queee –dijo sorprendida.

Alex – no te preocupes.

Candy – me alegro que seas tú –dijo sonriéndole.

Charlie – yo.

Ann – felicidades tía Candy –dijo cambiando el tema.

Stear – te vamos a extrañar.

Candy – yo también a ustedes niños –dijo sonriéndoles.

Karen – entonces cuando será la boda –dijo interrumpiendo.

Terry – bueno -dijo mirando a su amada.

Candy – en otoño -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Karen – queeee –dijo sorprendida.

Annie – pero si eso es en dos meses –dijo mirando a todos los presentes.

Candy – si.

Karen – porque tan pronto, acaso ya han cometido alguna indiscreción –dijo codeando a su amigo.

Terry – Klaise –dijo levantando la ceja.

Karen – es solo una broma –dijo sonriendo al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo, para luego sentarse.

Eleanor – entonces hay que preparar todo...no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Terry – mamá por favor.

Alex – me permiten hablar -dijo interrumpiendo.

Eleanor – claro que sí.

Alex – gracias -dijo sonriendo- pues como sabrán todo esto ha sido una sorpresa para mí, como lo ha sido para ustedes también, hace unos meses no sabía nada de mi padre y mucho menos de su existencia...y ahora me encuentro delante de todos ustedes y me siento –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento.

Candy – cariño -dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Alex – no puedo explicar cómo me siento -dijo tomando la mano de su madre- a pesar de que Terry y yo hemos hablado y nos hemos perdonado aún me es difícil asimilar todo esto, a quien creía mi mejor amiga resulto ser mi tía -dijo sonriendo- a la persona que siempre he admirado resulto ser mi abuela -dijo mirando a Eleanor- ahora me alegra saber que serán parte de mi vida, y como olvidar a la inigualable tía Karen y a la dulce Charlie –dijo guiñándole el ojo- no sé si es muy pronto para decirlo pero los quiero a todos a cada uno de una forma especial.

Terry – entiendo -dijo seriamente- se a lo que te refieres, siempre tuviste como figura paterna a Albert y por supuesto que nunca voy a impedir que lo sigas viendo como tal, al contrario le tengo mucho que agradecerle por haber cuidado de ustedes.

Alex – gracias por entenderme, estoy feliz por Candy y Terry -dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que guiñaba el ojo.

Beth – siempre seremos como los amigos que hemos sido -dijo abrazándolo- no quiero perderte.

Alex – claro que no, al contrario ahora estaremos más unidos que nunca -dijo suspirando.

Beth – aunque tenga más autoridad en ti, siempre seguiré siendo la misma -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo para verlo fijamente.

Alex – autoridad -dijo sonriendo de lado- se te olvida que soy un año mayor que tú.

Beth – aun así tengo más autoridad que tú…soy tu tía.

Alex – está bien tía Beth como tú quieras.

Karen – yo siempre seré tu tía Karen -dijo sonriendo.

Alex – o no eso cambiará.

Karen – como dices –dijo sorprendida.

Alex – bueno yo –dijo mirándolos a todos- ahora que estamos reunidos aquí, quiero pedirte tu consentimiento para ser el novio de Charlie.

Karen – queee –dijo sorprendida- vaya que directo –dijo así misma- definitivamente es hijo de Terry –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – Alex –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Terry – vaya sorpresa, no pensé que lo diría tan abiertamente…ese es mi hijo –dijo orgulloso.

Charlie - Alex – dijo sorprendida al escuchar sus palabras.

Alex – yo la quiero, y tengo las mejores intenciones con ella te prometo que siempre estará bien y segura conmigo.

* * *

Archie – vaya –dijo seriamente.

Annie – que… Alex con novia –dijo sorprendida- vaya sí que todo ha sido una sorpresa.

Archie – está en edad no.

Annie – si pero.

Archie – tú y yo empezamos a salir casi a su edad.

Annie – eramos más grandes y.

Archie – solo un año mayor querida –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Lizzie – vaya –dijo sonriendo- Alex se ha convertido en todo un hombre.

Albert – si, ha madurado muy rápido.

* * *

Stear – quee son novios.

Beth – si, acaso no lo sabias.

Stear – no.

Ann – los chicos nunca se dan cuenta de nada.

* * *

Karen – bueno yo –dijo mirando a su hija- por supuesto que tienes mi aprobación –dijo sonriendo- por favor cuida mucho de ella quieres.

Charlie – mamá –dijo sonrojándose.

Beth – no digas eso, no están casándose.

Alex – te prometo que la cuidaré mucho –dijo acercándose a ella.

Karen – lo sé y gracias –dijo sonriendo- eres un buen chico, hija cuando creciste que no me di cuenta –dijo tomando su mano.

Charlie – te quiero mamá –dijo abrazándola- y gracias por confiar en mí.

Karen – claro cariño y yo también te quiero y mucho.

Alex – papá yo quería –dijo mirando a su padre.

Terry – no te preocupes, ya he hablado con Karen y estamos de acuerdo así que no te preocupes más.

Alex – gracias papá.

Terry – solo una cosa más.

Alex – si claro.

Terry – tenemos que hablar de hombre a hombre.

Alex – claro –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- esa conversación.

Albert – entonces ya podremos celebrar –dijo aplaudiendo.

Annie – muchas felicidades amiga –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – gracias Annie.

Lizzie – te felicito –dijo tras ella- me alegra que se hayan arreglado las cosas.

Candy - a mí también –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Annie – déjame ver de nuevo tu anillo.

Lizzie – es precioso.

Annie – verdad que sí.

Albert – Terry amigo te has llevado nuestro más grande tesoro –dijo dándole la mano- te lo repito de nuevo, tu sabes lo importante que es ella para nosotros.

Terry – por supuesto que lo sé y muchas gracias, y de nuevo te digo que ten por seguro que la cuidaré bien, no le faltará nada…daré mi vida por ella si es necesario.

Archie – más te vale Grandchester –dijo dándole la mano- o te las verás conmigo.

Terry – claro –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Archie – gatita –dijo tras su prima.

Candy – Archie –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – te deseo que seas muy feliz –dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Candy – gracias.

Archie – avísame si se comporta mal contigo –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – si claro.

Albert – pequeña –dijo tras ella.

Candy – Albert –dijo abrazándolo efusivamente- gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Albert – te deseo que seas muy feliz, y recuerda.

Candy – si –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- debo expresarme antes de actuar.

Albert – correcto, me alegra que hayas aprendido –dijo sonriendo.

Ann – vaya así que ustedes dos.

Stear – era de esperarse.

Alex – claro –dijo tomando la mano de Charlie.

Beth – tardaste mucho.

Alex – tú lo crees –dijo mirando a su ahora tía.

Beth – bueno.

Charlie – fue en el momento más preciso no –dijo guiñándole el ojo a su ahora novio.

Alex – sí, creo que no pudo ser mejor –dijo sonriendo.

Charlie – ahora será su turno.

Stear – estás loca olvídalo –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Alex – no digas eso, ya verás.

Ann – eso espero.

Candy – no me creo que mi hijo ande de novio con Charlie –dijo suspirando.

Terry – era de esperarse, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Candy – ya lo creo –dijo suspirando.

Eleanor – que dicen si celebramos.

Todos – siiii –dijeron al unisonido.

Albert – que inicie la fiesta –dijo levantando la copa, seguidos por todos los presentes quienes por varias horas se deleitaron con tan especial banquete, bailaron y rieron por mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _ **-Candy´s POV-**_

 _Pasamos el mejor verano de nuestras vidas, Alex se compenetró rápidamente con Terry volviéndose inseparables en poco tiempo; salían juntos a cabalgar por las mañanas, y por las tardes íbamos a la villa donde Eleanor nos esperaba con una sonrisa, desde que Alex le habló su gusto por el teatro se quedaron tan sorprendidos como yo...bueno sabía que tenía muchas cosas en común con su padre pero no pensé que eran tantas. Terry rió complacido cuando Alex mencionó acerca de las pecas que tuvo de niño lo cual le trajo recuerdos de la primera vez que me vio aquella noche de niebla a bordo del Mauritania._ _Al final del verano y días después Alex y yo regresamos a América con la promesa de volver muy pronto, mientras preparábamos la mudanza definitiva a Londres y por supuesto los preparativos de la boda de los que ya se encargaba Eleanor. Mientras que Terry supervisaba la remodelación de la que sería nuestra casa y con su trabajo en la cámara de lores._

 _El otoño ya está en puerta, las hojas de los árboles caían con el viento formando pequeños remolinos de colores; dos meses han pasado ya; ahora todo está listo para importante momento...a veces pienso que fue demasiado, todo ha sido organizado con total delicadeza y perfección...miles de colores desfilan en el jardín de la villa haciendo que el lugar se vea hermoso así como el día y como no podría serlo...si es el día de mi boda, si mi boda con Terry ; al fin llegó el momento que esperé tantos años, ahora sí puedo asegurar que soy inmensamente feliz._

 _Me veo en el espejo y no me lo creo, el vestido de mis sueños reposa sobre mi cuerpo, acaricio la suave tela de un blanco puro con destellos luminosos como la luz de luna, las zapatillas blancas de seda, un hermoso tocado sobre el cual reposa una tiara de diamantes la que simula una corona haciéndome sentir como una princesa, en juego con los pendientes y gargantilla; en mi mano un inigualable solitario prueba de amor la que pronto se sellará para siempre y un ramo de dulce candy me acompañarán en mi gloriosa entrada. El momento llegó, Alex me espera al final del pasillo debe estar tan ansioso como yo, entonces no lo haré esperar más...salgo a paso apresurado hacia donde él se encuentra, al verlo frente a mí sentí desfallecer, mi bebé, mi niño, mi caballerito ya se había vuelto todo un hombre ese frack me lo comprobó, tan galante y orgulloso como su padre...creció rápidamente sus pecas y sus rizos ya habían quedado atrás hace años, pero sus ojos...esos ojos que tanto me hacían recordar a Terry aún tienen el mismo brillo travieso que me encanta y su sonrisa sonora de alegría acompañada de unos hermosos hoyuelos, lo admiré por un momento más quería grabar esa imagen en mi memoria para siempre, pronto noté que sonreía al mismo tiempo que una lágrima traviesa escapaba de sus ojos recorriendo su mejilla; en ese momento sentí mi corazón acelerarse a mil por hora, acaricie su rostro sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente; Alex solo tomo mi mano depositando un dulce y suave beso haciéndome llorar de felicidad, fue un momento en el que no hubieron palabras tan solo miradas y gestos que demostraban cuanto nos queremos...el amor de madre e hijo que nunca imagine llegar a tener y que ahora no podría vivir sin él; sus brazos fuertes me atraparon inmediatamente dejándome llevar por la calidez que me daba, fue ahí que comprendí lo que era el significado del verdadero lenguaje del amor._

 _ **-Fin Candy´s POV-**_

* * *

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _Alex – te ves hermosa mamá -dijo sonriendo._

 _Candy – gracias cariño -dijo sonriéndole ampliamente._

 _Alex – de seguro papá se sorprenderá cuando te vea._

 _Candy – tú crees._

 _Alex – claro -dijo tomando una postura perfecta- ya es hora -dijo ofreciéndole el brazo._

 _Candy – si -dijo enredando su brazo con el de su hijo, iniciando así su paso hacia su nueva vida._

 _ **-Fin flash back-**_

* * *

 _ **-Candy´s POV-**_

 _Una hermosa alfombra de flores era la que indicaba el camino, pronto todos los invitados se levantaron de sus lugares al vernos al pie del pasillo; mis manos empezaron a temblar por los nervios que me invadían pero la calidez de otra me llenó de paz, volteo y ahí esta él...Albert, mi amigo, mi padre, mi hermano, mi protector; como siempre a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas; quien más podría acompañarme caminando al altar, él me sonrió dándome seguridad y yo solo pude responder de la misma manera, demostrándome una vez más cuán importante es para mi vida; luego volteo hacia el otro lado y veo sonreír a mi caballerito fijando su mirada al frente; levanté el rostro y pronto me topé con la figura de mi amado, no pudiendo evitar que mi corazón se acelerara de emoción al verlo ahí parado, tan buen mozo como siempre, con su fino frack y su porte, el de todo un caballero de ensueño...con su enigmática sonrisa y su mirada pícara que me hacen desfallecer. Unos pasos más y estoy finalmente frente a él...su mirada fija en mi logrando reflejarme en esos hermosos zafiros que me enseñan sus intenciones lo que hace sonrojarme enseguida, Albert toma mi mano posándola sobre la de Terry seguido de las palabras acostumbradas, pero luego lo que más me sorprendió fue que Alex repentinamente abrazo a Terry...y de nuevo sentí esa sensación de calidez y después de escucharle decir "te amo papá" fue como la guinda del pastel y sin más empecé a llorar al ver juntos a mis dos caballeros abrazados, diciéndose uno al otro cuanto se aman al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los sollozos de ambos, luego de separarse nos tomamos de la mano demostrando así una vez más el infinito amor que hay en nosotros. El momento decisivo llegó después, cuando nos colocamos los anillos mutuamente seguidos de nuestros votos de amor sellando así para siempre la unión de nuestras vidas._

 _La ceremonia fue hermosa, inolvidable y muy conmovedora; y que decir del baile...nuestro primer baile como esposos ante los ojos de nuestros familiares y amigos quienes aplaudían con emoción al vernos al frente; la fiesta estuvo maravillosa y el banquete ni se diga, todos se divirtieron mucho Archie y Annie le sacaron fuego a la pista, Albert y Lizzie destilando amor por doquier...mientras que los chicos hacían de las suyas. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y sin darme cuenta la hora de irnos había llegado, mi maleta ya estaba en el automóvil juntamente con la de Terry, las que nos esperaban para emprender el viaje de nuestros sueños; nos despedimos uno a uno de nuestros seres queridos y momentos después fue así que emprendimos nuestra nueva aventura. Llegamos a un lindo hotel en las afueras de Escocia en donde pasaríamos nuestra primera noche de bodas, yo estaba nerviosa como la primera vez, quise verme hermosa para ese momento y que sorpresa me lleve al ver lo que había dentro de mi maleta...insistí mucho en no usar ese tipo de lencería que Karen me obsequió según ella para ser más atractiva pero me daba pena el solo pensarlo; revolví toda mi ropa buscando algo menos escandaloso pero no logré encontrar más que solo el mismo tipo de prendas, por lo que no me quedo de otra que usarlas; tome el camisón más lindo que tenía, me acomode el cabello; nerviosa pero decidida salí a su encuentro, al abrir la puerta me lleve otra sorpresa...la habitación había sido arreglada totalmente la chimenea ya había sido encendida, velas por todos lados, el aroma a incienso inundaba el lugar, en la mesa una botella de vino acompañada de dos copas, observé detenidamente cada detalle pero no lograba ubicar al culpable de tan magnifica sorpresa, di unos pasos a la ventana pronto sentí sus brazos amarar mi cintura para luego su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, "espero te guste" me dijo galantemente, me volví hacia él quedando de frente notando que ya se había despojado de algunas prendas lo que hizo hacerme sonrojar, su camisa abierta mostrando su perfecto abdomen que a pesar de los años seguía siendo tan duro como una roca, las mangas de la camisa subidas hasta el codo dejando ver sus musculosos brazos; y su aroma...el mismo aroma a maderas que sentí aquella noche inundando todos mis sentidos, sus labios tan perfectos que me hacían perderme en ellos...aún así estaba nerviosa no podía dejar de estarlo no sabría cuál sería su reacción al escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, pero me armé de valor me acerque a él de puntillas le susurre al oído lo que podría ser mi regalo de bodas personal…pronto me tomo en sus brazos haciéndome dar vueltas al aire al mismo tiempo que escuchaba su sonrisa, luego me bajo me abrazo tan fuerte que me dejo sin aliento por un momento, pronto lo besé y así fue como todo inicio; me entregué a él completamente como aquella noche de invierno, sin limitación alguna...disfrutando cada caricia, cada beso, cada roce, cada gemido de su ronca voz...sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo tan suave y salvaje a la vez, dulce y salado mezclados en ese momento de pasión._

 _-_ _ **Fin Candy´s POV-**_

* * *

 **Escocia**

 **Meses después**

Candy – anda tómala.

Alex – pero mamá.

Terry – solo ten cuidado.

Candy – no tengas miedo -dijo sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que le daba seguridad.

Alex – es que es tan frágil y delicada.

Terry – si lo es -dijo sonriendo.

Alex – y sino le agrado.

Candy – no digas eso cariño -dijo acercándose a él, entregando en sus brazos a una personita muy especial- estoy segura que te querrá tanto como tú a ella.

Terry – hazlo con cuidado.

Candy – no lo asustes Terry -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Terry – está bien, no diré nada más –dijo levantando las manos.

Alex – por lo menos no fui yo quien se desmayó ahí adentro –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Terry – no me desmayé.

Candy – ya chicos –dijo mirándolos a ambos- aún tú no has aprendido mi amor –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – lo sé, pero aprenderé.

Alex – es...es hermosa -dijo sonriendo ampliamente al ver a la pequeña bebé que tenía en sus brazos- hola princesa soy Alex tu hermano mayor -dijo tomando su manita para darle un beso, observándola detenidamente, el mismo color de ojos y cabello que su madre; con los rasgos de su padre.

Candy – vez te lo dije -dijo abrazándolo de lado.

Alex – es hermosa.

Terry – claro tenía que ser mi hija -dijo abrazando a su esposa.

Candy – Terry -dijo codeándolo- cuando dejarás de ser un engreído.

Terry – nunca -dijo dándole un corto beso.

Alex – prometo cuidar bien de ti -dijo sonriéndole a la bebe, para luego caminar en la habitación arrullándola.

Candy – no crees que se ven tan lindos -dijo abrazando a su esposo al mismo tiempo que observaba la escena.

Terry – no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – y tú a mí -dijo suspirando- me has dado los hijos más lindos que jamás puede imaginar.

Terry – y pronto habrá más.

Candy – Terry -dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – te amo -dijo dándole un corto beso.

Alex – te quiero hermanita -dijo dándole un beso en la cabecita- eres la princesita de la casa, yo velaré por ti, te enseñaré a cabalgar, también a tocar el piano -dijo sonriendo- verás que haremos muchas cosas juntos -dijo sonriéndole.

Terry – saben algo -dijo sonriendo- ustedes son el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida -dijo abrazándolos a todos a la vez, creando un circulo eterno de amor, en el que vivirían felices para toda la vida.

* * *

 _ **-Candy´s POV-**_

 _Y que puedo decirles de los demás, Archie se quedó a cargo de los negocios de la familia en Chicago, Annie siguió con su servicio social, y meses después para sorpresa de todos le dieron un hermanito a los mellizos el adorable pero travieso Sean una mezcla interesante de ambos; Stear se volvió un guapo caballero y Ann una hermosa dama de sociedad como su madre; entre tanto Albert y Lizzie se mudaron a Londres definitivamente quienes meses después presentaron a un nuevo miembro de la familia…Anthony tan dulce como su nombre , el vivo recuerdo de mi querido primo; en cuanto a Eleanor se mudó con nosotros y quien en sus ratos libres va a la librería de la ciudad a leer cuentos e historias a los niños que se congregan en el lugar, en cuanto a Beth siguió estudiando en el colegio se convirtió en toda una dama y muy hermosa por cierto, y quien diría que durante esos años encontró a su príncipe azul nada más ni nada menos que Alistear Cornwell Britter, si el mismo Stear quien iba a decir que estos chiquillos iban a terminar juntos algún día; Beth se volvió una mujer decidida y firme en sus decisiones y quien para sorpresa de todos se dedicó a estudiar finanzas y en sus ratos libres practicaba pequeñas piezas de teatro con Terry quien se convirtió en maestro y mentor en una pequeña academia de actuación que el mismo fundó logrando así hacer su sueño realidad. En cuanto a Karen regresó a New York donde siguió con la actuación por unos años; tiempo después se encontró con Michael con quien meses después contrajo nupcias en la capilla de Sant Pauls, quienes meses después le dieron un hermanito a Charlie, el pequeño Robert llamado así por el mentor de teatro de Karen y Terry; mientras que Charlie bueno quiero decir Charlotte decidió estudiar enfermería lo cual nos sorprendió mucho ya que nadie lo esperaba ,siempre creímos que seguiría los pasos de su madre; en cuanto a mi adorado Alex que puedo decirles...me ha hecho sentirme la madre más feliz del mundo estoy tan orgullosa de él, después de unos años logró graduarse de doctor en la universidad; a pesar de eso también en sus días libres práctica teatro con su padre y abuela, y que su pasión por la música se hizo notoria cuando finalmente tomo clases, y con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en un gran jinete como su padre, lo que hace sentirse orgullo y feliz a Terry...sobre todo ahora es más feliz al lado de la pequeña pero traviesa peliroja Charlotte con quien ya tiene varios años de novios formalmente, fue una gran sorpresa cuando nos enteramos pero feliz de que la elegida haya sido ella, quien más que la hija de nuestra mejor amiga; y estoy segura que dentro de muy poco nos darán una buena noticia. En cuanto a Terry que les puedo decir, desde que nos encontramos lo he visto más feliz hasta risueño, complaciendo cada capricho de su princesa nuestra pequeña Candice Isabella y no se diga a Alex a quien consiente de igual manera; y por supuesto a nuestros pequeños mellizos Eleanor y Richard que vinieron para alegrar aún más a la familia; en cuanto a mí, es difícil decir y expresar como me siento...logré tener todo lo que siempre soñé, una vida llena de aventuras, buenos y malos momentos, alegrías y tristezas, amor y una hermosa familia a la que cuido con amor cada día y así será hasta el fin de mis días._

 _Y así como cualquier cosa puede pasar en una noche, y así fue como todo comienzo tiene un final, la luna es testigo de ello, las estrellas que fueron mi guía y ese hermoso cielo azul como un manto que me cubrió de amor. Y me llevó a la eterna felicidad._

 _ **-Fin Candy´s POV-**_

* * *

 _ *****FIN*****_


End file.
